


The Elven Slave

by Namiira



Series: Lavellan's Heart [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Infant Death, Kidnapping, Lyrium Withdrawal, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Passion, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rite of Tranquility, Secret Marriage, Sexual Slavery, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 138,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namiira/pseuds/Namiira
Summary: Tiatria an apprentice of Clan Lavellan is stolen from her clan and forced into sexual slavery. In the bleakest of moments she feels there is no hope, no rescue till she saved the Lion of Ferelden and the Inquisition's forces and her life changes in so many ways.





	1. Horrors

**Author's Note:**

> Elven language translation:
> 
> Ma nuvenin - As you wish
> 
> Da'len- little one
> 
> Shemlen- Literally "quick children". The original name of the elves for the human race.
> 
> Asha- woman

Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan walked amongst her clan. She was looking for someone it was not quite dawn. They clan was at the edge of the woods, he Aravels and Halla surrounded the camp. They were in the Free Marches still near the Planasene Forest. She planned to move them on soon, the human in a village nearby where becoming bothersome. Finally she found what she was looking for, she knelt down, and by a small camp fire was a woman. She had long black raven hair. It went down to her waist. She had it in a braid. Her back was facing the keeper her face, facing the fire. Her right arm supporting her head as she slept. Her body was covered in leather clothes. Next to her was a mage's staff that signaled to the others she was Deshanna's first.

 

Deshanna touched the girls shoulder, "Tiatria! Tiatria wake up!"

 

Tiatria stirred after few moments, she turned over to look at the Keeper "What is it?"

 

Deshanna looked into Tiatria's deep blue eyes, Tiatria had the Vallaslin of Ghilan'nain on her face.

 

"I need you to go into the woods for Elfroot and Blood Lotus. I must stay with our hunters who were wounded from the last battle with the Shemlen."

 

Tiatria looked at the woods, she didn't like the look of them, and she grabbed her staff. She stood up "Ma nuvenin Keeper, but isn't it dangerous with the human village so close?"

 

Deshanna looked at her with concern in her eyes "Da'len, I must stay and watch after the wounded hunters. I've chosen this time of day because it's dark and we can see where the Shems cannot. You're safer now then any at any other time and the herbs are at their fuller strength. If our hunters are to have a better chance of recovery now is the time. Please go and becareful!"

 

Tiatria nodded, she put her staff on her back and walked softly into the forest. She had a small satchel she had brought with her that had a strap to collect the herbs in. She used her Elven eyes to see which ways the leaves had fallen so not to make any noise. Tiatria wandered through the thick lush trees, hunting for elfroot for what her Keeper needed.

 

Tiatria's eyes brightened as she spotted the leafy herb and rushed over to extract the elfroot from the ground. When she was done she scanned the area again for anymore of the healing plants. She spotted another set close to the creek that was off to her right. Tiatria found a royal elfroot in the middle of the small selections. She went to work on digging them up, forgetting her surroundings.

 

After a while she started to feel uneasy animals seemed quiet or scattered. The Elfroot was easy enough to find but Tiatria knew she was going to have to go to the river bank to find the Blood Lotus. She started to hear tiny twig snaps in the distance, she turned around but saw nothing. At some point she gently took her staff from her back to softly illuminate the Blood Lotus' pollen so it would be easier to find. She started to see the red pollen in the air, she collected what she needed and stood up. Tiatria held her staff bringing it in a defensive stance in her hands as she held more twigs snapping in the distance. She stood up and began warily walking back in the direction of her clan, eyes darting all over looking for the danger. She turned back and walked further out of the forest. when she felt a sharp pain hit the back of her head.

 

Sometime later, she woke up with her head in severe pain. When her eyes focused she could see she was on her back. She noticed her arms were above her head. She looked and saw they were tied to a short stake.

 

"Ah you're up!" Tiatria snapped her head forward seeing three men.

 

They were tall. One had a mean look to him, he had black short hair and a beard. He held her staff showing it to her and broke it over his knee.

 

He threw the pieces aside, "We've been watching you pretty!"

 

Tiatria gave them a nasty look, "What do you want from me? I just want to gather herbs for my clan, I don't want to bother you!"

 

The harsh man kicked her legs open, suddenly she knew. She started to struggle trying to form fire from her fingers to burn her ropes. As stick hit her upside the head, she looked at him dazed. The man held a four inch thick five foot long stick.

 

"You're not going to try any of that magic shit or we'll beat the crap of you or cut your hands off! DO you understand?"

 

The Man walked up to her, kneeling down in between her legs. He ripped off her pants only showing her undergarment. The other two men walked up, their eyes lit up. Tiatria screamed trying to loosen her bindings. The man grabbed her by the jaw forcing her to look at him.

 

"This will not be pretty, this will not be kind. You will not enjoy any of this in any way! This is for our amusement only."

 

Tiatria lurched her head out his grip, he slapped her hard. He then ripped her top off too, she struggle screaming, shrieking. The two men drew closer to her. The man grabbed her by the throat and forced her legs to open wider. He ripped off her undergarment, and adjusted himself to her. She cried and struggled, the man used his free arm to grab her thigh and squeezed. She shrieked he had pressed a pressure point forcing her to stop struggling. Her legs and body began to shake uncontrollably. He slapped her as he slammed himself into her causing her to cry out so loud birds scattered.

 

The man looked down laughing "You're bleeding! Blood and you're so tight!"

 

He looked at the others and laughed, "We have a virgin here boys I can barely move!"

 

Tiatria screamed in pain, "THEN DON'T!" trying to find a way to breathe.

 

The man laughed at her spitting at her, "Oh that won't stop me!" he hissed.

 

He thrusted forward hard, this made her shriek. The pain was horrible. She thought she was going to split in half from it. He thrusted hard forcing himself deep inside her she felt he like he was going to reach the backs of her teeth. Tiatria screamed in pain as the first man squeezed and bit at her breasts so hard it left marks. After a while she lost consciousness from the pain.

 

Tears poured down her cheeks as he kept violating her in her sleep and she continued to feel the pain. Even now as she was unconscious she still felt that pain no matter what. As the bastard took her tears continued to trickle down her cheeks. He sliced at her breasts with a dagger as he laughed. The other men began masturbating over her body and coming all over her as the man kept slamming himself into her. She could hear the three men laughing, they thought this was funny.

When he was done he groaned and slowly pulled out. He looked down seeing all the blood on his penis and coming out of her.

 

"That was fantastic! Virginal pussy is the best! You guys have to try it!"

 

One of the other men crawled over undoing his pants. He slapped her hard waking her up, when her eyes started to focus; he penetrated her. Tiatria screamed from the pain. The man leaned forward having her legs go over his shoulders. This allowed him go in deeper as he thrusted in deeper. He slammed in harder and harder causing her to shriek in horrible pain until he came.

 

Tiatria wrists were bleeding from the bindings cutting into her flesh. They had bound her bindings too tight.

 

He shuttered with aftershocks, Tiatria could only sob as her legs shook from the aching pain. The man pulled out laughing seeing the blood on his dick. The third man nodded at the second. He grabbed Tiatria by the hair forcing her to look up at him.

 

"My wife can't know of this! I can't afford to be seen with virginal blood on my cock!"

 

The man walked over to her and dropped to his knees. He put two fingers inside of her and then took them looking at them

 

"Still too much blood."

 

Tiatria was tired and didn't know what he was talking about. He lowered his pants revealing his hard dick. He forced her hips up till dick was close to another hole. Tiatria eyes flashed with panic and she kicked to him in the face. The man punched her in the face several times till she stopped fighting and her face was bloody. Tears poured down her face as she knew she couldn't fight him.

 

He forced his way inside of Tiatria and she cried out in pain as the burn and the stretching threatening to overtake her. She sobbed as he moved hardily and fast. His hands dug into her hips as he slammed her. The other two men laughed as they watched. The man who was taking her scraped his teeth against his neck and down to her breasts. His hands forced her legs back to her chest as he slammed into her. Tiatria just screamed begging for him to stop! The man showed no sign of tiring and she just let her mind leave her body. When he was done he slid out of her, she felt herself lose control of bowels. She couldn't help it from all the abuse she just took.

 

All three laughed at her throwing food at her. They each took their turn in humiliating her more by groping and fondling her more. Tiatria looked above her head. Her fingers moved around the bindings, the binding cutting in deeper.

 

Over many hours each man took their turn. They beat her, humiliated her more after they were done from being exhausted the men looked at her.

 

One man left, "The wife will be missing me"

 

The Harsh man and the other man stayed behind.

 

They just looked at Tiatria he walked over to her, she began to shake thinking it was coming again. She was bloody, and dirty. Tears poured down her face. He used his right hand to touch the side of her face. She turned away from, he grabbed her face.

 

He forced Tiatria to look at him, "Have you ever wondered what it was like to be human?"

 

Tiatria looked at him with rage, "I would never want to be one of you! I'm proud to be Elvhan!" She then spit on him. 

 

He slapped her hard, he looked at one of his friends, "Murph get over here, NOW!"

 

One of the men ran over, "Hold her head!"

 

The man did what he was ordered to do forcing her head still. Tiatria tried to struggle but it was not use, the harsh man took a knife out of his boot. He grabbed the top of her right ear and started to cut into it.

 

Tiatria's index finger flickered. The man holding her head didn't notice, for his was sitting on her arms and her hands were behind him. Tiatria screamed from the pain, tears poured down her face. When he was done he showed six inches of her ear in his hand.

 

"Now you are only half elf, bitch! Now I have something to remember you by!"

 

The other guy let go of her head, causing her to slam to the ground. He took the knife from the harsh man.

 

"Let me see that! You're not the only one who gets a souvenir!"

 

Tiatria's head slowly lulled from side to side she moaned as if in a delirium.

 

"Help me Elgar'nan! Give me your strength!"

 

The men laughed at her as the man on top of her molested her face with his tongue."Elgar'nan? Who's that? One of your heathen gods?" he mocked.

 

The man grabbed Tiatria's hair and started cutting. It came off at her shoulders, Tiatria screamed it was all she could do. Tiatria's head fell back, the light leaving her eyes.

 

"Thanks gorgeous,our gorgeous prize!" The world we'll always remember you as around her then went black.

 

After a while Tiatria heard stirrings of the forest, animals nuzzled here licked her wounds. She didn't know how long she laid there exposed, battered, dirty, blooded, and bruised. She started to hear footsteps coming her way;  _had they come back? Where they going to finish her off, end it?_  She started to pray Falon'Din to help guide her to death.

 

She felt her bindings being cut her hands splayed out on either side of her head. She felt herself being dragged by what was left of her hair. She then fell back into the darkness once again. When she felt herself start to wake, she felt a fire's warmth caress her left cheek. Tiatria slowly opened her eyes to see that her two attackers were sitting across from her.

 

The harsh man smiled, "You're awake gorgeous! Good."

 

Tiatria sat up shaking, not sure of what was going to happen next. She looked at her hands and she was shackled and there was a neck shackle that connected to her wrists shackles.

 

Tiatria sat up terrified, "What are you going to do to me?"

 

The harsh man slowly got up from his seat and walked over to her, he had a wicked look in his eye. "My friend and I are going to join with the Inquisition! We need the company till we reach their base in Haven."

 

He snatched Tiatria by the nape of the neck forcing her to look into his eyes. "Till then" he snarled, "You can call me master."

 

*************************************************************

 

Three months went by of Tiatria being dragged along with her captures, being tortured, forced to whatever sexual act was demanded of her. She was scarcely fed, her clothes ragged, dirty and savaged. She was beaten every time she had a look in her eye of using magic. She was stripped of everything that made her, her. When they got to a ridge Tiatria was being dragged by a chain leash they kept on her collar.

 

Murph pulled her leash so hard she fell down as he chuckled, "We made it Dax!"

 

Dax looked at Tiatria, "Yeah, it looks that way!"

 

He bent down as he grabbed Tiatria by the hair forcing her to look at him. She'd recently received a beating for not making Dax come soon enough. Tiatria's nose was broken, her eyes black, she had a split lip and several bruises on her back. Her knuckles where bruised from him breaking her fingers.

 

"I think we need one last bit of fun before we leave to do our duty for Thedas."

 

Dax pulled her chains till she was against him, his back against a tree a smirk across his lips. "Service me slave!"

 

Dax watched as her eyes opened, though they remained narrowed in annoyance. Tiatria did kneel down, her hands making quick work of the clasps of his belt. He looked down to watch her, smirking when he realized she was watching him as well.

 

They held eye contact as she worked the laces of his breeches, tugging the laces slack so that she could slide his pants down just below his ass. The air was cool against his erection and it took every ounce of Dax's will to keep his eyes open and gaze locked on Tiatria's as she gripped him and stroked, her thumb sliding over the sensitive head.

 

Her hand felt beyond amazing as it slid down his length and Dax let his eyes fall shut as she took him into her mouth...her mouth was so  _warm._  His cock twitched in response as she began, taking in a little more of him with each bob of her head. Between the warm and wet heat of her mouth and the grip of her hand twisting up to meet with her lips he had to lean forward, resting one hand came to rest on her head. He didn't apply any pressure to her movements though...no matter how little she liked what he made her do.

 

"Do you like it Master?" Tiatria asked after pulling her head away though her hand continued to stroke his length.

 

"It's fine slave." He huffed out a small laugh.

 

Her hand coiled tighter around him as he moaned, her tongue running along the base of his shaft to the very tip before she took him into her mouth again.

 

Dax swallowed hard as she released her grip from him and wrapped both arms around to grip his ass, her hands urging his hips forward until he was fully sheathed in her mouth.  _Sweet Maker..._ it was the first time she had ever done something good with her mouth in his opinion.

 

Dax's breaths were becoming more rapid as she continued to pull her mouth all the way to the tip before sheathing him again...he nearly lost control when she swallowed with him hilted in her mouth, the grip against him almost staggering in how great it felt.

 

Dax hung his head as her nails, short and blunt, grazed along his ass around his side and down his thigh until she lightly cupped his balls, her fingers stroking the flesh as she continued, his hips moving to meet her own movements.

 

"Fuck..." Dax pulled his hips back, freeing himself from her mouth with a  _pop._ He reached down and grabbed her under her arms, tugging her up before spinning her to face the tree, pushing her forward so that she was bent at the waist, her body presented to him for the taking. Tiatria looked back at him and he smacked her head.

 

She turned her head back "Are you going to fuck me, or not Master?"

 

Dax grabbed himself to line up with her opening before thrusting in, his groan more of a growl as he reached one arm around her, his fingers sliding down to her folds, parting her folds. He did not set a gentle pace as he pulled back and thrust again, the pressure in his balls and stomach growing with each thrust.

 

Suddenly Tiatria heard a massive punch with her Master behind her. She fell over as Dax seemed to go with her. She looked and saw a small group of soldiers taking Murph into their custody. Two took Dax and forced him to stand with his cock still out of his pants.

 

A man came running to see what was going on. He seemed to be these Shemlen soldiers Commander. He was a tall man pale skin, amber eyes, honey blonde with some wave to it. It was short with it combed back. He had an unshaven face a day or two at least. He had a scare on his upper left lip, he wore soldier's armor on his chest on and arms but leather gloves, boots and pants. He wore a coat that wrapped in the front in the front of it but seemed to have fur at the top of the collar of it like lion's mane. He was a very handsome man but she could see he had seen many battles, blood and cruelties of others.

 

The man looked around with his sword drawn and looked at Dax and then Murph. He then noticed Tiatria, battered, beaten and nearly starved. Her clothes were in the same wretched state as when they first took her, but now even more tattered, dirty. Her elven eyes were very large and prominent as her face was sunken in.

 

The man's amber eyes grew crazed with anger. "Maker's Breath, what are you doing here?"

 

Dax looked at the man "We came to talk to the Commander so we could join the Inquisition's army."

 

The man gave them a nasty look, "I'm the Commander!"

 

Dax and Murph both stood at attention, "We are ready to report for duty Sir."

 

The Commander gave Dax a disgusted look as he paced around looking at the two of them. He looked like a lion about to kill and devour his prey.

 

He pointed at Dax, "You expect me to take you and him?" he asked as he pointed to Murph too.

 

"You have your cock hanging out between your legs as you are violating that woman! You expect me to take you into the Inquisition's ranks?"

 

"She's my slave! What does she matter? I don't see what the big deal is, she's just an elven whore!"

 

The Commander knew better, "She's clearly Dalish and I have a feeling you kidnapped her."

 

"All I care about is that I know who she is that I had first! I got to feel her around my cock first and I'm the one who broke her in for you or anyone else, first."

 

Cullen socked Dax in the mouth causing him to fall to the ground. "This isn't Tevinter! Slavery is illegal in southern Thedas, and by the look of you, you'll will never believe this but, she's a person." he snapped.

 

Dax spat out a tooth as the Commander looked at his men, "Take these two to the dungeons. I'll deal with them later."

 

The Commander then set his sights on the female elf. Tiatria looked at him still chained and was terrified, she tried to back up as she sat on the ground. Her hair fell in her face as she moved back.

 

The Commander held up his hands seeing the fear in her eyes. "My name is Commander Cullen" He knelt down slowly, not making any sudden moves "I'm not going to hurt you. Whatever you suffered, whatever happened to you, is over. You're free."

 

Hearing those words from Cullen was too much, Tiatria's eyes rolled back in her head as she fell back. Cullen stood up and walked over to this elven woman. He gently picked her up and turned to look at his men.

 

"Move out, we're heading back to Haven."

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria, "Andraste's Mercy, she needs a healer and these bastards need to be brought to justice.


	2. Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen gets Tiatria's injuries tended to and her shackles removed. The Inquisitor gets a look at the damage his new prisoners did to Tiatria. Cullen stays in the cabin to watch over her as she sleeps. Solas gives Tiatria two bits of news that she never thought possible. Cullen and Josephine visit Tiatria and find an interesting surprise. Maxwell seeks clarity from Tiatria on what happened to her. Leliana warns Cullen to becareful about his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven language Translation:
> 
> MYTHAL MELAVA HALANI!" She shrieked. (Mythal help me)
> 
>  
> 
> Andaran Atish'an, Malaeth!" (I dwell in this place, a place of peace. You're safe!)
> 
>  
> 
> "Iras Ar?" (Where am I?)
> 
>  
> 
> "Malaeth Dalen." (You are safe little one.)
> 
>  
> 
> "Na Shemlen Mir?" (Is the human my?)
> 
>  
> 
> "Shemlen Halani Ma Him revas." (The human helped you become free.)
> 
>  
> 
> "Shemlen melava halani Him revas?" (The Shemlen helped me become free)
> 
>  
> 
> "Ar lasa mala Sahlin revas." (You are now free.)
> 
>  
> 
> "Emma revas." (I am free)
> 
>  
> 
> "Shemlen Nuvenin-en Ne Dirth Ne La and Ma Len Eth, la Nuvenian Ma In Haven Hamin."
> 
>  
> 
> (Human wants you to know you and your child are safe, and want you to dwell in Haven to rest.)
> 
>  
> 
> "Ir In Len?" (I'm with child?)
> 
>  
> 
> "Mythal, Ma ghilana mir din'an!" (Mythal, Guide me into death.)
> 
>  
> 
> Sathan tel'vara, Ar Nuvenin ma ama i em: Please don't go, I want you to stay and protect me.

As Cullen and his men walked into Haven's gates Cullen looked at Tiatria. She was in a sad state of affairs. People stared at him and the two men as whispers could be heard. Cullen stopped by a cabin that he knew was vacant.

 

Cullen turned to his men, "See that these men are taken to the dungeons, the Herald will decide what to do with them later."

 

"Yes, Commander!" said one of the soldiers.

 

"Call for Dorian, he can help with healing her wounds, also the Blacksmith to get these damn chains off her. Call for a few healers to tend to her." Cullen ordered.

 

"Yes Commander, right away Commander." said one of the soldiers as he saluted and ran off.

 

The soldiers split up as half a dozen escorted Dax and Murph to their cells, the other half went to find either the Blacksmith or healers. Cullen went inside the cabin by kicking the door open. He then gently put Tiatria on the bed gently.

 

Cullen looked at her as he moved hair out of her face, "Maker's Breath, what have you suffered?"

 

Never in his life had Cullen seen a more beautiful creature so beautiful before. Even under her cuts, scrapes and bruises on her face; he could still see her beauty underneath it all.

 

The Blacksmith was the first to come in, "You called for me Sir?"

 

Cullen turned around seeing the Blacksmith, "Yes, can you get those blasted chains off her?"

 

The man looked at Tiatria and was taken back, "Ah, yes Sir." he said slowly.

 

The Blacksmith left to go back to his forge but came back with a chain cutter. He was able to snap the chains apart so her hands could move. Her left hand fell off the side of the bed. He then knelt down and looked at the locks.

 

"Sir, I would have to smash them open on my anvil, I'm afraid it would hurt her."

 

Cullen gave a frustrated sigh as he looked at her with one hand rubbing his neck and the other on his hip. "Maker's Breath, how do we get them off her?"

 

"Maybe I can help."

 

Cullen turned around seeing a dwarf, he was rough scruffy dwarf. He had a ton of chest hair, it must have been a replacement for having no beard. He had stubble though. He had strawberry blonde hair, his hair partially tied back; it went to the back of his neck. He had a hunter's coat on and a harness that kept his crossbow strapped to his back. He had a gold chain link necklace that had a gold hollow circle in the middle.

 

"Varric? What can you do?"

 

Varric walked in, "I do have some lock picking tools and those locks look easy enough."

 

The blacksmith got up and let Varric kneel down and look at the shackles locks. He then looked at the half starved creature wearing them.

 

"Poor girl, no one deserves this. I hope those bastards get what's coming to them."

 

After a few moments both wrist shackles fell to the ground making huge clanks to the floor. Cullen and Varric were stunned by the state of her wrists. The shackles left red and bloody marks. Most of the skin was gone and was about to cut into the muscle. Varric was careful taking off the collar and when the lock popped he gently removed it from Tiatria's neck. Her neck was as bad as her wrists and Varric looked at her with tears in his eyes.

 

Cullen on the other hand got very angry, "I'm going to bring the Herald, to look at her. He needs to see how bad she looks."

 

Varric turned and looked at Cullen, "Why?"

 

Cullen looked at the dwarf, "He needs to see how bad she looks, so he can decide proper judgement for this. This is horrific Varric, no one should suffer like this. It's a crime upon the Maker himself."

 

Varric nodded, "Maybe make sure you don't scare the shit out of her if she wakes up?"

 

Varric noticed something on the floor, a dark wooden bracelet, it appeared to have elven ruins on it. Varric decided to hold onto it till he could make sure it got back to her, unbroken. He then quietly slipped out without anyone noticing.

 

Dorian was the next to come in with the healers, "Maker!" Dorian gasped.

 

Dorian had grey eyes and a tunic with a collar over his shoulder. He had leather armor under it. His face was clean shaved but he did have a fine mustache that curled at the ends and a small nip of hair under his lip. His hair was neat and styled up at the top. He had no sideburns. His eyebrows were neatly groomed and had eyeliner. He had a regal look about him as well as spoiled and pampered.

 

Dorian gently walked over to her as he looked at the healers. "We need to take great care with her. I'll do what I can first then you all can take over."

 

Dorian was very slow in the healing, he started with her hands and did his best to heal her fingers and wrists. Her wrists still needed attention but they looked a lot better. He then moved to her chest and neck the deep cuts and bruising healed some. Dorian was meticulous as he moved to each wound. He did his best to heal Tiatria but there was only so much he could do. Tiatria's face was defiantly challenging, Dorian had to set her nose which caused a sickening crunch to be heard. He then took his time minimizing the bruising of her eyes, nose and any swelling. The cut on her lip vanished easily enough.

 

Dorian then got up as he let the healers do their work, he saw Cullen and the Herald walk in. Dorian had a very dark and disgusted look on his face. He looked at the Herald as he pointed at him, "You make those bastards pay! No one should ever look as bad as she did. I was barely able to improve anything on her!"

 

The Herald was a young man handsome with his dark hair framed his face lightly dark face as he sat down next to Dorian. Strands of hair fell over curious amber eyes. His lightly stubbled jaw, strong especially for a mage. He had a look of nobility about him. Honorable. Pleasant on the eye but misleading. His plump lips formed a concerning frown however normally they formed a teasing smile that drove Dorian nuts.

 

Maxwell was a mage from the Ostwick Circle of Magi, he looked at Dorian's disgusted face and then walked up to the bed to see this poor creature he was hearing so much about. Maxwell's heart broke for her as he looked back at Dorian and Cullen. "Maker, will she recover?"

 

Dorian folded his arms, "Physically or psychologically?"

 

"Either."

 

Dorian sighed, "She'll have scars on her body and some on her face, the damage was extensive, I'm afraid. However psychologically, it's entirely up to her and how she's treated from now on."

 

Cullen still had angry flames in his eyes, "I want to stress to you Herald how she appeared before Dorian did anything."

 

Maxwell nodded, "I can imagine Commander, if Dorian is having this big of an issue, I know it had to be horrific."

 

Dorian turned around as he was about to leave the cabin. "Oh, one other thing, she's with child."

 

Cullen looked at Dorian stunned, "Maker's Breath!" he then immediately looked at Tiatria, "She's about eight weeks along, one of those brutes is the father, I'd expect."

 

Maxwell looked at Tiatria who was still sleeping on the bed, "She is too be shown every comfort, every kindness while she stays here Cullen." Maxwell turned his head, "Is that understood?"

 

Cullen nodded, "Of course Herald."

 

*****************************************************

 

It wasn't till late at night till Tiatria woke up, she felt warm which was something she'd hadn't felt in so long. She was always chained and away from the fire. Tiatria noticed she was on a bed and her wrists were wrapped with bandages. Tiatria felt her neck and her collar was gone, she felt bandages around her neck too. Tiatria then noticed Cullen sleeping in a chair by the door with his arms folded and his legs stretched out with, his legs crossed.

 

Tiatria's eyes got wide and she started to scream, causing Cullen to fall out of his chair. It took a second for him to look at her and see Tiatria against the wall on the bed. Tiatria's eyes were wide in fear as he slowly got up with his hands held up where she could see them. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you!"

 

"MYTHAL MELAVA HALANI!" She shrieked.

 

Tiatria gave huge deep breaths as she tried to make sense of everything as she continued to scream. A male elf ran into the cabin, Tiatria looked at him as she screamed, he was handsome. He was bald with hazel eyes with a hint of blue. He was tall and thin, he was just as tall as a human man. His face was kind it was nice to see another of the Elvhen even in this mess.

 

He had on a sleeveless wool coat a long sleeve shirt and pants. He had a simple rope necklace with a wolf jaw tied to the end of it. He had on elven boots with the feet toes cut out. She could sense the energy of magic around him which told her he was a mage.

 

"Andaran Atish'an, Malaeth!" he told her as he held up his hands.

 

Tiatria was shocked to see someone who spoke elven, he looked back at Cullen. "What happened?"

 

Cullen stood up, "She woke up screaming Solas."

 

Solas turned his head back at Tiatria, his eyes were calm as he looked at her causing her to start to calm down.

 

"Iras Ar?" Tiatria questioned.

 

Solas looked at her gently, "Malaeth Dalen."

 

Tiatria didn't what to say next or what to even think at this point. She looked at Cullen who seemed to look at her with great interest.

 

"Na Shemlen Mir...?" she questioned in a shaky voice.

 

Solas turned his head back at Cullen, who looked at Solas, "What is she saying?"

 

"She wants to know if you are her new master. Most likely since you in  _her_  mind took her away from her masters, that she now thinks she belongs to you."

 

Cullen's eyes widened in horror, "Maker's Breath no!" Cullen looked at Solas, "Does she speak our language?"

 

Solas looked back at Tiatria, "I'm sure she speaks some, however whenever she feels comfortable to do so, I do not know." Solas shook his head looking at Tiatria, "Shemlen Halani Ma Him revas."

 

Tiatria looked at Solas in shock, she was free? The idea was too much to even comprehend. She then looked at Cullen, a human went against his own people to free her?

 

"Shemlen melava halani Him revas?" she questioned in disbelief.

 

Solas nodded with a smile, "Ar lasa mala Sahlin revas."

 

Tiatria repeated over and over, "Emma revas."

 

Cullen wasn't sure what was going on as he watched Tiatria close her eyes with tears dripping down as a smile with clearly on her face.

 

Solas looked at Cullen, "She can't believe that you, a human helped her, the realization she's free just hit her. I imagine she never thought she'd ever be free again."

 

Cullen's eyes moved from Solas to her, "I can only imagine what she suffered. No one should suffer as she did. Tell her I will see to her every comfort for her and her child."

 

Solas nodded and looked back at her, "Shemlen Nuvenin-en Ne Dirth Ne La and Ma Len Eth, la Nuvenian Ma In Haven Hamin."

 

Tiatria looked at Solas stunned and lost all the color in her face, "Ir In Len?"

 

Solas gave a slight tilt of his head as he watched her as sadness overtook her joy of freedom. "I don't think she was aware she was with child Commander."

 

Cullen's blood ran cold as he watched Tiatria start to scream in horror burying her face in her hands and start to cry. "Mythal, Ma ghilana mir din'an!"

 

"What did she say?" Cullen questioned.

 

"She wants to die Commander." Solas replied.

 

Cullen walked up to her and knelt down in front of her. His amber eyes honey combed and seemed to drip of compassion and mercy. He gently took Tiatria's hands away from her face as her tears flowed like a waterfall. She looked at him slowly, he gave a small squeeze of his hands and smiled at her. "It'll be alright, I promise, we're here to help you."

 

Tiatria grabbed Cullen and wrapping her arms around his neck and sobbed, as Solas watched with his hands behind his back. After watching for a few moments, Solas quietly left, leaving the two alone. 

 

Cullen gently broke Tiatria's hold on his neck and brought her hands down to his chest plate. "I should go and let you rest, my lady." Cullen motioned to stand up but Tiatria's hands swiftly grabbed his right hand. "Tel'vara!" she cried in a panic. 

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria, her eyes clearly frightened as she tightly held his hand. "Sathan tel'vara, Ar Nuvenin ma ama i em!"

 

Cullen knelt down as she started to hyperventilate, he held both her hands in his. "It's alright." Cullen had no idea what she had just said but he knew from her reaction she clearly didn't want him leave. Cullen sat down slowly, Tiatria's eyes seemed to relax. 

 

Cullen staid in Tiatria's cabin till she fell asleep, which wasn't until dawn. The whole time Cullen had sat in his chair across the room, he read a book he had in his coat. Tiatria just looked at Cullen as she sat on her bed, her back against the wall, her knees up to her chest. When she had fallen asleep she was still sitting up. Cullen closed his book and walked over to Tiatria, he put a blanket up to her shoulders. He rubbed his neck before sighing and exiting the cabin.

 

********************************

 

 

Over the coming days Tiatria was given enough food and water to sustain her. The healers recommend to gradually work up her food intake she could go into shock if she had too much at once. Cullen and the others had other duties to attend too. However Cullen after hours would go and see her.

 

Cullen would visit her every night, he'd ask her if there was anything he could do for her, however all Tiatria spoke was elven back at him. However he did notice his nightly visits seemed to calm her and relax enough to fall asleep. Tiatria always noticed he read the same book, it was brown with a well worn cover. The back binding of the book looked as if it was one breath away from falling apart and losing its pages.

 

On one night Cullen was walking to Tiatria's cabin and notice Josephine walking to the cabin too from the direction of the chantry. He was coming from the training grounds.

 

"Josephine?"

 

The Ambassador's hair was pulled up in a proper hair due and was a dark black. Her skin was a dusky brown and her eyes were dark. She work a golden satin shirt with high collar neck, ruffle sleeves and a proper dress, golden stalkings and satin shoes. She wore a large gold necklace that draped over her shoulders. "Oh hello, Commander."

 

Cullen walked up to her seeing she had clothes in her arms, "What are you doing?"

 

"Well, I heard a newest guest came from slavery and that her clothes were in a sorry state of affairs. Was it true that she had no top on?"

 

Cullen nodded, "Yes, She had no top and her pants appeared to be ripped off of her, leaving just enough material to cover the front and back of her. Her wounds were extensive, to be quite honest I almost beat her captures after looking at her."

 

Josephine sighed, "I feel sorry for her, I also hear she's with child. It must be awful for her." Josephine looked at the clothes in her hands, "I brought her clothes to replace her current ones. Also these will give her room to grow, as the baby does."

 

Cullen gave a small smile, "I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

 

Cullen knocked on the door and slowly opened it and a fire ball hit the door. Josephine looked at Cullen, "She's a mage?" she asked in surprise.

 

Cullen looked at Josephine just a surprised, "I didn't know!"

 

"And you were once a Templar?"

 

Cullen shook his head as he growled the woman, he then opened the door again as he moved Josephine back behind him.

 

"It's only me!" Cullen announced, as he stuck his head around the door, hoping she wouldn't kill him. Tiatria saw it was him and snuffed out the fire ball in her right hand. She'd heard more than one set of footsteps come to her cabin and panicked. She was afraid her two former masters somehow escaped and were coming for her.

 

Cullen held out his left hand as he came in slowly. "I just wanted to see how you were doing. I brought a friend..." he then let Josephine in.

 

Josephine came in very slowly, "Andaran atish'an."

 

Tiatria was surprised that a human knew her words, "You speak elven."

 

Cullen and Josephine looked at her just as equally surprised, "You speak our language?" questioned Cullen. "Why didn't you let us know?"

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen, "You didn't ask me, you always talked to the elven man asking if I knew."

 

Josephine held up the stake of clothes, "I brought you new clothes." Josephine walked over to a table and laid them down. "I didn't know what kind of clothes you preferred, so I brought several different kinds."

 

Tiatria looked at the stake of clothes confused, "Why are you doing this?" she questioned as she looked at the two of them. "You don't know me but you are helping me."

 

Josephine gave her a kind look, "What kind of people would we be if, we didn't help the suffering and the innocent. Besides I'm sure you would like to walk around now that you have better clothing."

 

Tiatria looked at Josephine confused,"So I'm not your prisoner?"

 

Josephine looked at her horrified, "Goodness no! We just didn't let you outside at first because we wanted to you to rest and recover. Also we wanted you to have some better attire."

 

Tiatria gave a small smile, "Thank you for your kindness."

 

Josephine gave a nod and left, Cullen was about to follow her outside. "Wait."

 

Cullen looked back at Tiatria, "Thank you for your kindness. You could've taken advantage of me but you didn't, why?"

 

Cullen looked at the floor as he rubbed his neck,"I'm not that type of man my lady, you were in danger and needed help. Those cretins had no right to do what they did!"

 

Cullen then realized all the times he'd visited her, she understood him. He started to blush horribly and rubbed his neck, "My lady, I'm sorry if I said anything...from before."

 

Tiatria smiled, "What about?" she asked, as she looked at all her clothes and was looking for one to wear.

 

Cullen kept his eyes to the floor,"I may have said a few things, I shouldn't have."

 

Tiatria smiled as she remembered what he told her, she was beautiful and he stared at her, whether he was aware of it or not she didn't know. Cullen would talk to Tiatria about how she was free and that he and everyone else wanted her to stay. Cullen always kept his eyes looking at Tiatria's. They never wandered or drifted when he was with her.

 

Cullen told Tiatria he would help her to speak his language and that would love to see walk free in the moon's light, once she recovered. Cullen did mention he would do all that he could to make sure the men who took her would see justice.

 

"Did you not mean any of it?"

 

Cullen shook his head, "No, I mean yes. I meant every word. It's just some of it I maybe shouldn't have..."

 

Tiatria looked at him and walked up to Cullen rather close, as Cullen walked backward a few steps before he bumped into the wall. "You don't find me beautiful?"

 

"No, no, I do..." Cullen stuttered, "but I didn't want you to get..."

 

Tiatria placed her right hand down Cullen's pants and took a hold of his cock, causing Cullen to jump. "I've been meaning to thank you."

 

Cullen thumped against the door as he grabbed her hand and pulled it out. "Andraste's mercy, I never meant to give you that kind of impression!" he stuttered as he held her hand.

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen clearly confused,"If that isn't want you wanted then why have you visited me every night?"

 

Cullen's eyes got wide as he turned bright red from embarrassment, "My lady, I  _never_  meant that."

 

Tiatria bit her lower lip as she gave Cullen a curious look, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright. I know everything came to you as a shock." Cullen sighed, "The first night, you were so desperate for me to stay," he looked at her, "I just wanted to bring you comfort. Even if only meant me keeping you company till you fell asleep."

 

Tiatria raised her left eyebrow, "So you don't want me in that way?"

 

Cullen saw in Tiatria's eyes that she was testing him, "What I _want_  for now my lady is perhaps your name?"

 

Tiatria went back to the clothes and picked out a simple shirt and pants. She put on the tunic first and then ripped off what was left of her pants. Cullen immediately turned around blushing as she started to put on her pants.

 

"You were a Templar?" she questioned.

 

Cullen was shocked, "I...uh, you picked up on that did you?"

 

"Yes, my Keeper taught me how to sense them so as to keep myself and the clan safe."

 

Cullen smiled, she was taught very well and found it interesting that the Dalish were trained to detect and stay away from the Templars.

 

"Why do these pants stretch so much in the front?" she questioned.

 

Cullen turned around and saw her looking at the pants and shirt, "They were let out that way so as the baby grows you can keep wearing them."

 

Tiatria began to cry, Cullen felt bad for her, "I also came here to let you know the Herald wanted to see you."

 

Tiatria's eyes got wide and fearful, "What does he want?"

 

Cullen saw her starting to shake, "He wants to talk to you about what happened to you, from your lips. He feels it's important to hear what happened to you from your mouth. It will give him better insight on what he will do to those men."

 

"What is he like?"

 

Cullen folded his arms as he gave her a gentle smile, "He's a good man, fair minded and seeks to do what is right, no matter how anyone else sees it."

 

"Will you be there?" Cullen nodded, "Okay, I will go."

 

Cullen opened the door and waited for her as she tied the last of her boot laces. Cullen walked her to a huge building made of stone. He pushed open a door and let Tiatria go in first. It was huge inside. Tiatria figured it was a holy building that Shemlen would call a Chantry. Cullen walked her down the hallway and she noticed there was a door at the end of the hallway. Cullen opened it as Tiatria's heart began to pound fiercely.

 

Tiatria saw two women with the Herald that she'd never met. The Herald smiled at her, "My name is Maxwell, I'm pleased to meet you."

 

Maxwell looked at one lady on his left, she had dark short hair and eyes. She had leather pants and had a chest plate that had an eye on it. She had leather gloves on her hands. She carried a sword at the hip that was tied at her waist.

 

Tiatria started to step back, Cullen touched her shoulder, "It's alright my lady, this is Cassandra. She is a Seeker and has talked to the men who took you."

 

"Utter barbarians." Cassandra growled, folding her arms.

 

Cullen then looked at the woman on the Herald's right, "That is Leliana"

 

Leliana had red hair, blue eyes her hair was covered with a hood and a chain link dress. She had leather gloves. "She is our Spymaster, she's the one that alerted us to your captures and you being dragged around in chains."

 

Leliana smiled at her as she put her hands behind her back, "Rather that my agents did, I am pleased to see you are feeling better."

 

Tiatria noticed Josephine in the background as she had a portable desk with a quill and ink.

 

Maxwell grabbed a chair that was nearby, "Please sit, my lady."

 

Tiatria grabbed Cullen's hand which gave him a small shock, he wasn't expecting it, as she walked in with him tow. She sat down looking at all three humans, "What do you want to know?" she questioned, with her hanging her head low.

 

Maxwell could see Tiatria was shaking and he didn't want to scare her. He made sure she could see his hands. He waited till she looked up at him, "I wanted to know what happened to you."

 

Tiatria lowered her eyes, "You know, I'd expect. What more can I tell you?"

 

"First, why don't you tell us your name, my lady?" Maxwell questioned gently.

 

Tiatria looked at Maxwell with her sapphire blue eyes, "My name is Tiatria Lavellan."

 

"Why did they take you?" Maxwell questioned gently.

 

Tiatria struggled hard not to cry, "I'd ask myself that every day as they made me do disgusting things to them. I was just running an errand my like my Keeper told me to do. I felt something hit my head and the next thing I remember they had me tied to a stake like any animal, violating me, cutting me with their daggers as they pleasured themselves."

 

Cullen's stomach started to turn, "They cut my hair off and cut half of my right ear off."

 

As Cullen watched, Maxwell put Tiatria's hair back behind her ear and saw it was true, his heart broke for her. Tiatria started to shake and struggled not to sob, as both Maxwell and Cullen were absolutely disgusted that someone would cut off her ear as a trophy, like this was something to be proud of.

 

Maxwell slowly knelt down as he put his hands on hers, Tiatria seemed startled by such tenderness. She refused to look at Maxwell as she had a feeling they would have been kind and gentle.

 

"How long did they keep you?"

 

Tiatria shook her head, "They took me in Molioris, just after Summer's day. Why what month is it?"

 

Maxwell was horrified that she was captive for as long as she was, "Umbralis"

 

Tiatria looked at him shocked, "I was with those two for six months?" She started to sob, "I thought it was only three months?"

 

"I don't think we need to hear anymore Herald" said Leliana. "I think her reactions are proof enough of the horrors she suffered."

 

Tiatria shook her head, "There was a night that they ran by a group of men and asked to share their fire for the night. We'd run out of food and they lost the flints. They blamed me and I was beaten, my fingers were broken for it." Tiatria's fingers ached as they coiled up into a fist. "The men said they'd share their fire if my masters' agreed to share me. All six of them, took their turn, one by one."

 

Maxwell tried to hush Tiatria, as his thumbs gently wiped away her tears. "It's alright, you to don't have to say anything more."

 

Tiatria looked at Maxwell sobbing, shaking, "It will help you won't it?" Tiatria asked with angry eyes, "This is what you wanted to hear? I don't know who the father of my child is. I wish I knew so I could tell you it was one of theirs."

 

Maxwell helped Tiatria stand up as he held her, he just let her sob, get everything out. "I will deal with these bastards after I try closing the Breach. I can then focus all my energy on dealing with them."

 

Cassandra gave a sigh, "Understood." She grumped.

 

Maxwell looked at Cullen, "Please escort our guest to her cabin please."

 

Cullen nodded as Tiatria slowly let Maxwell go and left the room with Cullen, when the door closed Cassandra looked at them all.

 

"She was telling the truth, there was no lie in her eyes. Those monsters told me they kidnapped her in the Free Marches. They had fled Kirkwall after the Chantry was destroyed and the fighting began. They came up on her by chance and took her. They planned on killing her before they would've come to Haven seeking enlistment into the Inquisition's army."

 

Cassandra gave a snort, "We found her hair and ear in belt pouches they carried, it turns my stomach to think of those bastards joining us, we may have never never known their crimes."

 

"Right now, we need to focus on closing the Breach." said Maxwell, "The mages will arrive in a few days. I will deal with them afterward." 

 

"I agree." Leliana agreed before she left the room.

 

*****************************************

 

Tiatria and Cullen were walking to her cabin when she looked up, she saw that the moon was full. She saw the stars and stopped. Cullen looked at her thinking something was wrong. He was pleased to see the stars sparkle into her eyes. Her lips were in a big and contented smile. She ran with Cullen on her heels.

 

"My lady! Tiatria! Where are you going?"

 

Tiatria went down the stairs that went to the door that led out to the soldier's training grounds. She marveled at the sky's beauty. Cullen caught up with her and watched her look up into the sky.

 

Tiatria started to laugh, "I never thought I'd see the moon and stars as a free woman again!" Tiatria then held out her arms and spun around in pure bliss and joy. Tiatria then ran out onto the ice and seemed to dance with perfect grace on it.

 

Cullen watched Tiatria laugh as she screamed, "I'm free!"

 

Leliana walked up to Cullen, "She likes you and looks to you for guidance as she relearns this world as a free person."

 

Cullen nodded, "I know, though I don't know why."

 

Leliana smiled at him, "You freed her, she thinks of you as her liberator." She gave a slight bump of her right hip against him, "But I can see you like her as well, I can clearly see you are enchanted with her. I know with what you suffered that you two have a common bond."

 

Cullen looked at Leliana as he horribly blushed, "I do not have feelings for her, I barely know her." he told her, Leliana gave Cullen a skeptical look, as Cullen sighed rubbing his neck. "I will not let my helping her get in the way of my duties."

 

Leliana smiled as she turned to go back, "I know that Commander, just becareful you don't fall under her spell. I would hate to see you get hurt, or her for that matter." 

 

Cullen smiled as Tiatria continued to laugh, she looked at him for a moment, "Didn't you want to see me walking under the moon's light?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria sees the tension between Templars and Mages grow. Cullen offers Tiatria a chance to learn to read and become friends. Cullen protects Tiatria from two failed assaults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language:
> 
> Mir Asha: My Lady
> 
> Mala Eth Mir Asha Then: You're safe my lady wake

Morning came and Tiatria woke up slowly with the Sun's light tickling her nose. She sat up and stretched. She saw a food on her table with some milk waiting for her. She wolfed it down like she did with her other food before. Tiatria got dressed and opened the door slowly and peaked out. There was some people out getting ready for the day and she noticed a Dwarf. He was out by a fire and he looked nice enough. She opened the door further and stepped out of it, the Dwarf turned and saw her slowly walking towards him, he could still see the bandages on her wrists and neck but she looked as if she gained a little weight and her eyes seemed brighter.

 

Tiatria smiled, "Hello"

 

"Hello," said the dwarf as slowly stood up, "it's good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?"

 

Tiatria gave a shy smile, "I'm feeling better, thank you. You're Varric right?"

 

The Dwarf bowed, "That I am, no one has told me your name yet though."

 

Tiatria smiled, "I'm Tiatria."

 

"Well it's good to finally meet you." said Varric.

 

Tiatria rubbed her right wrist, "Cullen said you got the chains off me."

 

Varric gave a smile as he blushed a little. He looked down as he kicked the snow around. "Yeah, I helped out. I don't like seeing a damsel in distress."

 

Tiatria hugged Varric, causing him to hold his arms out. "Thank you."

 

Varric started to get misty eyed, as his right hand patted Tiatria's back. "Awe, it's okay Sweetheart. I'm just glad I could help you and that kid of yours."

 

Tiatria stood up giving a weak smile, "Yes, thank you again."

 

Tiatria then left him as Varric realized he touched on something painful. He hoped it wouldn't reflect badly on him later. Varric's face showed that he remembered something, "Sweetheart?"

 

Tiatria turned around as Varric pulled something out of his coat's pocket. He held out his hand as she saw what was in it. Tiatria snatched the dark wooden bracelet. "I found it on the floor when we were getting the chains off of you." Tears developed in Tiatria's eyes as Varric spoke. "I took it for safekeeping till I got the chance to giving it back to you."

 

Tiatria held the bracelet to her chest and said something in elven. She sounded pretty relieved to have it back. Tiatria looked at him with tears still in her eyes, she hugged him with all that she had. "Thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me."

 

Varric watched Tiatria put it back on her left wrist, "What is it? I've never seen a bracelet with ruins like that before."

 

Tiatria smiled tears still in her eyes, "It was a promise."

 

***************************************************

 

Tiatria walked around the camp and wondered what was beyond the gates and saw men training with swords and shields. She looked around and didn't see Cullen anywhere so still looked around. Tiatria found a small patch trees and Elfroot covered in snow. She sat in the snow helping some struggling Elfroot grow.

 

Suddenly Tiatria's stomach felt sick and she moved over as not to hit the plants as she got sick. Two trees were close enough that she put her hands on each one. She was able to stabilize herself as she got sick. She vomited till her chest and stomach burned.

 

"My Lady" Tiatria turned around seeing Cullen, he had knelt to one knee, and Tiatria slammed into the tree with her back. Cullen could see the fear return, he held up his hands, one which held onto a handkerchief. He saw her get sick and was concerned. "It's alright! I saw you alone over here and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Cullen noticed the Elfroot plants, "What were you doing?"

 

Tiatria moved away from the tree's base as she tenderly touched one of the plant's leaves. "I was healing them."

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen and took the handkerchief as she took in deep breaths as she wiped her mouth. Cullen helped her stand up. "I'm glad you found a quiet spot to be. Feel free to tend to the plants anytime."

 

Cullen noticed the sadness in Tiatria's eyes, "What's wrong?" he asked, as the back of his index finger caressed her cheek.

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen but she was afraid to say anything, Cullen waited till she was ready. Tiatria looked at him with her arms folded. "I don't want this child! Every time I will look at it, I will remember what happened."

 

Cullen sighed, he looked at her with gentle eyes. Cullen noticed the bandages around her wrists and neck. It pained him to know she'd suffered such horrors. "I can't tell you what to do," he told her gently, "however whatever you decide I will be here." Cullen instantly felt his face grow hot as he realized what he'd said to her. She might not have been ready to hear something like that, Cullen himself might not be ready to say something like that. He felt embarrassed and started to curse at himself in his head.

 

Tiatria looked at him with an eyebrow raised, "Really?"

 

Cullen rubbed his neck, "I mean I, Maker's Breath how do I say this?" he questioned himself, still horribly embarrassed.

 

Tiatria looked at Cull curious but smiled as she realized Cullen meant it but, now was really embarrassed. She smiled gently, "It's alright Cullen," she said gently, she lowered her head but her eyes still looked at Cullen. I didn't mean to put you on the spot." To look at Tiatria's sapphire blue eyes, made Cullen, blush.

 

Tiatria then felt sick again and ran away, she stopped by the wall that guarded Haven. Her right hand braced herself against the wall as she got sick. Cullen walked over and helped make sure wasn't going to fall. Cullen then turned his head realizing that they were being watched. "Maker's Breath, have none of you seen a pregnant woman get sick before? Go about your business! Any recruits I catch not practicing will regret it!" he snapped.

 

Tiatria started to moan from the pain of vomiting. Cullen helped Tiatria stand back up and started to escort her back to her cabin. Tiatria noticed Cullen's very worn in book in his left hand. His index finger seemed to in-between it's pages, as if to mark a particular page he was reading.  Tiatria stopped as looked at it, taking it from Cullen. "What's this? You're always looking at it." she questioned.

 

Cullen watched the elf examine the book as her hands held it open, she turned it several directions as to figure out the words. Cullen gave a small smile, "It's a book" he told her in a stutter.

 

Tiatria lowered the book as she looked at Cullen curiously, "What's a book?"

 

Cullen gently took his book from Tiatria, "Dalish don't have books?" he questioned. Tiatria held her left arm, "My clan only has scrolls that are in elven." Cullen nodded, "Well a book is many scrolls collected together, people can write anything they want, stories, poetry-" 

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen curiously, "What does your book talk about?" she questioned interrupting Cullen. Cullen blushed, as he fumbled his book in his hands. "It's, ah...poetry, my lady."

 

Cullen looked at his beloved book with a quiet smile, Tiatria looked at the book. "Did you write this poetry?"

 

Cullen promptly shook his head, "No!"

 

Tiatria took the book again from Cullen and gently touched the cover, "Someone else's then?"

 

Cullen nodded, "Yes, I have had this book ever since I was young." Truthfully Cullen found the book in the Chantry's library when he studied for to become a Templar. He held onto it through the years since he loved to read poetry to calm his mind, when his anxiety or obsessive thinking became too much. Cullen fumbled with the book nervously, "I was just reading it while my men were having a break."

 

TIatria gave Cullen an inquisitive look, "Can you read me some of this Poetry?"

 

Cullen blushed horribly which caused Tiatria to reconsider, "I'm sorry" Cullen shook his head, "No, it's alright. You didn't do anything wrong." In truth Cullen didn't mind reading his book to Tiatria but her beauty was distracting, he didn't know if he could focus on anything else.

 

Cullen had a night  to think on Leliana's words and didn't want Tiatria to become too dependent on him. He didn't want her to think he was her new master or anything. However seeing Tiatria's face grow solemn was heartbreaking, Cullen watched as she started to turn back. 

 

Cullen shook his head, "I could just give you this book to read, if you would like?" Tiatria lowered her eyes, "I can't read your words, just elven. In my clan to read a Shemlen book is forbidden and so is trying to read their words." 

 

In that moment, Cullen gently took Tiatria's hand causing her to look at him. "I can read you a page or two," Cullen offered, "if you would like." Tiatria warmly smiled as she gave a nod. Cullen escorted Tiatria back to  the small grove of trees. The two sat at the base of the trees as Cullen began to turn the pages. "Can you read the Poetry you were reading before?" 

 

Cullen chuckled at Tiatria's wording and did indeed turn back to the page he was reading before he saw her. "Indeed I can." he chuckled. Tiatria watched Cullen turn the pages till he found the poem.

 

Cullen took a breath, "This one is called: Judge

 

Victory is meaningless, if you're fighting the wrong battle,

Justice will not be served until those who are affected are as upset as those who are.

To see that the world doesn't judge you, stop judging yourself.

You will always receive justice in the court of self righteous."

 

Cullen looked over and noticed Tiatria had fallen asleep leaning against his right shoulder. He smiled gently as he closed his book and put it in his coat's pocket. Cullen then gently picked Tiatria up as turned and walked back into Haven's gates. Cullen looked at Tiatria for a moment, she was soundly asleep.

 

"Varric!"

 

Varric turned and saw Cullen holding Tiatria, his face clearly concerned, "Andraste's knickers what happened?"

 

"Can you get the door to her cabin?" Cullen asked.

 

Varric nodded as he walked over with Cullen, Varric opened the door and Cullen walked in. He gently laid her down on the bed.

 

"What happened? Is she alright?" Varric questioned.

 

Cullen nodded, "Yes, she's just tired." Cullen stood up but still looked at Tiatria. "Being pregnant and enjoying her freedom was exhausting."

 

The two walked out with Cullen slowly closing the door, the two then noticed the mages coming into Haven. Cullen looked at Varric with a sigh as he walked back into the Chantry. He needed to discuss what was going to come next with Maxwell.

 

****************************************************

 

 

Tiatria woke up later that afternoon, she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She decided to go to the Chantry, she wanted to ask the Herald a few questions. She wanted to ask the Herald when she would be allowed to leave the Inquisition, and try to find her clan. As she approached Tiatria saw a huge crowd gathered in front of it, arguing screaming at each other especially the Mages and Templars. Two in particular were in the center of it, The Templar started first.

 

“Your kind killed the most holy!” The Mage walked up to him just as angry “LIES! Your kind let her die!”

 

The Templar was about to draw his sword, “Shut your mouth Mage!”

 

Cullen quickly got in the middle of it, “ENOUGH!” This took Tiatria by surprise, the Templar looked at Cullen, “Knight Captain!” He looked at both men, “That is not my title! We are  _not_  Templars any longer!” He pushed both men keeping them apart, “We are  _all_  part of the Inquisition!” Tiatria smiled, she was glad that Cullen wanted everyone to get along.

 

Roderick came strolling up with hands behind his back. “And what does that mean exactly?”

 

Cullen didn’t look happy, “Back already Chancellor? Haven’t you done enough?” Cullen asked throwing one hand in the air. Tiatria didn't like the look of Roderick, he had a harsh face for an old man. He had big black bushy eyebrows, pale skin and the Orlesian robes of the Chantry. 

 

Roderick outstretched his hand at Cullen, “I’m curious Commander as to how  _your_  Inquisition and its Herald will restore order as you’ve promised?”

 

Cullen looked bored with Roderick’s presence. “Of course you are.”

 

Cullen had enough, he looked at the crowd. He noticed Tiatria standing among the crowd and didn't want her see anymore ugliness of the Inquisition and it's people. “Back to your duties all of you!” Cullen stood in front of the Chantry’s doors giving Roderick a dirty look; his arms folded.

 

Tiatria slowly approached the two, Cullen looked at her not wanting any misunderstanding. She clearly knew nothing of the politics between the Mages and Chantry. “Templars and Mages were already at war, now they are blaming each other over the Divine’s death.”

 

Roderick felt the need to add his opinion, “Which is why we require a proper authority to guide them back to order.”

 

Cullen tried not to laugh, “Who? You? Random clerics who weren’t important enough to be at the Conclave?”

 

Roderick wasn’t deterred, “The Rebel Inquisition and  _its_  so called Herald of Andraste? I think not!”

 

Maxwell approached as he looked at Roderick, he'd watched the disturbance just outside the Chantry's door. “So far you are the only one who is insistent we can’t work together!”

 

Roderick looked at Maxwell, “We might, if the Inquisition recognizes the Chantry’s authority.”

 

Cullen looked at him narrowing his eyes, “There is no authority until another Divine is chosen.”

 

Roderick sighed, “In due time, Andraste will be our guide not some dazed wonderer found on a mountain side.”

 

Maxwell looked at the Chancellor trying not to punch him, “Remind me why you are allowing the Chancellor to stay?” he asked Cullen.

 

Cullen sighed, “He’s toothless, there’s no point in turning him into a martyr because he runs at the mouth.”

 

Maxwell looked at Cullen, “Don’t let anyone riot while we’re gone.” Cullen looked at her, “I’ll do my best.” 

 

Tiatria looked at Maxwell in a subservient manner, "Where are you off to Herald?"

 

Maxwell gave a polite bow, "My lady I must go a marsh land to rescue some of the Inquisition's people in the Fallow Mire. They have been taken captive from the Avvar, I will not our people to lanquish in obscene conditions." Maxwell could see she wanted to speak with him, about something. "My lady, I can see questions in your eyes. Can you wait upon my return, when you can have my complete attention?" Tiatria nodded as watched Maxwell leave to exit Haven with, Cassandra, Dorian and Varric.

 

Tiatria looked at Roderick in a shy manner, “From what I understand, you should count yourself lucky that you didn’t die at the Temple, Roderick. If you were just as important as the others that were there, you wouldn’t be here today.” Tiatria then walked off to her cabin, Cullen gave Roderick a smug look. They both knew she was right.

 

Tiatria decided to walk back to her cabin, Tiatria wasn't paying attention to what was in front of her. She bumped into another person, causing to clutch onto her small belly as she fell in the snow. "I'm so sorry!" Tiatria said, promptly apologizing.

 

Tiatria looked up and saw a soldier standing in front of her in armor that wasn’t the Inquisition’s. The soldier had a brown hair and had a buzz cut. His skin was very fair, he had brown eyes. He had a feminine look to his face. He wasn’t too tall for a human man maybe five foot seven. The armor looked foreign to her, she had never seen anything like it.

 

“Excuse me," he apologized as he held out his right hand. Tiatria paused for a moment but took the soldier's hand. "Are you alright?" he questioned helping the elf to her feet. Tiatria nodded as she held her left arm with her right. The soldier cleared his throat, "I have a message for the Inquisition but I am having a hard time finding anyone who will talk to me.”

 

Tiatria looked around seeing no one around. She looked back at the soldier, she was amazed someone thought she worked for the Inquisition.“ Wha, wha, what’s the message?” The soldier put his arms down. “We got word that Tevinter mercenaries are out on the Storm Coast. My Commander, “The Iron Bull” offers the information free of charge. If you would like to see what the Chargers can do for you and the Inquisition meet us there and watch us work.”

 

Tiatria bowed her head, "I will see the Herald gets your message."

 

The soldier look at Tiatria folding his arms again, “We’re loyal, we’re tough and we don’t break contracts. Ask around in Val Royeaux, we got references!”

 

Tiatria gave a nod as she watched the soldier leave out Haven's gates, when Tiatria reached her cabin there were male Templars hanging out by it and she wanted to get past. The Templars leered at her, “Where do you think you are going pretty one?”

 

Tiatria pointed to her cabin, “We’ll let you pass, for a price." The Templars gave smug laughter as they looked at Tiatria with great desire. "How about a kiss?” asked one of the men.

 

One of the Templars walked up to her. “We’ve seen you and you are stunning pretty.”

 

Tiatria didn't want any of the men to touch her, she started to back away as Templar approached her. He was pale skinned, blond hair that was tied in a half pony tail. The moment the man touched her, Tiatria's left hand exploded with fire. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" she shrieked. The Templar used a nullifying spell against the fire. The moment the other Templars approached Tiatria, her eyes grew wide as her flashes of her masters would come for her wanting. Tiatria screamed a horrible shriek as her body exploded with fire causing the Templars to fall backward. 

 

“I don’t want to kiss you, you're evil! Especially since Shemlen like you, who only think they are important because they wear the armor of their god!” she snarled. One of the Templars rose his right hand as if to strike Tiatria, who held up her arms to protect herself. "Why you stupid-"

 

“What is going on here?” The Templars looked upward and saw Cullen standing behind Tiatria. He had his hand on his sword and a very agitated look. The Templars looked scared out of their wits! “MOVE!”

 

They scattered like mice, Cullen snapped his head around, “STOP!” They all froze.

 

Cullen then looked back at Tiatria, she was shaking horribly, her hands still facing outward and crossed, still trying to protect herself. Cullen knelt down. “It’s alright my lady.” he said gently as he lowered her hands so he could look at her.  However, the look Tiatria gave was that of true fright and it turned Cullen’s blood instantly to ice.

 

Tiatria became frightened she would be punished, “My Lord I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to make a scene!" Cullen tried to gently hush her as he held onto her wrists. "I JUST DIDN'T WANT THOSE MEN TO HURT ME!" Tears poured down cheeks, "I DIDN'T WANT THEM TO TOUCH ME!” she cried. Her eyes were clearly showed her terror as Cullen realized this was a very delicate situation. 

 

Cullen gently lifted Tiatria into his arms as he gently hushed her. "It's alright, no one will hurt you, my lady." At the moment Cullen was more worried about the baby what kind effect this would have. 

 

"What's going on?" a voice questioned.

 

Cullen turned his head and saw Maxwell looking at the situation with his arms behind his back. Maxwell had heard the fire's explosion and rode like the wind to return to Haven. His face clearly stern as he clearly wanted to know what had happened. To see a pregnant women who had already suffered so much cruelty in such a state angered Maxwell, beyond reason. Cullen stood at attention, with Tiatria in his arms. "It seems these Templars harassed Lady Lavellan and she tried to defend herself from being assaulted."

 

Maxwell looked at the Templars circling them, his face clearly cross. His fingers flickered with agitation. "I will see to it that they are properly punished.” Maxwell stopped circling and looked at Cullen, with fierce eyes. "See that they are or I will handle them myself Commander." Maxwell looked back at the men. "I will not tolerate such behavior, especially here of all places." Maxwell then walked over to Tiatria, who was still shaking in Cullen's arms. "You have my sincerest apologies." Maxwell then started to walk away, "I leave you to it Commander. See to it that every comfort is met for Lady Lavellan." Cullen gave a nod as Maxwell left for the Fallow Mire."

 

Tiatria looked back at Cullen and saw his eyes honeycombed as he looked down at her. Her right hand started to shake, Cullen smiled gently. “Please my lady, let me help you.” Cullen walked to Tiatria's cabin and used his right shoulder to bump the door open. He walked over to Tiatria's bed and laid her on it gently. He then knelt down as Tiatria sat up. She struggled to stop crying as her shaky hands wiped away her tears.  "Are you alright?" he questioned gently. 

 

Tiatria nodded as she swung her legs were over the side of the bed. Cullen gave a nod, "I'll have a healer come and examine you and the baby." Tiatria took a deep breath as she gave a nod, Cullen looked at her and gently smiled. "I will see to it personally that these men are properly punished." Tiatria nodded, she was touched that someone wanted to defend her.

 

Cullen started to walk to front door, "My Lord wait!" Cullen stopped and turned around, seeing Tiatria pulled her left hand back and into her lap. Tiatria didn’t want to lose her chance to relay the soldier's message, "There was a messenger who came for the Herald," she shook her head, as she keep her eyes low. "for some reason he thought I worked for the Inquisition."

 

Cullen smiled gently as he knelt down and lifted Tiatria's head up. "It's alright, what did the messenger want?"

 

Tiatria kept her eyes low, she was still used to talking to people with keeping her eyes low. If she didn't she was beaten, to her Master's satisfaction. "Apparently Tevinter mercenaries are gathering on the Storm Coast. He awaits the Herald to meet him there along with his men."

 

Cullen gave a gentle smile, "Thank you my lady, I will see to it that the Herald is informed right away."

 

Cullen stood up as his left hand pulled out his book. "Here," he handed Tiatria his book. "Hold onto it for me." Tiatria blushed as she looked at Cullen seeing the kindness in his eyes. She took the book into her right hand and placed it in her lap. Cullen watched as she gently caressed the book's cover with her fingertips. Cullen knew it was good for a traumatized person to focus on something else, take their mind off of it.

 

Cullen looked at his book then at her, "Would you like me to teach you read?"

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen shocked, as she wiped away the last of her tears. "My lord, I don't want to take you away from your duties!" Cullen shook his head as he held up his right hand. "I don't want to get you in trouble with the Herald!"

 

Cullen gave Tiatria a gentle smile, which stopped her from talking. "First of all my lady, I'm not your lord. I have no power over you, do you understand?" Tiatria nodded as she worried she'd offended Cullen. "You don't have to be worry about my standing with the Herald. He's very understanding." Tiatria smiled as she nodded, "I will send a message to the Herald, hold onto my book and I will call on you after I handle the Templars who startled you." Tiatria nodded as she held onto the book tightly.

 

Cullen then exited the cabin to handle the next task at hand. He gave a nasty look to offenders, which shot a chill down all their spines. He circled them like a lion who circled his wounded and blooded prey before he killed it.

 

 “You lot are to  _never_  go near Lady Lavellan again! Do you understand?” They all looked surprised, as he gave them a frightening look. “You  _will_  treat all women, including elven women with respect! You are  _all_  part of the Inquisition’s forces and as such you will show the proper conduct as such! You will all have your lyrium rations cut by a third!”, he roared like a lion.

 

Tiatria could see that the men were clearly afraid as she peaked out her window and saw the men stand as straight as they could, least Cullen would eat them. The Look in Cullen’s eyes were fierce and they even shot a chill down Tiatria’s spine.

 

“You  _all_  will be going through more intense training exercises for a month! Starting at first thing in the morning your lyrium rations will be cut down to a third! If I see any of this kind of shameful behavior again I will see you all severally disciplined further before you all are all thrown out of the Inquisition! Spread the word that no male soldier or Templar is  _not_  to be within five hundred feet of this cabin, is that clear?”

 

The men stood at attention, “Crystal Ser!” Cullen then slapped the Templar who attempted to strike Tiatria, with the back of his hand. The strike cut the man's nose and lip causing them to bleed. "You are a servant onto the Maker, you should be ashamed of yourself for striking a woman." The glare Cullen gave the man as he wiped the blood from his nose. "If I ever see such behavior again, you will be stripped of your knighthood and thrown out!  _Do you understand_?" Cullen scowled at the man till he nodded, he then have a nod, to the rest. “Go and report to the training yard! I will be there momentarily!” The men ran as fast as they could to get away. Cullen growled as he rubbed his jaw with his right hand. He looked back and saw the drape had been pulled over Tiatria's window. 

 

 

Later that evening when the sun had set and the day was over, Tiatria heard a knock at her door. When she opened it, it was slow and she peaked out. She opened the door wider when she saw it was Cullen. Cullen gave a gentle smile, "Good evening"

 

As he walked in Cullen was surprised to see that there was a dinner set up for two. He looked at Tiatria surprised, "I figured you might be hungry." she said in a shy manor. Tiatria had split her own dinner in half and had kept one of her plates to set up an extra dinner for Cullen. Cullen was taken back as he rubbed his neck before, he looked back at Tiatria. Cullen realized it was from her own food and didn't want to take away from her, especially since she was with child. However Cullen knew he couldn't refuse her, since she'd take it the wrong way. "Thank you my lady."

 

The two sat down at the table and ate their food as Cullen opened his book and examined the pages. When he found an ease poem that was short, Cullen looked at her. "Let's start with this one." Tiatria looked at Cullen was bright eyes and a mild blush as, she gave a nod.

 

Cullen started with showing Tiatria the word: I, since it was the easiest. He had Tiatria repeat the word every time it appeared. Cullen kept his right index finger above each line, so she could follow. When his finger stopped she'd say the word: I. Once Tiatria caught onto the word he started with, A. It wasn't long before Cullen realized Tiatria was very bright, and caught on rather quickly. Cullen gave a small chuckle as he saw Tiatria get very excited with herself as she was starting to read the human's words. By the time he ended the lesson an hour later, Tiatria could read: I, A, and, along with the word: you.

 

Tiatria stood up and blew out the candle on the table. "Thank you for teaching me" said Tiatria as they walked to the door. Cullen stopped and turned around and took hold the door nob. "You're welcome, maybe we can continue your lesson's tomorrow evening?" Tiatria's eyes lit up as she nodded eagerly. Suddenly  the two heard voices from the other side of the door. It was the male voices of the three Templars that bothered Tiatria earlier. Cullen put his right index finger to his lips as he pointed at Tiatria's bed, instructing her to sit on it. She complied as she slowly sat on the side of her bed. Cullen put his back against the wall with his right hand on his sword's pommel. He inched slowly to stand against the door listening to the men outside.

 

“We aren’t going to let this Elven bitch dictate where we can rest our heads at night I don’t care who she is!”

 

Another voice could be heard, “Do you think this is wise? What about the Commander he said”

 

“I don’t give a shit about the Commander!" Cullen's eyes narrowed, "What he doesn’t know won’t hurt us!”

 

A third voice asked, “What are we going to do?”

 

The first voice laughed, “What we always do to Elven apostates! We put them in their place!”

 

Tiatria gasped holding her legs to her chest, the second voice talked. “The Commander cut our lyrium rations how are we going to fight her?”

 

The first voice seemed to of slapped the second one, “Idiot! There is three of us and one of her! We can handle her!”

 

Sweat dripped down Cullen’s forehead as he held onto his sword. Without warning Cullen opened the door drawing his sword, he turned it so the sword's pommel hit a Templar in the face. The man fell backward and hit the floor hard. The door came off of one of its hinges, from the force Cullen used, it hung halfway down. Tiatria watched as the men cried out in pain screaming for mercy, swords could be heard fighting as did screams of pain. Tiatria ran to the door and tripped over one of the bodies, she looked down seeing the Lieutenant from earlier.

 

Cullen was standing over one another Templar his sword pointing at the man’s throat. “What did I tell you before?”, he growled. His eyes narrowed as they flashed in anger.

 

Four other soldiers ran up to the scene as they heard the commotion and proceeded to take the other men, lifting them up by the arms. Cullen looked up at Tiatria as she rose to her feet.

 

“Are you alright my lady?” She nodded still dazed and shaking with adrenaline.

 

Cullen looked at the man on the ground raising his sword, “Get up!” The man did what he was told to do and kept his arms raised!

 

Solas came running in, “Da’len, I heard fighting!”

 

Solas had heard the fighting and ran to investigate. Solas looked at the state of her door and the outside. He saw her crying and knelt down and rubbed her arms, “Are you alright?” Tiatria grabbed Solas by the neck and sobbed. Solas tried to calm her, “It’s alright Da’len you are safe now.”

 

Tiatria looked at Solas as he dried her tears with his thumbs as he held her face. Solas could see her shaking hard, he held her hands. “Do you want me to stay?” Tiatria nodded as she sniffed.

 

Solas looked at Tiatria gently, “I can sleep on the floor!”

 

Tiatria nodded as she couldn’t speak because she couldn’t stop crying. Tiatria didn't want to be alone and Cullen didn't want her to be either. It seemed a reasonable compromise as he was going thoroughly push the offenders.

 

Once Tiatria was able to Solas got her to lay down. Solas sat on the edge of left side of her bed and used a mild sleep spell to lull Tiatria to sleep. Cullen looked at Solas, "Is she and the child alright?" he questioned. Solas nodded, "Things seem well enough." 

 

Cullen pushed the man in his custody forcing him and the others to start walking. "Move out!" he barked.

 

Solas looked back at Tiatria and noticed her head had rolled to the left and he noticed Tiatria’s right ear. Solas couldn’t see all of it and carefully moved Tiatria’s hair. Solas then saw why he couldn’t see all of it, it was gone. Solas’ heart sank for her, he figured it was the Shemlen who kept her captivity who did this act of cruelty.

 

Solas gently covered Tiatria's ear with her hair again and went to grab a pillow and blanket and lay on the floor next to her; however Tiatria was holding Solas’ hand. She clung onto it like was a child to a blanket when frightened.

 

Solas knew it would be proper for him to sleep on the floor as promised however, from Tiatria's touch alone Solas could feel how much in holding his hand brought her comfort. Solas slowly, carefully laid next to her.  To look at Tiatria as she slept was like looking at an elven goddess. Her big pouty lips begged to be kissed, her soft pale skin demanded to be touched. Her raven black hair gently framed her face and with every breath she took was another moment Solas wanted to be with her and bring her comfort.

 

***************************************************

 

Solas woke up in a forest glen, he saw a bag filled with herbs that was on the ground. Some of the herbs were scattered about. Solas heard screaming echoing in the wind. Solas walked till the screaming got louder and then he saw it. Three men at a camp a woman tied to a stake with her hands bound over her head.

 

One of the human men had a stick in his hand pointing it at her “You’re not going to try any of that magic shit or we’ll beat the crap of you or cut your hands off! DO you understand?”

 

Solas could easily see that the woman was elven, dark hair and in an instant he realized he was in Tiatria’s dream. Solas knew better than to disturb the events to let them unfold or they could permanently damage Tiatria’s mind if not killing her outright.

 

The Man walked up to her, kneeling down in between her legs. He ripped off her pants only showing her undergarment. The other two men walked up, their eyes lit up. Tiatria screamed trying to loosen her bindings. The man grabbed her by the jaw forcing her to look at him.

 

“This will not be pretty, this will not be kind. You will not enjoy any of this in any way! This is for  _our_  amusement only.”

 

Tiatria lurched her head out his grip, he slapped her hard. He then ripped Tiatria top off too, she struggle screaming, shrieking. The two men drew closer to her. The man grabbed Tiatria by the throat forcing her legs to open wider. He ripped off her undergarment, and adjusted himself to her. Her legs and body began to shake uncontrollably. Tiatria cried and struggled, the man used his free arm to grab her thigh and squeezed. She shrieked he had pressed a pressure point forcing her to stop struggling. He slammed himself into her causing her to cry out so loud birds scattered.

 

*************************************************

 

Solas immediately shot up out of his sleep and held onto Tiatria’s shoulders as she shrieked something horrific. Terror, they were screams of sheer terror. Solas felt his soul being torn in half as his heart pounded.

 

“Mir Asha Then! Then!” Solas cried out as he lifted her into his arms and hugged her. Solas wasn’t going to let Tiatria suffer such a nightmare. Solas closed his eyes “Mala Eth Mir Asha Then.” Solas repeated himself again as a soft blue glow overtook her and his voice echoed “Mala Eth Mir Asha Then!”

 

A moment later Tiatria’s eyes focused and she looked at Solas and then looked up seeing she was in Solas’ arms.

 

Tiatria sobbed, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you!” she said embarrassed.

 

Solas wiped away Tiatria’s tears, “It’s alright, it’s alright. You’re safe now, I promise.” Solas told her in a calm and reassuring tone. For some reason in Solas’ touch and his voice calmed Tiatria completely. Tiatria felt something she’d never felt before since the day she was taken and violated…she felt safe.

 

***********************

 

About two hundred feet out there were all three Templars stripped down to their pants. Their armor, shirts everything gone. Cullen was circling them like a lion circles his prey before finishing it off.  They seemed to be doing push-ups. Her Elven eyes could see more, as they did their push-up they had six thick candles under them.

 

“I TOLD ALL THREE OF YOU TO STAY CLEAR OF THE HERALD! I TOLD YOU ALL THAT IF YOU DID NOT, THERE WOULD BE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES!” Cullen roared.

 

The men groaned as they struggled not get burned by the candles. The soldiers that were with Cullen earlier, they had each had heavy sacks slung over their shoulders. The sacks each had to have weighed a hundred pounds each. They put one on each Templar’s back. Each man groaned as they struggled to not fall, their arms shook from the weight.

 

“YOU LOT WILL BE DOING PUSH-UPS TILL DAWN WITH THESE SACKS ON YOUR BACKS! AFTER THAT YOU EACH WILL BE STRIPPED OF YOUR KNIGHTHOODS AND BANISHED FROM THE INQUISITION! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS KIND OF BEHAVIOR HERE!" Cullen continued.

 

The Lieutenant struggled to look up at Cullen, “You would banish what Templars you have left for that Elven bitch?”

 

Cullen exploded in anger, “EVERYONE WILL BE TREATED WITH RESPECT HERE INCLUDING ELVES AND MAGES!”

 

The men groaned as they struggled not fall and burn themselves, sweat dripped off of them and the flames would occasionally hiss. Tiatria's mind had been too active after waking up from her nightmare, so she decided to take a walk around Haven. When she went down the stairs and out the main gate of Haven. Tiatria opened the gate doors, Tiatria was once again amazed someone would go that far to stick up for her. She turned and left, Cullen turned hearing the gate door creek. He saw Tiatria leave and sighed knowing she saw this sight.

 

Cullen turned back looking at the men who were groaning. “COME ON YOU SORRY LOT! PICK UP THE PACE!”

 

****************************

 

Morning came and Tiatria woke up slowly with the Sun's light tickling her nose. She heard the hustle and bustling of people and horses. As she got up and stretched, she saw breakfast was waiting for her. Solas had left at Dawn as she slept, and oversaw Tiatria's door being repaired. Tiatria got dressed and as she ate her food, she noticed that Cullen had forgotten his poetry book.

 

As Tiatria ate her food, which consisted of, Strawberries, grapes, cheese and some bread; she opened Cullen's book. She went through each page slowly, she read any words she recognized before she turned to the next page. By the time she was done she was a quarter way through the book.  

 

Tiatria opened the door to her cabin as she continued to look at the books pages, she paused for a moment and peaked out. When she exited the gates Tiatria found Cullen supervising his men. She noticed Maxwell, Dorian, Cassandra and Varric returning to  Haven with their packs on their backs along with the missing soldier's from the Fallow Mire. She headed to the army's training grounds to return Cullen's book. Maxwell and the others dismounted their horses and turned to leave but not before he noticed Tiatria approaching Cullen who was barking orders at the recruits. “You there! There is a shield in your hand block with it! If this man was your enemy you’d be dead!”

 

Maxwell smiled as he turned his horse left as Tiatria noticed Cullen wasn’t alone, there was a Templar with him. The Templar stood at strict attention and didn’t dare move.

 

Cullen turned to look at him, “Lieutenant don’t hold back! The recruits must prepare for a real fight not a practice one!”

 

The Templar saluted as Cullen looked back at the men watching them to see what else he see how could improve on. “Yes Commander!”

 

The Lieutenant then walked off to the side to give training orders to the men. Tiatria slowly approached Cullen who still remained focused on watching the recruits. Cullen heard someone approach from his right as he folded his arms and looked over and gave a gentle smile. “My Lady how are you fairing this morning?"

 

Tiatria blushed as she gave a shy look, "I'm feeling much better, thank you."

 

Cullen gave a nod as he sighed looking at his men. "We have received a number of recruits. Locals from Haven and some pilgrims.” Cullen smiled at her, and blushed. “None made quite the entrance you did!”

 

Tiatria gently smiled back, “At least I got everyone’s attention.”

 

Cullen gave a smirk, “That you did!” He lowered his arms as he walked off with Tiatria following behind him. “I was recruited in Kirkwall myself. I was there during the mage uprising.”

 

One of Leliana’s scouts came up behind them with a report. “Ser!”

 

Tiatria startled from the soldier's approach, Cullen motioned the soldier to leave, after he took the report. “I saw firsthand the devastation it caused.” Cullen sighed as he put his right hand on Tiatria's shoulder, as his left hand directed her to walk with him. “Cassandra sought a solution when she offered me a position I left the Templars to join her cause.” They walked a few more steps as Cullen read the report. “Now it seems we face something far worse.”

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen as he read the report and wasn’t sure what she could do. “A conclave destroyed, a giant hole in the sky, things aren’t looking good.”

 

Cullen looked up at Tiatria with hope in his eyes, “That’s why we’re needed, the Chantry lost control of both Templars and Mages.” He gave the report back to the scout, who slowly approached them. “Now they argue over a new Divine while the Breach remains. The Inquisition could act when the Chantry cannot! Our followers would be part of that!”

 

Tiatria liked seeing Cullen speak with such passion. “There is so much we can-” Cullen shook his head realizing he was preaching. He took a breath, “Forgive me, I doubt you came here for a lecture.”

 

Tiatria smiled at him, “No, but if you have one prepared I’d love to hear it.”

 

Cullen laughed, “Another time perhaps.” Tiatria’s smile made Cullen’s mind go blank and he lost his words. “I ah…umm”

 

Tiatria tilted her head to the left and looked at him curiously, she noticed Cullen looked tired. “There is still a lot of work ahead.” Another scout approached them with another report. “Commander! Ser Brian has a report of our supply lines.” Cullen sighed. He shook his head as took the report looking at Tiatria. “As I was saying!” Cullen started to walk away from Tiatria, he turned to walk back into Haven but he felt Tiatria grab his hand. When Cullen turned, Tiatria startled slightly, she lowered her eyes as her body seemed to shrink. Cullen gave a solemn expression, "What is it?"

 

Cullen waited for Tiatria to answer as she blushed “I wanted to give you,” Tiatria looked at Cullen's book and held it out for him, "your book." Cullen waited for Tiatria to speak, "I...I looked at your book." 

 

Cullen gave a small chuckle, "It's alright, I'm glad you did." Cullen smiled as he took the book from Tiatria as she lowered her eyes, she held her hands together.

  
Tiatria looked at Cullen shocked, "You...are?" she was half expecting to be yelled at like one of Cullen's men. Cullen gave a nod before, he left Tiatria to walk back to her cabin. 


	4. Hard won fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Tiatria reach a new level in their relationship as Cullen continue teaches Tiatria to read. Cullen falls ill with Tiatria to tend to him. Maxwell returns for the Storm Coast and finds Cullen and Tiatria out in public together. The Elder One and his army of Red Templars attack Haven.

Later that evening Cullen knocked on Tiatria's door and after a few moments she opened it and he entered. Once again Tiatria had provided Cullen with dinner. Bread, cheese, grapes salted pork along with two glasses of water. Cullen looked at Tiatria amazed this time, "You don't have to do this  you know."

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen confused, "Did I offend you?"

 

Cullen's eyes were clearly shocked, "No my lady, I just don't want you and you're child go hungry."

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen then at the food, "I asked for extra food this time." she lowered her eyes, "I thought you might've been hungry is all." Cullen smiled, as he walked over and sat down. At this point Cullen wasn't going to question, he realized that she wanted to show her appreciation for him teaching her to read. "Thank you, I appreciate it." As the two at Cullen continued his next lesson, they staid with the same poem but this time Cullen worked on the word: and. 

 

 

After a short while Tiatria shook her head a puzzled look over took her face. "I don't know if I will ever learn to read  your language." Tiatria wanted to learn but was quickly growing frustrated with yourself. Cullen understood her frustration, she wanted to catch on faster so she could read and prove herself a capable student.

 

Cullen took her right hand into his, causing her sapphire blue eyes to capture his complete attention. "It's alright, it takes time to learn things. You're doing well for your second lesson."

 

 Tiatria looked at Cullen with honest eyes, “Why did you do this?”

 

Cullen smiled as he sighed, “I don’t really know” he looked at his empty plate then at her as she looked at the book. “I guess, I wanted to see you smile.” Tiatria turned to look at him and she was, she was smiling.

 

Tiatria stood up from the table and walked away from it a little, “You did this, just to see me smile?" she turned to look at him, "Why?”

 

Cullen blushed, as he gave a gentle smile, "A few reasons I suppose” he told her as he rubbed his neck, his eyes looking back at her. "I...I mainly wanted you to see not all human men are bad."

 

Tiatria smiled and walked back to her seat and sat down. Cullen closed his book as he realized the lesson was over.

 

“So what were the other reasons?” Tiatria questioned in a shy tone.

 

Cullen gave a small laugh, “You wanted to learn.” 

 

"Any others?" she questioned, Cullen shook his head as he wasn't willing to admit at the moment, that the other was because, he wanted to get to know her better."

 

Cullen leaned back in his chair as he placed his hands in his lap. "You said your Keeper taught you to stay away from Templars?"

 

Tiatria smiled, as she gave a nod. “We Dalish don’t know much on Templars, only that we must stay away from them. They know how to dispel magic and capture a mage to take them to what are called Circles.” Cullen listened intently, "We Dalish have our freedom taken away once, we refuse for any of our people to lose it again."

 

Cullen nodded, “That's commendable, but you should know that Templars make sure that there are no abuses of magic. By taking all apostates that are discovered outside of the circle and place them in one not just others protection but, their own.”

 

Tiatria looked at him confused and shook her head, she didn't want to talk about anyone being imprisoned. “I don’t want to talk about Templars.”

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria intrigued, as he sat forward with his hand interlocked together on the table. “Then what do you want to talk about?”

 

She smiled, “You”

 

Cullen’s mind went blank as he struggled for words, “Wha…Wha…what do you want to know?”

 

Tiatria started to shiver as the night air started to blow inside leading a few snowflakes to enter from the window. Cullen took off his coat and draped around her shoulders. He could see the gratitude in her eyes as she clung onto it. “Where did you learn to be such a kind man?”

 

Cullen paused, “Ah, well I would like to think my parents raised me well enough to be kind but the Chantry reinforced it. When you enter the Chantry for its service you are taught kindness has its own rewards to the Maker and to the people.”

 

Tiatria face saddened, as she thought of the Templars from the day before. Then the cruelty of her captures, “Why don’t all Shemlen remember this?”

 

Cullen sighed as he looked out at the singular candle in front of him. “Not all Templars remember their vows to the Maker and to the people as they should. He looked at Tiatria, “As long as I am here, I will see that the Templars and the men here do remember them.” Cullen smiled, “I would now like to know more about you, now.”

 

Tiatria lost the color in her face but took a deep breath, “What would you know?” she questioned as she looked at the Commander from the corner of her right eye.

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria as she snuggled into his coat, “What is it like being Dalish? To live so far from towns and others?”

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen through his coat, “We live of the land and keep the gods close to our hearts. We like to stay away from the Shemlen cities for we will shall never submit, for we have lost much.”

 

Cullen could see some truth in her eyes, “I heard your people speak a different language, is that true?”

 

Tiatria looked surprised her eyes widened, “Yes! We not only read elven but speak it too. We try to preserve what’s left of our culture.”

 

Cullen looked at her face examining it, “What about your markings? What are they called? What are they for?”

 

Tiatria touched her face, “Oh you mean my Vallaslin! They are sacred markings given to us by our Keeper when we become of age. We undergo a ritual by meditating on the gods and the ways of our people and by purifying our body and the skin. When the time comes, our Keeper applies the Vallaslin. This is done in complete silence. Cries of pain are taken as signs of weakness. If that happens the ritual stops. It will not continue again until the Keeper deems the Elf fit.”

 

This ritual sounded a lot like the Templars vigil before taking their vows and taking their first draft of lyrium.

 

Cullen looked at her, “I could tell by looking at you that you were a strong woman.”

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen then looked at the lake saddened, “I’m not as strong as you would believe. Maybe I was once.”

 

Cullen’s eyes slightly narrowed, “What changed?”

 

Tiatria didn’t even look at Cullen, “Loss of innocence”

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria gently as he realized how stupid his question was. He got up from the table and the two walked to the door, when they got to her door. Cullen gently took Tiatria hand into his and raised it as he kissed it. "Thank you for dinner my lady."

 

Tiatria started to take off his coat Cullen raised his hand, “Hold onto it till the morning. The nights are cold here.” Tiatria smiled as she reluctantly nodded as Cullen turned to exit her cabin. She smiled at him as she slowly closed the door. Cullen took a deep breath as he rubbed the back of his neck.

 

The next morning Solas was walking to Tiatria’s cabin to talk to her. She hadn’t see her in a while and wanted to see how she was doing. He was about to cross by Varric’s tent when he saw her leave her cabin with Cullen’s coat slung over her left arm. That stopped him dead in his tracks. Had she and Cullen spent the night together? He watched her go down the stairs leading out the gates.

 

Cassandra started to pass Tiatria at the bottom of them. She saw Cullen’s coat on Tiatria’s arm and stopped. “Wait? Why do you have the Commander’s coat?” Tiatria stopped and blushed looking away from her “He let me borrow it when he saw I was cold.”

 

Cassandra looked at Tiatria and the blush in her cheeks and gave a slight smile. She thought it interesting that Cullen would do such a thing. Tiatria saw Maxwell, Dorian, Varric and a new member to the Inquisition Blackwall leave.

 

Blackwall was a man with black hair dark as night. Though he has some grey in his beard in his hair and beard. It was down his neck and he had a thick black beard. This eyebrows were thick too. He had dark eyes and pale skin. He _was a man who has a grizzled look about him and has seen his share of battle. When she looked into his eyes she could see he has seen too much of war and blood. He wears a battle master coat and the crest of the Grey Wardens on his chest._

 

"Where is the Herald off to now?" Tiatria questioned. 

 

Cassandra looked at Tiatria after she saw Maxwell leave, "The Herald is going to the Storm Coast to meet this, "Iron Bull". He wanted make sure the captive men from the Fallow Mire made it here safely before he would go out and meet him." Tiatria found it very comendable that Maxwell wanted to ensure his men's safety before he set out onto his next task. 

 

Tiatria motioned to walk on, "The Commander is not at the training camp today." said Cassandra, prompting Tiatria to look at her. "Where is he then?"

 

Cassandra looked at her, as she folded her arms. “He’s busy at the moment, that is all I can say. He will return when he is able.”

 

Tiatria lowered her eyes, “Alright”

 

Tiatria then turned and started to walk away. As she did so she heard some recruits talk between themselves as they passed her.

 

“Did you hear? The Commander is ill!”, whispered one. Tiatria heard the other gasp, “Really? What’s wrong with him?”, whispered the second. “No one really knows but I hope he stays out for a few more days! I can’t stand the grueling training.”

 

Tiatria turned around and wandered around the tents. She had no idea which one was Cullen’s. She looked around and went by a tent and heard someone moaning in pain. She poked her head in the tent and saw Cullen. He was completely soaked in sweat his cheeks bright red with fever. 

 

Tiatria touched Cullen's forehead and he was burning hot. She looked around and saw a wash basin. She grabbed it and walked out the tent. She gathered some fresh snow in it and placed it by the tent. She then ran by where her Elfroot was and grabbed some of the leaves were. She ran back and crawled back into the tent with the items. She melted the snow with her right index and middle fingers. She cast a mild fire spell. She then put the Elfroot in the water. She then held onto the bowl with both hands and heated the water till it bubbled. She lowered the bowl and put a cloth in it.

 

Cullen groaned in pain, Tiatria couldn’t understand what was happening to him. She through off his blanket and was  _so_ happy he was wearing pants. She then took the cloth out and wrung it out. She noticed Cullen's book was laying opened on his stomach. Tiatria carefully removed the book and placed it aside before she wiped the sweat of Cullen’s face. She soaked down his hair and wiped his arms. She then put the cloth back in the water and wrung it out again.

 

“Sylaise, please heal my friend of his afflection.” Tiatria prayed softly.

 

Tiatria then wiped down Cullen's chest and stomach. Each time she touched Cullen with the cloth he cried out in pain it was like his nerves were on fire. When his body lurched up, causing Tiatria to  saddle him and pressed his back downward. Cullen's body hit the ground with a thud. In a delirium he was able to open his eyes.

 

Cullen wrapped his arms around her, “You’re here! By the Maker you’re here! He sent you!” He grabbed Tiatria's left hand as his body shook. “He sent you to me in his mercy!”

 

Tiatria’s eyes got wide as she blushed. She didn’t know what to do since Cullen was holding her. His hands wrapped around her back. Cullen started pull Tiatria closer to him but she put her hands against his chest; bracing herself. This prevented Cullen from pulling her closer. He didn’t force it and dropped his hands to Tiatria's waist. Tiatria took a sigh of relief and began to pray to the creators that Cassandra, wouldn’t find them like this. She was afraid what she’d do to her. Tiatria grabbed the cloth from the wash basin and washed Cullen's body again. This time Tiatria actually noticed Cullen's muscles, she noticed the scars on his body.

 

_How dangerous was it in being a Templar?_

 

Tiatria continued to wipe him down till the scent of the Elfroot took effect. The oils from the leaves finally soaked into his skin. They helped relax his muscles and alleviated his aches. The smell also helped Cullen lull into a deep sleep. With Cullen asleep, Tiatria noticed how peaceful he looked.

 

Tiatria gently touched Cullen's chest and blushed. She had never seen a Shemlen man like him before. She stayed the whole day and into the night applying the Elfroot water. Eventually the basin went dry, she moved to get up but Cullen grabbed Tiatria putting his arms around her. Her arms under her body and against Cullen's, and she couldn’t move. Cullen wouldn’t let go, she thought about maybe making him a sleeping bear made of Elfroot or something. Without the Elfroot Tiatria knew Cullen's fever came back. She knew it was night and that it was going to get cold. Tiatria also knew like this their body heat would keep him warm.

 

Tiatria closed her eyes and began to pray in Elven, “Sylaise, goddess the Hearth and healing, please help my friend. Please heal him and bring him comfort.” Tiatria noticed as she prayed that Cullen's body gave off a sweet scent that she'd never smelled before. She knew it wasn't from the Elfroot, but she noticed it came from Cullen's sweat.

 

Cassandra opened the tent flap and was shocked to see Tiatria praying. “What in the Maker’s name?” Tiatria felt her blood run cold and her stomach sank, it was a usual indication that she was going to be sick.

 

Tiatria tried to look behind her in a panic, “Cassandra?”

 

Cassandra narrowed her eyes, “What are you doing to the Commander?”

 

Tiatria was still trying to look at her, “I have been looking after him when I found out he was sick. He grabbed me and won’t let go!”

 

 

Cassandra looked at the inside of the tent. She saw the basin and the cloth. She then realized she was speaking the truth. “Who were you praying to?” Cassandra asked.

 

Tiatria tried to look at Cassandra, “Sylaise, the Hearthkeeper, She is the goddess of all the domestic arts for the Dalish.  Her Sister is Andruil the Huntress. Sylaise gave the Dalish fire, and taught us how to weave rope and thread, and to use herbs and magic for healing purposes.”

 

Cassandra relaxed now knowing she was praying to a peaceful goddess and wasn’t trying to do anything funny to Cullen.

 

Tiatria looked at Cassandra, “Can you do me a favor?”

 

Cassandra blushed and looked unsure, “What?”

 

Tiatria looked at the basin, “Can you fill the basin with snow and grab some Elfroot leaves? It will help keep his fever down.”

 

Cassandra reached in and grabbed the basin and disappeared. Tiatria then took a moment to lay her head on Cullen's chest. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. Even noticed Cullen’s scent of earth, metal and sweat. She then used a very mild mind blast to loosen his grip. She then was able to get off of him.

 

Tiatria then ran out side of the tent and vomitted violently, after a few moments she was able to stop as Cassandra came back, she smiled. “I got what you asked for.”

 

Tiatria took the basin and the leaves, “Thank you!” She grabbed the basin from Cassandra.

 

Tiatria placed the basin in front of her and melted the snow. “This has been helping me keep Cullen’s fever down.”

 

Cassandra smiled, “That is good, let me know what if you need anything.”

 

Tiatria looked at Cassandra concerned, “Do you know what is wrong with him? I could treat him better if I knew what is wrong.”

 

Cassandra sighed as Tiatria re-entered the tent, she walked to tent's entrance and looked at Cullen. “It is not my place to say. You need to talk to him.” Tiatria started to apply the mixture onto Cullen.

 

Cassandra smiled, “You do care about him, don’t you?”

 

Tiatria blushed, “I…I” The thought of falling for Cullen seemed odd and a little frightening to Tiatria. However she couldn't ignore what she felt.

 

Cassandra gave a smirk, “I will leave you to it.” Tiatria nodded as she keep applying the mixture.

 

When Cullen woke up, it took a moment to let his eyes adjust. He looked to his right seeing the basin with the leaves in it. The cloth was hanging off the rim, he looked at her.

 

“Maker’s Mercy was someone watching over me the whole time?” Cullen questioned as he sat up confused.

 

Cullen took a moment to let it sink in before snuggled up to Tiatria, still confused as he pulled the blanket up further on her. Tiatria looked like a vision of Andraste herself as she slept. His left index finger gently traced the side of Tiatria face; from her temple down to her chin. Cullen gently rubbed his forehead on hers as his nose caressed the tip of Tiatria's. She gently smiled as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

 

Tiatria had only been asleep for about an hour after his fever finally broke. When Tiatria's eye focused she saw Cullen looking at her. Tiatria's adrenaline kicked in and she took a deep breath as she gasped in fright.

  
Cullen quickly sat up gently taking hold of her hands, “It’s alright, it’s only me.” Cullen hushed Tiatria softly as his right hand stoked her hair, “It’s alright," Tiatria’s heart started to slow down as she started to calm down. Cullen smiled as he slowly coaxed Tiatria to lay down next to him. Cullen's right arm propped himself up as his hand rubbed Tiatria's head gently. "how long have you been here?”

 

Cullen's left hand gently caressed her right cheek. “This is the nicest wake-up call I’ve ever gotten.” Cullen gently whispered, still slightly confused. “How long have you been here?”

 

Tiatria gently rubbed Cullen's left cheek with her thumb as she held it. “I’ve been here since yesterday morning, after I discovered you were sick.”

 

Cullen’s eyes bore his surprise but then they melted as he looked at her. “You staid here all that time?” Cullen laid his chest across Tiatria's as he held her right cheek with his hand. He saw the blush take Tiatria's cheeks as she looked at him. “You are perhaps the best thing that ever walked into my life Tia.” Cullen told Tiatria with honeyed words.

 

Tiatria’s eyes became wide as she realized Cullen had given her a nickname. Cullen could see the look in her eyes, “Is it alright if I call you that?” Tiatria was slow to nod as her anxiety began to rise as she quickly realized she was in a compromising position.  “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.” Cullen told her as he kissed Tiatria's inner palm.

 

Tiatria smiled, “I’m not that beautiful. Besides, I’m just a Dalish savage in your world. Not to mention a ruined out slave.”

 

Cullen's face quickly looked disgruntled, he didn't care for Tiatria to talk about herself like that. "You're so much more"

 

Cullen smiled as he wiped a tear that had escaped from Tiatria’s eye with his thumb. He was still so touched that she took care of him. “Listen to me, you are beautiful and a good person, I will do everything in my power to protect you.” Cullen told Tiatria as he held her right hand. Hearing this was too much, how could anyone, least of all a human think of her in such a way. Tiatria sat up and was about to stand, but Cullen gently held her hand causing her to look at him. “Will you stay with me for a little while? Please.” Tiatria silently nodded as she watched him smile, “Thank you my lady.” he whispered.

 

The two looked at each other’s eyes and got lost in them. Without thinking about it Cullen leaned down and gently kissed Tiatria's lips, gently and softly. His left hand cradled Tiatria's right jaw as the kiss was so soft that Tiatria wasn’t even sure that he was truly kissing her. The kisses were like soft laps of waves of the shoreline.

 

Tiatria’s body slowly felt her whole body warm as left hand held the back of her head as he kissed her. This was her first kiss and it was everything she’d thought it would be but unfortunately, it was with the wrong man. Cullen's eyes looked like melted honey when he looked at her. Tiatria took her right hand into Cullen's left as she sat up and looked at him.

 

Tears dripped from Tiatria's eyes as in her heart she betrayed the man she was supposed to be with. Even though Tahl'rail was dead and she was well aware of that he was dead, but still. Cullen sat up as he cradled her cheek in his palm.

 

Cullen looked concerned, “Tia, what is it?”

 

Tiatria looked away from him, “My heart still belongs to another…” Cullen’s heart stopped as he took a breath, “Who?”

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen confused, she shook her head. “Tahl’rail!” Cullen looked at Tiatria trying to understand as he slowly had Tiatria cuddle up against his chest.

 

Tiatria just sobbed as she let it all out, “Who is he?” Cullen questioned gently.

 

Cullen looked behind them and worked his way to having Tiatria lay down with him. Cullen held Tiatria firmly but gently, “He was the man I was supposed to marry! Shemlens killed him for sport!”

 

The tears just rolled down Tiatria face as she wept, “Tahl’rail!” It shot Cullen in the heart to hear her in such pain.

 

Cullen now knew the whole of it as he held Tiatria in his arms. Cullen kissed Tiatria's head and gently reassured her that everything was alright. Cullen could feel all the pain she suffered as she wept. To be taken away so cruelly from the one she loved, violated and enslaved, was cruel indeed. Cullen vowed to himself that this would be the last time she’d weep tears of sadness. He now wanted to make sure that Tiatria's life would be filled with laughter and joy.

 

“It’s alright my lady, you’re safe here. No one will harm you while I’m here, I swear it.” He told her as he felt his heart break for her.

 

Cullen’s embrace was warm and inviting as she snuggled her face into him as she let it all out, even at this moment when she felt beyond vulnerable, Tiatria felt safe.

 

“Commander?” interrupted a voice.

 

Cullen growled as he was not happy about this interruption at a very inopportune time. Cullen turned his head looking towards the entrance of his tent.

 

“What?” he snarled in frustration.

 

“Is everything alright? The recruits are alarmed from the screaming coming from your tent.” said the recruit, now terrified of why Cullen was so angry.

 

“Have them stand at attention till I am ready for them to do otherwise. I will be there when I can!” Cullen snarled.

 

“Yes Commander!”

 

Tiatria wiped her eyes, as she sat up. “I’m sorry, I’m taking all your time.”

 

Cullen took Tiatria’s hands slowly into his, causing her to look at him. “It’s alright, what happened to you was no small thing. I’m honored you shared this with me, we’ll take things as slow as you need them to. I wasn’t expecting anything more than your company for quite some time.”

 

Cullen slowly laid next to Tiatria as he held her in his arms and let her cry. Cullen kissed Tiatria's head as he gently stroked the side of her face.  “It’s alright, if you need to go.” Tiatria sniffled.

 

Cullen kissed Tiatria’s forehead, “Dawn has barely touched the mountains yet.” He said softly, “That means we have some time yet, you need to allow yourself to rest. I will stay for as long as you need me to.”

 

“What about your men?” Tiatria asked as struggled to stop crying.

 

Cullen chuckled lightly, “I am not worried for them at the moment, they can wait. You, however are important and you need me.”

 

After a few moments Cullen sang softly in an attempt to calm her. He used to do it for his baby sister Rosalie when she was frightened of storms. He held Tiatria snug enough for her to feel secure but not restrained. Tiatria was slow to quiet and as Cullen had hoped and drifted off to sleep. When Cullen was sure she was, he got dressed and before left Cullen pulled the blanket up on Tiatria. He sighed as he looked at her and then exited the tent; and attended to his men and make sure that the recruit who had interrupted them, would pay dearly.

 

It was several hours later when Tiatria woke up in Cullen’s tent. She noticed she was all snuggled in his blanket. Tiatria slowly emerged from Cullen’s tent and saw Cullen with his arms folded as he watched the men train. Tiatria noticed one recruit doing push-ups and was dripping in sweat. Tiatria looked at the poor man as she walked around him.

 

“Morning my lady!” said the man panting for air.

 

Cullen looked to his left and smiled as he looked at Tiatria. Cullen smiled warmly as he looked her, “How are you feeling?”

 

Tiatria smiled gently “I’m feeling much better, thank you.” 

 

It was late afternoon as Maxwell rode in with his friends and with the Iron Bull and his men in tow.  He was a huge big horned giant know as a: Qunari, he came walking up, with his men. He had grey skin and one eye since he was missing his left. He must have been seven feet tall with a five foot chest. Tiatria had never seen anyone like him. He had a scruffy week old beard, his horns were as wide as his shoulders which were huge!

 

Tiatria had never seen a Qunari before. He seemed to have a single strap shoulder harness for chest armor. He had a thick leather belt that covered his waist. Tiatria wondered if that was for armor too. His chest was severely scarred up, she could tell he had seen many battles. He had dark green pants that had maroon vertical stripes going down them. He wore mid-calf high leather boots. The boots made his pants puff out at the bottom. The man gave orders for his men to stand down and he asked for a status report form the man that Tiatria had met in Haven. 

 

Maxwell dismounted his horse and noticed Cullen and Tiatria were sitting up against a brick wall. Cullen had his book and was currently teaching Tiatria to read. Dorian walked up beside Maxwell as he crossed his arms. "Well it looks as if our dear commander has taken a liking to our elven guest." Maxwell gave a clever, "It looks that way." The two watched as Cullen was talking to Tiatria about vowels and the different ways they sounded. Tiatria giggled as Cullen became tongue tied in his explanations. 

 

********************************************************

 

A few hours later, Maxwell walked to the Chantry and headed into the War Room.  Cassandra was waiting for him outside of the War Room's door.  The two then walked into the War Room together. The rest were there and he looked at them all.

 

Maxwell sighed, “Let’s get this done.”

 

Cullen looked at him, “The best of the mages are ready Herald! Be certain you are ready for the assault on the Breach.” Cullen’s face clearly showed his concern “We cannot know how you will be affected!”

 

Maxwell looked at Cassandra, “Let’s get started”

 

Cassandra nodded and left with him, “We will go to the ruins then! Solas will have the mages meet us there!”

 

*********************************************************

 

At the ruins Maxwell, Cassandra, Solas and the mages had gathered around the Breach. Maxwell looked at his mark which was flaring. Cassandra looked at Maxell as Solas approached he leaned on his staff as he looked at the Breach. He turned his head to look at Maxwell who looked at him with some fear in his eyes. Maxwell knew the time had finally had come and his heart was pounding. Maxwell lowered his hand as approached the Breach. Cassandra turned and walked to where the mages stood above them in the ruins.

 

“MAGES!”

 

Maxwell followed behind Solas as he rose his staff over his head, “Focus pass the Herald!” he held out his right hand, “Let his will draw out from you!”

 

Solas then looked at Maxwell as he slowly approached the Breach, his hand somewhat extended. The energy of the mark and the Breach struggled with each other threatening to push him back. Maxwell's mark flared with energy as he tried to extend her hand. Solas gave all the mages a serious look urging them to focus as they held onto their staves. One mage called out kneeling with his staff before him. The other mages followed suite and energy flowed from them and into Tiatria giving her the strength she needed to extend her hand.

 

The mark and rift from the Breach connected and she poured energy into it to seal it. With a flash of light Maxwell was pushed back onto his butt hard. So was everyone else for that matter. Cassandra and Solas slowly rose to their feet. Cassandra passed by the mages who were trying to regain their senses. She saw Maxwell on his knees, his mark still active pretty good. Maxwell looked over his right shoulder as Cassandra approached. Cassandra put her hand on her friend’s back signaling it was done.

 

“You did it!” Maxwell rose to her feet.

 

Maxwell turned around as everyone around him cheered. Solas gave him a smile of approval.

 

 

****************************************************************

 

Tiatria woke up from her nap as she heard sounds of people laughing, she saw that it was dark and she opened the door to see people celebrating. People were dancing and drinking around camp fires.

 

Tiatria found an elven woman walking by, "What has happened?"

 

The woman looked at her funny, "What? Where have you been? The Herald closed the Breach! We're saved!"

 

The woman left Tiatria as caught sight of the Herald on a ledge behind the Quarter Master's tent. Cassandra was with him and they were talking. She then looked to the sky and saw that it was true. The sky was healed and demons and spirits were stopped from coming out of the fade. She walked around seeing everyone celebrating. Tiatria went next to a fire pit and started to warm her hands and talk to people around it. She was starting to get into the celebration, suddenly alarm bells could be heard in the distance and the massive march of an army. Lights of torches could be seen in the distance.

 

Cullen and his men came running out, "FORCES APPROACHING! TO ARMS!" he then ran to the gates.

 

Tiatria was startled and didn't know what to do. All the civilians started to run and scream in a panic. Tiatria saw Cassandra and the Herald above her; she then looked at the forces approaching.

 

"We must get to the gate!"

 

Tiatria heard Cassandra draw her sword and run down the stairs. Tiatria worried for what was now to come. Blackwall, Iron Bull and Varric ran to her. They made sure she was okay before they ran to where Maxwell, Cullen and the others were.

 

Iron Bull looked at the gates with a grunt, "So celebratory drinks are on hold huh?"

 

Tiatria watched Cullen look at Maxwell with his sword in his hand. "One watch guard reported it's a massive force!" He pointed to the mountain "The bulk over the mountain!"

 

Maxwell went around them and down the stairs, he saw lights flashing under the gates.

 

Josephine looked at Cullen, "Under what banner?"

 

Cullen looked at her, "None"

 

Josephine looked at him shocked, "None?"

 

Maxwell slowed to the first step and looked under the gate watching the gate. The gates pushed as something tried to get in.

 

"I CAN'T COME IN UNLESS YOU OPEN!", cried out a voice.

 

Two guards went down the stairs to the gate doors. Maxwell ran down the stairs and opened the doors himself. A massive soldier seemed to be approaching but stopped. Something seemed to stab him in the back. The man fell to knees and then the ground dead. A thin figure stood before them. He was young no more than twenty with a thin face. He wore a tunic shirt and leathers patched together and big oversized hat that hid his face. The sleeves and pants were long and held dagger in his hand. He had pale skin and thin stringy Blonde hair, his eyes were a faint blue. Maxwell and Cullen came running to him stopping short of the body.

 

The young man spoke, "I'm Cole, I came to warn you!" I took a giant step towards Maxwell "To help! People are coming to hurt you! You probably already know"

 

Tiatria watch Maxwell shake his head, "What is this? What's going on?"

 

Cole looked at him, "The Templars have come to kill you!" his blood ran cold with those words.

 

Cullen approached him, "TEMPLARS?" Cole jumped to the side, he seemed started by Cullen's presence. Like he thought he was going to grab him or something. He looked at Maxwell, "Is this the Orders response to our talks with the mage? Attacking blindly?"

 

Cole looked at Cullen, "The Red Templars went to Elder One." He turned his head looking at Maxwell "You know him and he knows you! You took his mages!" Cole then pointed to the top of a ridge above a tree line. "There! There's the Elder One!"

 

On top of the ridge was one man that a Templar that seemed to be a General or something with impressive armor and thinning dark hair. A dark cloud of smoke came behind him and a figure approached. He seemed caught between the living and the dead. Red lyrium grew out of his face and body. His skin was very pale. He had some partial armor on his chest but furs on his shoulders. Torn robes around his body that revealed a skeletal frame. He looked to be ten feet tall or more. He was huge and had reddish brown eyes she had never see anyone like him! Cullen seemed to look like he had been punched in the gut when he saw the general next to the Elder One and Maxwell could clearly tell he knew him.

 

They watched the Red Templars march over the ridge to Haven. Cole backed up a little, "He's very angry you took his mages."

 

Maxwell panic stricken looked at Cullen, "Cullen! Give me a plan! ANYTHING!" he looked at him "Haven is no fortress if we are to withstand this monster we must control the battle! Get out there and hit that force with everything you can!"

 

Cullen then pointed to the Trebuchet not too far from. Cullen then drew his sword and faced his men and the mages, "MAGES! YOU HAVE SANCTION TO ENGAGE THEM! THAT IS SAMSON HE WILL NOT MAKE IT EASY! INQUISITION! WITH THE HERALD!" He then pointed his sword overhead "FOR OUR LIVES! FOR ALL OF US!" the men rallied around Cullen.

 

The soldiers cheered as Cullen and the men ran into the fray. Tiatria prayed he'd be safe she watched the Red Templar descend. Tiatria saw Cullen's men shooting the Trebuchet and fighting to keep the Templars away. She decided to join the fight, she grabbed a staff from the merchant's store and ran down the stairs and joined in.

 

The others ran over to help keep the enemy off of Haven till enough Trebuchets were fired that Templars backed off some from that area. One of the soldiers noticed the other trebuchet wasn't firing so Tiatria went over to look. As she ran over she could see the trebuchet was abandoned.

 

When Tiatria rounded the bend she saw why Red Templars. They had killed the soldiers manning it. Maxwell was shocked to see her trying to crank the Trebuchet's wheel for positioning. He and the others fought for control over and every time she got a chance that she could turn the wheel. She turned the trebuchet around facing the mountain. Finally she fired it and the boulder it its mark smashing into the mountain. This caused a rockslide were massive rocks and snow covered a massive amount of the Red Templars. The snow pushed and covered the bodies extinguishing their torches. A victory horn could be heard overhead and Varric struck her on the back in congratulations. Tiatria at that moment was pretty proud of herself.

 

Suddenly everything changed when a thunderous cry shrieked overhead. Everyone looked up and saw a massive black dragon in the sky. It blew a fire bomb onto the trebuchet destroying it. Everyone scattered like mice. Tiatria slowly rose to their feet as Maxwell helped onto her feet.

 

Varric ran back from the bushes, "SHIT, WHO ORDERED THE END OF THE DAMNED WORLD!"

 

Tiatria kept her eyes to the sky as she ran back to Haven's main gate.

 

"EVERYONE TO THE GATES!" ordered Maxwell.

 

Tiatria saw the Blacksmith Harritt trying to get into his house as it was on fire. Heavy boxes blocked the door. She used mind blast to shatter them and he was able to get in and grab what few things he could. She continued to run for the gate.

 

Cullen was at the gate, "MOVE IT!, MOVE IT!" people were running past him as he urged them in. When Tiatria and the others were in he pushed the gate shut as the dragon flew overhead.

 

Once the gate was shut she looked at him Cullen walked passed her and up the stairs. "WE NEED EVERYONE IN THE CHANTRY! IT'S THE ONLY BUILDING THAT CAN HOLD AGAINST THAT BEAST!" he then looked at Maxwell as he stopped partially up the stairs.

 

Cullen shook his head, "At this point just make them work for it!"

 

Cullen then climbed the rest of the stairs and left. Tiatria could hear people screaming for help as they were trapped in burning buildings or being attacked by Red Templars. Tiatria separated from the others. She helped all those they could but sadly couldn't save everyone. Dead bodies laid everywhere and she did her best to kill all the Templars she could. Once she saved everyone she could, she felt someone grab her and turned around.

 

It was Cullen, "Head to the Chantry!" he ordered.

 

Cullen could see Tiatria wanted him to follow her, "Go! I'll be right behind you!" She ran as Cullen fought off a Red Templar, giving her time to run. He quickly followed her as the doors of the Chantry closed behind them.

 

Cullen turned around looking angry at her, "What in the Maker's name were you doing?" he scolded.

 

Tiatria looked at him determined, "You said all mages had sanction to fight, didn't you?"

 

Cullen had forgotten she was a mage, he hugged her as he was happy to know she was safe. He also marveled at her bravery. He looked at her after their hug, "Your child is it, alright?"

 

Tiatria nodded as the doors to the Chantry opened again. Maxwell and the others ran in, the dragon still flew overhead destroying building everything all around them. Roderick limped towards the entrance.

 

"Move! Keep going! The Chantry is your shelter!"

 

Maxwell made sure that his friends entered the building first before him. Once they were all in he looked around to make sure there was no major damage to the building itself.

 

Maxwell turned around to see Roderick collapse in Cole's arms. Cole threw Roderick's left arm over his shoulder and helped him walk.

 

"He tried to stop a Templar! The blade went deep, he's going to die!"

 

Roderick had a half smile, "What a charming boy!"

 

Cole helped him sit in a chair. Maxwell and Cullen caught sight of each other "Herald!" Cullen ran up to him, "Our position is not good! That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us!"

 

Cole was kneeling next to Roderick, "I've seen an Arch-demon! I was in the fade but it looked like that!"

 

Cullen gave him a dismissive look, "I don't care what it looks like! It's cut a path for that army!" Cullen looked back at Maxwell, "They'll kill everyone in Haven!"

 

Cole shook his head, "The Elder One doesn't care about the village! He only wants the Herald!"

 

Maxwell looked at Cullen then Cole giving a sure look, "If it will save these people, he can have me!" Cullen was amazed at his bravery of heart.

 

Cole shook his head, "It won't! He wants to kill you, no one else matters but he'll crush them! Kill them anyway!" Cole's face filled with fear "I don't like him."

 

Cullen raised his arms, "You don't like?"

 

Cullen shook his head dismissing Cole and looked back at Maxwell. "Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable. The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We could turn the remaining trebuchets cause one major one last slide."

 

Tiatria didn't like hearing it but it might be their only choice. She at least would die with her new found friends. Tiatria did feel a shot of fear and panic hit her as she worried about her child. She found it odd that now she was concerned for its welfare.

 

Maxwell sighed, "We're over run! To hit the enemy we'd bury Haven!" He then looked away from him and to the floor.

 

Cullen nodded, "We're dying, but we can decide how. Many don't get that choice."

 

Roderick looked at them then at the back at the Chantry.

 

Cole looked in the direction he was looking in and then back at Roderick, "Yes, that!" He looked at the two "Chancellor Roderick can help! He wants to say it before he dies!"

 

Roderick looked at Maxwell and Cullen, "There is a path! You wouldn't know it unless you made the summer pilgrimage as I have!"

 

Maxwell and Cullen walked in closer, "The people can escape!" Roderick stood up holding his wound, "She must have shown me! Andraste must have shown me so I could tell you!"

 

Tiatria watched Maxwell look at him curiously, "What are you on about Roderick?"

 

Roderick looked at him, "It was when I walked the path, I did not make the start it was overgrown. Now with so many in the conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers? I don't know, if this simple memory can save us. This could be more than mere accident.  _You_  could be more!"

 

Maxwell knew what he had to do no matter the cost. "If that  _thing_  is here for me, I'll make him fight for it!"

 

Cullen's heart sank and his face showed it. He shook his head "And when the mountain falls? What about you?"

 

Maxwell looked away from him closing his eyes. He knew if this meant his life to save everyone else that's what it meant.

 

He's eyes softened, "Perhaps you will surprise it! Find a way!"

 

Cullen then walked over to his men, "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry move it!"

 

Cullen then looked at Tiatria, "You too, you follow the men and Roderick." She grabbed his hands, "Not if you don't come with me."

 

Cullen shook his head, "Tia go! I'll be right behind you!" he told her.

 

Tiatria felt her heart skip a beat when he called her Tia, Cullen gave her a look that told her not to argue any further. One of the soldiers guided her with the others.

 

Cole put Roderick's arm around him again. Roderick looked at Maxwell, "Herald, if you are meant for this. If the Inquisition is meant for this! I pray for you!"

 

Maxwell gave him a nod as he watched him leave. Cullen put his hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at him as soldiers ran out of the Chantry doors. "They'll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One's attention till we're above the tree line."

 

Maxwell started to walk away from him, "If we are to have a chance, if  _you_  are to have a chance let that thing hear you!"

 

Cullen then turned and looked at the remaining people, "Inquisition move out!" he ordered.

 

Maxwell left the Chantry to give everyone time. Roderick led everyone to the War Room and to a door straight into the back of it.

 

People went down the stairs and into an ice cave. There was a big room for people to funnel into but then they had to go in single file to go through another tunnel that led out. Tiatria watched people go as she searched for Cullen, she then got caught into the crowd and was pushed into the tunnel. She then was led to go out of the cave and into another part of the mountain that led downward. The snow whipped around the evacuees as a storm roared around them. It was so cold and Tiatria could barely see what was going on. Tiatria had no coat to keep the cold out and no one was willing to share their fires, even if she told them of her condition.

 

Tiatria finally couldn't take it and fell into the snow, it was only few moments before she felt someone sit her up.

 

"Tia!"

 

Tiatria opened her eyes for a moment before they closed again, she thought she saw him. Cullen wrapped his coat around her and he picked her up.

 

Cassandra saw him stand up, "Cullen!"

 

Cullen turned his head for a moment as she walked up to him. She saw that he was carrying Tiatria and they continued to walk on with the others. Every time a fire was started Cullen pushed through barking at people to move aside. He'd warm Tiatria for as long as he could till he had to let someone else take warmth in for themselves. When they were down far enough Cullen ordered an arrow to be fired for the signal that Maxwell needed. A soldier lit an arrow's head on fire and shot it into the air before the fire flickered out.

 

When they got to the summit people broke for camp and the storm seemed to stop from where they were. Cullen took the first tent that he could find and put Tiatria on a cot. He cupped Tiatria's hands in his as he blew his warm breath on her hands, he then rubbed her hands to warm them up.

 

"Tia," Cullen called out, he began to shake her, "Tia wake up!"

 

Tiatria slowly opened her eyes, "Are you alright?" he asked, putting his right hand on her stomach.

 

Cullen was looking for a sign, all he got was when she put her left hand on top of his. He stroked Tiatria's hair as her head fell to her left. Cullen held her hand as he moved it. He was then moved her shirt up enough that he could see her stomach. It was starting to round out to a small belly. Cullen thanked the Maker that they  _both_ made it out alive. He then put her shirt back as he gently laid her hand back onto her stomach. Cullen then got up to check to see if there was any word on the Herald.


	5. Hope Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria wakes up at the new base camp, Maxwell leads everyone from Haven to a new refuge. Tiatria sees Maxwell take his place as Inquisitor. Tiatria and Cullen talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
>  
> 
> Emma Ir Sulahn'nehn Vissanalla Ne Mir Falon." (I am very happy to see you my friend

Cullen continued to pace outside Tiatria's tent, he had a healer examine her and the baby to see if they'd survive. Cullen was starting to go mad as his mind thought of too many senarios that weren't good. He raked his left hand through his hair as he paced. He finaly stopped when he saw the Healer come out and give a hopeful expression.

 

"They are both well, your coat helped keep them warm. She would have died otherwise, taking the baby with her."

 

Cullen sighed in relief, "Thank the Maker, are you sure they'll be alright?"

 

The Healer gave a nod, "Yes, she needs rest now." Cullen nodded as the man left to tend to the other wounded.

 

*****************************

 

When Tiatria woke up Cullen was sleeping sitting up next her, his back up against the cot, his head down his arms folded. She looked at the tents entrance and saw that it was almost dawn. Tiatria looked down at her stomach, she remembered Cullen feeling her stomach. Or at least she thought she felt him doing that. She had a mischievous look on her face when she put her index finger under Cullen's nose and a small electric spark nipped at it.

 

Cullen shot up with a small yelp, he saw that the tent was empty so he turned around. Cullen then saw Tiatria sitting cross legged on the cot with a smile on her lips.

 

Cullen smiled as he gave a soft growl, "You're alright."

 

"Yes, I'm fine." She told him.

 

Cullen helped Tiatria up as she lost the color in her face. He thought she might be getting sick, and helped out of the tent. Tiatria then ran to a clearing with no tents and as Cullen predicted, she got sick. He stood where he was and kicked around some snow. Cullen then walked over when she was done and helped her stand but she stumbled a little.

 

Tiatria smiled as she got her footing, "I'm alright just weak from hunger."

 

Cullen caught her eye, "You're hungry?" He swore at himself, "Of course you are."

 

Cullen helped Tiatria back to her tent and helped her to lay back down. Cullen came back with a bowl of broth, he came back in and saw her feeling her stomach. She looked up and saw Cullen with the bowl. Cullen walked up to Tiatria and smiled, "I found something." He gave it to Tiatria, she smiled as she smelled it, "What about you?"

 

Cullen blushed, "I...ah...I'm fine. You need to that more than I do."

 

Tiatria pointed for him to sit down, "I won't drink a drop unless you have some too." Cullen smiled at Tiatria as she gave him an order. Cullen sat down and put his right hand on his raised knee, with a small smile.

 

"Alright, but you first." He insisted.

 

Tiatria drank about half of the broth before she stopped and gave Cullen the bowl. As he drank, "What happened?" she questioned.

 

Cullen brought the bowl away from his lips as he finished the bowl. Tiatria looked at him, with her large inquisitive blue eyes. "The Herald arrived into our camp late at night. He was no worse for wear and we are preparing to move. Solas told him where we might seek refuge."

 

Tiatria took the bowl from him, "When do we leave?"

 

"Soon."

 

Tiatria looked back at her stomach and rubbed it, she was noticing that she was starting to show. "What am I going to do?"

 

Cullen had no idea what to say, "We'll watch out for you and your baby."

 

Tiatria started to cry, "I can't go home, not with a Shemlen baby. I don't even know if they are still in the Free Marches. I'm alone with no one, I'm starting to show. People will wonder about me, an elven whore having a baby, not knowing who the father is."

 

Cullen held Tiatria's hand that laid in his lap, she looked at him as he gently wiped away her tears. "You're not alone. Besides it doesn't matter what anyone thinks." He told her gently.

 

Tiatria grabbed Cullen around the neck and hugged him close to her. She just sobbed as Cullen slowly wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, you'll be alright." He stood up onto his knees as tried help Tiatria to stop crying. He wiped her tears away, "What about your book, it meant so much to you." Cullen kissed Tiatria's forehead, "It's only a book, you're more important, do you understand?" Tiatria nodded gently as Cullen smiled. "Come on, we have to go soon."

 

Tiatria nodded as he helped her up. When they walked out Cullen was holding her hand tight. Cullen wanted to make sure Tiatria didn't get lost in the crowd like last time. If he hadn't seen her fall the night before, she would have frozen to death.

 

Tiatria caught sight of a soldier with a horse. The man was about to get on the horse, "Soldier!"

 

The soldier paused and stood at attention, "Yes, sir"

 

Cullen took the horse's reins, "You could use some exercise, go take a walk."

 

The soldier left without a word after seeing the stern look Cullen was giving. He pulled Tiatria around to the side of the horse.

 

"What are you doing?" she questioned.

 

Cullen put his hands on Tiatria's waist and lifted her onto the horse. "I don't know how far where we are going is. You're with child and I don't want you to fall behind."

 

Cullen then pulled the horse to have it start walking as she held onto the horse's mane. Solas with Maxwell walking him as they led the people north.

 

Occasionally Maxwell would look back at Dorian and smile. He would smile back at him too. Tiatria noticed that Maxwell following the birds like Solas told him to. He was leading them deep into the mountains up a path that led into a mountain top.

 

Cullen would often look at Tiatria and ask her how she was doing. She was doing well enough, but the horse's movements weren't helping her morning sickness. She occasionally fell asleep, Cullen was glad he made her ride the horse.

 

As Solas and Maxwell reached a high point to survey the mountains Maxwell walked up with Solas. Maxwell couldn't believe what the break in the path revealed. A castle it was a real castle.

 

It was somewhat run down and needed some repairs but it was there. The people could be safe there, Maxwell's eyes were wide with shock. Solas smiled as he looked at him "Skyhold" he called it. Maxwell walked down the path leading the way for the others to enter the castle crossing its bridge to enter its gates.

 

When they got through Skyhold's gates Cullen helped Tiatria down off the horse. She looked around marveling at it.

 

"This place has old magic, I can feel it. It may have belonged to my people once." She told Cullen.

 

Cullen wasn't sure he liked a magic castle, he looked at her. "I have to go and meet with the others. "Will you be alright?"

 

Tiatria nodded, "Yes, go I'll be fine."

 

Cullen nodded and left her with the horse. Tiatria walked around the castle's courtyard, she noticed men and women were bringing in supplies into Skyhold.

 

Tiatria noticed that Maxwell opening a door to a room that had been made available to change clothes. He had on a beige top with buttons down the middle. Long sleeves and high neck. His bottoms were also beige that long pants and boots that went up to his calves. He decided to wear them when he was in Skyhold to give his normal clothes a break from adventuring, to be cleaned and repaired if needed. She saw Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra talking quietly amongst themselves. They looked at Maxwell as Cassandra motioned for him to come over. Maxwell walked over as the others left leaving Cassandra alone putting her hands behind her back. Cassandra looked around at all the people coming in.

 

Tiatria saw Cullen walking back to her as Maxwell and Cassandra walked away. "What's going on?", she asked.

 

Cullen turned watching Maxwell and Cassandra ascending the stairs."We decided to make Maxwell our Inquisitor, the leader of the Inquisition." he advised her as he stood next to her.

 

Tiatria was happy to hear that, she liked Maxwell and thought he would do well in such a role. She was also glad she didn't have to be Inquisitor.

 

Tiatria watched as the two reached the landing of the stair staircase. Leliana was holding a sword flat with two hands, her head low. As they approached Tiatria noticed Cassandra talking to Maxwell, she moved to the side for her to look at the sword. Leliana rose the sword a little. Maxwell looked out at the crowd below looking at her. He then seemed to realize what Cassandra was saying. Tiatria noticed Cullen looking up at Maxwell from the crowd. Cassandra looked at her from behind.

 

Maxwell spun his head around and spoke to Cassandra who seemed to sigh. Cassandra turned extending her hand presenting her with blade as Maxwell stepped forward looking at the blade. Maxwell seemed to be taking a moment to think about something. After that moment he reached for the sword, the sword of the Inquisitor. He held it up and looked at it he seemed to be accepting a new path and where it would lead him?

 

Cassandra smiled and nodded with approval. Cassandra approached the edge of the landing looking at the crowd. Leliana backed away giving Maxwell his limelight.

 

Cassandra looked at Cullen and Josephine, "HAVE OUR PEOPLE BEEN TOLD?"

 

Josephine looked at Cassandra, "THEY HAVE AND SOON THE WORLD!"

 

Cassandra looked squarely at Cullen, "COMMANDER! WILL THEY FOLLOW?"

 

Cullen turned to the crowd, "INQUISITION! WILL YOU FOLLOW?" The crowd roared with pride and acceptance. Raising their fists overhead, including Tiatria. Cullen looked at them raising his right arm "WILL YOU FIGHT?" the crowd roared again he rose his other arm "WILL WE TRIUMPH?"

 

Tiatria watched as Maxwell looked at Cassandra as the crowd road again. She had never seen such a thing before.

 

Tiatria looked back at Cullen, "YOUR LEADER, YOUR HERALD" he drew his sword and raised it into the air, "YOUR INQUISITOR!" The crowd went absolutely nuts.

 

Maxwell gave a brief look to Cassandra before he rose his sword into the air as well.

 

Cassandra and Leliana smiled knowing things were coming together. Cullen looked at Maxwell with a nod proud of him. He felt he had come so far from when they all first had first met. He then looked over at Josephine seeing that she had lost herself cheering. He looked at her confused lowering his sword and Josephine caught him looking at her. She became embarrassed and stopped blushing. Maxwell looked high into the sky with his sword into the air. He could feel and hear everyone's confidence in him. He wasn't going to let them down; no matter the cost.

 

After everything died down Cullen went up the stairs to meet up with Maxwell and the others. Maxwell and the others opened the doors to the main hall of the castle to see what was inside. It was a mess, broken boards everywhere. Everything was in disrepair. It was huge inside. It was actually a throne room with a throne room in it few hundred feet back. Stain glass windows above it. Chandlers, a huge fire place near the doors. There were about five to six doors on the sides that led other places. Maxwell knew this place was going to take a lot of work to fix.

 

Cullen looked inside scaling the damage. "So this is where it begins?"

 

Everyone kept walking in further Leliana looked around, "It began in the courtyard, this is where we turn that promise into action."

 

Josephine looked at Leliana, "But what do we do? We know nothing about this Corypheus" Maxwell looked at her left hand "accept that he wanted your mark."

 

Maxwell slowly turned around, "Someone somewhere must know something about Corypheus."

 

Cullen wasn't that hopeful, "Unless they saw him on the field most will not believe he even exists."

 

Leliana looked at Cullen, "We do have an advantage! We know what Corypheus intends to do next. In that strange future you experienced Empress Celene had been assassinated."

 

Josephine gasped in horror, "Imagine the chaos her death would cause, with his army!"

 

Cullen shook his head, "An army he'll bolster with a massive force of demons! Or so the future tells us!"

 

Josephine was sick to even think of such a thing, "Corypheus could conquer the whole south of Thedas God or no God!"

 

Leliana agreed she gave a sigh, "I would feel better if we knew what we were dealing with."

 

Everyone was in agreement on that.

 

"I know someone who can help with that!" Everyone turned around to see Varric walking in. "Eh, everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory so I sent a message to an old friend." Varric stopped in front of Maxwell he looked up at her, "He's crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know about what he's doing and can help."

 

Maxwell was eager to meet anyone who could help him at this point. "I'm always looking for new allies introduce me."

 

Varric seemed nervous about that since he was looking over both shoulders. "Uh, parading around might cause, a fuss it's better for you to meet privately."

 

Leliana and Josephine looked at each other. "On the battlements" Varric shook his head "trust me it's complicated."

 

Varric then turned and walked out leaving Maxwell to wonder who he was talking about.

 

Josephine looked at the new Inquisitor "Well, we stand to move on both of these concerns." She then started to write on her board.

 

Cullen then looked at Maxwell, "On your order Inquisitor."

 

Leliana looked at Cullen, "I know one thing! If Varric has brought who I  _think_  he has, Cassandra is going to kill him!" Maxwell watched everyone leave and he decided to look around.

 

Tiatria went down the stairs and saw Vivienne, Cassandra, Maxwell and Solas talking together. The farther down the courtyard by the gates. She reached the bottom of the stairs she noticed Cole playing in the grass by himself perfectly content. She could tell he was different that he was a spirit of some kind and they were arguing over him for some reason about staying or leaving Skyhold. As far as she was concerned she thought he should stay. She watch Maxwell was talking with the others and he told them Cole was staying. Everyone parted and went separate ways, she walked up to him.

 

"I'm glad to see you're settling in Cole. Here I was worried you were going to be having trouble making friends."

 

Cole stood up, "The Inquisitor said I could stay." He looked at her under all that stringy hair, "I can feel more, I can help you." Cole looked at Tiatria, "Pain, like a knife, digging and cutting. He shouldn't be there! No one should be there! I'll break!" Tiatria's face showed horror of remembrance. "Tear! Rip in half! No, no, no! Creators help me! Make them stop! It burns! Oh gods...the blood...so much blood. His eyes, piercing, glaring, smiling, it burns, make him stop hurting me there! No one should be there!"

 

Tiatria shook her head as she backed up with her hands covering her face. "Stop Cole! No more!"

 

Cole walked up to her slowly, "It's alright, feeling the pain is alright. Feeling love for the baby is alright. It's okay to love something from something that was terrible. It's alright to love it. From dark comes light, from hate come love."

 

Tiatria fell to her knees as she held the sides of her face. "Please Cole stop!" she begged as tears fell from her eyes. She opened her eyes as she took a deep breath and saw that he was gone.

 

Cullen came running over, "Tia, are you alright?"

 

Tiatria looked to her right and saw Cullen running to her. He helped her up with concern in his face, "Are you alright?"

 

Tiatria wiped the tears from her eyes as she nodded, Cullen waited till she looked at him. "I'm fine, I promise."

 

Cullen brushed the hair out of her face as he gave a gentle smile. He then walked back to a makeshift table giving his men orders. She wanted to see how he was doing.

 

Cullen leaned over the table, "Send men to scout the area! We need to know what's out there!"

 

Two men saluted, "Yes Commander" they then left another man approached, "Commander!"

 

Cullen looked at him, "Soldiers have been assigned temporary sleeping quarters."

 

Cullen straightened up, "Very good! I'll need an update on the armory as well." Tiatria smiled as the soldier just stood there scratching himself. Cullen however didn't think it was funny. He gave the man a stern look, "NOW!"

 

The soldier straightened and left. Cullen heard someone approach from behind and saw Tiatria. He was happy to see her. "We set up the best we could at Haven."

 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, Tiatria could tell he was stressed. "I know you did Cullen. You were pretty well organized by the time I got there."

 

Cullen leaned over the map as his arms were on each side of the map. "We could never prepare for an Arch-demon or whatever it was. With some warning we might've..."

 

Tiatria smiled at Cullen which made him stop talking, "Do you ever stop worrying?"

 

Cullen shook his head as he looked at her, Tiatria gave him a sweet smile. "Thank you Cullen"

 

"What for?" he asked gently.

 

Tiatria caressed Cullen's left cheek, "You have been a dear friend since I have arrived. You didn't have to look out for me, check up on me, but you did."

 

Cullen smiled back as Tiatria looked down slightly blushing, "Our escape from Haven, it was close! If you hadn't found me..." She looked at him in the eyes, "I am relieved that  _you_  like so many others made it out."

 

Cullen took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "As am I" his gentle voice shot chills down her spine.

 

Cullen had a solemn look on his face. She was about to leave, "You joined into the battle, you could have, your child could have!" Cullen put his left hand on her belly, "I will not allow the events of Haven to happen again. You have my word!" With a crooked index finger he touched Tiatria's cheek.

 

Tiatria lowered her eyes then looked at Culle as he turned to back to his table. "I can see you are busy, can we speak later?"

 

Cullen turned and looked at her, "Of course my lady, I would like nothing better than that." She smiled, "Then until later" He smiled and gave a nod watching Tiatria walk to the stables and noticed the horse she rode on in one of the stalls. She walked over to him and held his face in her face.

 

"Emma Ir Sulahn'nehn Vissanalla Ne Mir Falon."

 

Tiatria heard some noises coming from the barn and turned her head to the right and saw Blackwall in the barn. She smiled as she stroked her horse's left cheek as she watched him to be chipping away at something; on a table.

 

Tiatria slowly walked up to him as she saw him chipping away with a small sledge hammer and chiseled. She looked at him curiously as she moved to his right tilting her head till she caught his attention. She looked at what he was making. He paused holding up his hands as she looked at the object. It was a huge block of wood, he was making a cradle it looked like. A wooden Halla on the headboard. It looked like it was going to be on rockers.

 

Blackwall smiled at Tiatria as he looked like he got caught at something. "This? This is just...It's just something to keep the hands busy."

 

Tiatria looked at it as she stepped towards it, she reached out to touch to it but held back. She looked at him and he signaled it was okay. The wood was smooth and she loved the smell of it. He smiled at her as he laid his tools down. Tiatria wondered who Blackwall was making it for. "I'm grateful the Inquisitor tracked me down when he did." Blackwall's left hand touched the wood, "As exciting as wandering the woodlands was, this is better." Tiatria smiled as him as she looked at him. "It's good to be part of something so important. Something that could change things."

 

Tiatria smiled, "I hope there is more than the work keeping you here."

 

Blackwall smiled back, "I will say that this place and our quests are defiantly interesting at the very least."

 

Tiatria giggled, "I've heard of some of the things you've done already." She sighed as she leaned against the work man's table. She put her hands on her belly as she looked at it and then him. "You all have been so kind and accommodating to me here. I doubt I have properly thanked you all."

 

Blackwall's face saddened as he walked up to her. He stroked the right side of Tiatria's face gently which startled her. She gave him a look for him not to do that again, she didn't want anyone but Cullen to touch her, like that.

 

Blackwall looked at her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I know you view this child as a burden. I want to show you it's not, that it could be something worth wild."

 

Blackwall sighed as he moved some stray hairs out of her face, Tiatria looked at him seeing a look in his eye. She backed away and ran as fast as she could. She was afraid Blackwall wanted her for his own, like the men before him. Blackwall felt bad that he scared Tiatria, he hoped he'd could talk to her another time to set things straight.

 

Tiatria didn't notice bumping into someone, she opened her eyes to see Solas. He looked at Tiatria with calm eyes. Solas could see she was frightened, really frightened. Solas put his hands gently on Tiatria's shoulders. "What is wrong Da'len?"

 

Tiatria started to shake, "The Shemlen in the barn."

 

Solas knew Tiatria was talking about Blackwall, "He was...was..."

 

Tiatria shook her head not wanting to think about it, Solas guessed Tiatria was startled by something, he knew it wasn't time to ask about it. He just looked at her calmly as not to startle her.

 

Tiatria took a breath of relief as she looked at Solas, "Your name is Solas?"

 

Solas looked at her, "Yes."

 

Tiatria gave a shy look, "Do you have any experience in birthing elven children?"

 

Solas gave a nod, "Yes, I do. Why?"

 

Tiatria held her hands together, "I don't trust the doctors here and I would feel better if it was someone I trusted and felt comfortable with, another elf."

 

Solas gave a slight smile, "Are you asking me to be your healer?"

 

Tiatria nodded, "If that's okay? I know I'm not an important figure or anything. I don't have any money to pay you..."

 

Solas smiled as he shook his head, "Of course, I will be your healer. No payment is necessary. You are with child and require care. I understand your feelings after everything, you'd want another elf." Solas placed his hands on Tiatria's belly that clearly showed she was moving farther into her second season. "Have you had any problems?"

 

Tiatria shook her head and Solas walked her into his office inside the castle. Solas saw a scaffold and helped her lay back on it. He felt the length of the baby from the start of her belly to her pelvis. His hands felt around pressing in certain areas.

 

Solas smiled, "All seems well, it seems a healthy size for a half human baby." Solas put his right hand on Tiatria's belly "Would you like to know the sex?" Tiatria instantly shook her head. Solas understood it, it made more real gave it more of a face. He helped her sit up.

 

Tiatria rubbed her belly as thought for a moment and then looked at him. "When the Elder One and his army forced us to retreat into the Chantry. I was frightened for a moment for my child. I never thought I'd ever feel that way."

 

Solas smiled, "It's normal Da'len for a mother to fear and want to protect child." Tiatria lowered her head, "I expect you're going to have a lot of feelings about this child you weren't expecting."

 

Tiatria nodded as struggled not to cry, Solas saw there was something she was holding back. "What is it?"

 

Tiatria looked at Solas as she looked around like she was looking for someone. "Where's Cole?"

 

Solas knelt down as he held her hands,"I don't know, why?"

 

Tiatria started to shake a little as she squeezed his hands, "He picked up on some my emotions...my feelings"

 

Solas now knew, Cole read her and brought up some emotions that she wasn't ready to deal with. He smiled at her, "It's alright. He just wanted to help you, I expect."

 

Tiatria looked at him, "I'm not ready Solas, I can't" She sighed as she fought back tears."I can't"

 

Solas smiled as he put her hair behind her right ear. Shame washed over her face as she broke down. "It wasn't your fault, what they did wasn't your fault."

 

Tiatria just sobbed as she hugged him, "We're all here for you Da'len. Whatever you need, we're here. You just have to let us in so we can help you."

 

Solas smiled as he held her cheeks, he helped her to stand up, "We'll talk later."

 

Tiatria walked around looking for Cullen he wasn't where he was before.

 

One of his men said he had gone for a walk possibly in the garden. Tiatria hadn't been there yet so she decided now would be a good time to find him but the garden too. When she did she found him playing a board game with Maxwell. Cullen was hunched over very involved with game where Maxwell was sitting upright but just as focused.

 

Cullen gave him a smug look, "Gloat all you like I have this one!" he started to reach of a game piece.

 

Maxwell gave him a smirk, "Are you taunting me Commander? I didn't think you'd resort to those kind of tactics!" Cullen looked at the board looking at where his next move should be, rolling his eyes.

 

Cullen was about to pick up a piece, "Why I do I even" He noticed Tiatria coming and dropped his piece.

 

Maxwell loved it, seeing Cullen dropped everything and shoot up from his chair. He loved it when she came around, Cullen was always a different person. "Tia!"

 

Maxwell took a moment to remind Cullen at the game at hand. "You're leaving?" He gave a catty smile, "Does this mean your conceding?"

 

Cullen sat back down not going to give Maxwell the satisfaction. He shot Maxwell a look, Tiatria had her arms folded seeing this was a serious game. "Are you two playing nice?"

 

Maxwell smiled looking at Cullen, "I'm  _always_  a nice, my lady." he sat forward in his chair, "You need to realize that I'm going to win this." Maxwell moved his piece, "You'll feel better about it."

 

Cullen laughed, "Really?" he moved his piece "Because I just won and I feel fine!"

 

Maxwell looked at the board seeing his sound defeat. He rose his arms, "Don't look so smug Commander. I let you win because there was a lady present." Maxwell smiled as he got up from his chair.

 

Maxwell looked at Tiatria as he approached her as she started to back up, as her face started to show some fear and Cullen saw it. "You're looking wonderful my lady, motherhood becomes you." Maxwell then bowed with one hand behind his back and left the two alone.

 

Cullen looked at her smiling, "I should return to my duties as well, unless you care for a game?"

 

Tiatria had never seen a game like that before she looked at it shyly, "I've never..."

 

Cullen sat up, "It's all right I can teach you, that is if you wish to learn."

 

Tiatria smiled lowering her arms, "Prepare the board Commander!"

 

Cullen set up the board, "As a child I played this with my Sister! She would get this stuck up grin whenever she won, which was all the time!" He looked at her "My brother and I would practice for weeks!" Cullen smiled, "The look on her face when I finally won!"

 

Cullen's smile lessened, "Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition" Cullen sat back in his chair, "I haven't seen them in years." Tiatria could see he missed his family, "I wonder if she still plays?"

 

Tiatria was happy to see him opening up more about himself finally, she wondered what had changed. "You have siblings?"

 

Cullen leaned forward again, "Two Sisters and a Brother!" Cullen showed her where to move her next piece, "Where are they now?" Tiatria questioned. Cullen looked to his own pieces, "They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I don't write to them as often as I should."

 

Tiatria made a move on her own catching on, Cullen was surprised, smiling. "Oh, it's my turn?"

 

Tiatria giggled, "Alright, let's see how this plays out!"

 

Cullen took his time teaching her and they talked about many things. He talked about growing up in Ferelden with his family. He talked how he was recruited by the Templars when he was thirteen after begging and the Knight Commander who talked to his parents on his behalf. Cullen told her about his training to become a Templar also.

 

Tiatria asked more about it, what it took to become a Templar and he told her. Cullen seemed to enjoy telling her about the order. He then talked a little bit about being in Ferelden's Circle before the Blight. He stopped at a point and wouldn't go further saying it was too painful and maybe he'd talk about another time.

 

Tiatria was content to just listen. He did talk a little bit about serving in Kirkwall's Circle before things went bad there and that he did somewhat know Varric from there with the Champion. He then talked about a little bit about his Knight Captain there and her going mad.

 

After a while Cullen noticed something, "This maybe the longest I've gone not discussing the Inquisition or related matters. To be honest appreciate the distraction."

 

Tiatria had her elbow on the board focusing on where her next move was to go. She sat back, cracking her back as looked at the board trying to figure out her next move. Tiatria looked up at Cullen with a smile, "We should spend more time together." 

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria clearly taken off guard, a small smile snuck onto his lips. "You said that." After a moment, Cullen realized he'd been talking about himself the whole time but he knew next to nothing about Tiatria. "Tell me about yourself Tia, where does your clan live?"

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen surprised that he'd ask anything about her. Tiatria didn't really tell anyone about anything about herself, she didn't want to. "We mainly travel wherever our Keeper tells us. We never stay anywhere too long, so as not to bother any local humans. We had recently decided moved from the Free Marches to Ferelden."

 

Tiatria moved her pawn and captured his knight Cullen was impressed. "What made your clan move?" Tiatria face dropped as her hands into her lap. Cullen realized he touched a sensitive issue and he looked at her gently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

 

Tiatria looked up at him with a smile, "It's alright Cullen, I'm enjoying playing the game. Maybe we could spend more time and play it together."

 

Cullen snapped his head up dropping his piece ,"I would, like that!"

 

Tiatria smiled, "Me too."

 

Tiatria then moved as Cullen smiled at her, "You said that." Cullen felt hope coming back, could there be something more between them? Cullen tried to look at the board and not her, "We should, finish our game." He looked at Tiatria anyway, "Right? My turn?"

 

Cullen moved his piece for the last time leaning back, "I believe this one is yours. Well played, we'll have to try again sometime."

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen as he smiled, she knew he let her win. She got up from her sit and he rose with her. "Would you like to go for a walk? I thought we could talk alone."

 

Cullen could see Tiatria blushing and smiled. "Alone? I...I mean of course my lady."

 

They left the garden and walked by the battlements. They had walked for a while without a word neither sure of what to say. Cullen put his right hand behind his head nervous as hell.

 

"It's a nice day."

 

Tiatria lifted her head and looked at him, "What?" They stopped walking and looked at each other.

 

Cullen dropped his hand, "It's" he looked at her, "There was something you wanted to discuss" Tiatria knew now was the time. Tiatria nodded, "I asked Solas to be my healer."

 

Cullen smiled at Tiatria as he took her left hand, "I'm happy to hear that, what made you ask him?" Tiatrria looked at the floor, "It looks like I'm going to have this baby" she sighed as Cullen lifted her chin gently, so she'd look at him. "I can't stand a human touching me," Tiatria quickly caught herself, "except you, that is." she said gently as she took Cullen's right hand away from her chin as she looked behind Cullen and at the landscape.

 

Tiatria looked back at Cullen, she had to know. "Cullen, I care for you! I...uh" she then sighed losing her words.

 

Cullen just looked at her, realizing what she was going to ask. "What's wrong?"

 

Tiatria's face saddened she knew she had to ask, she had to know. "You left the Templars! Do you trust mages? Can you think of me as anything more?"

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria honestly, "I could! I...I, I mean I do! Think of you!" he then buried his face in his hands in embarrassment, and in frustration at himself. "And what I might say in this sort of situation!" He then walked away a little.

 

Tiatria felt her heart race, as she followed Cullen till he stopped. Cullen stopped after a few feet, "What's stopping you?" she questioned gently.

 

Cullen turned and approached her, "You're past and you're with child." He looked at her with puppy eyes.

 

Tiatria lowered her eyes in shame, "Is that all I am? A rape victim? A-" Cullen immediately shook his head, "Maker no!" Tiatria tried to hide her tears as Cullen's right hand gently turning her head to look at him. "That's not all you are." Cullen gently held Tiatria's face with his hands. "You are so much more, especially to me." Cullen's voice was low and full of wonderful promise. Both looked at each other, their lips almost to the point of touching.

 

A door opened from one of the towers, "Commander!"

 

Cullen stopped, the two felt very embarrassed being caught. Tiatria dropped her head from being denied what she so deeply desired and looked away. The man coming closer to them and started to make Tiatria very nervous and she fought the urge to run. She knew Cullen wouldn't let anything happen but she still had to fight it. Cullen was frustrated and angry, he just found out something he really wanted to know, and now it was interrupted. It was one of Leliana's men. He had a letter board and was looking at it unaware of what was going on.

 

"You said you wanted a copy of Sister of Leliana's report!

 

Cullen saw Tiatria start to shake and start to get frightened. He snapped around about to beat the man. "WHAT?!" he snarled.

 

The man looked at Cullen still unaware or his intrusion or that Cullen was foaming at the mouth. "Sister Leliana's report? You wanted it delivered without delay!"

 

Cullen got very close to the man's face and gave the man a look, that if he was a mage would have incinerated him; on the spot! It sent chills down his spine. It made him aware that he did something bad. The man looked over Cullen's shoulder to see Tiatria and he looked back over and Cullen. He noticed she looked very nervous and tried to hide her face shaking.

 

Cullen also knew that was because the man scared her. The man finally got it, he started to back up. "Or to your office!" he looked at Cullen, "Right!" He slinked back and retreated backwards till he felt it was safe enough to turn around and leave safely.

 

Cullen watched him leave and nodded glad the nuisance was gone. He turned around seeing Tiatria on the ground with her back against the wall of the ramparts. Tiatria was hyperventilating something horrible. Cullen knelt down as he held her hands in his, as he softly hushed her.

 

Tiatria shook her head, "If...you...have...to" Cullen shook his head as he slowly raised Tiatria to her feet.

 

Cullen shook his head as he held her, "I'm not going anywhere." Tiatria looked at Cullen as his amber eyes bore deep into hers. Cullen's face was soft, gentle and before Tiatria knew it, they slowly came in and their lips met each other. She didn't fight it, how could she? She could feel the taste of Cullen's lips as well as his passion. After a moment he looked at her.

 

"I'm sorry" he felt he over stepped, "That was umm" he looked away for a split second, "very nice." Tiatria was still in a little bit of shock.

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen with tears in her eyes, her right thumb rubbing his cheeks as held it. "You don't regret it? Do you?"

 

Cullen's response was immediate, "NO!" he then relaxed, "Uh, no!" he then leaned in again, "Not at all." Cullen gently kissed Tiatria again this time, this time with more intent. Tiatria this time kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck. To her this was perfect this is what she wanted to do since he freed her.


	6. Understanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria helps out with healing the wounded and the sick, her kindness is refused by everyone around who won't even give her a bowl of rice. Cullen looks for her and discovers her desperation and vows to help her and her baby.

That evening when things seemed to settling Tiatria was walking around the refugee camp, humans, elves and some dwarves. She was looking for a quiet spot to sleep, it had been a long day. Tiatria noticed one of the healers not using her Elfroot to its fullest affects on a man who took an arrow to his right shoulder. The wound was starting to fester and had developed a fever. By the look of the man he wouldn't last the night, especially if his fever didn't go down. "No, no! You aren't using the Elfroot to it's fullest effect!"

 

The woman looked at Tiatria deeply insulted. "What?" she shook her head in frustration, "I'm not going to let some knife ear tell me how to use my own poultice. I've used it for fifteen years who are you to tell me how to use it?"

 

Tiatria knelt down and put a small handful into a bowl of water, "I was the first in my Keepers clan"

 

"First of what? Know it all-ism?" the woman snarled as watched Tiatria heat the water with her fingers till it steamed. "I'm Dalish, which means when the leader of my clan dies, I would've taken over." Tiatria took the cloth from the woman's hands as she grabbed some spindleweed and put it in the bowl. "It was my job to heal the wounded and the sick."

 

Before she knew it, Tiatria had all helped the healers with the wounded, the sick and the dying.

 

Tiatria was able to show others how to maximize everything so there would be as little waste as possible, since they were already limited on everything. Tiatria had seemed to find her place in the Inquisition, as another healer but not everyone was accepting of a Dalish elf as a healer.

 

When she was done Tiatria went over to a fire and started to warm her hands. A human woman bumped Tiatria out of the way, "Go somewhere else knife ear." she snarled.

 

Tiatria didn't want to raise a fuss so she walked around to each fire she found. All would say they were full or go somewhere else. Tiatria saw some women handing out bowls of rice. Tiatria looked at the women, her stomach started to growl.

 

Tiatria went up to them, "Can I have some please?"

 

The woman with the ladle looked at her with a distrustful eye. She was older with greying black hair, "Do you have any money knife ear?"

 

Tiatria shook her head confused, "No, but the others didn't pay you."

 

The woman holding the pot of food spit on Tiatria, she had blonde short hair and looked middle aged. "My husband was killed by your kind! We just wanted safe passage through the Hinterlands and they killed him and many others we were traveling with. You ain't getting anything from us Dalish!" The woman then took the ladle in her right hand and, struck Tiatria in the face, cutting the left side of her lip.

 

Tiatria moved away as she held her mouth as it bled freely. Shelooked at everyone, no one was even willing to offer her a blanket. Tiatria decided to walk towards the barn by the stables, she hoped Blackwall would let her sleep on the second level with the hay. When Tiatria got there Blackwall wasn't there but, she heard some footsteps, they were heavy and there seemed to be more than one set. Tiatria heard men talking, taunting and hackling her. She felt her heart race as terror started to set in.

 

Tiatria walked out of the barn and exited by the horses, she saw the men two refugees. One was younger, the other older.

 

The older man was partially bald with thinning grey hair, the younger blonde with his hair partially in a ponytail. Tiatria looked for an escape but there wasn't one. She let her hands catch fire as she looked at the two. "Now, now, we just want a taste, we have coin for you pretty." said the older man.

 

"What do you want?" Tiatria questioned giving them an odd look.

 

The younger man curled his lips into a smile, "What do all men want? You could make a good living visiting the lonely men here." said the younger one as he showed Tiatria a handful of coins. "Think of that babe in your belly? How are you going to feed it, clothe it?" Tiatria hadn't thought that far ahead, she was only concerned with getting herself fed at the moment. Tiatria looked at the gold in the man's hand as the fire in her hands slowly snuffed out.

 

"That's it Pretty." said the older man.

 

****************************************

 

Cullen was in the courtyard looking amongst the refugees he didn't see Tiatria anywhere. He'd been asking people if they'd seen her. Most said no but a few said they had but since she was an elf they refused to share their fire and told her to find somewhere else to sleep. Cullen was getting frustrated at this point, he'd been hoping Tiatria hadn't left to back to her people.

 

Blackwall was coming from the Herald's Rest and had been coming down from the stairs. He saw the Commander looking around for someone or something. When he got down to the lower courtyard he walked up to him. "What's wrong Commander? You look like as if you are looking for something."

 

Cullen turned around seeing Blackwall, he gave a frustrated snort. "I haven't seen Tia in a while. I heard she was helping with the wounded and the sick down here. I wanted to make sure she was alright but no one seems to know where she is."

 

Blackwall moaned for a moment as he thought for a moment, "Maybe she could've gone to the stables? Maybe she found somewhere to curl up over there."

 

Cullen growled as he looked at all the sleeping people around him. "I was hoping she'd find a more comfortable place with warmth but these damn fools wouldn't share their fires or even give her a blanket. Even after she's helped them all." Cullen growled frustrated.

 

Blackwall gave Cullen a pat on the back as he saw Cullen lower his head with his right hand rubbing his forehead. Clearly he was stressed and was worried for her, "Come on let's go look by the barn."

 

Cullen sighed as he nodded and walked with him, they got to stables and walked up to a well was and they heard sounds, moaning and groaning. The two looked at each other not sure what they'd find exactly.

 

"Oh yeah sweetheart, faster, move that ass faster!" groaned an older sounding voice.

 

"Move that tongue around as you suck whore!" moaned another man.

 

Cullen and Blackwall parted ways as they went around, both were shocked to see Tiatria on her hands and knees with a young man having his cock in her mouth. He held the hair at the top of her head. His head lulling back as he moaned in bliss. His hips were fucking Tiatria so hard she was getting lightheaded. The older man was taking Tiatria from behind, his hands on her hips as he was standing on his knees. He groaned as his skin slapped against hers, he started to speed up his pace as his face scrunched up.

 

"Oh yeah, I'm almost...almost..."

 

Cullen saw red as his blood boiled, he roared in anger, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he roared, pulling the younger man away from her, causing his cum to squirt all over Tiatria's face. "Get off of her!" Cullen cried, as he slugged the older man in the jaw causing him to fall backward causing him to cum all over the back of her.

 

Blackwall helped Tiatria stand up and pulled her back as Cullen threw the older man on top of the younger one.

 

"Explain yourselves!" Cullen demanded as the men struggled to pull up their pants from their ankles. 

 

The two looked at Cullen, "We paid for her services!" said the younger man as he pointed at Tiatria, "We're not doing anything wrong!"

 

Cullen looked like he was punched in the gut, he looked at Tiatria. "What?"

 

Tiatria kept her eyes low and buried her face into her hands as she tried to hide her tears from the moon's light. Cullen looked back at the two, "She's not for sale, now get out!" he snapped.

 

The two got up and pulled their pants up, "We didn't finish so we aren't paying for anything!" snapped the younger man.

 

The older man shook his head, "I was so close in cumming into good cunnie." he grumbled in anger,  he noticed his cum all over the back of Tiatria's legs. Cullen charged the two and grabbed the younger man by the front of shirt and brought him in close.

 

"What's going on here?"

 

Cullen looked up and saw Maxwell who was standing not far from where the older man was standing with Maxwell's paralyzing spell holding him in place. Cullen looked at him with a dangerous look in his eyes. "Warden Blackwall and I caught these men taking sexual advantage of Lady Lavellan!" he growled.

 

Maxwell looked at the man Cullen was holding, "Cullen, let him go."

 

Cullen pushed the man backward as the younger man looked at Maxwell, "We paid for her services! He had no right to stop us!"

 

Maxwell's eyes narrowed as he looked at the man, "Is that so?" Maxwell looked at Tiatria who he could clearly see was missing her pants, shaking and crying, "Why my lady? Why resort to something like this?"

 

Tiatria couldn't look at Maxwell as shame consumed her. "I needed the money, they came up to me and promised me money, so I could take care of myself and my baby."

 

Cullen growled as he looked at the Inquisitor, "Inquisitor please! They were clearly taking advantage of Lady Lavellan!"

 

Maxwell signaled for some guards to take the younger man in custody and then he released the other man from his temporary prison. He was taken into custody as well, Cullen gave a satisfied look to see that they were taken into custody.

 

Maxwell looked at the guards, "Escort these men to one of our cells please?" During the day, Maxwell took himself on a self appointed tour of the castle. He found some prisoner cells beneath the Castle. Some of the cells had broken walls and were unusable but several were still in good shape and could be used to detain offenders.

 

Maxwell watched the men being taken away before he walked up to Cullen, "I will sort this out tomorrow, I promise."

 

Cullen gave a nod, "I would like to speak to you before hand Inquisitor about this matter."

 

Maxwell nodded, "Of course."

 

When Cullen couldn't see Maxwell and the others anymore he turned to Tiatria. She started to shake as she wept, she felt Cullen's hands on her shoulders, which caused her to jump. "Maker's Breath Tia, why would you do something like this?"

 

Tiatria struggled to find her voice, refusing to look up at him. Cullen then noticed that Tiatia's lip had been cut. Cullen lifted Tiatia's chin to  examine it. Did one of those men hurt you?" he questioned, as he felt his blood start to boil. The thought of those two men not only taking sexual advantage of her, but inflict physical injury was enough to seek the two out and give them a taste of their own medicine. However Tiatria just turned her head away as she shook her head. Cullen could see that she wasn't going to talk to him about. 

 

Instead Tiatria answered his previous question, "I needed the money" she told him, "I need to be able to pay for food, clothes a place to sleep." Cullen's eyes honey combed as he looked up at the sky for moment before looking back at her. He didn't ever think she'd do such a thing but, he understood it. "No one here is willing to share anything with me because, I'm a Dalish." Tiatria looked up at Cullen, "How am I going to take care of my baby?"

 

Cullen fiercely hugged Tiatria and kissed her head, "Maker's Breath Tia,  _I_  will take care of you.  _I_  will take care of your baby. You didn't have to resort to this, never something like this."

 

Tiatria just sobbed into Cullen's arms as he held her, "I came over here to see if the man who lives in the barn would pay for me, so I could have a place to sleep!" Cullen's eyes flared with a dangerous angry fire at Blackwall.

 

Blackwall held up his hands at Cullen, "I have never touched her or even hinted I wanted such a thing!"

 

Tiatria looked at Blackwall with shame clearly on her face, "What about earlier when you touched my face and smiled at me? You played with my hair and told me you wanted to show me the baby wasn't a burden, and to show me something worth wild."

 

Cullen immediately grabbed Blackwall by the front of his coat, slamming him against some brick stairs. Blackwall held up his hands as he looked at Cullen in the eye. "That's not what I meant my lady!"

 

"What did you mean then?" Cullen questioned in a snarl.

 

Blackwall looked at Cullen, "I only meant I didn't want her to think the babe was a burden and as a  _friend_ , I wanted to show her that this could be a good thing!"

 

Cullen's grip tightened as he pressed Blackwall further against the stone. "Do you have any idea how that sounds to someone who's been a slave?"

 

Blackwall looked at Cullen with both hands held up, "I meant nothing by it Commander, I may have chose a poor choice of words, but I meant nothing by it."

 

Cullen let Blackwall go as he backed up still giving him a dangerous look. Cullen looked back at Tiatria, she'd huddled into a ball as she at on the ground. She was missing her pants, the back of her legs covered in semen, she had her arms wrapped around her legs as she hid her face. Cullen took a breath as he let Blackwall go and walked over to Tiatria and picked her up into his arms and walked away. Tiatria felt ashamed that Cullen found her in such a state. Everything she and Cullen had built in their relationship was now gone.

 

Cullen went up a flight of stairs that went up from the lower courtyard up to the battlements next to his office. "Tia, I don't want to see you  _ever_  do that again. You could've come to me if you needed something."

 

Tiatria's voice was remorseful, "You're busy, and you've done enough. I shouldn't have to come to you for everything."

 

Cullen shook his head as he gave a snort, "You do if it prevents you from doing that! You are more than that. I will personally see to it that you can get clothes, food whatever you need without anyone giving you a hard time."

 

Tiatria shook her head, "But I need money for those things Cullen. I don't-"

 

"Don't worry about it, I'll take care of it." Cullen snapped interrupting her.

 

When Cullen got into his office he put Tiatria down in his chair, he knelt down as he put his left hand on Tiatria's cheek as he looked at her tenderly. He didn't even seem to care that Tiatria didn't have her pants. "I care about you and your baby, I will take care of you. Never again will you spread your legs for money, you're worthy of so much more."

 

Tiatria kept her eyes low as she wrapped her arms around herself. It was surprisingly warm in this part of the castle. "Can I sleep on the floor of your office?"

 

Cullen shook his head, "No" Tiatria understood it as she nodded. She had betrayed him the moment she spread her legs. Cullen gently raised her head till she looked at him. Tiatria could see Cullen's eyes were soft and warm as he gave a gentle smile. "You need a bed Tia, you can sleep in mine." Tiatria was about to protest but Cullen shook his head as he quickly cut her off. "I'm  _not_  going to hear another word about it. I will sleep in my chair if I have to,"

 

Tiatria broke down and cried, Cullen kissed her gently as he stood up and had Tiatria stand up and put her arms around his neck as Cullen lifted her onto his back. Cullen carried Tiatria to the ladder that led up to his room. Cullen climbed the ladder and when he got up he still held Tiatria's legs carrying her till he got his bed. Cullen lowered her down gently and turned around. Tiatria sat on the bed cross legged as she held her belly. Tiatria looked around and saw a trunk, a bathing tub and a dresser with a pitcher and basin. Tiatria noticed an armor stand that was about five feet tall and wooden. It had rope around the stand and another piece of wood was tied to it making a cross.

  
Cullen took off his armor and put it on the wooden stand. He took of his coat and a vest too, when he was in his tunic and pants he went to his dresser and poured water into the basin. He tossed a rag in it as walked to the bed. Cullen knelt down and looked at Tiatria's face which was still covered with semen. Cullen squeezed the cloth ridding it of access water and wiped Tiatria's face clean. Cullen continued to wash Tiatria's arms and hands. Cullen cleaned her left arm and then her right. As he motioned the cloth down to her right hand, Cullen noticed severe scares on her wrist and realized it was from the shackles she once wore. In that same moment Tiatria took her hand away from Cullen's, which caused him to look at her. He realized she didn't want him to see any of it.

 

Tiatria staid silent through the whole process as Cullen then stood up and wiped her hair clean. When he knelt down and motioned to take Tiatria's tunic off, she startled. Tiatria's eyes struggled to look at him, "You've never seen me..." Cullen nodded as he understood it, as he smiled warmly. "I have scars and I don't know what you'll think of seeing my body in it's current state."

 

Cullen put the bowl and cloth down and pulled off his own shirt and tossed it aside as he showed Tiatria his chest, "Tia, I have scars too." Tiatria looked at Cullen as she sat back on her legs and gently touched Cullen's chest. Her slender fingers traced every scar she found on his chest. Tiatria tried to figure out what each scar was from. Tiatria saw Cullen's hands gently hold onto hers. It caused her to look at him, she saw how gentle Cullen's eyes were. "I'm not going to do anything except clean you up, I promise. You'll feel better." Cullen assured, his voice extremely gentle.

  
Cullen was determined that Tiatria wasn't going to go to bed smelling like those two men. However he wasn't going to force anything, she had to trust him. Tiatria thought for a moment. A moment later she slowly pulled off her tunic, she kept the tunic against her chest for a few moments. It seemed as if she was deciding whether to reveal herself further. After a few moments, Cullen watched Tiatria dragged her tunic aside, and revealed herself. Cullen saw every scar she had. Tiatria's breasts had been badly cut up. Cullen knew from experience that different daggers, knives were used to cut her. Some of the places they'd cut were meant to torment her; leave lingering pain even after they healed.

 

Cullen gave a gentle look but honest look, "I think you're very brave after everything you suffered."

 

Tiatria gave a shy look as she watched Cullen wring out the water from the cloth into the bowl. Cullen was mildly shocked as he saw Tiatria's hands, touch his. Cullen looked up at her, "I think you're very brave too." she told him gently.  Cullen nodded and a moment later continued to gently wash Tiatria's chest and legs. Cullen noticed tears in Tiatria's eyes, he smiled gently as he wiped Tiatria's tears away with the cloth.

 

Cullen's touch was beyond gentle, tender; it caused goosebumps to run across Tiatria's body. It was hard for Tiatria to believe this was the same man who trained the Inquisition's army. The same man who barked at this men when he found them slacking. But with her, he was always painfully gentle. Tiatria didn't say a word, she didn't know what she'd say to him after how Cullen found her. Tiatria took Cullen's right hand which held the cloth into hers. Cullen watched as Tiatria raised herself onto her knees as she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him. Both couldn't help but enjoy feeling the others lips on their own. Tiatria guided Cullen's hand which, still holding the cloth between her legs. At the moment Cullen wasn't sure if she wanted him to wash her there but at the moment he didn't care. Tiatria felt Cullen use the cloth to rub her passionately. As if he wanted his fingers to caress her, through the cloth's fabric. 

 

Cullen felt his blood grow hot, heating his skin as Tiatria passionately kissed him. Tiatria started to lean backward onto the bed. Cullen caught himself and prevented himself from going with her. When their lips parted Cullen looked at her with lust filled eyes. Cullen cleared his throat as he gently shook his head and tried to get a handle on himself. "There is no need for that," he assured her, "You don't need to do this,"

 

Tiatria gave surprised look as Cullen's right hand drifted away from between her legs. He tossed the rag aside as his right hand gently held her jaw; his thumb caressing her cheek. "I don't see you any different from this." Tiatria looked at Cullen as he kissed her again. The passion was unmistakable, Cullen wanted to make sure she understood him. He didn't see her any different before this terrible circumstance. He wasn't pleased about any of it but he understood Tiatria's desperation, for even allowing it to happen. He also knew, Tiatria didn't want to lose what they had and wanted to slowly build. However she didn't need to do that, even with her naked body pressed up against him and wanting, Cullen wasn't willing to sleep with her, not yet. 

 

Cullen put the basin down and went to his trunk and pulled out a clean shirt. He helped Tiatria put it on. He chuckled seeing that it was huge on her. It helped to remind him how much bigger than her, he was.

 

Cullen then sat next to Tiatria to examine her lip again. "Did one of those men hurt you?" Cullen questioned gently, Tiatria's eyes lowered as she turned her face away. Cullen's blood still boiled to think one of those degenerates hurt her. Cullen stood up as he was going to inform the Inquisitor of the assault. Tiatria took Cullen's hand, which caused him to look at her. "They didn't do it." she told him gently. 

 

Cullen knelt down, "Who then?"

 

Tiatria felt tears trickle down her cheeks, "A shemlen woman." Cullen was taken back, "Maker's Breath, why?" Tiatria sighed, "I asked for food" she said tearfully. Cullen realized that Tiatria making her own way in Skyhold, was going to be a larger problem then he realized. He made a mental note to talk to the  Inquisitor about this in the morning.

 

Cullen crooked a smiled as he held up his sheet and blanket, "Come on Tia, get under the covers." Cullen helped Tiatria scoot back into the middle of the bed and pulled the covers over her. Cullen watched Tiatria snuggle into the soft blankets as he sat on the edge of the bed.

 

As Tiatria felt Cullen gently stroke her hair, only thing she could say was, Thank you"

 

Cullen gave a surprised look as he looked at her, "Of course my lady." Cullen was then surprised again as Tiatria held onto his right hand.

 

"Did you really mean what you said? Are you really going to take care of us?" she asked in a quiet, sleepy voice.

 

Cullen smiled as he watched her slowly fall asleep, "Yes, I meant every word."

 

Tiatria looked up at Cullen as he gave a gentle kiss on the head. "You are always safe with me, always. I will  _never_ hurt you." Tiatria smiled gently squeezing his hand with her right. "If anyone ever dares to try to harm you, or try to take advantage, they will answer to _me_." Tiatria smiled with tears in her eyes, someone wanted to protect her, this was a dream it had to be.

 

Cullen looked down at Tiatria and saw sleep finally come for her. Cullen made a vow to the Maker that he'd be responsible for this woman he cared deeply for and her child. He'd help her raise this baby and Maker help any that would try and hurt either of them. With Tiatria sleep he gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and then realized with Tiatria was still giving his hand a snug hold. He realized he wasn't going to be sleeping in his chair tonight. So picked up an extra pillow and put it behind his head, he then closed his eyes and settled in for then night.


	7. What is Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria wakes up during the night as Cullen has a nightmare. Cullen comes clean with Maxwell about himself. Maxwell deals with the two men who solicited Tiatria. Cullen and Tiatria take a bath together.

Sometime during the night Cullen turned to his left side forcing Tiatria to turn and wrapped his arms around her. Tiatria snuggled into them for she finally felt safe in someone's arms. Cullen kissed Tiatria's head and they slept that way for several more hours.

 

It wasn't until later that Cullen began to talk in his sleep, "No...Leave me...leave me!"

 

Tiatria awoke while sleeping on her left side, her arms under her pillow. She rose her head watching him, half asleep. Cullen's body was in a cold sweat as he repeated himself. Tiatria sat up slowly she didn't know if this was something Cullen suffered normally. Tiatria sat on top of Cullen and put her left hand his face, her hand began to glow. It seemed to respond to his dream. In an instant Cullen woke up, his body jerking awake.

 

Tiatria fell back onto his Cullen's legs. He looked around taking a moment to realize he was safe. He took a deep breath laying back onto the bed as Tiatria crawled back onto his stomach. Tiatria laid down onto his stomach and he stroked her hair. "Bad Dream?", she questioned.

 

Cullen became rather panicked as he snatched Tiatria's face into his hands. "Did...did I hurt you?" Tiatria put her hands on Cullen's wrists as she shook her head. Cullen could see the fear in her eyes as she shook her head. Cullen seemed to calm down but felt sorry when realized he frightened her. He gently pulled Tiatria's forehead to his lips, after a moment; Cullen looked at her, "I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He gently stroked her hair with his right hand.

 

Tiatria smiled at him, "If you told me what happened, maybe I could help you."

 

Cullen smiled at Tiatria as he was touched that she cared for his welfare. Cullen sighed as he thought about it for a moment. Tiatria could clearly see he was thinking about telling her. Cullen moved Tiatria over onto her back and took her right hand into his left. "I will tell you another time, but for now we need to get some sleep."

 

Tiatria smiled softly as her right hand cupped Cullen's jaw, "Just so you know, I'm here for you every bit as much as you are here for me."

 

Cullen smiled as he kissed Tiatria, he then turn onto Tiatria's right side and he snuggled up with her. Cullen's left hand interlocked with her hand. Tiatria could feel Cullen's breath settled against Tiatria neck as she thought about what happened for a few moments before she went back to sleep.

 

***************************************************

 

Maxwell walked into Cullen's office, "You sent for me?"

 

Cullen grabbed a small wooden rectangular box off his bookshelf. He put it on his desk which covered in papers and scrolls. Cullen seemed troubled by the box and it made Maxwell nervous. Cullen flipped the lid open and put his hands on either side of it. He dropped his head and was silent. Maxwell didn't move for he was afraid of what he'd say next.

 

Cullen raised his head looking at him, "As leader of the Inquisition you" Cullen sighed and stood up straight "There is something I must tell you."

 

Maxwell stepped forward, "Whatever it is I'm willing to listen."

 

Cullen gave a sigh of relief but still looked nervous, "Right! Thank you" Cullen leaned forward, "Lyrium grants Templars our abilities." Cullen leaned over the box again looking at it. "But it controls us as well, those cut off suffer! Some go mad, others die!"

 

Tiatria's face showed extreme concern as she'd woken up a few moments before and had wondered where Cullen had gone. Tiatria had gotten out of the bed when she heard Cullen starting to talk and sat down on her knees as she listened by the opening that led down to Cullen's office.

 

Tiatria heard Cullen speak, "We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the Templars here." Cullen paused trying to find the next set of words. "I...no longer take it."

 

Maxwell looked at him with a sigh, "You stopped?"

 

Cullen just continued to look at the box, "When I joined the Inquisition. It's been months now."

 

Maxwell looked at him, "Why are you doing this?"

 

Cullen walked away a little, he turned and looked at Maxwell. "After what happened in Kirkwall, I couldn't! I will  _not_  be bound to the order or that life any longer."

 

Cullen looked at Maxwell not wanting to worry him, "Whatever the suffering I accept it! I would not put the Inquisition at risk! I have asked Cassandra to...watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised I will be relieved from duty."

 

Maxwell sighed, "Are you in pain?"

 

Cullen gave him a calm look, "I can endure it."

 

"Thank you for telling me. I respect what you are doing." said Maxwell.

 

Cullen smiled as he felt a huge sense of relief, "Thank you, I am glad you understand." Maxwell watched Cullen pick up a report as he sat down.

 

Cullen then looked at him, "I want to discuss last night."

 

Maxwell gave a crooked smile, "I had a feeling there was another reason I was here."

 

Cullen interlocked his fingers as he thought for a moment. "I wanted to say that, I feel what happened wouldn't have happened, if people were more accepting of Lady Lavellan. Her Dalish heritage marks her out unfortunately." Maxwell knew Cullen was talking about her Vallaslin. "People refuse her food, shelter, a bed and have assaulted her because of it."

 

Maxwell gave a shocked look as he folded his arms as he listened, "Assaulted?" Maxwell was starting to realize how big of a problem this was. He looked back at Cullen, "Do you need me to find her lodgings?" Maxwell asked.

 

Cullen shook his head, "No, I care for her deeply and I want her to be with me." Maxwell found it cute that Cullen was obviously smitten with dark haired elven beauty. "However, I feel that Lady Lavellan needs to move around without worrying where her next meal is going to come from." Cullen's eyes burned with determination, as he tossed his papers on his desk. He was going to make very sure that what happened earlier, was never going to happen again."I want her food, clothes anything she needs for the baby to be billed to me. I will do side work if I have to around here to pay for what she needs."

 

Maxwell smiled as he looked at him, "Cullen, that won't be necessary. I talked to Josephine and she's willing to take anything Lady Lavellan needs out of the Inquisition's treasury."

 

Cullen leaned back in his chair impressed, "Thank you Inquisitor."

 

"I know that if Lady Lavellan hadn't felt she had to, she wouldn't have allowed any of that to happen. I'm going to have a trial for the offenders in a little while and I want her to be present for it. Can you make sure she attends?"

 

Cullen nodded as Maxwell sighed scratching the back of his head.

 

Tiatria started to sob as realized she and the baby would be okay. She'd have what she needed: clothes, food, and warmth. She wouldn't have to resort to selling herself to take care of her needs. This man, this ex-Templar was a dream come true. Without a word he stepped up and helped her. To her delight and his, there was something good that was developing between them. This Shemlen was beyond all others.

 

Tiatria heard the two say good-bye to each other before Cullen started to come up the ladder. He saw Tiatria on the bed. She turned and smiled at him, Cullen was taken back. It was a smile of pure happiness and joy. Something he'd never seen on her and her sapphire eyes danced with life. In that brief moment, Cullen was enchanted by her. Her true beauty had finally came to life and his heart skipped a beat.

 

"Tia?"

 

Tiatria got up and walked up to Cullen and hugged him as she cried. Cullen wasn't sure why she was hugging him. Cullen happily hugged her back and kissed her forehead, "How long have you been up?"

 

Tiatria shook her head, "Not long, how has your morning been?"

 

Cullen sighed as he rubbed his neck, "It's been full mostly paperwork. I have to take you to the main hall, the two men from last night will face the Inquisition. The Inquisitor has asked for your attendance."

 

Tiatria hung her head embarassed, "I don't have anything to wear, except your shirt." She said gently.

 

Tiatria pulled the bottom of her tunic trying to cover more of her. As much as Cullen loved seeing Tiatria in his tunic, he thought she showed it off quite well, but he knew she couldn't wear it in front of the crowds. Cullen smiled as he walked to a dresser drawer and pulled it open. Tiatria walked over and saw her clothes, causing her to look at Cullen. "I had them brought up here as you slept. I will be down waiting for you."

 

Tiatria watched Cullen go down the ladder, she turned to change.

 

***************************************************************

 

Josephine looked at one of the guards, "Bring the prisoners forth!" The guard saluted and left. When he came back with another guard they had the prisoners.

 

Cullen walked into the main hall with Tiatria at his side. The two men were being brought in by a small accompaniment of guards. Their hands were tied with roped in front of themselves. They saw Tiatria and glared at her as they looked like they were about to spit on her.

 

Josephine looked at the two of them, "You recall these two ah...gentleman." said Josephine, she looked at Maxwell who was sitting in his throne. "This is Alex Banner and his son Maddox of Denerim." Josephine walked up the steps, "The two claim that they solicited Lady Lavellan for sexual favors in exchange for payment." Maxwell caught sight of Tiatria in the crowd, nightmares she'd suffered and the desperation she must have been suffering if she had accepted such a thing. Josephine looked at him, "The formal charges are: solicitation of prostitution, attempted kidnapping and attempted slavery of two individuals."

 

Tiatria started to back up bumping into Cullen. Cullen kept his eyes fixed on the two men but he put his left hand on her shoulder. Tiatria looked back seeing Maxwell sitting looking at the two.

 

Maxwell looked at Josephine confused, "Wait, what are the extra charges for?"

 

Josephine sighed, "The Iron Bull, asked them some questions after they were...detained." She looked at Maxwell, "They confessed to him that they had no intentions of paying her and to kidnap her and take her out of Skyhold to sell her and her unborn child into slavery to a Tevinter slaver they talked to on the road."

 

Tiatria's heart started to pound as started to panic. "If our Commander and Warden Blackwall hadn't stopped them, she'd be on her way to Tevinter's auctioning block."

 

Maxwell leaned forward as he looked at the two as he interlocked his hands. He narrowed his eyes, "Were they now?" he questioned.

 

The two men rose their heads, "We just wanted to have enough money to go home. We heard she was a slave before, we figured she'd be already be trained nice and docile so no harm would come to her, she'd be able to able to blend in easily with the other slaves in Tevinter." said Alex.

 

Cullen had a dangerous look in his eye and made a move to walk towards the men. Tiatria grabbed his hand, Cullen turned his head around to look at her. Tiatria shook her head, Cullen only stayed because her eyes told him too.

 

Maxwell gave the two a nasty look, "So you were going to kidnap an innocent woman and her unborn baby and sell them into the slavery? All so you could go home?" The two men just stared at Maxwell as he gave a snort, "Were you aware she was under the protection of Inquisition?" The two men looked like they were about to piss their pants.

 

Maxwell gave the two a hard look, "I sentence you two to exile! You are to be lead to the borders of Tevinter and released. You'll be given a handful of bread and half a skin of water. Whatever happens to you is in the hands of the Maker. But before you leave you will pay Lady Lavellan all the coin you promised her."

 

The old man took a step forward, in shock. "But we didn't even finish! We were about to before your-" Maxwell shot up from his seat as he gave the man a bone chilling look. "I don't care! The only reason that poor woman agreed to such acts was only because of the money you promised her! You knew she was desperate and took advantage, in every way possible! You promised her coin, you will pay it!" Tiatria's legs gave out and Cullen quickly grabbed her into his arms. Maxwell stood up seeing her fall, "Is she alright Commander?"

 

Everyone turned to look at her, Cullen looked at Maxwell. "She just fainted Inquisitor, I believe she'll be alright."

 

Maxwell looked at two guards, "Take these two away" Maxwell looked back at Cullen, "Commander bring her to my personal chambers."

 

Cullen looked at Maxwell as a guard opened the door to Maxwell's chambers. When Cullen got to top of the stairs Dorian saw him as he was sitting on the love seat reading a book. "Maker, what happened to the poor girl?"

 

Cullen put Tiatria on the bed, Maxwell looked at Dorian, "Can you examine her Dorian?"

 

Dorian walked over but Cullen held out his right hand, "No, Solas is her healer!"

 

Dorian folded his arms, "My dear Commander, I'm not going to sacrifice her in a blood ritual."

 

Cullen shook his head as he looked at Tiatria, "No, she is comfortable with Solas because he's elven."

 

Maxwell tilted his head, "Alright Cullen, we'll get Solas."

 

Dorian walked away as he talked to himself asking how Cullen knew what the woman would want when she's unconscious. Maxwell could clearly see Cullen's love for Tiatria, he gave a half smile. "You really care for her, don't you?"

 

Cullen stroked the top of Tiatria's head, "I love her Inquisitor."

 

"You love her?" Maxwell smiled, seeing a side to Cullen that made him seem...human.

 

Cullen shook his head, "Please don't ask me to explain it Inquisitor...because I can't."

 

Maxwell smiled as he patted Cullen's back, "It's alright Cullen, I understand."

 

Solas came up walking up to the bed, "What happened?"

 

Cullen looked at him then at Tiatria, "She passed out when she heard the Inquisitor's judgement." said Cullen.

 

Solas felt Tiatria's pulse, "I expect it was the shock of seeing justice on her behalf." Solas felt around her stomach and smiled, "Things seem well enough."

 

Cullen looked at Solas confused and with a slight shake of the head. "Well enough? What does that mean?" Cullen asked.

 

Solas stood up looking at Cullen, "She needs to increase her food intake, even for a half human and elven baby it's on the small side. I expect from being denied food has something to do with it." Cullen's face showed concern and they all saw it not matter how much he tried to hide it.

 

Maxwell looked at Solas, "Thank you Solas"

 

Solas gave a nod and left leaving Dorian, Maxwell and Cullen alone. Maxwell looked at Cullen who clearly had a pained look on his face, as he'd become concerned for the child's welfare. "Don't worry Cullen," Cullen looked back at Maxwell who gave a gentle reassuring smile. "We will make sure she gets all the food she needs, so the be baby will be strong."

 

Cullen rubbed his neck as he sighed, "Thank you Inquisitor."

 

*****************************************************************

 

Tiatria woke up in the Inquisitor's bed chambers. She sat up startled looking around, "It's alright" said Dorian.

 

Tiatria huddled up against the headboard on the large free marcher's bed. She saw Dorian and Maxwell both. "Inquisitor, I don't know how I got here I promise. I didn't mean to sleep in your bed."

 

Maxwell gave a small chuckle, "It's alright, I had you brought here when you fainted."

 

"What? Why?" Tiatria asked shaking her head.

 

Maxwell held up his right hand, "I was concerned for your welfare. I had Solas look at you when I had Cullen bring you up here." He told her gently.

 

Dorian looked at Maxwell, "Amatus, look at the poor girl, she's confused and frightened." Dorian looked at Tiatria, "We aren't going to do anything perverse, I promise you. Your Commander had to tend to an urgent matter, he'll be back momentarily."

 

Cullen ran up the stairs, "I'm sorry Inquisitor, I..." Cullen then noticed Tiatria was awake.

 

"You're awake, thank the Maker." Cullen told her as he kissed her head.

 

Maxwell and Dorian then started to walk away, "We'll leave you two alone Commander." Tiatria watched them go down the stairs confused.

 

Tiatria looked up a Cullen, "Wait, what are they doing?"

 

Cullen took Tiatria right hand and walked her around the corner and her eyes lit up. Tiatria looked at Cullen with a huge smile on her face. She found a bathtub full of hot water.

 

Cullen smiled, "I doubt you've had a decent bath since everything happened. The Inquisitor thought you would like to have one."

 

Tiatria ran over to it and moved her hand around in the water. She looked at him with a smile, "I love it! I want you to join me."

 

Cullen's face blushed horribly, even his ears got red, he started to back up. "I couldn't I..." Tiatria grabbed his hand, "Please I want you to!"

 

Cullen smiled as he looked at Tiatria, seeing her eyes sparkle and her big smile was too much. He squeezed her hand, "Alright."

 

Tiatria took off her simple white dress, she'd gained some of the weight back but she was still a little thin. Cullen smiled seeing her belly. She was in her second season so she had a nice pot belly going. She held her hands together and her arms against her chest as she smiled at the tub. She slowly dipped her toe into the water and goosebumps ran up her body. The water was perfect, nicely warm but not hot. She moved to the front of the tub as she put her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. Tiatria smiled as she watched Cullen undress. Cullen was slow because he was nervous, it had been a long time since he'd undressed in front of a beautiful woman.

 

Tiatria's breath was taken away when Cullen's armor and coats were off and he took off his shirt. He was magnificent, Cullen's back was taught and toned. She saw Cullen's chest from the night before, his scars in random places. Tiatria loved Cullen's arms, they were huge, she'd never seen arms so big on a Shemlen before. Tiatria then watched Cullen take off his belt and unlaced his pants. When there was enough slack enough Tiatria bit her lower lip as she waited to see more of him.

 

Cullen looked back at her horribly blushing, "Can you close your eyes?" he asked softly.

 

Tiatria seemed surprised but smiled as she closed them. Cullen took them off and walked to the back of the tub. He slowly got in and when Tiatria felt him sit down, she sat against him. Her eyes got big when she felt something hard brush up her lower back.

 

Tiatria gave a catty smile, "Commander" she purred.

 

Cullen blushed again, "I...I'm sorry. To be honest it's been doing that for quite a while now."

 

Tiatria turned around and took Cullen in hand, "Really Commander?" Cullen showed a mild amount of shock from Tiatria doing that. Her hand moved the bass of his shaft and slowly moved to the crown and top of the head.

 

Cullen's cock throbbed in response, "Tia, I..."

 

Cullen's hands gently snaked around her hips, his eyes honeycombed for her. "I don't want you to do something, you aren't ready for."

 

Tiatria's eyes seemed to be endless like the ocean. There was no end to what they held and at that moment they held love, compassion, and understanding. Their calmness seemed to quiet the fire of struggle, pain and anger that always was there. In her eyes he found peace and contentment. Cullen's right hand held her cheek as slowly, gently his lips met hers. Tiatria let go of Cullen and wrapped her hands around his neck. Cullen's hands went up her back pulling her in more as their kiss became more passionate and with intent. The hair on Cullen's body stood up as he slinked down into the tub more. Tiatria straddled Cullen's hips with her legs, as she leaned into him more as his body sank under the water.

 

For the first time in both their lives both felt alive, "Maker's Breath" said Cullen as he stroked her hair, "what kind of magic do you possess for me to feel this way?" Tiatria smiled sweetly, "I have never _felt_  this way about anyone." he told her.

 

Tiatria's hands held the sides of his face gently stroking and scraping as the water dripped from her fingers. She just kissed Cullen with all she had, his body felt more warmth in her lips than the water did threw out his body. He felt the lips of her vaginal folds caress the tip of cock. Tiatria's body was about to become one with him. Cullen's hands swiftly stopped her by holding her butt.

 

Tiatria looked at him confused, "But..."

 

Cullen shook his head, "No, not here." He told her in a shaky tone.

 

It took all of Cullen's strength to hold Tiatria, to stop her. He wanted so badly to become one with her also, every fiber of his being cried out for it. Tiatria could feel Cullen's hands shake with want every fiber of his being ached for her. His hands shook as he was desperate to hold her, it was like he was fighting with himself to not let go. Cullen wanted to let go so badly and it was a desperate struggle with himself.

 

"Every part of yourself wants this, why?" Tiatria asked softly, desperate for Cullen to let go.

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria gently, "This is not the place for this, my love, my heart. If I am to have you, then I will have you in our bed, as my wife."

 

Tiatria shook her head confused, "What do you mean  _our_  bed?"

 

Cullen chuckled, "What do you think that means?"

 

Tiatria lowered her forehead onto Cullen's as she tried to make sense of it all. Cullen rubbed his forehead against hers. Tiatria licked her lips as her eyes lowered moving away from Cullen's. Tiatria took a deep breath, "How can you feel this way about me? You haven't known me for very long, but you want me, my child, to love. Why?"

 

Cullen smiled so big that she could see teeth, to be honest he didn't even truly know why, but he did. "Maker's Breath, I don't know but when you are with me, my soul feels whole, complete with you. I love this child like it's my own."

 

Cullen's eyes bore into hers, his hands moved up to her back and pressed her into him. He kissed her with everything that he had to give. "If you'll have it, I will make you my wife. I vow I will not have you until then, until you are my wife." Cullen cursed himself as he, realized that he blundered into a horrible marriage proposal. In truth he meant every word of it, but he executed poorly.

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen with solemn eyes, "What if it isn't what I want?"

 

Cullen's heart stopped, literally for the sake of the Maker stopped, as he looked at her. Tiatria looked at him for a long moment as if she was trying to find the right words as she looked into his eyes.

 

Tiatria smiled, "What if I want you before then?"

 

When Cullen realized Tiatria was playing with him as he saw a minx looking at him, Cullen chuckled as he leaned forward laughing. Tiatria cried out in laughter as she felt herself fall back into the tub.


	8. Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After his bath Cullen gives the Inquisitor more information on the Red Templars. Tiatria talks to Varric and makes some new friends. Something happens with the baby that forces Tiatria to realize who the father is.

Maxwell and Dorian came back up as they heard laughing and splashing coming from their wash room. The two looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

 

Dorian folded his arms with a catty smile, "Apparently someone is having fun in our tub."

 

Maxwell smiled with a side smirk, "Well it's not like we haven't either Dorian."

 

After a short while Cullen came out with wet hair and was shocked to see Maxwell working at his desk as Dorian sat on the love seat reading a book. "Inquisitor!" he said in shock.

 

Maxwell smiled at Cullen, "Did you have fun Commander?" Cullen looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, "I ah...ah..."

 

Dorian closed his book, "Oh come now my good man, you are only human after all. If we didn't see you have fun now and again we'd start to worry."

 

Maxwell leaned back in his chair as Tiatria came out of the room next. She looked around seeing Maxwell and Dorian. Tiatria then slowly took Cullen's hand, "Is everything alright?"

 

Maxwell smiled, "Yes, my lady Lavellan. How are you feeling?"

 

Tiatria smiled, "Much better, thank you for letting me use your bath."

 

Dorian stood up from the couch and walked up to Tiatria. "Any time my dear woman." said Dorian, "Just promise us you'll make sure our dear Commander has more of a bit a fun now and then."

 

Maxwell smiled, "My lady, there are matters I need to discuss with my Commander. Would you mind leaving us for a moment?"

 

Tiatria shook her head as he tossed his book on the desk. "Come on my dear, I'll help you find some wonderful foods and cakes in the kitchen." Dorian put his arm around Tiatria as they walked towards the stairs. "By the way you and your dear Commander are invited to dinner with our friends tonight."

 

Tiatria was about to protest but Dorian caught her. "My dear I insist!"

 

Cullen smiled as he turned around looking at Maxwell, "What information do you have of the Red Templars Commander?"

 

Cullen's face became serious and stood up straight as he cleared his throat. "Inquisitor, I found where the Red Templars come from, Therinfal Redoubt!"

 

Cullen walked away from Maxwell's desk, "The knights were fed Red Lyrium until they turned into monsters."

 

Maxwell watched Cullen, she could see the anger and disgust in his face. "Samson took over after their corruption was complete!"

 

Maxwell got up and took a few steps toward him, "How do you know Samson?"

 

Cullen turned around, "He was a Templar in Kirkwall until he was expelled from the order."

 

Maxwell's eyes got wide:  _How does one get expelled from the order he wondered?_

 

Cullen's eyes narrowed his voice soured, "I knew he was an addict but  _this_?" Cullen shook his head "Red lyrium is nothing like the lyrium given by the Chantry! Its power comes with a terrible madness."

 

"The Red Templars swarming Haven were proof enough!" said Maxwell.

 

Maxwell could see Cullen's face was clearly pained, "We cannot  _allow_ them to gain strength! The Red Templars still require lyrium! If we can find their source we can weaken them and their leader!"

 

Maxwell could see this was going to be Cullen's personal mission to tear this new Templar order apart. He looked at him and worried about what this would do to him.

 

"Are you angrier at Samson or Corypheus?" Maxwell asked.

 

Cullen gave a frustrated sigh, "I don't know!"

 

Cullen looked at Maxwell, "Samson at least should know better! Caravans of red lyrium are being smuggled along trade roads! Investigating them could lead to where it's being mined! If you confront them be warry, anything connected to Samson will be well guarded."

 

Maxwell nodded, "I will Cullen don't worry about me. I will be leaving for Crestwood in the morning. I have to see what Hawkes' friend in the Wardens can tell us."

 

Cullen pointed at a route on a map on Maxwell's desk, "I will have Leliana look into where these trade roads maybe. I will write to you when I know more about them so you can investigate them before you come back."

 

******************************************************

 

Dorian escorted Tiatria to the kitchens which caused her eyes to widen in shock. Food everywhere the smell of chicken, turkey roasting in the air. It made Tiatria's stomach growl, an old human woman handed Tiatria a basket of potatoes. "See that these are washed and peeled."

 

Dorian took the basket from Tiatria as he gave a very disgruntled look, "She is not one of the servants, she is with Commander." The woman looked rather shocked as Dorian got in her face. "Not every elf is a servant! Just like some people can't master the art of cooking. Such as you." The old woman gave a surprised look, "I've tasted what comes out of these kitchens and believe me, I scarcely call it food." The woman gave a highly offended look as she gave snort and walked away.

 

Dorian looked back at Tiatria who was giving a frightened look, "It's alright Dorian, I'm used to being treated like this." Dorian watched Tiatria's posture, as her right hand held her left arm, her head low, eyes down. Typical of any broken in slave, Dorian took Tiatria's hand to which caused her to startle. Dorian gave a gentle smile as he gently lifted Tiatria's head up. "I know I'm not the Commander, but believe me when I say, I will not hurt you my dear."

 

Dorian walked Tiatria to a counter and had her sit on a stool. "Now Solas told us that you needed to eat more to help nourish that precious cherub inside your womb." Dorian placed a plate of food in front of her. Tiatria broke out in tears, which caused Dorian to look at her concerned. "Did I do something wrong?"

 

Tiatria shook her head as she looked away, "You did nothing!" 

 

Dorian gave a slight shake of his head, "Then why are you crying?"

 

Tiatria looked at the plate before her, it had steak, potatoes, corn and apples.  "I have never had this much before."

 

Dorian held Tiatria's hand as she wept all over the food, causing his eyes to become glassy. "Now stop crying eat up before your food gets cold."

 

************************************************************

 

Cullen was in the Main Hall walking back to his office when he caught sight of Dorian. Dorian's face was still showed his remorse over what he'd seen with Tiatria. Cullen walked over to Dorian who caught sight of him. 

 

"How did Tia like the kitchens?" Cullen questioned curiously.

 

Dorian folded his arms as he shook his head, "I don't think I fully grasped what that poor woman suffered until now."

 

Cullen became concerned, "What do you mean? What happened?" 

 

Dorian looked at Cullen as he rose his right hand, "I have seen slavery, my parents own slaves but I don't think it was until I saw that poor creature weep over a plate of food, how awful it could truly be."

 

Cullen's face showed slight confusion, "Tia wept over you giving her food?"

 

Dorian sighed, "The plate I gave Mistress Lavellan had more food on it then she'd ever seen in all the time she was with her captures." Dorian gave a slight shake of his head, "She didn't have to share it, or gobble it up before it was taken away." Dorian looked at Cullen square in the eye. "She could just sit down, take her time and enjoy every bite." Cullen noticed tears in the Tevinter's eyes. "I don't think I will ever view slavery the same way again."

 

Cullen sighed, "Tia gave it a face didn't she?" 

 

Dorian nodded, "That she did, and if I ever get a chance to get a hold of the bastard who stripped her of every dignity she ever had, I'll incinerate him." 

 

********************************************************************

 

Tiatria was in Cullen's bedroom looking around, she was trying to figure out where a cradle would go. She was having a hard time trying to picture everything. She went down the ladder and went out the door that went directly to into Skyhold. She noticed Cullen walking up the stairs from the upper courtyard. Maxwell had decided to take Blackwall, Sera and Dorian with him to Crestwood. Cullen was eyeing Blackwall with a dirty look as he walked up the stairs.

 

Cullen caught sight of Tiatria watching the Inquisitor and his friends leave. When Tiatria came back to the office, Cullen was going over papers. Cullen looked up, "Sweetheart, did you enjoy seeing the Inquisitor's departure?"

 

Tiatria nodded as Cullen glanced up and saw her face, "What's wrong?"

 

Tiatria looked at him, "I'm just trying to figure out how all this is going to work." Cullen stood up straight as he looked at Tiatria, "How am I...uh we supposed to take care of a baby in your bedroom?" Cullen gave Tiatria his undivided attention, "When the baby crawls it's going to fall down the hole and kill itself. Also how am I to give birth up there with people coming and going?" Cullen rubbed his neck, she had several good points.

 

Cullen looked at her with worried eyes, "I don't know but we have time to figure it out. How do the Dalish have their children?"

 

Tiatria smiled, "We have our children in the forest or the wilderness with the female members of our clan. The Father could stay if he chooses to." To Cullen it sounded nice, humans families having children ran things differently. Fathers waited outside til the baby was born and cleaned, wrapped. However he did understand Tiatria's concerns he just felt stupid it wasn't till now he thought of it.

 

The two walked into Cullen's office, Cullen turned and looked at Tiatria with a smile, "I will ask for a transfer of quarters when the Inquisitor returns. Don't worry, we'll have our baby safe." Tiatria looked at her growing belly as she held it with both hands.

 

Tiatria snuggled into Cullen's arms and looked up at him, "Where is the Inquisitor going?"

 

"Crestwood," Cullen answered, "he's going there to meet with Hawke's warden friend. Apparently there is some information he needs to hear about the wardens' vanishing."

 

Tiatria nodded as she walked out of Cullen's office, Cullen giving her a smile. Tiatria decided she wanted to walk around Skyhold. She decided to walk across the bridge that led from Cullen's office to Solas' office. Solas was gone at the moment so Tiatria walked over to where there was a flight of stairs that went upwards. Tiatria decided to walk up them and was pleasantly surprised to find a huge library. Tiatria had never seen so many books in all her life.  She walked up to a book case that was near the stairs. Gently Tiaria's fingers touched the book as she attempted to read the title of each book. Sadly she couldn't read any of them since Cullen had only begun to teach her. 

 

"Find anything you like?" Tiatria startled as turned around to see Dorian  behind her. He gave a gentle smile as he folded his arms. Tiatria looked at Dorian and then back on the books, "I like all of them actually" she sighed, as she lowered her eyes. "but I can't read any of them." Dorian gave a slight curious look, he figured her clan wouldn't take an initiative to read anything human wrote. "Cullen was teaching me to read your words but-" Tiatria paused as she was greatly saddened that he lost he beloved book. Dorian gave a nod, "I could teach you if you wish." Tiatria looked at Dorian in complete shock, he could see the fear in her eyes. Dorian held up his arms, "I know I can never compete with your beloved Commander; but I'm willing to take you under my wing as it were."

 

To Dorian seeing a slave not knowing how to read was a crime. In Tevinter most slaves knew how to read, because they had to be able write letters for their masters or make deliveries they had to be able to read the addresses. However he wasn't going to force the matter since he knew full well that Tiatria was skittish around men. Dorian figured Cullen was the first man she'd ever trusted and may be the only one too. 

 

 

Tiatria looked back at the books as she bit her lower lip. To think one day she'd be able to read all the books in the library excited her. However to trust someone she didn't know, to not only teach her, but not to hurt her. Tiatria looked back at Dorian and remembered his kindness in the kitchens. Tiatria gave a cautious smile and gave a nod. 

 

Dorian's back straightened as he smiled, "Excellent, shall we begin right now?" Tiatria looked at all the books that were in the library. "How do we even pick a book to start with?" Dorian gave a smile as he walked over to a table and pulled out a chair for her to sit in. Tiatria sat on the chair, "What kind of book did our dear Commander have you read?"

 

Tiatria gave a shy look, "I believe Cullen called it, poetry."

 

 Tiatria watched Dorian walk over to a bookcase that was in the corner. Dorian effortlessly removed a book from its shelf. Dorian walked over and sat down next to Tiatria, "Why don't we begin with this book then. Tiatria looked at the book and smiled, Dorian watched her as she lovingly touched the book. 

 

"Something wrong?" Dorian questioned. 

 

Tiatria shooked her head, "No" she looked at Dorian, "This, this is the book Cullen lost at Haven." she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "He was teaching me to read with it." Dorian smiled gently as he took her left hand gently into his. "Then we best get started with this one then."

 

An hour later, Tiatria walked down the stairs and back down to Solas' study. She walked into the main hall and saw a table and chair next to a fire place. It looked so inviting that she sat down and started to stare into the fire.

 

"Taking a break?"

 

Tiatria spun her head around she saw Varric looking at her. "Oh, I'm sorry is this table yours?"

 

Varric chuckled, "I don't think that particular table belongs to me. I just hang out there."

 

Tiatria got up, "No, sit down and take a load off." Varric insisted. Tiatria sat back down slowly as he sat in the opposite chair. "So how are you making out?"

 

Tiatria looked at him unsure, "Making what out?"

 

Varric smiled, "Well you're expecting a baby and you seemed to have captured the interest of our Commander." Varric chuckled, "I remember a time when all Curly could concentrate on was being a Templar in the Gallows in Kirkwall."

 

Tiatria looked at Varric curiously, "Curly?"

 

Varric cleared his throat as he adjusted himself in his seat, "It's my nickname for the Commander."

 

Tiatria smiled as she gave a small laugh, "Why?"

 

Varric smiled, "When Cullen was in Kirkwall, his hair was Curly, now a days he styles it so the curls are gone."

 

Tiatria looked at Varric surprised, "Cullen was in Kirkwall? I lived in the Free Marches most of my life with my clan."

 

Varric smiled as he gave a chuckle, "Really? Up North by the forests I'd expect."

 

Tiatria nodded, "Yes, I only left the Free Marches when the men who took me bartered their way on a cargo ship."

 

Varric's face saddened, "I'm sorry that happened to you. That whole experience must have been a nightmare."

 

Tiatria's showed memory of dark days being denied food, raped whenever her captures desired her, beatings.

 

Varric looked at her, "I have an elven friend named Fenris who was a slave too, his master owned him in Tevinter and did a ritual that embedded lyrium into his skin. He escaped and ran for three years before Hawke helped him become free."

 

Tiatria's face perked up, "Really? The same Hawke that the Inquisitor is visiting?"

 

Varric nodded, "The very same, Hawke and he have been together ever since."

 

Tiatria smiled thinking it is possible to have a life after such darkness. She looked at Varric, "How long have you known Cullen?"

 

Varric sat back and chuckled, "I've known him since he was a Knight Captain for the Templars in Kirkwall. Hawke and I would help either mages or templars in the Gallows to help keep the fragile peace there. After a friend of ours another mage named Anders blew up the Chantry, Cullen's Knight Commander went insane and tried to kill all the mages in the Gallows. Cullen, Hawke and I along with our friends stood up against her. After she died Cullen fought to bring back order to Kirkwall along with the Captain of the guard Aveline.

 

When Cassandra found me and _asked_  me to come with her, she found Cullen saw what he was trying to do and offered him a job within the Inquisition."

 

"What was he like at that time?" Tiatria questioned.

 

Varric sighed he didn't want to say too much, "He seemed well enough till Meredith went nuts, he seemed harder after that. I know that he served in a circle in Ferelden during the Blight. I don't know what happened there but I heard rumors of a mage uprising in it and things didn't go well." Varric smiled as he leaned forward and put his elbows onto the table. "To be honest since you've been around, he's talks more. Shit, when we were on the boat crossing the Waking Sea together he barely said two words. I think you're exactly what he needs Sweet Heart."

 

Tiatria smiled at the thought of making Cullen happy and people approving. Varric got up from the table he smiled as he motioned for her to get up.

 

Tiatria stood up looking at Varric curiously, "What are you up to?"

 

Tiatria followed Varric to the tavern but stopped a few feet at the door. Varric stopped when he realized she did. He could see her fear and uncertainty as she backed up slowly.

 

Varric came back out, "It's alright, no one will hurt you in here."

 

"Why?" Tiatria questioned unsure.

 

"Because I'll kick their ass, that's why." A big horned giant came walking out.

 

He had grey skin and one eye since he was missing his left. He must have been seven feet tall with a five foot chest. Tiatria had never seen anyone like him. He had a scruffy week old beard, his horns were as wide as his shoulders which were huge! He had to the Qunari the messenger spoke of. She had never seen one before. He seemed to have a single strap shoulder harness for chest armor. He had a thick leather belt that covered his waist. Tiatria wondered if that was for armor too. His chest was severely scarred up, she could tell he had seen many battles. He had dark green pants that had maroon vertical stripes going down them. He wore mid-calf high leather boots. The boots made his pants puff out at the bottom.

 

Tiatria's mouth fell open in shock as she backed away. The big ox man held out his hand, "It's okay, my name is Iron Bull."

 

Varric walked up to Tiatria, "He has a band of mercenaries that work for the Inquisitor."

 

Tiatria still was daunted by Bull, to which Bull fully understood. "It's okay, I understand. I'll be inside keeping watch that nothing happens."

 

Tiatria watched him walked back as Varric looked at her. "Come on, meet some of our friends. I promise nothing will happen."

 

Tiatria took a deep breath as she considered if should go in or not. She knew if she didn't go in she might be alone with no one else to talk to or be friends with. Varric saw her conflict and he understood it. Shit, if half the things that happened to her, happened to him; he'd be paranoid too.

 

*****************************************************

 

Cullen was finishing the last of his work when he looked out one of the windows and noticed it was dusk. He realized he hadn't see Tiatria all day, he dropped the last of his papers and went outside. Cullen looked around and saw didn't see Tiatria in the courtyard. Cullen went down the stairs near the tavern, he passed the door as he heard what sounded like Tiatria laughing. He went in and saw Tiatria with Varric, Bull and his men the Chargers. She was sitting in a chair with everyone's chair around her. All angles covered so no one could get access to her without stirring up something. They all had ale in their hands and were laughing with her.

 

Cullen slowly walked up as Bull caught sight of him, "AH GOOD, WE'RE NOT DRINKING ALONE!" he raised his ale mug.

 

Bull signaled Cullen to walk over with it. Cullen did and saw Cullen sat down on a crate as Bull looked over at Tiatria. "We were just entertaining your girl while you were busy." Cullen gave a small smile as he looked at Tiatria who held her belly as Bull chuckled, "Don't worry the most she's had to drink is honey water."

 

Varric shuffled a deck of cards, "She's sharp Curly, last time I play her on Wicked Grace. I owe her five sovereigns." Tiatria blushed as everyone seemed content to laugh and talk.

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria, "Maker's Breath Tia, I didn't think anyone could beat Varric at Wicked Grace." Cullen saw the ware of the day on her face. Cullen touched her right cheek with his index and middle finger. Tiatria looked at him, "You look tired" he told her.

 

Tiatria nodded as Cullen held her hand to help her up. Tiatria waved good-bye as the others waved back. Tiatria put her head on Cullen's arm as they walked, he put his arm around her. Tiatria stopped as her eyes got big.

 

Cullen looked at her, "Tia what's wrong?" Tiatria's face was pale as if she surprised by something as she held her belly. Cullen started to get nervous, "Tia?" Tiatria grabbed Cullen's hand and put it on her belly, his face went from concern to joy. Cullen looked up at her, "Is that?" he questioned "Is that our baby?"

 

Tiatria nodded, "Yes, it must be. I have never felt anything like it!"

 

Cullen's face went from joy to confusion, "But, it's too soon to feel anything like this."

 

Tiatria put her hair behind her left ear as she thought about it. Her eyes clearly showed she was searching.

 

After a moment she shook her head, "It's not" she told him, "I now know who the father is." Cullen held his breath, "Over six months ago, when my Masters were crossing the Waking Sea with me, they and other humans were bored. I wasn't the only elven slave on that ship, there were half a dozen others. Three males, one was elven, we were forced to have sex all night long for their enjoyment."

 

Cullen's heart stopped to even imagine Tiatria being forced to have sex with another for other's amusement. Tears trickled down her face as she held her belly like it was gold.

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen as she wiped away her tears, "The father of my child is elven and I knew him. I knew him from another life and he was forced to take me, not in love like..." Tiatria lowered her head, "we always dreamt it would be, but for sport."

 

Cullen walked up to Tiatria and held her face in hands as he kissed her tears away. "It was Tahl'rail, it was Tahl'rail!"

 

Cullen hugged her, "Who is he?"

 

Tiatria bore into Cullen's arms, "He was my betrothed in my clan!" Cullen's blood ran cold, "He was looking for me in the Free Marches when I went missing. He was captured by Tevinter slavers and sold."

 

Tiatria looked up at him, "My baby is elven! Its elven!"

 

Cullen softly hushed Tiatria, "It's alright, it's alright."

 

****************************************

 

Solas walked into Cullen's office seeing him sitting a chair. Solas looked to see if anyone else was around but it was only Cullen. "You summoned for my Commander?"

 

Cullen's elbows were on his desk as he looked at him, "I think you and Dorian were off about when the baby is due to come." He then looked at Solas, "and I think you were wrong that the baby was only half elven."

 

Solas put his hands behind his back, "Are you sure?"

 

Cullen sighed, "We felt the baby move before we came back here. The movement was strong enough that I could feel it for myself."

 

Solas looked surprised, "I see"

 

Cullen stood up, "The baby isn't under nourished like you thought. It's smaller because Lady Lavellan remembers the father now. He was a former love of hers. He captured and forced to couple with her for other's entertainment."

 

Cullen looked at him narrowing his gaze, "How did you miss that?"

 

Solas didn't like to be corrected but if it was as true as the Commander said it was then he was wrong. Solas looked at him, "Where is she now?"

 

Tiatria was lying down on the bed. Her left hand up next to her head, she wasn't asleep but she felt like she was. Her right hand was on her belly, cradling the child within. She heard noise, someone coming up the ladder. Solas came up first then Cullen behind him. Solas walked over to Tiatria and put his hand on her belly. She looked at him then turned her head back, she felt his hands on her belly.

 

Solas felt around as Cullen was on the opposite side of the bed. He saw the sadness in Tiatria's eyes, the disbelief as she now knew that in her belly was her former love's child. Solas leaned over to catch Tiatria's eye but she kept her eyes on Cullen.

 

Solas looked at her, "Da'len, I apparently was wrong. You are beginning your third season."

 

Tiatria just seemed to stare as Cullen stroked her head. He worried for Tiatria as she seemed lost and conflicted. He leaned over and kissed her left hand that he held so tightly as he gently caressed her cheek. Solas left Cullen's quarters and as he turned to go down the later, he saw Cullen snuggling Tiatria as he softly hushed her and told her things would be alright.


	9. Rocking the Boat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria and her masters get on a cargo ship to cross the Waking Sea. She is surprised to find the one soul she never thought she'd see on the ship. Tiatria and a slave are put on sexual exhibition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
>  
> 
> "Ar tu na'din!" (I will kill you.)
> 
>  
> 
> "Emma Shem'nan! (My revenge is swift.)
> 
>  
> 
> Ar Tu Na'lin Emma Mi! (I will see your blood on my blade)
> 
>  
> 
> Vhenan: My Heart
> 
>  
> 
> Ar Nuvenin Ne In Ar Vhenan." (I want you inside of me my heart.)
> 
>  
> 
> "Garas In Ar, Vhenan!" (Come with me, my heart.)
> 
>  
> 
> "Ar Nuvenin Ne Emma Ar Len!" (I want you full of my child!)
> 
>  
> 
> Ar Lath Ma Vhenan!" (I love you my heart!)

Murph and Dax got on a cargo ship, it wasn't small but it wasn't large either. It was wooden and they're were sailors going about to check on rope lines. It had one huge mast and it had a wooden steering rudder. In the middle was a pit where the cargo was being held. A steel cage door sealed it shut keeping the cargo safe inside.

 

Murph pulled at Tiatria's chains, "Quiet slacking slave!" he snapped.

 

Tiatria stumbled onto the ship as she looked around. Dax looked at her with a snarl on his lips "I'm glad we invested on those chains for you." Tiatria's eyes were still filled with disgust and hatred. "You look good in them."

 

Dax grabbed her by the jaw with his right hand and locked his gaze on her. "We paid a hefty sum for our passage on this ship! You're going to be good or we'll dump you over board!" he growled.

 

Tiatria kept her eyes low knowing Dax was expecting a response, "Yes Master."

 

It wasn't till later around dusk as the ship had spent many hours at sea that the Captain approached Dax. "Are you attached to that elf?"

 

Dax looked at him, "I am friend! Why?"

 

The Captain looked at Dax as he wetted his dry and cracked lips, "I have a boy that I bought. I want to see him as breeding stock and I'm afraid that if he doesn't gain experience that no one will want him to breed him with their slaves."

 

Dax narrowed his eyes, "What kind of boy is he?"

 

"He's an elf, a Dalish."

 

Dax and Murph laughed as they looked at Tiatria, "Do you hear that Gorgeous? One of your kind!" he mocked.

 

"Sure, I'm game. But any brats that come out of this our mine and I can sell."

 

The Captain smiled, "It's a deal, feel free to beat him if he doesn't comply. He's a wild one this one and doesn't do what he's told."

 

Dax nodded as he watched the Captain walk over to the cargo door and opened it. He bent down and pulled a roped out of the darkness.

 

"Come you blasted knife ear! I have someone for you to meet! Something pretty!"

 

With a forceful jerk he pulled the rope and a male elf came out from the hold. His hands were bound, making it no easy task to stand up and when he turned around, Tiatria's eyes widened in unhindered shock. His face was strong and chiseled, with a jaw she had once pressed her lips to. Layers of dark hair fell to his shoulders and fluttered in front of deep grey eyes...eyes that had looked at her in love, eyes that she knew painfully well. The Vallaslin of her clan, Ghilan'nain.

 

"Tahl'rail..."

 

Tahl'rail's eyes widened in shock also, "Tiatria..."

 

Dax laughed mockingly, "So you know my gorgeous do you?"

 

Dax smelled Tiatria hair like it smelled of honey, Tahl'rail's blood boiled as he watched. Dax's eye was dangerous. He was seeing if he could make him snap. Tahl'rail watched Tiatria shiver in disgust as he touched her cheek, her breasts and her sacred.

 

"I broke her in for you." He hissed.

 

Tahl'rail could see the shame and sadness in her eyes. They were promised to marry and they were saving each other for their wedding night. To think someone else was inside her, touching her and forcing her to love him. Tahl'rail snapped and pulling Tiatria's chains forcing her out of the way and slugged Dax's jaw forcing him back.

 

"Ar Tu Na'din!"

 

Tahl'rail screamed as he grabbed Dax by the throat, "Emma Shem'nan! Ar Tu Na'lin Emma Mi!" he roared.

 

Several men grabbed him as they started to beat him with sticks forcing him to let go. Dax got up and rubbing his throat, he kicked Tahl'rail in the face blooding his nose. After a few minutes they stopped beating him. Tiatria was sobbing to see even now he was defending her, fighting for her. Dax grabbed Tahl'rail by the hair forcing the elf to look at him as he knelt down.

 

"You get one chance elf! After this little boat ride you're never going to see her again!"

 

Tahl'rail's head was forced to turn to look at Tiatria, who was crying seeing the one she loved so much being broken. The two still loved each other and Dax saw it "This is your last chance to be with her, feel her silken skin, soft hair, her aroma that keeps you warm at night!" he hissed.

 

Tiatria crawled over to Tahl'rail. Her right hand shook as she touched his hand, Tahl'rail took slow deep breaths as the plea in her eyes told him to stop. Dax recognized that look in their eyes and he let Tahl'rail go. Tiatria cuddled into his arms as he held her tight.

 

Tahl'rail kissed her head with tears in his eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again, Vhenan."

 

Dax gave a wicked smile, "This is what's going to happen, when I say what you two are going to do to each other you do it." He ordered Tahl'rail held Tiatria tight as he eyes showed his disgust.

 

Dax pulled Tiatria away from Tahl'rail his hand across her throat squeezing. Both lovers fought to hold onto each other. "If you even think of acting up, do something we don't like or refused to obey I will snap her neck and throw her overboard, understand?"

 

Tahl'rail nodded as Dax threw Tiatria into his arms as Dax walked back to the others. Tiatria untied his hands his hands went into her hair as he held her face. The two kissed each other with such a ferocity that it took both their breaths away.

 

Dax gave a nasty smirk, "I want you to suck his cock Gorgeous."

 

Tiatria stopped as Tahl'rail held her head against his, his eyes closed as he made peace with what was to happen.

 

Tahl'rail claimed her mouth in a passionate kiss, swallowing her surprise as he pressed his body tight against hers, uncaring that his audience would be uncomfortable as into her as he was. Tahl'rail pressed harder against her body, dipping his tongue into her mouth as she gasped. He was amazed as how soft her lips still were, surprised at how she smelled and tasted subtly of sweat.

 

Tahl'rail groaned, the sound rumbling from deep in his chest as her hand squeezed between their bodies to cup his growing arousal, his hips jerking of their own volition.

 

"Stand up boy!" ordered the Captain.

 

Tahl'rail watched as her eyes opened, as though they remained in a dream. Tiatria remained kneeling, her hands making quick work of the laces of his pants. He looked down to watch her, smiling when he realized she was watching him as well. They kept their eyes on each other and only each other, so to remain in their own world.

 

They held eye contact as she worked the laces of his pants, tugging the laces slack so that she could slide his pants down just below his butt. The air was cool against his erection and it took every ounce of Tahl'rail's will to keep his eyes open and his gaze locked on Tiatria as she gripped him and stroked, her thumb sliding over the sensitive head.

 

Her hand felt amazing as it slid down his length and Tahl'rail let his eyes fall shut as she took him into her mouth, her mouth was so  _warm._  His cock twitched in response as she began, taking in a little more of him with each bob of her head. Between the warm and wet heat of her mouth and the grip of her hand twisting up to meet with her lips he had to lean forward, resting one hand came to rest on her head. He didn't apply any pressure to her movements though...no matter how much he loved her he would never make her do what she wasn't willing to do herself.

 

Tiatria's hand coiled tighter around him as he chanted, her tongue running along the base of his shaft to the very tip before she took him into her mouth again. Tahl'rail swallowed hard as she released her grip from him and wrapped both arms around to grip his butt, her hands urging his hips forward until he was fully sheathed in her mouth.  _Creators..._ it was the first time she had ever done something good with her mouth.

 

Tahl'rail's breath was becoming more rapid as she continued to pull her mouth all the way to the tip before sheathing him again...he nearly lost control when she swallowed with him hilted in her mouth, the grip against him almost staggering in how great it felt.

 

The Captain looked at Dax, "Maker, she's magnificent! Are you sure she's not for sale?"

 

Dax laughed, "I will never sell her, she keeps me warm at night. I finally trained her to the way I want her."

 

Tahl'rail hung his head as her nails, short and blunt, grazed along his ass around his side and down his thigh until she lightly cupped his balls, her fingers stroking the flesh as she continued, his hips moving to meet her own movements.

 

"That's enough. I want you to pleasure her boy." ordered the Captain.

 

Tahl'rail dropped to his knees, Tiatria's pants were torn off of her and only fabric covered her front and back. So there was nothing for him to do really. She laid on her back as he rubbed her legs gently. Tahl'rail ran a hand down her left calf before grasping her ankle and lifting up her foot. Tiatria caught on quick, hooking her leg over his shoulder as he slid closer to give himself better access to her.

 

Tahl'rail closed his eyes as he nuzzled his nose gently against her vaginal folds, breathing deeply. The smell of her arousal was intoxicating, his blood flow continuing to fuel his own arousal to the point where his erection was nearly painful, against the boat's planks.

 

"Take off her top." Dax commanded as he put his hand down his pants, adjusting himself.

 

Tiatria took off her top for the men to leer at her as Tahl'rail's arms wrapped around her legs, his hands grasping the flesh of her bare thighs. He ran his tongue along her folds, his approval rumbling deep in his chest as he tasted her want, her  _need._ He took his time, lazily running his tongue back and forth along her folds – from her opening to just shy of the hooded little clit that would have her legs shaking in no time.

 

Tiatria's small sound of frustration was music to his ears and it was only when she began to rock her hips against his mouth that he finally allowed the flat of his tongue to run up and along her clit. The groan she let out as it left Tahl'rail to wonder just how starved of touch her body had been. His free hand slid up her body to brush along her breast before he pinched her nipple, careful not to be overly rough.

 

Tahl'rail hummed his contentment as he lapped at her, the very tip of his tongue running gently against her clit – back and forth, her hips rocking as she tried to get more and less stimulation at the same time.

 

Tahl'rail smirked as he eased up, sucking gently against her to pull her back from the edge of orgasm. He didn't mind as her fingers slid through his hair, even when she tugged almost painfully. This was their time, just them and they weren't going to let their audience take it away from them.

 

"Stop, I want you to take her!" Dax ordered.

 

Tahl'rail had brought her to the brink of orgasm again before he pulled back completely, easing her thigh from his shoulders as he pushed himself up over her. He reached down and grabbed her under her arms, tugging her up before spinning her to be on her hands and knees, pushing her forward so that her body presented to him for the taking. He wouldn't take her this way though – not without her consent, no matter how badly he was beaten.

 

Tiatria seemed to sense his hesitation and her voice soft and tender. "Ar Nuvenin Ne In Ar Vhenan."

 

Tahl'rail grabbed himself to line up with her opening before thrusting in, his groan more of a growl as he reached one arm around her, his fingers sliding down to her folds, parting her as his began to circle her clit. He did set a gentle pace as he pulled back and thrust again, the pressure in his balls and stomach growing with each thrust.

 

"Speed up!" an order came.

 

Tiatria was close though as well from his previous attention, her inner walls tightening around him more and more as he continued.

 

"Garas In Ar, Vhenan!"

 

Tahl'rail was getting closer, the sound of flesh on flesh echoing around them, her moans and his groans growing in volume.

 

"Ar Nuvenin Ne Emma Ar Len!" he meant it too.

 

It was only two more thrusts before she came, her inner walls contracting and releasing around him as he continued to thrust...her body trying to milk him. He continued to play with her clit, drawing out her pleasure as he thrust into her one last time, cursing under his breath as he came, hips and cock twitching as he rode out his pleasure.

 

Tahl'rail unwrapped his arm from around her, resting both his hands on her lower back as he remained sheathed in her warmth, working to steady his breathing. When he was finally calmed enough he pulled out of her, reaching down to pull up his breeches and tuck himself back into the leather before tying up the laces.

 

He watched, pleased as he noticed a little of his seed sliding down her inner thigh, even though he didn't care for the reason he was coupled with her but it was satisfying knowing she was currently marked by him and no one else.

 

All during the night they coupled several times for the men's amusement. It wasn't till they were sleeping and the two elves were in the cargo hold they could truly be together. Tiatria was laying on Tahl'rail chest with his arms holding her close to his chest. Tahl'rail showed her he had kept something, something precious to them both.

 

He showed her a wooden bracelet made from Ironbark. Tiatria took it from him and held it gently in her hands. Tears poured from her eyes, "My wedding bracelet."

 

Tahl'rail kissed her head as he held her, "I found this where you were attacked. I kept it and searched for you for weeks. As I slept I was beaten and taken by a Tevinter slaver. Every market, every bidding block, I looked for you."

 

Tiatria kissed him as she held her bracelet close to her chest. "Ar Lath Ma Vhenan!"

 

She looked at his hair and played with it. She remembered that he had long dark hair that went down to his mid back. He always kept it in a ponytail.

 

"They cut your hair..." her eyes saddened.

 

Tahl'rail looked at her with a sigh, "Yeah, before I went up to the auction block they cleaned me up and cut my hair."

 

Tahl'rail wrapped his arms around her, both content that for a short time at least they would have each other. And without an audience they made true passionate love to each other, the way they always wanted to, meant to.

 

When morning came Tiatria was felt herself being grabbed and pulled away from Tahl'rail. He lurched up grabbing her hand as she screamed.

 

"I want you Gorgeous!" hissed Dax. 

 

Tahl'rail saw the disgusting looking in Dax's eye. The thought of him having her was too much. "Have me!" he screamed ,"HAVE ME!"

 

Dax looked at him, "What?"

 

Tahl'rail looked at him with disgust, "I said you can have me. Just please leave her alone. Let her sleep without fear the rest of the way."

 

Tiatria took in rapid breaths as she could feel her Master's cock was out of his trousers and was waiting for her. The fear clearly in her eyes as she had her hands on his left forearm.

 

"She's my slave, knife ear."

 

Tahl'rail watched as he forced her onto her knees and bent over, Dax then thrusted his cock into her secondary entrance and she screamed from the horrific pain. Each snap of his hips caused her spine to shake with a devastating effect.

 

"She is mine! You are nothing but a breeding stud, getting ready for market."

 

The screams was too much as Tahl'rail snapped and jumped onto Dax, knocking him backward. Tiatria screamed for Tahl'rail to stop, she was fearful for what was to happen. Tahl'rail on the other hand went for broke and punched the man in the face with such ferocity that it caused bones to crack and he kicked and punched the Shemlen in groin, causing him to scream in pain. It took half a dozen men to get him off Dax as he punched, scrapped and clawed at him.

 

As he finally got restrained and pulled off of him the two gave each other devastatingly evil looks. Dax roared as he punched Tahl'rail in the face so hard it knocked him unconscious. When he woke up he was shackled with rocks tied around his waist. Tiatria was up on the deck screaming for him to be released, she held onto her bracelet as tight as she could.

 

Dax looked at him with blackened eyes, swollen cheeks and his balls were swollen. He wouldn't be able to have his favorite slave for several weeks. As payback Dax paid off the Captain what he'd paid for Tahl'rail with interest. Tahl'rail looked at Dax and spit on him. Dax punched the elf in the gut and dumped the huge rock in the water. Tahl'rail kept his eyes on Tiatria. They both refused to look away till the rope lost its slack and he was dragged overboard and into the water. Tiatria screamed as she saw his feet disappear from the boat's railing and held onto her bracelet with everything she had.

 

************************************************

 

Cullen shook Tiatria wake as she shrieked in her sleep, "Tia! Tia!"

 

Tiatria shot up and into his arms as she screamed and sobbed into Cullen's arms. Cullen's adrenaline was pumping so hard from her terrified shrieks. Cullen held her wrists to stop her from clawing at her face.

 

"Tia calm down! You're safe, it's okay."

 

It took a few minutes for her look at him in the eyes. She was breathing rapidly as she saw him and realized, she wasn't on the boat anymore. Cullen wiped the hair out of her face as her body shook.

 

"Tia, it's okay now."

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen for a few moments as if he were a stranger. "Cullen?"

 

Cullen nodded as he cradled her left cheek in his hand, "That's right love, it's me."

 

Tiatria grabbed him as she cried, "I dreamt of Tahl'rail...last time I saw him. When we made our baby, he wanted me to carry our baby as vengeance, vengeance as defiance of our captures!" She took deep breaths as if she was starved for air, "Our baby is a symbol of what once was for us."

 

Tiatria felt Cullen's hand hold her head close to his chest as he held her. "Shhh...nothing will happen to your baby while I live, I swear it."

 

Cullen slowly got her to lay back with him, her shaking was horrible and worried him if it would stop. He kissed her head as he spoke to her gently reassuring her that her baby, _their_  baby would be safe. It wasn't till dawn that she finally fell back asleep.

 

When Cullen was able to slip away as she slept, after he got dressed he went down to his office and wrote a letter. When a messenger came in he gave the letter to him.

 

"See that his gets to the Inquisitor."

 

The messenger saluted and left Cullen to sit back in his chair to wonder.


	10. Letting It Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell gets a letter from Cullen while in Crestwood. Cole helps Tiatria move past her pain and suffering. Tiatria gets ready to go to the Ball with her Knight in shining armor.

Dawn slowly rose over the hills in Crestwood. Maxwell was sleeping in his tent, warm in his bedroll as Dorian began to slowly unbutton his pants.

 

"Maker's Breath Dorian, you'd could've waited till I woke up."

 

Maxwell started to moan as Dorian took him into his mouth and hollowed out his cheeks. Maxwell gasped as Dorian's tongue swirled leisurely around the tip of his cock. Dorian gradually swallowed more and more of him until Maxwell was throat deep. Then he started to suck, lightly at first. Gradually increasing in strength, as he moved his head up and down.

 

Without losing his momentum, or missing a stroke, Dorian deftly guided Maxwell to reach over for the vial of oil on his pack. Pulling his love's pants to his knees and with his Amatus' help take them off, still sucking, Dorian pushed a finger in.

 

Maxwell's body, hungry for it, opened up. Without resistance, Dorian's finger slid right in. How badly Maxwell wanted it. A moment later, Dorian was easily sliding two oiled fingers in and out of his Amatus.

 

Almost experimentally, Dorian introduced a third.

 

Maxwell was already ready, he threw off his shirt to the floor. He wanted it so badly that his balls and cock ached. He eagerly rubbed Dorian's shoulders as he leaned his head back, his mouth a gape. He wanted to beg Dorian to fuck him, but everything that Dorian was doing to him was so overwhelming that the experience had robbed him of speech.

 

"Ah... hah... Dor..."

 

Fortunately, Dorian understood what he wanted. In a moment, Maxwell was bracing himself against the bedroll as Dorian. Now on his knees his pants lowered just enough to give his cock freedom of movement behind Maxwell. Dorian was penetrating him slowly.

 

Dorian paused once he was all the way in, but by this time Maxwell could hear his breath. Ragged.

 

Then Dorian began to move.

 

Slow. Honey dripping in winter slow. Racing tortoises over rocky terrain slow. Watching the grass grow slow. Torturous, setting nerves on fire slow.

 

It was too much. He wasn't understanding what Dorian was doing. Maxwell longed for a release, but for a release he needed  _more._

 

"Ah... hah... Dori... please..."

 

Dorian ignored his pleas, continuing to thrust in that slow, but slowly building, steady rhythm, then leaned forward, pressing his chest against Maxwell's back. Dorian knew his Amatus and he knew when he was in bliss. He knew that Maxwell was seeking release so he could go back to sleep. However Dorian wasn't going to let that happen. Right now, Dorian wanted his beloved Amatus in the moment, right here, right now with him. And he was going to drag it out till he had what he wanted from his beloved.

 

Maxwell gasped as Dorian's lips and tongue moved over his neck, as he leaned over him. Kissing and licking, and then an animal noise escaped him as Dorian's teeth sank into his shoulder.

 

 _More... just a little more._ "Hah... Dori..."

 

Dorian's breath rolled over Maxwell's neck, his voice a soft, deep purr. "You're close, aren't you?" he murmured, with a smile; already reaching around and taking his Amatus' cock in hand.

 

Dorian pumped Maxwell's cock in time with his thrusts. Slow. Steady.  _Maxwell was... so close..._ "Dor..."

 

Dorian knew his love so well and knew now was the time to let go, hammering into Maxwell fast and hard.

 

The world obliterated. Maxwell's body electrified all round him as his mind went blank. Dorian loved the sensation. Maxwell's reality shattered as he came so hard that he nearly lost consciousness. His vision dimmed, and he was lost in ecstasy, he was only vaguely aware that he was mewling as Dorian's hand milked out the last threads of his seed, followed by the sound of Dorian's labored breath as his cock throbbed his own release deep in Maxwell's body.

 

****************************************************************************

 

The messenger trotted into camp as Harding walked up to him, "What can I help you with?"

 

Dorian walked out of his tent eating an apple watching the messenger give Harding the letter.

 

"Is that for my Amatus?"

 

Harding turned as she looked at letter, "It's from the Commander"

 

Dorian took it, "I'll see that he gets this."

 

Harding turned around and left him to it. Dorian entered the tent with Maxwell sleeping on his stomach his left hand outstretched to Dorian's bed roll. Dorian tussled Maxwell's hair to wake him.

 

"Not again Dorian."

 

Dorian smiled, "A letter Amatus has come for you courtesy of your Commander it seems."

 

Maxwell held up his left hand as Dorian handed it to him. Maxwell sat up and opened it and began to read it. Dorian saw the concern in his Amatus' eyes, "What now?"

 

Maxwell looked up at him, "It seems Cullen is asking for a change of quarters."

 

Dorian chuckled, "Why?"

 

"It seems his concerned for Lady Lavellan's welfare, with her growing condition and her ability to access their bed also for when it's time how are the healers able to gain proper access to her, and when the baby starts to crawl, to avoid mishaps."

 

"That sounds reasonable. Anything else?"

 

Maxwell crooked a smile, "He also reports you were off of your estimate of Lady Lavellan's condition."

 

Dorian gave a catty smile, "Really? By how much?"

 

Maxwell smiled, "By two months"

 

Maxwell told him as he shook his head as he smiled holding up his right hand.

 

"Oh and that we have to go the Emerald Graves to find the Red Templars smuggling routes."

 

***********************************************

 

A few weeks later Maxwell came back to Skyhold with a few surprises: One, captured smugglers who were carting the red lyrium and two, letters that told where the red lyrium came from. Cullen was impressed by Maxwell and what the others had done. After a while he had gotten a summons to Cullen's office. When he walked in Maxwell looked at him dropping the papers from the smugglers he had on the desk.

 

"The smugglers we interrogated gave up the Red Templars main source of red lyrium Inquisitor! It's located in the Dales near a town called Sahrnia. Destroying the mines there will destroy Samson's operations!"

 

Maxwell nodded, "I have made living arrangements for you and Lady Lavellan."

 

Cullen's ears were definitely peaked Maxwell walked up to him, "It's next to Josephine's lodgings over the garden. I'm sorry I couldn't get anything closer to your office."

 

Cullen shook his head, "It's alright Inquisitor, I appreciate you even finding anything for us."

 

Maxwell smiled, "You should have seen Dorian's face when I told him want you said about him being off two months. It was priceless."

 

Cullen smiled as he sighed, "Well you should have seen her face when she felt the baby move the first time."

 

Maxwell folded his arms, "I heard that the father is an elven man she was promised to in her clan. Is it true?"

 

Cullen leaned over the desk with his clenched fists propping him up. "Yes, it's true. She screamed in her sleep, it took a few minutes to calm her down and for me to reassure her she's safe. She hasn't left our room since."

 

Maxwell lowered his arms, his concern on his face, "Is there anything I can do?"

 

Maxwell climbed up the ladder since Tiatria looking out the window. "If you keep standing there like that people are going to think my Commander is keeping you hostage."

 

Tiatria snapped around startled, Maxwell held up his hands. "I just came to see how you were doing."

 

Tiatria looked at him as she sat down on the bed. Maxwell walked over and sat down with her. He looked at her gently "I told our Commander that you two get to move to another room, better suited for a growing family and a stunning view of the garden."

 

Tiatria held her belly, it had grown considerably. There was more belly than her at this point.

 

"Thank you Inquisitor."

 

Maxwell gave a half smile, "Anything I can do?"

 

Tiatria shook her head gently, her hands clutched onto her belly. Maxwell could see she was just floating around in thought. Maxwell got up and left going down the ladder, he looked at Cullen.

 

"How long has she been like that?"

 

"Since the nightmare. She's no longer interested in talking to anyone or going outside. Maker's Breath, Inquisitor what if she stays like this?"

 

Maxwell couldn't claim to know how a woman's mind worked. He scratched the back of his head, trying to think. He saw the concern in Cullen's eyes as he tried focus on paperwork. He finally sat down, growling frustrated.

 

His left hand rubbing his forehead, "She can't continue like this."

 

"Do you think a dance would help?" asked Maxwell.

 

***********************************************

 

Maxwell opened the door that led to Josephine's office. Josephine was at her desk writing till she heard the two come up.

 

She looked up at them, "I've made some inquiries into the Imperial Court. The sooner we deal with the threats to the Empress the better! The political situation in the Empire is dangerously unstable. It will complicate matters."

 

Cullen shook his head while giving a smirk, "Everything in the Empire complicates matters! It's the national Orlesian pass time."

 

Leliana came walking in from behind the two. "Turn your nose up at The Game if you like Commander. We play for the higher stakes and to the death!"

 

Maxwell wasn't looking forward to over stuffed shirts, plots and courtly intrigue but was looking forward to seeing Dorian dressed up.

 

Josephine adjusted herself in her chair, "The Court's disapproval can be as big a threat as the Venatori! We  _must_  be vigilant to avert disaster!"

 

Maxwell shook his head, "I  _don't_  care about Orlesian politics! Just get me to the Empress!"

 

Josephine leaned forward. "Of course Inquisitor! Celene is holding peace talks under an oospecies of a grand masquerade. Every power in Orlais will be there."

 

Josephine leaned forward against her desk "It's a perfect place for an assassin to hide."

 

Maxwell knew that, "We  _need_  to attend this ball!"

 

Josephine nodded, "I'll arranged an invitation at your discretion Inquisitor."

Josephine left the room to attend other duties leaving Maxwell alone with Leliana and Cullen. They could see he was thinking about something.

 

"Do you think Lady Lavellan would like to attend to this ball?"

 

Cullen looked at his friends, "I would like nothing better, I think she'd be the most beautiful thing there...however"

 

Leliana looked him inquisitively, "However?"

 

Cullen gave a serious look, "So many people especially that many men scares her beyond reason. She'll have a panic attack at the ball! She  _has_  to feel safe! I won't let her feel anything else."

 

Maxwell put his left hand on Cullen's shoulder, "Don't worry Cullen we'll think of something."

 

********************************************************

 

Cullen went back to his tower and saw some new paperwork on his desk. He sighed as he knew this was going to be a long day. He'd look up to his room periodically as he was wondering how Tiatria was doing. He hoped she'd come down at some point.

 

Tiatria was laying in the bed. She looked at the light of the sun. "Conflict, pain, guilt. How do I continue on? He's gone and I am here, our child grows in my belly but he'll never see it."

 

Tiatria snapped her head to her right and saw Cole squatting on the bed. She sat up, "Cole!"

 

She looked around unsure how he got passed Cullen, "It's alright, most people don't see me unless I let them."

 

"What do you want with me?"

 

Cole looked at her underneath his overlarge hat, "I heard you calling to me."

 

Tiatria still wasn't sure, "I didn't call to you?"

 

"I heard you, you're hurting, wondering. Your child belongs to a life once lived, the man you loved before bad people took him away. You feel your betraying everything you once were because you love a man who isn't your kind."

 

Tiatria huddled the best she could with her belly size, "Why are you here?"

 

"I can help you, He's one of them. But he's soft. Kind. Warm when I'm near him. But afraid, still afraid. He touches gentle, scared to hurt, but he doesn't."

 

Tiatria's face started to show fear again as she backed up against the headboard. Her heart raced as her blood ran cold. She felt so cold that she held herself.

 

"Cole, stop!"

 

"No, no it's okay. I want to help heal the hurt that stops you. You want to touch, to know more, but you hold back. You don't have to hold back. He wants to help too. Beautiful, gentle, should be loved not scared. He wants you to let him help."

 

Cole's voice was soft, reaching out in a comforting caress, trying to calm the trembling elf "I don't mean to scare you, your soul aches, aches for love but the fear hurts you, but your hurt calls to me, seeking like a beacon, I want to help."

 

"Pain, like a knife, digging, cutting. He shouldn't be here! He is suffering the same fate as me! I'll break! Tear! Rip in half! No, no, no! Creators help me! Make them stop! His eyes focused on me! Oh gods...the rope uncoiling over the boat...so little time left. His eyes, piercing, fixated, smiling, it hurts, disappearing into the water, how do I live without him?"

 

*****************************************************

 

Solas came into Cullen's office as Cullen was sending out missives. He caught sight of Solas and straightened up as he gave the last letter to be delivered.

 

"Something I can help you with?"

 

Solas looked at Cullen calmly, "I came to check on Lady Lavellan's condition and the health of the baby."

 

Cullen looked up into his room leading Solas to look up as well. Solas was about to head for the ladder when they heard Tiatria screaming as if in pain.

 

Both Cullen and Solas ran for the ladder, when they got up Cullen saw Cole talking to Tiatria who had her hands covering her ears.

 

Cullen looked at Cole, "Stop!" he ordered "STOP! You're hurting her!"

 

Cullen didn't know if what Cole was doing to her was hurting her or if it was her nightmare. He just wanted it to stop so he could figure out what was going on.

 

Solas knew what Cole was doing and blocked his path, "Wait Commander"

 

Cullen looked at him wanting to get by, "He's hurting her!"

 

Solas put his hands on Cullen's breast plate keeping him from walking forward. Cullen gave him a nasty look, "He's not hurting her he's helping her! Just stop and watch!" Solas insisted.

 

Cullen looked at the two of them as Cole continued to talk. "Cruel, Nasty, unforgiving Shemlen are evil, wicked monsters! I did nothing to deserve this and yet they rip, tear, claw at me. Why?"

 

Cole seemed to be reading her mind what was plaguing her, giving her pain a voice.

 

"Calm, peaceful like when I used to walk into the woods with the Keeper and learned of the Mother and all that she provides. I remember the first time Cullen looked at me with those honeycombed eyes. Makes me forget my name as they pull me in. He holds me with his strong arms and I feel like nothing can touch or hurt me.

 

The smell of metal, leather and sweat, the smell calms me for when I smell it I know he is near and I am safe. He calls my name and there is love in his voice, love for me for he loves no other the way he loves me. The first time he touched me the sacred parts of my body was the first time I was truly made woman. For no woman was ever loved or touched the way that I was. For when I am with him I am truly whole."

 

Cullen realized Cole was talking about him, he had never known these feelings she had for him before. He was hoping Tiatria had them but she never said anything really. She was kind of like him on that front, not really being able to say what she really wanted to say.

 

"Tired so Tired! Everytime I lose consciousness from the pain they slap me awake or cut me with their daggers! A prize they call me, a gorgeous prize!"

 

Cullen's blood boiled to think of the things they did to her what they still were doing to her. To know how her master's robbed her of her innocence, her sense of security. Treated her like a piece of meat, an animal.

 

Cole continued to read her, he seemed to pick up on the bad as well as the good, giving both sides a voice to be heard. Cole could feel her body feeling better as her feelings were being given a voice.

 

"Love and acceptance he gives me that's all he gives. How can he do that when he knows my secret and knows that I am damaged? He sees my shame my ear, my child, yet when he kisses them I feel warm love wash over my body. He knows that I am not pure, yet he still loves and accepts me. I was told that Shemlen were heartless and cruel. Yet he is not, he just loves and accepts me."

 

"Death and pain, that's all my Master's give me, they take him away, the one who loved me before. He gave his life in protecting me, our baby's life, the Shemlen tossed him overboard like he was nothing. But he wasn't nothing."

 

Cullen's heart began to pound as he realized she was remembering  _him_ , the father of her child. He watched as she continued to hold onto her head. She seemed conflicted as Cole read her from both sets of negative and positive.

 

"I love another but how can I do that when I still love Tahl'rail. I betray him, his memory but still I can't help it. Cullen loves our child, my child, even though its parents are elven. Tahl'rail was the first to defend me but now there is another and I feel safe just like I did with him.

 

Tiatria seemed to be taking in deep cleansing breaths as her body didn't appear to be so tense. With her being read she was letting go. It was a change from seeing so guarded and tense all the time.

 

"Joy and Bliss that's what he gives me. I found out that I am carrying Tahl'rail's child. I am afraid, scared will he accept such a thing? I feel joy and bliss to know he is growing inside me that I carry a piece of our love in my womb, but will Cullen accept it? What if it is a mage? I must hide it till I find out how he feels. I hide it till it can no longer be hidden. The fear plagues my heart and sinks into my stomach.

 

What will Cullen do? What will he say? Joy and Bliss that's what he gives me! His happy tears in his eyes tells me to never be afraid! I am now in total bliss for now I have everything I have everything I could ever want. Cullen puts his hand on my womb and through it I can feel his joy and bliss for this life Tahl'rail and I have created together. He loves it just the same as if he came for his loins. For now together, I will know Joy and Bliss."

 

Tiatria looked at Cole who looked back at her, "You're safe now, you can still love and honor the one who gave you what grows. It's okay that you love the other. Tahl'rail would want you to go on, live with your child, it would be vengeance for what the Shemlen took from you both. To live despite it all and to love not matter what they had taken."

 

Tears poured down Tiatria's face, "He would want you find another life, another way to be free and happy. Not bottled up and caged like before."

 

Cullen saw something in her eyes, a liberation, something he thought he'd never see. The hurt, the pain, the fear seemed to almost vanish. Cole held up his right hand and a black mist came out of his hand causing her to pause for a moment.

 

Cullen held his breath as he looked at her, "Tia?"

 

After a moment she blinked and looked at him, "Cullen? Why is Solas here?"

 

Cullen looked to where Cole was but he was gone, he looked around stunned. Solas smiled at her, "I came to check on you and your child. I wanted to see how you both were doing."

 

Tiatria laid down onto the bed and lifted her tunic up. She was wearing Cullen's with her pants. His scent seemed to calm her. Solas walked over and smiled as he felt around her belly.

 

"You've grown Da'len, your child is at a healthy size."

 

Cullen sighed in relief as he raked his hand through his hair. He walked up to her as she held out her hand to him. He took it happily as she placed it on her belly. He felt the baby moving around, giving her swift hard thumps or pops. For the first time ever he saw her being happy with her child being in her womb.

 

Solas put his hands behind his back, "I would say the child will come in another month or so."

 

The two then watched him leave, Cullen looked at her, "The Inquisitor has given into my request for your company at the Ball."

 

Tiatria looked at him stunned, "You asked him?"

 

Cullen nodded, "Yes I did, I want to see how stunning you'd look in a dress."

 

Tiatria thought for a moment before she looked at him "Cullen, I'm Dalish! A savage to them. How am I going to impress any of them?"

 

Cullen gave her a chaste kiss, "I don't care what anyone else thinks, I want you to come with me."

 

Tiatria smiled as Cullen kissed her slowly as the kiss became longer, more loving. Tiatria fell back onto the bed as Cullen's left hand slowly went under and up her shirt till he cupped her breast. She felt her cheeks grow hot as her body tingled. Her fingers vanished into his hair till her right hand grabbed his arm and pushed his hand into her trousers. Her senses heightened as she felt his warm hand caressing her damp vaginal folds. She started to slowly buck her hips as her body warmed from the inside out.

 

Cullen took his hand out long enough to take off his glove and tossing it aside. His hand then slid back in and his cock hardened as he felt the heat and the damp of her folds with his middle finger. Cullen broke from his kiss and began to kiss and nip along her jaw and neck. She bit her lower lip as she moaned as her body ached with desire. She could feel him smile against the skin of her neck as she guided his fingers inside of her.

 

"Please Cullen, take me."

 

Tiatria arched her back as moved his finger in and out of her. Cullen looked at her as she closed her eyes and moaned with desire.

 

"I told you I wouldn't take you till you were my wife."

 

Tiatria lifted her tunic over her breasts exposing them to him. Her nipples already hard, slowly, gently he took her left nipple into his mouth. She almost came right there as she felt his tongue working her nipple with his tongue and his teeth. Cullen was careful not have any of her milk come out. He wanted to make sure the baby would have every drop to itself. His finger hooked into her moist flesh as she continued to buck her hips harder and more deeply now.

 

"Then stop and let's find someone to marry us now! I can't wait anymore!"

 

Cullen pulled at her pants till she kicked them off of her. Cullen stuck his right hand in his pants and adjusted himself better into his pants. He was sorely tempted but he wanted her as his wife first, he wanted her to know that if she was to spread her legs for him, it would be as his wife not as anything else.

 

Cullen took his right hand out of Tiatria's pants and started to massage her left breast as he watched her unravel. Tiatria's head slowly moved side to side as she moaned with want and desire. Her body began to feel a tingle and a deep heat come from it. It was like a coil slowly raveled below her deepest depths as she moved her hips. She could feel her stomach tighten.

 

Cullen smiled seeing her cheeks blushed as moist droplets from her neck trickled down her chest. His right hand held her left over her head. His index slowly moved its way inside her as his thumb began to play with her clit. Doing that set her loins aflame, causing her to shout.

 

"Creators! It feels so good Cullen!"

 

Tiatria spread her legs wider as she bucked her hips, her time was coming, her stomach coiling, her walls throbbing as he toyed with her.

 

Cullen whispered into her ear, "I love you!"

 

It was maddening for Cullen to pleasure her but not seeking any pleasure for himself. His cock throbbed, ached, twitched to be attended to, to sink into her moist, tunnel of flesh. Bucking his hips as they sought to be buried deep within her. The heat and warmth of it as he felt his stomach coil as his balls tightened until, Cullen groaned deeply into chest as he felt his release into his trousers. Tiatria followed a moment after him as she screamed aloud. After a few moments she looked at him, putting her right hand on his upper arm.

 

"Cullen?"

 

Tiatria could hear him taking deep breaths of his own. After a moment he looked at her, "Tia"

 

She smiled, "Did you?"

 

Cullen blushed in embarrassment at her, "Yes, I..."

 

Tiatria giggled, "If you had taken me like I asked you wouldn't have such a mess to clean up now." she teased.

 

 

Hours later, Cullen had cleaned himself up he and Tiatria walked to where their new chambers would be. Cullen opened the door and she went in first. It was a large room with a bed, a dresser and surprisingly enough a cradle. It looked brand new, as she touched it her mind flashed of memory. She realized it was the project Blackwall was working on. She continued to look around and noticed vines of vegetation growing on the walls and a small tree growing in it too. There were holes in the ceiling like Cullen's old chambers.

 

Cullen walked in putting his arms around her, "We can get the vegetation and the hole in the ceiling fixed.

 

Tiatria turned around and shook her head, "No, I want the vegetation to stay! It reminds me of the forest."

 

Cullen smiled as his hand held her chin and he gave her a chaste kiss, "Alright."

 

Tiatria looked at the holes in the ceiling, "These will have to be fixed before the baby comes."

 

"They will be by the time we get back from the Ball."

 

Tiatria nodded, "How will I get ready? I don't have a dress."

 

**********************************************************

 

When morning came Josephine walked to Tiatria's chambers with the two elven cosmeticians. She knocked on her bedchamber door. Josephine was very excited for the Tiatria for today was going to be a wonderful day for her. Tiatria opened the door and looked at her puzzled.

 

"Josephine what?" Josephine presented the girls "Lady Lavellan these are the two best elven cosmeticians around!" She presented the one on her left first, "This is Mia she is a beautician. She will make your hair silky smooth and shine like the moon!"

 

Mia was pale skin with green eyes and dark hair. Her hair was done in a fancy bun with delicate curls coming down from the sides. She had a very fine silk blue dress on that was clearly Orlesian. Mia held onto a large case that held her supplies.

 

Josephine then presented the one on the right. "This is Serena she will do your make up she will make sure you glow like no other, you may even outshine the Empress herself!"

 

Her hair was blonde that was braided at the sides and tied back. Her hair was down to her waist. Her eyes were a warm shade of blue. Her make-up was very simple but beautiful. It looked like she was wearing none but somehow she glowed, seemed angelic. Her dress was white with gold trim.

 

Tiatria seemed unsure, the Dalish did their own make up and kept it basic. Tiatria loved her eyes and loved to make them pop with darkening them. Josephine wasn't going to let her negotiation skills go to waste.

 

"This is a day of beauty and pampering that was requested by the Commander. He feels you deserve such a day."

 

Tiatria opened the door more and seemed more acceptable. She stepped aside letting the two come in. She watched them go inside and then looked back at Josephine.

 

"Oh I am so jealous! I do hope you have fun and enjoy the day!"

 

Tiatria slowly closed the door and looked up as she rolled her eyes with a sigh. She had a feeling Josephine had more a hand in this than Cullen, but it was still sweet to mention him.

 

When Tiatria turned around and the two had their stations set up and a chair placed in the middle of them. She sat down in the chair and Mia stood in the behind her. She scooped up Tiatria's hair and began to brush it. She then brushed the right side and revealed her ear. Tiatria shook her head and shot out of the seat.

 

Mia held out her arms, "My lady, I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

 

Tiatria covered her ear looking at them both, "You will  _not_  speak of this to anyone  _do_  you understand?" Both women nodded, "We will never speak of it my lady!"

 

They were afraid what would happen if they told anyone. She looked at Serena she saw she had certain jars out. They read: Concealer, she looked at her with narrowed eyes.

 

"Do you have any ideas of covering my Vallaslin?"

 

Serena looked at her, "I was told to make you more presentable to the court."

 

Tiatria shook her head, "You are  _not_  to touch them!"

 

She pointed to her, "If you can't work around them leave now!"

 

Both women looked at each other Serena kept her eyes low, "We were told"

 

Tiatria shook her head, "I DON'T CARE! I'VE CHANGED ENOUGH FOR EVERYONE HERE! I WON'T CHANGE ANYMORE FOR ANYONE! You are not taking my Vallaslin even if it's for one night!"

 

Tiatria got so mad she left them standing in the room alone. She opened the door and stormed to Josephine's office. She threw open the door having it slam against the wall. Josephine was sitting talking to Cullen. Both were surprised to see her so upset.

 

Tiatria looked at Josephine she didn't even notice Cullen, "HOW DARE YOU TELL THEM TO COVER MY VALLASLIN! COVER MY HERITATGE SO I CAN BE MORE ACCEPTABLE FOR THESE NOBLES AT THIS BALL! WHAT DO I HAVE TO DO TO PASS AS ACCEPTABLE FOR YOU AMBASSADOR? COVER MY VALLASLIN, CUT OFF MY OTHER EAR?"

 

Tiatria pulled her hair back showing Josephine her damaged ear. Josephine fell back into her chair holding her mouth in shock. "WHAT DO YOU NEED ME TO DO?"

 

Josephine didn't know how to respond Cullen on the other hand did. "Are you mad? Have you completely taken leave of your senses? How are we going to get the Nobles in Halamshiral to accept us and what we stand for if they can't accept her? She's beautiful just the way she is!"

 

Josephine looked at him, "The Nobles will pick her part! Her being Dalish will be beyond scandalous besides being an elf! I was only trying to..."

 

Tiatria left the room in an angry huff.

 

Cullen's eyes narrowed at Josephine after he saw Tiatria leave. "I know what you were intending to do! I thought more of you Josephine this isn't the way. They will accept her, accept us or they will not."

 

Cullen threw the papers in his hands on her desk. "I'm starting to question Leliana's judgement."

 

Cullen then walked after Tiatria, "Tia stop!"

 

He ran after her she hadn't reached the door to her chambers. Cullen took her right hand and had her turn around.

 

"I'm sorry! I..."

 

Tiatria looked at him harshly, "Did you? Josephine said you wanted this day of beauty for me. Did you want me covered up as well? I know I said earlier they would never accept me because of me being Dalish. Was this your attempt to help me?"

 

Cullen shook his head, "Maker's Breath No!"

 

Tiatria shook her head trying to pull herself together, "Then why would she?"

 

Cullen gently took her the right side of her face into his hand and turned her to look at him. "I don't think she meant it as a personal insult. I think she meant it only to improve your,  _our_  odds of being accepted and treated with dignity."

 

Tiatria looked at him confused, "Is the Orlesian Court really that bad?"

 

Cullen didn't want to scare her but he had to tell her the truth. "Elves aren't considered anything in Orlais. They are only good for serving whatever needs need to be met. No one sees them, no one acknowledges them. Dalish elves aren't considered civilized by any means. You said so yourself! Josephine knows this as well. She only wanted to spare you this pain."

 

Tiatria felt it hard to stay mad at the Ambassador now. She was only trying to spare her, her feelings.

 

Cullen kissed her, "Go get ready for the Ball! If they touch your Vallaslin tell them they will report to me."

 

Tiatria looked back at the door that led into the garden. She slowly walked back and opened the door that lead to the garden.

 

Cullen slowly walked back Josephine's office. Leliana had joined her and Josephine had informed her of the incident.

 

Josephine looked at him with her hands folded in front of her, "I'm truly sorry Commander, I must be having an off day."

 

Cullen looked at Josephine for a moment and then left them without a word. Josephine looked at Leliana, "I did not mean to hurt her Leliana." She hung her head shaking it "I am truly sorry"

 

Leliana looked at her, "I know Josie, you wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone. Like you said you are probably having an off day. It can happen to anyone even an Ambassador."

 

When dusk fell Cullen was waiting his formal attire and was waiting for Tiatria. He wore a red velvet jacket that had gold trim that started from his color on the right and followed around and down the jacket. He wished the Jacket was let out a little more. For he found it a little tight around the chest still. It went around the bottom till it went to end of the right side. He had gold shoulder pads that were strapped on with gold straps to the jacket. The collar was strapped to his collar by a button that was outlined by gold thread as was the jacket with five more buttons. The sleeves were long and he wore leather gloves that went up to his elbow. He had them folded over just a little bit. Cullen wore a royal blue sash that wrapped around his waist and over his left shoulder. He wore a leather belt that folded over neatly to keep it from hanging over. The shirt hung over his mid to upper thighs that had thigh high leather boots. He wore dark leather pants under them.

 

Cullen paced around running his fingers through his hair. He was nervous to see her he knew she'd be beautiful but he craved to see her. He held onto a white rose he had picked in the garden just for her.

 

The latch popped and Cullen turned around as the door opened his heart raced his eyes widened as she stepped out. Cullen lost his breath for she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She wore the same attire as him but she wore it better. Her shirt was more forgiving for her belly, it was more like a mini dress. Her hair was combed over swept to one side. Her hair shone like the moon and stars.

 

Mia had used her skills to comb a chunk her hair to the right side of her head. The hair looked like windblown curls. The hair covered her damaged ear. As the other side looked just the same but not as thick. Crystals adorned her hair shaped like stars. They sparkled in the light like real stars. Her Vallaslin was left untouched but her makeup highlighted her beauty perfectly. Her lips were a blush pink. Her skin sparkled like it was kissed by the Fae. It was delicate, subtle but it made a statement for her beauty. Her eyes still had the dark eye shadow to make her eyes pop.

 

Cullen was lost for words he felt weak in the knees. "My lady, I have never seen anything so beautiful in all my life!"

 

Tiatria blushed at his soft words she could see the look in his eyes. He looked like as if he was trapped in some sort of enchanted dream. He walked up to her as his left hand ran through his hair. He held up the rose.

 

Cullen gave it to her as blushed horribly, "This is for you, though its beauty can't compare to yours." he told her softly.

 

Tiatria took it and smiled, she couldn't believe he'd do such a wonderful and romantic thing for her. Cullen put his right index and middle fingers under her chin. He slowly drew her close and gently kissed her. He was careful not to undo her artists' work. For it would be a crime. He then offered his right arm and escorted her to where the others waited for them. They needed to get underway if they were going to make the Ball in time.


	11. An Elf Among Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria goes to Halamshiral with Cullen and the others and sees what being a noble is really like.

Cullen escorted Tiatria to a carriage waiting for her waiting outside of Skyhold's gate. Tiatria saw Bull and his men on horses dressed in the same outfits as her. Dorian walked up with his horse and an extra horse too. Varric was sitting on the back of carriage where a footman would be.

 

Maxwell was on his horse and smiled as Cullen escorted her. "You look breath taking my Lady."

 

Tiatria blushed, "Thank you my Lord Inquisitor"

 

Maxwell smiled, "Now I'm not sure who has the best looking date for the night."

 

"Surely you jest Amatus." said Dorian, with a Catty smile.

 

Maxwell turned to look at him, "I don't know Dorian, you do look rather dashing but Lady Lavellan is giving you a run for your money."

 

Dorian twitched his nose in disapproval as he looked at the she elf. "Let's hope she doesn't have the baby while we are trying to dazzle the Empress Amatus." Dorian teased.

 

Tiatria smiled at Dorian as he watch Cullen escort her to the carriage door. Cullen opened the door for her, Tiatria saw Josephine and Leliana were already inside. Tiatria was hesitant to get in at first.

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen, "Where will you be?"

 

Cullen gave a smirk, "I will be riding with the others, I will see that you are safe by keeping my eyes on the road." Tiatria looked inside and got in and sat.

 

Cullen shut the door and took the reins of one of the horses from Dorian. Cullen got onto the horse and gave a whistle. The driver of the coach snapped the reins and it jolted slightly as it moved forward. Varric held onto the handle next to him as it moved.

 

Josephine smiled weakly, "I would like to say first that I am truly..."

 

Tiatria held up her hand, "Josephine there's no need to say anything. To be honest I don't wish to discuss it and only wish to discuss the matter at hand."

 

Josephine dropped her head for a moment seeing she wasn't going to get to give her apology. She took a breath as she looked at Leliana and then looked at Tiatria.

 

Tiatria looked at both of them, "What can you tell me about where we are going? I know I won't be doing anything to help your cause but still I would like to know."

 

Josephine smiled as she gave a nod "Right, the political situation in Halamshiral hangs on by a thread. The Empress fears our presences could sever it. The Grand Duke is only too happy to have us at the Ball as his guests. So our invitation comes from him. Whether we act as his allies or upset the balance of power, he gains an opportunity. If not a clear advantage."

 

When they got to the Winter Palace it was dark when the carriage pulled up to the gates. Lanterns lit up the walkway to the gate. Cullen opened the door and helped Tiatria out of the coach. She was awed by the Palace. It was huge. It was white with gold steeples. Gold lion statues and embellishments everywhere. She had never seen anything so grand or intimidating before. She looked through the gates which were huge. They were black and she could see fountains and the garden itself was impressive. Trees and bushes trimmed to look like objects, animals. A grand staircase that went up to the palace itself.

 

Cullen offered his right arm and she took it. He put his left hand on hers. He could feel her hands start to shake.

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria, "It'll be alright, nothing to be nervous about. I will be with you the whole night watching you."

 

Cullen whispered into her ear as he escorted her through the gates with two sets of four of the Inquisition's soldiers. They stood at attention as Maxwell, Dorian went first then Tiatria and Cullen walked through them Josephine was behind them. The soldiers saluted as Grand Duke Gaspard walked up to them. He wore Orlesian royal formal attire with some soldier armor attached to it. His face was covered with a gold mask that had detailing on it of a lion.

 

The Grand Duke held up his right hand as Maxwell approached, "It is an honor to meet you at last Inquisitor Trevelyan. Bringing the Rebel Mages into the ranks of your army was a brilliant move."

 

The Grand Duke folded his arms, "Imagine what the Inquisition could accomplish with the rightful Emperor of Orlais!"

 

Maxwell took a deep breath as he felt Dorian gently squeeze his hand, "I see many benefits to such an alliance."

 

The Grand Duke rose his left hand, "Keep the image firmly in mind. We could see it materialize at the end of the evening. I'm not a man who forgets his friends Inquisitor."

 

The Duke turned around walking towards fountain of lions with water spilling out of their mouths. "You help me, I'll help you."

 

When they reached the fountain, "My lord are you ready to shock the court by walking into the Grand Ball with a hateful usurper?" He turned to look at Maxwell shaking his head "They will be telling of this into the next age."

 

Tiatria didn't know what to make of what she was seeing. Maxwell smiled, "I can't imagine the crowd has seen anything better than us in their entire lives!"

 

Tiatria knew Maxwell spoke in jest and in truth. A mage and a hated usurper to the throne walking in together, scandalous! Cullen smiled seeing she was relaxing in this environment if she smiled at jokes and they were good ones.

 

The Duke bowed with a smile, "You're a man after my own heart my Lord!" He looked up at her "As a friend..."

 

Tiatria could tell by the tone of his voice he wanted something from Maxwell. "Perhaps there is a matter you could undertake this evening."

 

The Duke looked down adjusting his gloves, "This elven woman Briala, I suspect she plans to disrupt the negotiations. My people have found these Ambassadors all over the fortifications. Sabotage seems the least of their crimes."

 

Maxwell knew this would probably be something he would need to look into whether he wanted to or not. He gave a soft nod, "That sounds like something I should look into."

 

The Duke gave a worried sigh "Be discrete as possible. I detest the game, but if we do not play it well our enemies will make US look like villains! We are keeping the court waiting Inquisitor" he moved to the side extending his right hand "Shall we?" The Duke then left Maxwell and the others alone.

 

Maxwell and Dorian left to mingle before the Ball was to start; leaving Tiatria and Cullen to themselves.

 

Tiatria felt the eyes descend upon her. "Is that someone's date?" she heard a woman say.

 

"An elf savage! Maker forbid!" said a man.

 

"If this Gaspard's idea of a joke it isn't very funny" said an older woman.

 

Tiatria knew that their views and opinions would be harsh but to say them openly where she could hear them. Cullen escorted her away "Don't listen to them! They know nothing, they are just over stuffed Nobles with nothing better to do!"

 

Tiatria lowered her head, "I knew they'd think I was a savage and I was right."

 

Cullen turned to face her, "Maker please, you are more civilized than them any day of the week. I have seen their barbarity!" He found a quiet spot next another fountain on its wall. He held her hands looking at her. "Don't let these people get to you that's what they want."

 

A few other nobles walked passed them eyeing Cullen, "Is that the Lion of Ferelden with an elven savage?" whispered one.

 

"It speaks ill of him to be seen with such a thing." said the other.

 

Tiatria and Cullen's eyes followed them as they passed. She looked back at Cullen, "Lion of Ferelden?"

 

Cullen gave an awkward look as he wetted his lips with his tongue. "That is a title the Nobles here gave me."

 

Tiatria looked at him surprised ,"Really? And how did you acquire such a title?" She smiled at him as he looked at him, "It suits you actually"

 

Cullen smiled as he leaned in for a kiss, she turned her head, "You should go before I ruin your reputation further."

 

Cullen looked at her slightly put off, he turned her head with his right hand, "I don't give a damn about my reputation with these people! I only care about you and what you think."

 

Cullen then kissed her with several nobles watching. Tiatria melted into his kiss enjoying hearing them gasp and whispers of the scandal. She gently caressed his face with her left hand. He helped her stand up from where she sat.

 

"Did you get that title for love making?" she asked.

 

Cullen tripped on his feet from the question as he looked at her severely red in the face from blushing. Tiatria giggled as she snuggled into his arm causing him to wrap it around her as he smiled. He knew she was toying with him but still it was embarrassing.

 

As they got to the stairwell eyes still looked at her, judging, whispers of Cullen having a child with an elf was in poor taste and judgement. Maxwell and the others were about to go into the gates when Josephine met with them.

 

Josephine looked at Maxwell, "Inquisitor, a moment if you please. I must warn you before you go inside."

 

This wasn't making Tiatria's nerves any better. Cullen just put his hand on top of hers. She looked at him as he looked at Josephine.

 

"How you speak to the court is a matter between life and death. It is no simple matter of etiquette and protocol. Every word, every gesture will be measured in this."

 

Tiatria tried to stay calm, "Are you sure it was a good idea to bring me here?" she whispered to Cullen.

 

Maxwell just looked at his Ambassador, "I'll keep my guard up don't worry."

 

She meant every word of it too and Josephine knew it too. "The game is like Wicked Grace played to the death! You must NEVER reveal your cards. When you meet the Empress the entire court will be upon you. You're safer staring down Corypheus."

 

Tiatria somehow felt safer too, Maxwell nodded, "It might be wise for the others to hear this warning, the Bull in particular."

 

Josephine nodded her head in agreement "I'll have a few discreet words, everything will be fine."

 

Everyone walked passed Josephine and then Josephine walked behind them with a sigh "Andraste watch over us all."

 

When Tiatria was inside she saw Maxwell, Dorian and Varric up the stairs. Varric had a worried face, "Shit! Did you just see the merchant's guild go by? If they ask I'm not here!" He then disappeared into the crowed.

 

Cullen had his arms folded trying to flex his shoulders a little, "I wish they had let out this jacket a little."

 

Tiatria smiled, "I think it shows off your finer qualities!"

 

Cullen gave her a look ,"Not funny", he told her trying not to smile.

 

She looked around, "Where are the others?"

 

Cullen shook his head looking around. "I don't know. They disappeared before we got here. Bull is probably keeping himself out of sight since his is so large and cumbersome. He's probably gathering as much information as he can using his Qunari training. I think the Inquisitor is talking to Gaspard."

 

Cullen looked at her touching her hand. She turned to look at him, "Are you doing okay? How are you doing with the crowd?"

 

Tiatria gave a gentle smile looking down at his hand. "I'm still nervous but I'm doing okay. I'm trying to keep my mind busy because it's not me handling things with the Empress but still, this is daunting."

 

Cullen smiled, "That's good, staying focused is good. It doesn't allow other distractions to creep in. I'm here if you need me before we make our entrance."

 

Tiatria hugged her belly as she looked around, "I'm glad we don't live here, the walls are soaked with malicious malice, whispers and spying. I would not want my baby born here."

 

Cullen kept his eyes vigilant before he looked back her. He took both her hands into his, "Are you feeling alright? Is the baby doing alright?"

 

Tiatria nodded, "Yes, we're fine. I...I didn't mean to suggest otherwise."

 

"I understand your feelings, I feel the same way as you do. After tonight it'll be all over and we can go back to Skyhold."

 

Cullen then noticed Maxwell's signal to enter into the Ballroom. He took Tiatria's arm and stood tall "It's time to go in."

 

 

The doors opened and people filtered in, Cullen caught sight of Leliana and Josephine going in. They were heading down the stairs that went down the dance floor. Cullen knew he was going to have to go down there. Cullen looked around and saw Varric by the stairs. Varric noticed the two walking towards him.

 

Cullen held out Tiatria's hand that was on top of his. "Varric will you keep Lady Lavellan company, for me?"

 

Varric smiled, "Sure why not, it will make people wonder how I ended up with such a gorgeous date."

 

Tiatria's eyes flashed with sorrow as she shook her head, "Don't call me that Varric, never call me that!"

 

Cullen watched her back up in fear, tears in her eyes as she started to take deep breaths. Both realized Varric triggered something.

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen, "Don't ever call me that! That was my name before, all he called me. I...I can't be called that!"

 

Cullen hushed her softly, "It's alright it's over."

 

Varric felt bad, "I'm sorry Sweetheart, I didn't know. I'll never say it again."

 

Tiatria looked back at Varric and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She nodded as Cullen kissed her cheek holding her in his arms from behind.

 

"I will be back in a shortly, I promise."

 

Cullen then walked away, leaving his love with Varric. Varric took her right hand into his and kissed it gently. He looked up with her as he looked around.

 

"Come on, let's get a good view to watch your Commander."

 

Tiatria caught sight of a nobleman looking at her, he wore a gold mask and fancy clothes that made him look like an overstuffed peacock. She'd noticed him looking at her and she started to feel uncomfortable.

 

The man slowly walked over to her, he adjusted his sleeve of his coat. The man stopped when the announcer showed the two where Tiatria could go to see what was happening. Maxwell made his descent down the stairs. Cullen, Leliana and Josephine were already on the landing lined up. The Grand Duke made his way down the stairs first to the landing as the announcer started to talk:

 

"Now presenting Grand Duke Gaspard De Chalons" the Duke bowed the court.

 

Gaspard the descended the rest of the stairs.

 

"And accompanying him..." Maxwell then walked down the stairs "Lord Inquisitor Trevelyan."

 

When he got to the landing she looked around. All the people looking at him, ahead of him he saw the Empress. Maxwell was up another set of stairs up a balcony. She had fair blonde hair almost white. A royal blue dress that was off the shoulder. It had long sleeves and had black inlay. Gold trim and embroidery accented the dress. A silver mask with embellishment of a lion. Her back had what looked like a shield that had pointed edges sticking out of it. She had a blue jeweled necklace on. The two looked at each other and Maxwell bowed immediately. The Empress bowed her head in recognition.

 

Tiatria looked at Maxwell as she listened the titles they had for him. She overheard Varric say, "This guy writes better fiction than I do!"

 

Tiatria smiled trying not to laugh. She knew Varric wrote books and she read some of them since she came to Skyhold.

 

Gaspard laughed, "Did you see their faces? Priceless."

 

Tiatria then heard each one of her friends being announced she didn't pay attention to any of it till Cullen was announced.

 

"Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath."

 

Varric smiled, "Curly's up."

 

Cullen walked down the stair and walked halfway to where Maxwell was.

 

"Commander of the Forces of the Inquisition, Former Knight Commander of Kirkwall."

 

As Leliana and Josephine were announced they walked and stood next to Cullen.

 

When the announcements were done Gaspard looked at the Empress, "Cousin! My dear Sister!"

 

The Empress gave a slight bow as another masked woman joined her. She had short hair dressed in peach with a frill in the back of it. She had the same mask as the Empress but not as grand.

 

The Empress smiled at him, "We are always honored when your Grace's presence comes to court."

 

Gaspard sighed shaking his head, "Don't waste my time with pleasantries Celene. We have business to conclude!"

 

Celene waved her hand at him, "We will meet for the negotiations after we have seen to our other guests."

 

Gaspard gave her a grand bow, he looked at Maxwell, "Inquisitor" He then walked off.

 

Maxwell then looked back at the Empress, "Lord Inquisitor, I welcome you to the Winter Palace. Allow us to introduce our cousin" The woman bowed, "The Grand Duchess Florianne without this gathering would not be possible."

 

Florianne looked at Maxwell inspecting him "What an unexpected pleasure I was not aware the Inquisition would be a part of our festivities." Florianne looked at her Cousin before slowly walking away "We will certainly talk later Inquisitor."

 

Celene looked back at Maxwell your arrival at court is like a cool wind on a summer's day."

 

Varric wasn't the only one who could make bullshit sound like honey. "I'm delighted to be here your majesty."

 

The Empress smiled "We have heard much of your exploits Inquisitor. They have made grand tales for long evenings. How do you find Halamshiral?"

 

Maxwell smiled, "I have no words to suffice. Halamshiral has many beauties and I cannot do them justice."

 

The Empress seemed impressed with Maxwell at least. "Your modesty does you credit and speaks well of the Inquisition. Feel free to enjoy the pleasures of the Ballroom Inquisitor. We look forward to watching you dance."

 

Maxwell bowed thanking the Maker it was over.

 

Tiatria could see Maxwell climb the stairs where Leliana waited for him. Leliana had a serious look on her face. The two talked for a moment and Maxwell nodded as he followed Leliana out of the Ball Room.


	12. Observation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria observes the Ball....

Cullen walked up to Tiatria as Maxwell left with Leliana, "Where is the Inquisitor going with Leliana?"

 

Cullen watched the door close, "I think she has something to discuss the Inquisitor, some details that he needs to know about, before the night begins."

 

Cullen then noticed Tiatria trying to stretch her back, "Are you alright?"

 

"My back hurts, do you think I will start a war if I ask for a chair?" she asked.

 

Cullen helped walk her to a corner of the room near a balcony at the other end of the dance floor. He snatched a chair away from some fat male noble. He dragged it to the wall and helped Tiatria sit down.

 

When Cullen turned around there was a crowd of men and woman looking at him. He gave them a confused and agitated look.

 

"Maker's Breath, can I help you all with something?"

 

"We wanted to know if you would like to dance Ser Lion of Ferelden."

 

Cullen gave a very agitated look, "Maker's Breath, can't you see I'm here with someone?"

 

Tiatria got uncomfortable with all those Shemlen eyes looking at her. Tiatria noticed the same noble looking at her through the crowd. Josephine broke through the crowd as Cullen was about to say something offensive.

 

"My Dear Commander's dance card is full I'm afraid." she told the crowd "Maybe at a later point in the evening."

 

Everyone started to disperse as Josephine looked at him, "Try and keep your words as friendly as possible. We are trying to make a good impression after all."

 

Cullen gave a snort, "People can clearly see I'm with someone."

 

Josephine nodded, "I'm well aware of that, however they may think of Lady Lavellan as your..."

 

"Slave?" Tiatria noted.

 

Josephine didn't want to use that word even though Tiatria was spot on. "Concubine."

 

Josephine looked back at Cullen, "You know as well as I do, men bringing their Concubine's is not unheard of, when coming to events if they are unmarried. With her not wearing a mask it only drives the matter further into that mindset."

 

Tiatria looked at her bracelet, toying with it for a moment then at Cullen, "If you want to dance and enjoy the evening Cullen, it's alright I doubt I'll be much fun anyway."

 

Cullen looked at her, "I'm not dancing with anyone but you."

 

Cullen stroked the hair on Tiatria's left side, her hair sparkled with the star barrettes in it. He smiled at her, Tiatria loved seeing Cullen smile his eyes lit up. He then took her hand into his as he knelt down.

 

"Besides Templar's never attended balls so I never learned any proper dancing."

 

******************************************************

 

It didn't take too long for Leliana to hear the whispers of fighting in the Servant's Quarters. She talked to Cullen and Josephine about it and to wait for orders from Maxwell. Tiatria spent her time people watching. Cullen was never very far which caused her to relax and just watch. Tiatria saw elven servants walk by with platters of food and wine. She felt bad for them, she knew what a life like that was like. It hurt her heart to think other elves lived like that.

 

Tiatria held her belly vowing her child would never serve any master while she lived. Her baby would be free of all bondage all servitude. She did wonder however what life, what fate the gods and store for her child.

 

Tiatria then caught sight of someone a human, she had on a dark purple velvet top with a plunging neckline. Slightly off the shoulders. It had feathers coming out of it as trim. She had a heavy gold necklace that was more like a color with an emblem on the bottom. She was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen. Her hair was dark, her skin pale, her eyes yellow strange for a human. Her lips were a dark red. Her hair swept up in a messy bun with hair in her face.

 

"Cullen?"

 

Cullen turned around, "Who is that woman? She has magic that few have ever seen."

 

Cullen looked at the woman, "I've seen her before, a long time ago when I was in Ferelden. She was a mage that helped the circle I served at."

 

Tiatria looked up at him, "Really?"

 

"Yes, she helped the Hero of Ferelden stop the leader of blood mages there. I..." Cullen stopped "she helped save the few lives that remained there."

 

Tiatria looked back at the woman, "Her eyes are cold and reflect a powerful magic."

 

Cullen nodded, "Yes, I know."

 

"What's her name?"

 

Cullen thought a moment, "Morrigan, I believe." he told Tiatria as he folded his arms.

 

"What is she doing here? She doesn't belong here."

 

Cullen lowered his arms, his interest peaked, "What do you mean?"

 

Tiatria kept her eyes on Morrigan who now looked at her as well. Tiatria's eyes narrowed "She belongs in the wilds, like the Dalish."

 

Tiatria then noticed that Maxwell entered The Ballroom and gave Leliana all the notes he had found. Maxwell noticed Celene's ladies-in-waiting and walked up to them.

 

One of the ladies bowed, "Inquisitor, to what do we owe this honor?"

 

Maxwell took out a locket and showed the women discreetly, "I made a fascinating discovery. An elven locket in the Empress' Vault."

 

Tiatria noticed the color drained out of all three of their faces. "Oh dear" said one "That is very interesting, I'll get her majesty!"

 

Tiatria noticed Maxwell put the locket back in his sash as the women went to go get the Empress. The Empress walked up to Maxwell "Inquisitor, I regret we did not get to speak earlier!"

 

Tiatria could see the displeasure on her face, "No doubt you have many questions about many things."

 

The Empress looked like she was worried about Maxwell was going to ask her. Maxwell showed Celene the locket in his hand after he pulled it out of his sash.

 

"I found this elven locket, locked in the palace vault. You must considered it quite valuable once."

 

Celene took a breath looking at it, "It was sentimental" Celene's face became long, "I don't know what why I kept it. It was a foolish thing to do."

 

Tiatria looked at Empress's face as Maxwell talked to her. "It's never foolish to keep things that remind you of love and happiness your majesty. What made you part ways?"

 

Celene sighed looking away for a moment closing her eyes. "She wanted change and she thought I should deliver it. My word its law Inquisitor..."

 

Celene shook her head, "but laws don't command people's hearts! Culture does not transform itself overnight!" Celene hung her head looking away "I failed her."

 

Tiatria could see the pain in Celene's face. She still loved someone. "I should have dared more! But the past like so many things are beyond my command!"

 

Tiatria smiled she knew Celene was trying to lie to herself to make it easier. Maxwell looked at her, "Maybe you kept it because you still care for Briala."

 

Celene's eyes became glassy, "Perhaps I do but I cannot put _her_  above all the people in my empire."

 

Celene sighed as she backed away. "Dispose of the locket however you like it means nothing to me!" Tiatria could see that Celene was lying and only putting on a front.

 

However Maxwell wondered if Briala felt the same way about Celene. He had caught sight of Briala earlier going onto a balcony not far from where he was. Tiatria got up and watched Maxwell go onto the balcony. She looked out the archway to see Maxwell talking to someone, a female elf.

 

Briala had a form fitting green and white dress. White stockings that had the toes cut out of them. Her face was covered with a silver mask.

 

Briala turned around and saw doors open to a balcony ahead of her. Briala smiled at Maxwell "You charmed some of the nobles. We'll see how long you can keep their favor. What brings you to me?"

 

Maxwell took Briala's locket out of his sash and showed it to her.

 

"I found your locket hidden amongst Celene's things."

 

Tiatria couldn't believe it, Celene, the Empress loved a lowly elf. It shocked Tiatria to her core that someone so high loved someone, who wasn't even considered worthy of breath by most people.

 

Briala looked at it shocked that it was in Maxwell's hand. She snatched it from him, "Let me see that!" Briala lovingly touched it "She kept this? What was she thinking? If Gaspard had found this it would have ruined her!"

 

Tiatria could see Briala was a little angry with Celene. That she kept it because it could have ruined it her! Broken everything she worked so hard to accomplish! She could also see that she was touched that she had kept it that it meant Briala meant something to her. She had a place in her heart still.

 

Tiatria smiled as Maxwell spoke, "It might have meant something to her."

 

Briala just looked at the locket still touching it lovingly with her fingers, "Maybe it did. She held on to it!"

 

Seeing a real heart under there. Tiatria saw that Maxwell and Briala talked about the elves plight in Halamshiral. How he wanted to make their lives better. That every elven life mattered and should be protected and have a stake in the empire. Tiatria agreed with Maxwell and Briala, he promised he'd do everything he could to make sure that happened. Maxwell left Briala alone with the locket and her thoughts of happier days.

 

When Maxwell came back in Tiatria pulled his sleeve causing him to look at her. "Did you mean everything you said? About helping the elves?"

 

Maxwell smiled as he took her hand from his sleeve and kissed it. "I meant every word of it, my lady."

 

Maxwell then walked away slapping Cullen in the back causing Cullen to look at him. Maxwell smiled as he walked away facing him "You should ask your lovely lady to dance before the night is done Commander."

 

Cullen smiled as he watched Maxwell disappear into the crowd. Maxwell walked around the Ballroom seeing that Leliana and Josephine had gone. Where had they gone to? He then walked into Grand Duchess Florianne.

 

The Duchess bowed, "Inquisitor Trevelyan, we met briefly. I am Grand Duchess Florianne De Chalon. Welcome to my party."

 

Maxwell bowed in all due politeness, "Is there something I can do for you, your Grace?"

 

Florianne gave a smile and a nod, "Indeed you can, I believe you and I are both are concerned of a certain person."

 

Florianne walked Maxwell to the stairs that led to the dance floor. "Come dance with me, spies will not hear us on the dance floor."

 

Maxwell was shocked, the Grand Duchess asking a mage to dance. He then thought about Dorian "I'm already taken your Grace."

 

Florianne smiled with a light laugh, "You're lover has nothing to fear! This is business not pleasure!"

 

Tiatria watched the Duchess descend the stairs with Maxwell. Maxwell followed the Duchess onto the floor. They stood next to each other arms out as they looked at one another. Tiatria pointed it out to Cullen who walked up to the banister with her to watch.

 

The music played and they stepped forward as Maxwell took the Duchess' left hand. The Duchess and Maxwell then faced each other and moved their arms to the side. They then bowed to each other, as they rose Maxwell looked at Florianne.

 

"What do you make Dorian will do if he sees this?" Tiatria asked.

 

Cullen shook his head "He wouldn't like it but they aren't dancing just to dance. They seem to be talking as well. The Duchess must not want their conversation overheard."

 

Maxwell put his left hand against Florianne's hand putting Maxwell's right behind his back. His right foot behind him and then they moved to the other hand. They moved like this for a few steps. Maxwell then put his right hand on Florianne's waist while holding out her hand with his left. Florianne then spun herself to look at Maxwell in the face as they danced. Holding her hands in the traditional manner. Maxwell still held on the Florianne's hand as he looped her under his arm and around.

 

Leliana caught sight of the dance with Josephine at her side. She and Josephine had recently come back into the room to talk about things being in place.

 

"Well it looks like the Inquisitor will have something of interest to tell us when he finishes dancing."

 

Maxwell then dipped The Grand Duchess which earned a room full of applause. Maxwell brought the Grand Duchess backup. Maxwell had Florianne holding her right arm as they looked at each other. Their other arms held out as they walked forward they music slowed. The two then bowed to each other as the music ended. Florianne watched as Maxwell went up the stairs of the dance floor.

 

Cullen left with Leliana to approach Maxwell who was walking up the stairs. Josephine beat them to it, she approached him smiling.

 

"You'll be the talk of the court for months!" She rose her hand, "We should take you out dancing more often!"

 

Maxwell smiled, "I'd happily do more dancing! But not with Corypheus!" Josephine giggled, "I promise not to invite him to your next party."

 

Leliana and Cullen walked up to them as Leliana spoke, "Where you dancing with Duchess Florianne?"

 

Cullen narrowed his eyes looking at Maxwell, "More importantly what happened in the Servant's quarters?" he folded his arms "I heard there was fighting."

 

Josephine looked at Maxwell eager for information, "I hope you have good news, it appears the peace talks are crumbling."

 

Maxwell folded his arms, "The Grand Duchess suggested where to search next to look for proof as where Duke Gaspard is conspiring with Tevinter."

 

Leliana seemed a little surprised, "She offered up her own brother? She's even more cut throat than I realized!"

 

Cullen dropped his arms "Then the attack on the Empress will happen tonight."

 

Josephine sighed, "Warning Celene is pointless, she needs these talks to succeed and to flee rather than admit defeat!"

 

Leliana looked at Josephine, "Then perhaps we should let her die!"

 

Tiatria walked up to them and snapped in anger, "We can't stand by and let her die!"

 

Leliana looked at her ,"Listen to me carefully Lady Lavellan! What Corypheus wants is chaos! With Celene alive that can still happen. To foil his plan the Empire must remain strong. This evening someone must emerge victorious."

 

"And it doesn't need to be Celene" said Cullen, "She's right!" he looked at Tiatria then Maxwell.

 

Josephine was horrified, "Do you realize what you are suggesting Leliana?"

 

Leliana looked at Josephine, "Sometimes the best path is not the easiest one!"

 

Maxwell had his arms folded looking at all of them "If I am to support anyone it will be Briala with Celene! Together they can do a lot of good for the Empire and the elves of Halamshiral. Gaspard would tear this land apart with war and I feel Corypheus could easily get his hooks into him!"

 

Leliana looked at her, "What did Florianne tell you?"

 

Maxwell looked at her "She said that Gaspard's mercenary Captain is in the royal wing! That he knows about the assassination."

 

Cullen didn't like the sound of it "Which means it could be a trap!"

 

Josephine looked at Cullen, "Or a lead."

 

Josephine then looked at Maxwell, "Either way you should search the private quarters for clues"

 

Maxwell was getting tired of all this snooping around he was doing.

 

Maxwell sighed, "Then get me access!" He looked at Cullen "In the meantime get your soldiers into position!"

 

Cullen nodded, "At once Inquisitor!"

 

The three then left Tiatria alone to look over the dance floor.


	13. Having Your Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria has a scare at the Ball, Maxwell saves the Empress and Cullen gets Tiatria alone.

Tiatria looked and watched everyone who was dancing. She loved to watch them, she wished she could join them. Tiatria then noticed the same nobleman staring at her again, he'd been looking at her all night and she started to feel uncomfortable.

 

The man slowly walked over to her, he adjusted his sleeve of his coat. Tiatria stood up and looked around to see if anyone she knew was around. Everyone was gone but when she looked in front of her the man was before her.

 

The man looked at her as he bowed, "My lady, I have been enchanted by your beauty the moment I saw you. Would you honor me with a dance?"

 

Tiatria wasn't sure what to say, she continued to look around. However she saw no sign of Cullen, which made her nervous. Tiatria looked at the Noble as she gently shook her head. "I'm sorry Ser, I'm with someone."

 

The man snatched Tiatria's hand and stood up, "I insist Gorgeous." Tiatria's heart stopped as the blood in her veins ran cold. The grip on Tiatria's hand tightened, "Let me go!" she demanded.

 

Tiatria instantly knew that it was Dax, that somehow he survived Haven. Tiatria struggled, "Let me go!"

 

Dax straightened up as he pulled Tiatria close to his body, she felt a dagger pointing into her left side. "You and I are going to walk out of here nice and easy."

 

Tiatria slowly started to walk out with Dax, fear clearly on her face as her body feverishly shook. She heard Dax growl into her ear, "As soon as you pop that brat is being sold. I don't care if it's mine or not!"

 

"How....how did you survive?" Tiatria questioned in disbelief.

 

"That's for me to know!" he snarled,"Your dream life of freedom is over Gorgeous."

 

When they got to the Vestibule, Tiatria realized she was going to taken away from Cullen and her new life. She started to pull against Dax but was quick to pull her left arm to start to go down the stairs that led out of the palace. Tiatria screamed for help but no one did a thing. An elf being disciplined by its Master was a common thing to see.

 

 Tiatria tried to pull her arm lose as he tried to force her to descend the stairs. "Let me go! You're hurting me!" Tiatria demanded.

 

Dax fiercely pulled her down the stairs, forcing her feet to give out from under her. With her free hand Tiatria held her belly trying to shield her baby from any impact. Dax then pulled her arm up, "Get up!" he snapped.

 

"Let her go!" a voice demanded. 

 

Dax looked behind himself and saw Dorian, he kept a firm hold onto Tiatria's arm. The look Dorian gave Dax sent chills down Tiatria's spine. Dorian's eyes were as deadly as daggers. The Tevinter's mage's hands then lit on fire. "I will not ask you again!"

 

Dax then froze as he felt something sharp against his back. He didn't know who or what it was but he wasn't going to be stopped. He swung around with Tiatria in hand causing her to scream. Dax was quick himself impaled onto a dagger and looked at a very angry Cullen in the eye.

 

"She's not yours any longer, let her go!" he demanded in a snarl.

 

Dax backed up freeing himself from Cullen's blade as he swung Tiatria around against his chest putting his own dagger against her throat. He was going to make sure he walked out with his beloved prized no matter what. Tiatria put her hands onto his forearm trying to free herself as she screamed. Dorian quickly cast a shield around Tiatria to protect her. He then cast a paralyzing spell on Dax freezing him.

 

However Cullen's heart stopped as he looked at the dagger. Before he was frozen, Dax had it up to Tiatria's throat and it was cutting into her skin. Blood trickled from her wound as it was dangerously close to her jugular vein. "Tia, do you trust me?" Cullen asked, he looked at Dorian for a brief second.

 

"Tia? Is that your name?" Dax chuckled, "I just always called you Gorgeous."

 

Cullen kept his eyes on Tiatria, and only on her, "Keep your eyes on me." Cullen's right hand was behind his leg as he started to use his fingers to count down. Dorian saw this and knew what he was up to. 

 

Tiatria nodded as she breathed keeping her eyes locked on Cullen, as his head gave a nod. Dax then felt something sharp enter his back. He found it hard to breathe as he started gasping for air. His hold on Tiatria loosened, Dorian instantly dispelled his paralyzing spell; causing Tiatria to spin around as Cullen pulled her away as Leliana could be seen behind Dax, pushing her dagger deeper in to the man's back.

 

"You should have listened to our dear Commander." Leliana whispered into his ear.

 

Leliana the turned the dagger as it sank into his back up the hilt. Cullen held Tiatria in his arms and held her; Dorian lit Dax on fire causing Leliana to immediately jump backward. Dax's body fell down the stairs as Cullen averted Tiatria's eyes to what was happening, she didn't need to see. Cullen held onto Tiatria tight as she did onto him as she cried. 

 

When Cullen saw Dax breathe his last he looked at Tiatria, "Maker's Breath, are you alright?"

 

Tiatria nodded as he checked her over for injuries, "How did you know?"

 

Cullen looked at her, "We saw you come out of the Ballroom when we were walking out of the guest wing."

 

Tiatria hugged Cullen as she took deep breaths, she felt her body starting to relax and stop shaking, that it was over. "How did he escape from Haven?"

 

Cullen looked at the dead man, "That was your Master from before?" Tiatria nodded, "Maker's Breath, how did he get in here?" Cullen questioned as he slowly rocked Tiatria in his arms.

 

Leliana looked at the dead body, "I will have my people look into the matter when we return to Skyhold. In the meantime we need to return to the Ballroom."

 

Leliana looked at Tiatria who was being gently rocked as Cullen he held her head with his left hand. "You are truly free it seems."

 

Cullen felt his left hand getting damp from Tiatria's tears as he held her head close to his. He helped wiped the tears from her face. "Are you alright?" Cullen looked Tiatria over. He saw her fall down the stairs as she held her belly. Tiatria nodded as she straightened her dress and tried to stop shaking as Cullen held her face. Cullen held Tiatria as he gave her the time she needed to process everything. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

 

Tiatria nodded again as she lowered Cullen's hands away from her face. Cullen did his best to fix her hair as he tried hard to not smear her makeup. Tiatria smiled as she gently shook her head, "Leave it, it's alright."

 

Cullen gently smiled, "Let's go back inside and enjoy our evening. This cretin isn't worth remembering or worth ruining our evening."

 

Tiatria nodded and was ready to leave and back inside but not before Dorian healed her neck wound. Cullen looked at Dorian, "Thank you." 

 

Dorian gave a smirk, "My pleasure Commander."

 

 As they walked back in Cullen kept a tight arm around Tiatria, and when they got back to her chair, he helped her sit in her chair. Cullen knelt down and kissed her hands, "Are you sure you're alright?"

 

Tiatria nodded as she took a deep breath finally relaxing, "Yes, that was just very frightening."

 

Cullen nodded, "Yes, I can imagine. It's over and he will never hurt you or your baby again." Tiatria nodded as she held Cullen's hand on her belly, they both felt the baby move around. Cullen kissed his love as he held her face.

 

Tiatria nodded as Cullen caught sight of Maxwell coming out of a different door into the Ballroom. Cullen stood up as he turned his head back, "Stay here, I'll be right back!"

 

Tiatria held Cullen's hand tight, "Don't leave me!"

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria and helped her up, they both walked over to where Maxwell was. Cullen approached him, "Thank the Maker you're back! The Empress will begin her speech soon, what should we do?"

 

Maxwell leaned in close to Cullen so no one could hear, "Wait here Cullen"

 

Maxwell put his right hand on Cullen's shoulder, he didn't want to alert any of the nobles around them. Maxwell looked at him with a smile, "I'm going to have a word with the Grand Duchess"

 

Cullen looked at him shocked, "What? There is no time! The Empress will give her speech any moment!"

 

Maxwell have him a mischievous smile, "Trust me" he then walked down the stairs of the dance floor.

 

Maxwell walked up to the staircase landing where Florianne was standing. She was talking to Gaspard and Briala as Maxwell approached.

 

"We owe the crowd one more show your Grace."

 

Florianne's body froze for a moment, she turned around, "Inquisitor."

 

Maxwell wanted to give her a final chance, he didn't want this to end in any more bloodshed.

 

As Maxwell climbed the stairs, "I'm giving you a chance to end this peacefully!"

 

As Maxwell came closer up the stairs Florianne slowly backed away, "There is no need for more death. Corypheus is only using you!"

 

Florianne feigned ignorance, "I don't know what you are talking about."

 

Maxwell wasn't going to let her get away, "Really? You already forgotten trying to kill me in the garden a moment ago?"

 

The crowd gasped and whispered loudly amongst each other. Florianne just cocked her head to the side. Maxwell put his hands behind his back as he walked around Florianne.

 

"You arranged for your Brother to be at the Ball so everyone would, be watching him while you carried out your plan. So when so when the Council Emissary stumbled into the wrong room by your assassins you could blame it on Gaspard."

 

Gaspard looked at his Sister shocked with Briala behind him. "The Empress, your Brother, the entire court all here as your guests!" Maxwell leaned in close to Florianne giving her a harsh look "A tempting target for Corypheus!"

 

The crowd roared with upset Florianne looked around her, "This is all very entertaining but you don't you don't think anyone believes your wild stories!" Celene stood above her looking down. "That will be a matter for judge to decide cousin."

 

Florianne realize she had been beaten. She looked at Gaspard for sympathy, "Gaspard you cannot believe this! You know I would never..."

 

Gaspard backed away from her as the Imperial guards came for her. Florianne couldn't believe he walked away from her leaving her alone.

 

"Gaspard?"

 

Florianne backed up as the guards approached her looking around seeing there was on escape. Maxwell looked at Florianne with severity "You lost this fight ages ago you Grace. You're just the last to find out."

 

Florianne fell to her knees in complete shock as she cried when the guards took her away. Maxwell looked at the Empress "Your Imperial Majesty I think we should speak in private elsewhere!" Celene agreed and followed.

 

Tiatria took a deep breath as she saw Maxwell leave with Celene, Gaspard and Briala. She looked at Cullen, "Is this a typical day at work for you?"

 

Cullen chuckled, "Nothing about my job is typical." Cullen followed Tiatria out onto a balcony when they got to the banister Cullen leaned over the banister looking her in the eyes seeing she was still shaking a little. "Are you alright?" he asked gently, as he kissed her right hand.

 

Tiatria gave a small smile, "Yes, I'm just worn out." She looked downward, "Tonight has been very long."

 

Cullen touched her hand with his she looked at him, "For all of us, I'm glad it's over."

 

Tiatria was too, so very glad. Cullen caressed her face with his left hand, "I know what happened in the Vestibule shook you. Are you sure you're alright?"

 

Tiatria then snuggled into his arms she had longed her his embrace all night. She nodded as he smiled at her, "I am happy you are safe."

 

Cullen turned his head hearing clapping. He looked at her with a smile. He knew now was his chance. "I may never get another chance like this so" He backed up, "I must ask" Cullen knelt down on one knee with a small black box in his hand, He opened it revealing a ring as he kept a sweet smile on his lips. "Will you marry me, my lady?"

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen shocked and she didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to think. Slowly she smiled and slowly took his hand, a smile crossed her lips as reality set in that this was real. Cullen had reservations before not wanting her to go into labor over it.

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen with stars in her eyes, "Of course, I will marry you Cullen."

 

Cullen took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto Tiatria's finger as he got up. "It's over, all of it. Now we can look forward to what is to come in our lives." Tiatria nodded as tears of happiness and joy filled her eyes. Cullen looked into her eyes as he pulled her close to him. He wrapped his left arm around her waist. Cullen held out her right hand. He tried to guide her feet with his.

 

"I thought you didn't dance?" Tiatria giggled.

 

Cullen smiled at her, "For you I'll try."

 

They moved in circles as they danced. He loved looking into her eyes they were like blue stars. She looked at him in total bliss as they danced around. She listened to the music as she was lost in the moment as was he.

 

Fireflies had gathered all them. She realized that this was where she was meant to be, in his arms. In his arms she felt the whole world shift. She no longer felt lonely or afraid when he was around her. She felt safe when she was with him and now that she was with him her whole world looked different. It seemed brighter, warmer, and newer to her. It was like it was before her enslavement. She never thought she would ever feel that way again. Tiatria looked up at Cullen with tears in her eyes smiling as she knew. In her heart knew.

 

Leliana walked to up to and leaned against the doorway watching them dance. The moon's light caught of Tiatria's barrettes making them sparkle. She could see contentment in Cullen's face. Something she had not seen in a very long time. She was happy for him, to see that this woman brought him such happiness. Cullen felt like his heart was lifting with light something he hadn't felt in years. He felt like he had been chasing down in a daydream. Living in a blur, now he looked at her as she was shining in the starlight and he realized that he knew. That if she was here in his arms. That this was his path with her. It was crystal clear this was where he was meant to be.

 

Together they felt that they saw a light in their hearts and it was like a fog had lifted. It was like the sky was new all around them. It was warm and feeling bright all around them and they found the world shift around them. They seemed to finally see each other like they had never had before.

 

Cullen gently spun Tiatria around and brought her close to him. Cullen leaned over and sweetly kissed Tiatria cupping the left side of her face with his hand. Leliana smiled as she turned and was surprised to see Dorian, Maxwell and Varric watching with her. They looked at her and smiled. They all turned and left them alone.


	14. Emerald Graves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria looks for Cullen and talks to Cassandra. Maxwell orders Cullen to take a vacation. Tiatria picks the location.

**Chapter Summary**

**Tiatria looks for Cullen and talks to Cassandra. Maxwell orders Cullen to take a vacation. Tiatria picks the location.**

********************************************************************

 

When Tiatria got back to Skyhold she was still swooning from her evening with Cullen. It was so magical she didn't want to stop dancing with him. That evening on the way back to Skyhold she rode on the horse with him. She didn't want to ride in the coach. She sat in front of him on the horse. They talked more about how they felt and what was in their hearts. Eventually she fell asleep leaning back onto him. Cullen smiled all the way back as he felt her head resting on his chest.

 

When they got back at Skyhold Bull helped get her down but Cullen took her to their room to sleep in their bed. He sat on the bed for a moment as he looking at her. She was still the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all of Thedas. He leaned over and kissed her before he got up to get undressed. Everyone noticed her mood and Cullen's it was nice to see for them. She was less nervous around men and he was less grouchy.

 

************************************************************

 

Josephine was talking to one of the Mother's in the Courtyard by the stairs.

 

"The matter is urgent Lady Josephine!"

 

Josephine looked a little annoyed at the Mother, "I'm well aware of that Revered Mother."

 

The Revered Mother looked at Josephine still pushing, "We will need them to return as soon as possible! There are ceremonies, ordinations!" The Mother grabbed onto her abbot as her head seemed to take off with all the realizations of it all.

 

Josephine kept a calm face as she shook her head, "That is quite impossible at the moment, however I will see to this matter as soon as possible!"

 

Tiatria walked past the two walking towards the steps that led up to Cullen's office.

 

When she got to Cullen's office she was eager to see him. She wanted to talk to him about last night. She opened the door to see it was empty. Only one of his assistants was left behind.

 

She turned around seeing her, "Oh, hello my Lady Lavellan! If you are looking for the Commander he's gone to talk to Seeker Pentaghast!"

 

Tiatria looked at her confused, "What for?"

 

The woman shook her head, "I do not know my lady he did not tell me."

 

Tiatria exited the room to her right and hurried down the stairs. When she got to the courtyard she looked around and didn't see them but she could hear Cullen's voice in the armory along with Cassandra's. She opened the door to find them there.

 

Cullen looked frustrated pinching the bridge of his nose looking downward. Cassandra looked equally frustrated, "You asked for my opinion and I've given it!" She folded her arms, "Why would you expect it to change?"

 

Cullen had a pained and frustrated look on his face, "I expect you to keep your word!" he growled, "It's relentless! I CAN'T..."

 

Cassandra looked at Cullen determined, "YOU GIVE YOURSELF TOO LITTLE CREDIT!"

 

Cullen's lip snarled at her as he hid his face from her with left hand. He then looked at her with fire in his eyes.

 

"If I am unable to fulfill what vows I've kept..." Cullen looked away from her for just a second, "then nothing good has come of this!" Cullen gave her a hardened look as he shook his head, "Would you rather save face than..." Cullen then noticed Tiatria watching them.

 

That immediately stopped the conversation, Cullen's face quickly softened as he saw he had startled Tiatria. Tiatria held her belly as she walked up to them both, Cullen could see Tiatria's face was filled with concern for him.

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria with shame in his eyes as he walked passed her. "Forgive me"

 

Cassandra watched Cullen leave with her arms folded. Her eyes narrowed, "And people say I'm stubborn!" Tiatria looked back at Cassandra hoping for answers as to what just happened.

 

Cassandra watched Cullen leave, "This is ridiculous!" as she sighed she looked back at Tiatria, "Cullen told you that he is no longer taking lyrium?"

 

Tiatria nodded, "Yes, and respect his decision!" Cassandra clearly see that she did.

 

Cassandra lowered her arms, "As do I, not that he's willing to listen." Cassandra sighed, "Cullen has recommended that I find a replacement for him." Tiatria's face was clearly shot with surprise and fear.

 

_Would that mean he'd leave the Inquisition? Would they leave the Inquisition?_

 

Tiatria felt her heart jackknife onto the floor hard. Cassandra saw it in her face, "I refused" she rose her hand, "It's not necessary!" Cassandra turned her head a little, "Besides it would destroy him! He's come so far."

 

Tiatria looked away for a moment and felt a little hurt that he didn't discuss this with her. She thought they had reached a point where they could talk to each other, apparently not.

 

Tiatria looked back at Cassandra, "Why didn't he come to me?"

 

Cassandra could see Tiatria was hurt about it but she had to tell her the truth. "We had an agreement long before you joined us. Before you two became as close as you are. As a Seeker I could evaluate the dangers and he wouldn't want to..." Cassandra turned her head away before looking back, "risk your disappointment."

 

Tiatria then realized why Cullen didn't tell her. He didn't want to be seen as weak or have her get angry at him. Which was silly because she never viewed him as such. Tiatria was still frightened he'd leave whether Cassandra recommended someone or not.

 

"Is there anything we can do to change his mind?"

 

Cassandra smiled at her, "If anyone could it's you!" Tiatria smiled at the thought that she might be the one who could talk him out of leaving. Cassandra looked into an open oven, "Mages have always made their suffering known but Templars never have. They are bond to the order, mind and soul! With someone always holding their lyrium leash!"

 

Cassandra looked back at Tiatria, "Cullen has a chance to break that leash! To prove to himself and anyone would follow suit that it is possible. He  _can_  do this! I knew that when we met in Kirkwall! Talk to him!"

 

Cassandra then started to back away and turn around still looking at her, "Decide if  _now_  is the time!" Tiatria watched Cassandra leave before she looked back at the fire for a moment.

 

Tiatria now knew why Cullen was having nightmares, it was the lyrium. He was going through withdrawals and didn't tell her about it. Why would he? They were still getting to know each other at the time. Still he was suffering in silence and she didn't like it. She had to talk to him she had to get some answers.

 

Tiatria walked back to Cullen's office, she had to talk to him! When she opened the door, Cullen was leaning over a box of lyrium. It was open and he just stared at it. It was maddening as Cullen looked at all the components that it took to refine to make it for him to swallow the stuff. He thought of all the years he gave to Chantry, the time he served in Ferelden, the time he served in Kirkwall.

 

_For what? To be a slave to this?_

 

The more he thought about it the more angry he got. He felt the anger swell up in him like a nagging demon, scratching, clawing at him. He grabbed the box as he roared in anger and threw it!

 

It hit the door that Tiatria was walking through. It came within a hairs breath of hitting her! Tiatria looked at the shattered contents that fell at her feet. She was not quite sure what had just happened but was glad it didn't hit her. Cullen was shocked and relieved it didn't hit her.

 

Tiatria looked into the room and she noticed Maxwell was there with his arms folded. He'd seen Cullen struggling to walk up the stairs that led up to his office from the courtyard. Maxwell knew that Cullen was suffering from his lyrium withdrawal and in severe pain. He figured now was the time to have a serious discussion with Cullen about his need to see this through.

 

Cullen stood up as he held out his right hand, he was terrified that he almost hit the woman he loved. "Maker's breath Tia, I didn't hear you enter! I-" Cullen hung his head in shame as he closed his eyes. He shook his head, "Forgive me" he started to slowly walk towards her.

 

Maxwell looked at him with great concern, "I thought you had everything under control?"

 

Tiatria walked up to him, "I guess I can take comfort that I'm not size of a barn yet."

 

Cullen stopped and shook his head, "It's fine!"

 

Both could clearly see Cullen was lying, he was in pain from lyrium withdrawal. Tiatria could see it Cullen was sweating, his cheeks were pink and hands were shaking. Cullen tried to approach Tiatria but he tripped and caught himself on his desk. Cullen pushed himself up with his right arm Maxwell put Cullen's right arm around his neck to help him stand.

 

Tiatria walked up to Cullen touching the side of his left cheek. She put her head on the right side of his. Cullen shook his head, "I never meant for this to interfere!"

 

Tiatria just rubbed her head onto him, "I know you didn't Cullen. I know that and I believe you."

 

Tiatria's soft words softened Cullen but he was still frustrated, "But whatever it good it does. Promises mean nothing if I cannot keep them!"

 

Cullen pushed himself off Maxwell as he looked at Mawell, "You asked what happened in Fereleden's Circle! It was taken over by Abominations!" Tiatria could see the pain in his eyes and face as he spoke. Cullen fought to able to look at her. "The Templars  _my_  friends were slaughtered!"

 

Cullen turned away from the both of them and walked to a window. He leaned against the wall looking out the window, "I was tortured!" Tiatria's heart stopped as Cullen looked back at her, "They tried to break my mind!" he gave a weak and frustrated laugh, "How can you be the same person after that?"

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen, she and Maxwell both knew from their own experiences you could never be. Tiatria now knew that they were more alike than Cullen realized. Cullen took a moment rubbing his chin he still couldn't look at either of them. "Still I wanted to serve! They sent me to Kirkwall!" He looked at her with pain and anger in his eyes." I trusted my Knight Commander and for what hmh?"

 

Cullen shook his head in frustration, "Her fear of mages ended up in madness! Kirkwall's Circle fell!" Tiatria remembered hearing all about it. Her clan was living in the Free Marches at the time. "INNOCENT PEOPLE DIED IN THE STREETS!" Cullen turned his body to look at Tiatria with tears in his eyes. "Can't you see why I want  _nothing_  to do with that life?" Tiatria looked at Cullen really looked at him. She walked up to him and held his face.

 

Tiatria looked up at Cullen, "Of course I can, I..."

 

Cullen pulled out of Tiatria embrace and walked away shaking his head. He put his right hand over the right half of his face. Cullen started to feel his blood start to boil, "DON'T! You should be questioning what I've done!" Tiatria could tell Cullen was angry with himself but he didn't realize it was for no reason. Maxwell felt bad that Cullen carried this around with him all the time. No one should have to, especially a good man like him.

 

Cullen's breathing started to become more labored, "I thought this would be better!" He started to pace back and forth moving his arms up and down from his face. "That I would gain some control over my life! These thoughts WON'T leave me!" Tiatria could see his frustration, Cullen's anger building. He rose his hands to his head before throwing them down. "How many lives depend on our success?"

 

Tiatria started to wonder:  _How long did he stay up at night thinking about these things? Why wouldn't he share them with her to share the load?_

 

Tiatria continued to watch Cullen to pace. His arms still moving up and down in front of him now. "I SWORE MYSELF TO THIS CAUSE! I  _will not_  give less of myself to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry!" Cullen stopped where he was, "I should be taking it!" Maxwell quickly pulled Tiatria out of the way as Cullen punched a bookshelf with his right hand hard. Books fell to the floor as Tiatria started to worry about him. Her face grew of compassion for him. "I should be taking it!" Tiatria walked up to him touching his left shoulder.

 

Maxwell had enough, he looked at Cullen shaking her head. "This doesn't have to be about the Inquisition. Is this what you want?"

 

Cullen looked at Maxwell breathing hard with a sigh. He lowered his hand from the bookshelf, "No, but these memories have always haunted me."

 

Tiatria gently stroked the left side of Cullen's face. He could feel her calming influence from her touch. Cullen feared that he might accidentally hurt her. Cullen came close a moment ago, "If they become worse if I cannot endure this!"

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen, she knew what he was saying and she knew he would never hurt her. Tiatria put her left hand against Cullen's heart, Maxwell put his right hand on Cullen's left shoulder. "You can." Maxwell encouraged.

 

"I believe in you Cullen. You have the strength within you." Tiatria told him in a soft whisper.

 

Cullen hung his head with a deep sigh as he then looked at her, "Alright" he then kissed her.

 

Tiatria looked at him as she held his face in her hands, "Cullen, it's alright to share your burdens with me. I know you haven't done so in a long time but you are no longer alone. I am here for you, do you understand?" Cullen nodded as he smiled at her.

 

Maxwell on the other hand looked at him, "Cullen you work hard here. I believe part of it is due to stress. I want you and Lady Lavellan to go on a vacation." Cullen looked like he was about to protest, "No arguing with me Commander. I have to go to the Western Approach to help Hawke and deal with the Wardens. I can get Cassandra to help with the men's training. I won't hear otherwise from you."

 

Maxwell then looked at Tiatria, "My lady I know you are due any day. I will send Solas with you just in case something happens." Maxwell then bowed as he left the room with the two to look at each other.

 

Cullen smiled, "Well I guess that's settled." Cullen scratched his head as he started to clear his desk of papers.

 

Tiatria smiled as she wrapped her hands around Cullen, "Does this mean I get to see you without your armor? You can look like everyone else."

 

Cullen smiled, "If you want me to, but I will be bringing my sword for protection." Cullen turned and wrapped his right arm around her, "Where do you want to go?"

 

Tiatria helped Cullen sit in his chair but he gently pulled her to sit on his lap. "The Emerald Graves" Tiatria told him.

 

Cullen chuckled as he held Tiatria's left hand, "You don't even want to think about it?"

 

Tiatria shook her head, "The baby will be born soon and I was going to ask you but I was afraid to."

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria somewhat surprised, "What?"

 

Tiatria looked at the floor but Cullen corrected that by lifting her chin up. He wanted Tiatria to get used to looking at him when she asked him for something. She was still having trouble but she went for it anyway. "I've wanted the baby to be born in the forest like the babies in my clan. So the Inquisitor giving you a vacation actually works out."

 

Cullen put his right hand on her belly as he looked at it. He loved looking at Tiatria's belly, he'd seen this baby grow within her as he'd grown to love her. This baby may have been sired by another but this baby was his as if it was.

 

Cullen smiled as he caressed Tiatria's cheek with his right index finger. "Then we'll go and stay till the baby is born."

 

It didn't take long for the two to get their bags packed, Solas was notified that he was coming along in case the baby was to arrive. Cullen got his horse ready till Tiatria came by with her pack. She brought clothes and blankets for the baby. She smiled seeing him in normal clothes. Just a tunic pants and boots. Cullen helped Tiatria onto the horse as Solas walked up with his pack. There was a second horse for him prepared and he mounted it quickly enough.

 

They then set out for the Emerald Graves, Cullen smiled as Tiatria leaned against him, she seemed to be a lot more relaxed. Tiatria would drift in and out of sleep as Cullen made sure he had a firm hold on her. Cullen held Tiatria fiercely to make sure she didn't fall off. With Cullen's left hand holding the reins, his right held her belly. Tiatria surprised Cullen by putting her hand on top of his. As they rode every once in a while would take deep breaths which seemed to be like sighs.

 

"Are you alright?" Cullen questioned.

 

Tiatria smiled, "Yes, I love looking at the scenery. It's been a while since I've see anything resembling woodland."

 

Cullen gave a small chuckle, "Yes, one does get tired of dealing with the chill of snow." his body shivered as he looked at the trees as they entered the treeline of the Emerald Graves. "I was starting to forget what green foliage looks like."

 

Culen smiled as he remembered that  _this_ was the land of Tiatria's people where it was green and lush. It would give Tiatria strength. They did not stop till they reached a clearing of the forest. When they arrived Cullen slowed their horse and let Tiatria look around. Cullen wanted Tiatria to see the vegetation, the sun breaking through the trees.

 

As Cullen helped Tiatria down off the horse he looked into Tiatria's eyes that looked happy and at peace. She walked around and felt the leaves of the plants. The pollen seemed to float into the air from her touch and catch the light. The clearing Cullen found was thick with green lush plants and trees. A stream was near so the horse could get water.

 

Tiatria and Solas began to collect herbs and other uses of the forest in preparation for what was to come. Cullen got the camp ready by pitching in the tents and went hunting. Tiatria walked to the tents with her bundle of herbs and started to collect wood.

 

Solas instantly stopped her, "Da'len, stop."

 

Solas took the few pieces of wood Tiatria had collected from her. "You are with child, both you and baby should be preparing for what is to come. Not doing menial tasks."

 

Tiatria smiled, "I'm sorry Solas, things in my clan were different. Part of the mother preparing was gathering herbs and anything else she would need."

 

Solas gave a small smile as she held her belly, "Have you felt any pains?"

 

Tiatria nodded, "Yes, since this morning. They aren't that strong though so I don't know what it means."

 

Solas pushed into Tiatria's belly, "They could be the start of labor or they could be false labor pains. Time will tell which they are."

 

Tiatria nodded as she walked away from Solas and headed to the stream. The water was so clear she could see the bottom of the streams as water's current gently swept by. Slowly Tiatria lowered the straps of her dress and let her white dress fell into the grass.

 

Cullen came back with a large ram slung across his back. He saw Solas tending the fire but he didn't see his love anywhere.

 

"Where is Tia?" he questioned as Solas watched him drop the ram next to him. "Lady Lavellan is taking a bath in the stream."

 

Cullen stood up and started to walk over to where Tiatria was, he saw her bathing while singing a beautiful elven song. It sounded sad for some reason but her sweet voice echoed through the wood. As he got closer he could see she was standing up washing her legs with her hair soaked back. His breath was taken away by how beautiful she looked. Droplets of water on her body causing her to shimmer.

 

Tiatria looked to her right and was startled seeing Cullen looking at her. Cullen looked like he was under a spell of some kind but all it was, was enchantment. "Creators Cullen how long have you been standing there?"

 

Cullen smiled, "Long enough to love you even more than I do now."

 

Tiatria slicked the right side of her hair back as she smiled looking at him. Cullen pulled off his shirt and tossed it a side. Tiatria smiled as she watched him, "What are you doing?" she giggled.

 

Cullen fell as he was tried to take off his right boot. Causing Tiatria to laugh but Cullen popped back up as he got the damn thing off. He tossed both boots aside as his amber eyes bore into her. Tiatria hoped Cullen's pants coming off weren't going to be as bad. Cullen reminded her of an overgrown child too excited for his own good. Cullen then walked up to Tiatria and kissed her as her wet fingers reached around his neck to pull him into a kiss.

 

While in the water Cullen braced himself up against the bank as Tiatria sat against him. Tiatria had wetted Cullen's hair back that caused his curls to pop. Now she understood why Varric called him  _'Curly'_. Tiatria just cradled her belly in Cullen's hands as he cuddled into her. They spent their time talking and kissing.

 

Tiatria took a deep breath as she moved around the water a little. Her right hand took Cullen's and squeezed it a little. Cullen picked up on it and looked at her, "Tia?"

 

Tiatria shook her head, "I'm alright"

 

Cullen put some hair behind her right ear, "Do we need to have Solas examine you?"

 

Tiatria felt Cullen's stubble scratch the side of her head as she shook his head. "No, He already knows, they've been coming and going since early this morning. That's why I was looking for you in first place. The pains haven't really stopped since we arrived here." Cullen started to worry now, "It takes hours for pains to get strong enough for the baby to come. Right now they've been manageable. This one was stronger though."

 

Cullen kissed her head, his hands rubbing her belly. "We'll stay here then as long as you need till you feel otherwise." Tiatria nodded as she felt another pain hit her. "Do you care what the baby will be?" Tiatria questioned.

 

Cullen seemed mildly shocked, "No, it comes for you and I will love it no matter what." Cullen snuggled her as his arms wrapped around her. "If you are worried that I will be less committed if it's a girl or a boy, it won't. I promise." Tiatria felt Cullen kiss her head as leaned back onto Cullen's chest. Cullen smiled as he leaned back and they both sighed taking a moment.

 

The next one that hit her, Tiatria squeezed Cullen's hand's fairly hard. She took in a few deep breaths as the pain gripped her. "I think, I think I need to see Solas." she groaned.

 

Cullen nodded as he helped Tiatria up and out of the stream. He quickly grabbed their clothes and by the time Cullen helped Tiatria to the tent she had her dress back on and Cullen had his pants on. Solas helped Tiatria into the tent and as Cullen waited outside as he put his shirt back on.

 

Solas came out a few minutes later with Cullen starting to gut the ram. He looked up at Solas, "She's definitely has the signs of labor but we must see." Cullen narrowed his eyes causing Solas to elaborate. "She may also be in false labor, until her water breaks we won't know for sure."

 

Cullen folded his arms, "If she's been having pain since this morning, I would think she would be."

 

Solas nodded as he held his arms behind his back, "False labor could do the same thing honestly. Give strong contractions but then stop."

 

"Oh I think it's real Solas." Tiatria's voice called out of the tent.

 

Tiatria then came out of the tent with liquid dripping from her dress, and running down her legs. "My water did broke, and I don't which of you two is going to sleep on that bedroll but I'm not sleeping on that one."


	15. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria gives birth with Cullen at her side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tel'enara bellana bana',  
> Sethen'a ir san'shiral, mala tel'halani  
> Ir sa'vir te'suledin var bana',  
> Vora'nadas san banal'him emma abel revas.  
> Ir tela'ena glandival, vir amin tel'hanin.  
> Ir tela las ir Fen halam, vir am'tela'elvahen. 
> 
> Translation:
> 
> We/it lost eternity or the ruined tree of the   
> Time won't help when the is no longer our journey  
> We try to lead despite the eventual failing of our markings.  
> To the inevitable and troubling freedom we are committed.  
> When we could no longer believe, we lost glory to war.  
> When the failed/won, we lost the People to war.

Cullen helped Tiatria stand up easier, "What do you need me to do?"

 

Tiatria looked into his eyes and smiled, "Just be here and comfort me."

 

Cullen didn't know how well he was going to be on the comfort end of that but he knew he had the first one down. Hours had gone by the time Tiatria's contractions had stabled out and were getting stronger. She seemed to be taking things in stride, she didn't go far from camp.

 

By the time she'd felt a hard and painful she was standing by a huge tree. Cullen had his right arm around her waist his left hand held her hand as her right hand held the tree. She started to scream in pain. Tiatria fiercely held onto Cullen's hand, "Please stay, don't leave me!" she cried out. Cullen smiled as he gave a slight shake of the head, "I'm not going anywhere. What ever you need, I will see it done."

 

Solas walked up to Tiatria and stood in front of her, "Look at me"

 

Tiatria started to scream from the pain as Solas shook her left shoulder. "Look at me." Tiatria opened her eyes and Solas' face was slightly firm, "Take a deep breath in through your nose." Cullen held onto Tiatria as she did as she was told as he rose his right hand. "Good, now exhale through your mouth slowly."

 

Tiatria did as she was told as he lowered his hand, "Inhale" he instructed, "Exhale" He had her do this till the contraction subsided. Solas smiled, "Good job Lethallan"

 

Tiatria knew this was far from over and started to get scared how was she going to handle this, with the pain getting worse. As the hours past Tiatria walked around trying to ease her pains. Cullen said little for he knew there wasn't much he could do except for what, she asked of him. As Tiatria screamed as she held onto Cullen, he wrapped his arms around her as he moved side to side gently. Cullen would sing when asked because it would seem to help Tiatria relax and to focus on something else other than the pain. When contractions hit, he'd hold Tiatria and gently rock her side to side and sing softly into her ear.

 

To Cullen it felt like small victories for him, the little smiles and the odd laugh he can get out of her between her pains. Made him feel like he was helping Tiatria through this, making himself useful where he otherwise couldn't do much of anything, giving her succor in a way he thought only he was capable of.

 

Solas just watched Cullen and marveled at his dedication to his love and to ease her through her pains. He put other Shemlen to shame, as he hugged, kissed, sang or whispered loving words into her ear. When she'd lay in the stream he'd wipe her face, chest, arms and hands with a cool cloth and kiss her.

 

Tiatria felt like she was being ripped apart from the inside out and she didn't know how much more should withstand. Every time Tiatria felt like the pain couldn't get any worse it would, she started to fear the pain would kill her as her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. Cullen would just hold her hands as she struggled to breathe. He'd rub her back as he talked to her, encouraged her.

 

It wasn't until early evening that things started to move along in progressive direction. Tiatria was back in the stream with Cullen behind her. She was squeezing his thighs as she screamed from the horrific pain. Her hair was wetted back from the water and she had her eyes scrunched shut. Cullen stroked Tiatria's hair on the right side as she rested her head on his left bicep. Cullen put her hair behind her ear as he whispered to her.

 

Solas walked up to them as she screamed, "I purpose that we have her moved next to the fire for warmth and light."

 

Cullen nodded as he could see Tiatria couldn't move.

 

Tiatria shook her head, "No, I want to have the baby here! Please let me have the baby here!"

 

Solas looked at Tiatria putting his left on her right cheek. "Lethallan you can't have the baby here. I can't see properly and the water's current is too fast for the baby's safety."

 

Tiatria shook her head which was very loppy she could barely open her eyes. The two looked at each other. Cullen decided to listen to Solas, normally he would give her what she wanted but he didn't want any harm to come to the baby. Cullen slowly got up and picked her up as she screamed. At this point she didn't want to be touched, she was in so much pain. Cullen slowly walked with her in his arms.

 

Tiatria's right hand rubbed his chest as she breathed, "I love you, thank you for being here with me."

 

Cullen kissed her head, "You're doing well love, I am so proud of you."

 

Cullen laid her down up against a tree and close to the fire as Solas pushed her dress up over her legs. He looked at the two with a smile, "She's ready, the baby is close."

 

Tiatria moaned and groaned, "Thank the gods!"

 

Solas left for a few moments to get everything ready as Cullen looked at an exhausted Tiatria.

 

Cullen kissed his love's cheek as she leaned to her left and against him. "Tia, you're so close. The baby is going to be here soon."

 

Tiatria shook her head, "I can't, I'm too tired...I..."

 

Cullen held her right hand into his and interlocked their fingers, "Tia, listen to me."

 

Tiatria shook her head, "I can't..."

 

Solas came back and looked at Cullen who was trying to rally her. He positioned her legs where he needed them. He placed the tools, blankets and a bowl of water down. When he was ready he looked at Cullen who looked at Solas.

 

"Tia, it's almost over. I know you're tired, I know you are in pain. A little more and  _our_  baby will be here and I promise you can sleep."

 

Cullen was determined that she had the power to do this, Tiatria squeezed Cullen's hand, he squeezed right back. Something in Cullen's low husky voice, gave her strength as he lightly squeezed her hand. She started to take deep breaths as the pain came back as another sensation took over.

 

Tiatria started to cry out in pain, "I need to push! I need to push!"

 

Solas didn't have to tell her anything of what to do. Every time she felt the urge to push she did so. Solas had blankets laid out under her. Cullen could see the head starting to come as Tiatria pushed. Solas didn't have to tell Tiatria anything of what to do. Every time she felt the urge to push she did. Solas had blankets laid out under Tiatria. She could see the head starting to come as Tiatria pushed. Solas stayed focused as his two index fingers, stretched Tiatria's vaginal lining. It took everything she had to keep pushing. The head was slow to come since Tiatria's strength was wanning. After a little while Solas took a cloth a wiped away some blood and smiled.

 

Tiatria opens her eyes to look down, seeing Solas' attentive hands kept close to the head she felt protruding from between her thighs slowly. Tiatria could barely believe what she was seeing even as she's felt all of its intensity.

 

Cullen rubbed her back, "You're doing well Sweetheart. You're almost there."

 

"So much dark hair!" said Solas, he could see the head start to emerge.

 

Cullen turned to his love and smiled. He could see Tiatria was at her limit, he smiled at her. "Just a little more, you're nearly there!" He stroked Tiatria's hair using the cloth to wipe down her hair and face.

 

Tiatria looked at Solas who looked at them both. "The head is showing and is starting to come." his hands around Ari's vaginal folds as the head pressed against Tiatria's skin.

 

Cullen looked at her as he could see Tiatria struggle. He then leaned over to look and saw the head starting to come out. It was shocking to see dark possibly black hair and the shape of the head pushing to get out.

 

"Maker's Breath," Cullen said in a deep exhale, apparently in a similar state of disbelief. He could see the head pushing itself out of what seemed to be an exit that was too small. Slowly, ever so slowly the head slipped out of the overstretched skin.

 

Cullen snapped himself out of his trance and continued to rub her back, "You're doing well Sweetheart. You're almost there."

 

Solas used his right index finger to help stretch the skin as the head fought to emerge. Blood trickled out as the tip of the was shown and Tiatria screamed as she fought to push. Cullen looked back at Tiatria as she desperately held his hand. Tiatria could feel the pressure and she fought to relieve it.

 

Tiatria beared down, groaning and grunting through it with eyes shut, she kept breathing, kept pushing, kept feeling that pressure descend bit by bit further. There were a few times Tiatria stopped pushing as she fought for breath, Cullen continued to wipe Tiatria's brow and cheeks. He kissed her head as Tiatria fought to push after a few minutes of rest.

 

Cullen then looked back and saw the whole head pressing against Tiatria's vaginal lining, threatening to burst as some of the head was already out. Cullen thought Tiatria was going to split open as she struggled to push. Solas had cloths and continued to wipe the area as clean as possible as he tried to help the baby's head come out.

 

Still Solas used his fingers to help stretch the skin to aid the baby's entry. The head was slow to come but it was coming, inch by agonizing inch. Cullen could see the whole top of the baby's head. With one could push a gush of fluid splattered out as the head slipped out, revealing the face.

 

Tiatria shrieked as she felt a fire hot burn when the head slipped out. Cullen braced Tiatria as she attempted to fall backward onto him. The screaming was so bad Cullen thought he went deaf. Cullen helped Tiatria sit up as she lowered her head onto her chest as pushed and her legs began to shake.

 

Cullen's eyes welled up as he knew they were close and it was almost over. He prayed like he had never prayed before. Tiatria turned her head to the left as she sobbed from the pain. She wanted to give up but struggled not to. Tiatria turned her head upward and saw Cullen looking at her. He looked at her kissing her sweetly on the lips. She knew that with him holding her hand as tight as he was, he was giving her all he had to give her. He didn't want to her to give up and Tiatria knew she couldn't.

 

Cullen rubbed his head on the right side of Tiatria's as Solas looked at them, "One good push!" Solas said to Tiatria as his hands were around the baby's neck to help with the extraction. Tiatria  looked at Cullen as he could see in her eyes that she struggled to summon what she had left. After a few tense moments Tiatria felt a gush as the baby fell out and her body collapsed backward onto Cullen. Cullen kissed Tiatria feverishly on the left side of her head.

 

"Maker's Mercy Tia, you did it! It's done  _our_  baby is here!" The baby had black hair, pale skin, and Tahl'rail's eyes and nose. Cullen had never looked so happy before his eyes welled up with tears. "He's beautiful."

 

Tiatria turned her head to her right as she closed her eyes with tears still coming down. She was struggling for breath and exhausted. She slowly turned her head to look at her baby.

 

Tiatria sat up with Cullen's help as they both looked at the baby, all wrinkled and wet, covered in a flaky white film and blots of blood, his eyes sealed tight and his toothless mouth open to howl his lungs out — so many little features that should be unsightly in any other context, but here, before her, seeing all of it together, Tiatria had never seen anything as perfect as her child at this moment.

 

Solas put the screaming baby on Tiatria's belly and a cloth on top. Cullen couldn't stop smiling as rubbed the baby. Solas gave Cullen a knife to cut the cord freeing the baby from his mother. Solas then brought over a basin with water. Cullen looked up and saw Tiatria nursing her son with her left breast. Cullen smiled as he watched Tiatria, who had the biggest smile on her face as she wept. She gently rocked the infant as he nursed. Cullen watched as Tiatria began to sing an elven lullaby:

 

  "Tel'enara bellana bana',  
Sethen'a ir san'shiral, mala tel'halani  
Ir sa'vir te'suledin var bana',  
Vora'nadas san banal'him emma abel revas.  
Ir tela'ena glandival, vir amin tel'hanin.  
Ir tela las ir Fen halam, vir am'tela'elvahen."  

 

Tiatria's voice echoed through the wood, Cullen had no idea she could sing so well. After a few more moments, Tiatria handed her son to Cullen, who seemed amazed at the fact that as he held his son, he seemed to fit in the palm of his Father's hand. Cullen didn't realize elven babies were so small at birth. Cullen then took the cloth and dipped it into the basin. He took the cloth and began to gently clean the baby off. With Cullen focused on the baby, Solas could focus on Tiatria.

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria as she'd already fallen asleep from exhaustion, "Is she alright?"

 

Solas gave a gentle smile as he wiped the blood off of Tiatria's thighs. "Yes, she's just exhausted. After she rests I expect she'll be fine."

 

When Cullen was done he put on a diaper and wrapped the baby in several blankets. Cullen looked over at Tiatria as he smiled at her, as he held their son. Cullen brought his attention back to the baby, who seemed very content in his arms since he was now warm.

 

Solas smiled as he looked at the baby as he tended to his mother. Tiatria had torn in pushing the baby out and now he was healing the wound. Cullen put the baby on a bedroll in the tent. He then went back and picked Tiatria up gently after Solas nodded as signal to Cullen, he could now pick her up and put her to bed. Cullen gently laid Tiatria on the bedroll as he covered her up with a warm blanket.

 

Cullen kissed her gently, "You did great Sweetheart."

 

Cullen then backed up and picked up the baby into his arms. When he exited he saw Solas dumping something on to the fire. It instantly caught fire, "Maker's Breath, what was that?"

 

Solas knelt down and washed his hands in a bowl of clean water, "It was the afterbirth, we are in the middle of the forest Commander. Predatory animals are around and they don't need to catch scent of a birth."

 

Cullen nodded as he put his sword next to himself as he sat on a log, he wasn't taking chances. Cullen just looked at his new son. He moved the blanket around that he could see the baby's face. He looked at his tiny fingers that stuck out from the blanket and noticed how tiny they were. He looked at his tiny elven ears, Cullen smiled.

 

This tiny infant was everything to Cullen, he watched this baby grow inside Tiatria's womb from the moment he met them both. He was very aware his biological father was gone and could never come back. That he died in Tiatria's defense, her honor. He searched for her from the day she went missing till he found her, a slave himself. This was this brave warrior's legacy, this was his child. Cullen would strive everyday to do right by him, and to bring honor to the man who died. Cullen promised Tahl'rail that this baby's parents may have known slavery but his son never would.

 

Solas sat across from Cullen watching him, he could tell that this child was in the best possible hands. He could see the enchantment and the love Cullen had for this baby.


	16. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria's baby and Solas go missing, both Cullen and Tiatria search for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Da'len (Little One or Little Child)
> 
> Elvhen'alas! (dirty elf)
> 
> Venavis!( Stop)
> 
> Ir Abelas Da'len (I'm sorry little one.)
> 
> Elvhan! Ma Halam! (one of the people! You're finished!)
> 
> Ar lasa mala revas Dareth shiral Ir abelas, ma vhenan. (I give you your freedom safe journey I'm sorry, my heart.)
> 
> Dartheth Shiral (Safe Journey) Keeper Ar lath ma. (I love you)
> 
> Fen'Harel Ma Halam! (Dread Wolf ends you)
> 
> Elvhen'alas! (Dirty elf)
> 
> Ar tu na'lin Emma mi! (I will see your blood on my blade)

Tiatria woke up around dawn she saw Cullen sleeping next to her. She was extremely sore, her stomach felt like she did a thousand sit ups. Her breasts felt very sore, and were huge! She wanted to nurse the baby. She looked around in the tent and didn't see the baby.

 

Tiatria shook Cullen awake, "Where is the baby?"

 

Cullen rubbed his eyes, "He should be between us."

 

Tiatria looked around the tent and didn't see him, "Cullen, he's not here."

 

Cullen shot up looking around,"I placed him between us before I went to sleep! I had my hand on him!"

 

Tiatria started to panic and so was Cullen for that matter. Cullen held up his hand as he exited the tent, telling her to stay put. When he exited the tent he checked Solas' tent and it was empty. He looked in other local areas around the camp but Solas was nowhere to be found. Cullen had unsheathed his sword as he looked around the camp. Nothing looked disturbed as the fire was already smoldered out.

 

"Solas?" Cullen heard nothing, "Solas where are you?"

 

Cullen turned around when he heard noises behind him, it was Tiatria coming out of the tent. Cullen ran to Tiatria and held her in his left arm. She was still weak and her legs shaky, Cullen kept his sword up in a guarded position.

 

"Tia lay back down. You just gave birth." He ordered as if she was one of his men.

 

"Where is my baby?" she demanded in a panic.

 

Cullen looked around, "I don't know and Solas is missing too."

 

Tiatria started to cry, "Where is my baby! I want my baby!" she screamed.

 

Tiatria then broke away from Cullen's hold as she started to walk around. She grabbed a long dead branch from a tree. She used it to help her walk faster as she screamed for Solas and her baby. Tiatria was miserable and in pain but right now, Cullen knew she didn't care. Cullen knew better than to mess with a mother and her child. He grabbed one of the horses and walked it up to her.

 

"Tia stop!"

 

Cullen turned her around as he grabbed her right arm, she gave him a dangerous look.

 

"Don't even bother on trying to stop me!" she snapped.

 

Cullen was actually afraid of her for the first time ever. He snapped himself out of it, "No, I wouldn't dream of it. Just humor me and get on the horse."

 

Tiatria walked over and Cullen helped her get on the horse. Cullen wouldn't let her make the horse go too fast because of her delicate state. He had gotten on as well but he didn't want it running too hard with her on it.

 

Tiatria caught sight of the Halla grazing and her eyes saddened. She stopped their horse and dismounted, Cullen grabbed the horse's reins and watched her.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

Tiatria slowly and gently approached the Halla, she knelt down next to one. She softly spoke to it in elven as it at the grass. Cullen was amazed to watch her, she gently petted the creature as its head chewing the grass.

 

Tiatria looked at him petting one of the Halla, "These are the Halla from my clan."

 

Cullen held his breath he wasn't sure how to react. She looked at him with a cautious smile.

 

"My clan is in the forest Cullen." She looked at the Halla "These Halla say that my clan has my baby and Solas."

 

Cullen got off the horse and led it by the reins as he walked up to her. He put his left hand on her right shoulder. He looked deeply into her eyes as his left hand gently held the back of her head. His fingers vanished into her hair, his thumb rubbing her ear.

 

"Let's go get them then."

 

Tiatria looked at him concerned, "My clan may hurt you and I don't want that. I don't want any misunderstandings between you and them. Please Cullen, wait here till I talk to them."

 

Cullen could see the fear and worry in her eyes, Tiatria wrapped her arms around his sides holding tight.

 

"I couldn't bear it if something happened because of a misunderstanding. It was Shemlen who took me and violated me and enslaved me."

 

Cullen wrapped his arms tight around her shoulders, as she spoke, "I don't know how they would react if they found out I'm going to marry one."

 

Cullen laid his left cheek on her head, "That baby is my Son, I'm not going to let them take him."

 

Cullen had a curious look on his face, "How do you know this?"

 

Tiatria smiled, "Because I asked."

 

Cullen looked at her confused, "You asked them?"

 

Cullen looked at her amazed and now wanting to know more and he'd asked later when they had the time. He helped walk her around the horse as Tiatria looked up at him with her right hand touching the horse's saddle.

 

"I can talk to the Halla Cullen. I can sense what they want and need. Normally only Halla's Keeper can hear the Halla directly. Like a conversation passed between the two by thought."

 

Cullen looked at her, "So it's a conversation in their minds?"

 

Tiatria smiled, "Yes, exactly! Some of us can hear them besides the Halla Keeper."

 

Cullen looked at her ,"You are one of those people?"

 

Tiatria smiled, "Yes, it was one of the reason's I became the Keeper's first. Keeper Deshanna felt a Keeper must have the mind of the people and the Halla."

 

Cullen smiled as he looked at her, "That's smart of her to move everyone in a moment's notice, if needed. Whether it's for battle or for retreat."

 

Tiatria nodded, "Yes, that's what she says too. That was supposed to be my fate."

 

Cullen gave her a smirk, "Funny how fate works, huh?"

 

Tiatria smiled at him, "It seems fate first was cruel but then was good to me."

 

Cullen then helped her back onto the horse, "Can you get us to where your clan is?"

 

Tiatria nodded, "Yes"

 

Cullen gave a snort, "Good"

 

Cullen had no intention of killing anyone but if he couldn't get his son back peacefully he'd have no choice. One way or another he was going to get his son back.

 

*****************************************************

 

In a deeper part of the forest where it was thick and lush with vegetation. There was a stream nearby and it was perfect for a Dalish clan to be located. With the camp densely concealed it would be hard for someone to just stumble onto them.

 

Solas slowly woke up tied to a stake that was in the ground about five feet tall. He was sitting cross legged as his hands were behind his back. He looked around seeing elves walking around and he was slightly confused how he got here.

 

Solas looked around as he groaned from a headache that was there. He looked around and saw Aravels all around, woman, children all around. Solas then saw campfires and warriors walking around as well. Solas tried to move his wrists to see if he could set his ropes on fire.

 

"Don't even think about it Lethallin."

 

Solas turned his head seeing a male elf looking at him. He had a bow in his hand, "You're here till our Keeper says otherwise."

 

"Why am I here? I have done nothing to warrant this kind of aggression."

 

A young female elf walked up to him. She had long black hair and grey eyes, pale skin and her hair was up in a ponytail. She had very angry eyes as she was holding a baby.

 

"You are holding one of our Asha's captive and her baby as well."

 

Solas realized she meant Tiatria and her son, he also realized it was Tiatria the woman was holding. Maybe they thought he also was a slave or her master?

 

"Please release me Lethallin, I am no threat to you."

 

"That remains to be seen Lethallin." said an old woman walking up to him.

 

"I am the Keeper here, my name is Deshanna."

 

Solas knew that name, Tiatria had spoken of her on numerous occasions. Solas narrowed his eyes slightly at her.

 

"Keeper Deshanna? Tiatria's Keeper?"

 

The woman's sparked of recognition, "You know her? Where is she?"

 

"She came here with me and another to give birth to her child. That woman holds Tiatria's baby in her arms."

 

Deshanna looked at the infant who looked less than a day old. She looked at the girl next to her "You took him and the baby but didn't retrieve her?"

 

The girl looked at her Keeper, "I could only get the baby, Tiatria was in a tent with a Shemlen. I'm guessing she's still a slave for he slept in the same tent as her. I couldn't get her out."

 

Solas realized that these elves had the wrong idea on several points. He managed to sit up on his knees, "Please Lethallin, you don't know the whole truth of it."

 

The two looked at Solas, "Tiatria is a free woman, the Shemlen you saw her with wasn't her master; he is in fact her betrothed. We came here for Tiatria to give birth to her baby, a child fathered by another slave. A man of your clan who was looking for her."

 

The young woman looked at her Keeper, "This is my brother's baby."

 

The Keeper hushed the girl gently, "Don't weep Esticael, your brother lives on through this baby."

 

Esticael looked at Solas, "Where is my Brother?"

 

Solas shook his head, "From what Tiatria says he is no longer of this world." Solas could clearly see the pain setting in, "I'm truly sorry."

 

Esticael's eyes grow sad and torn, tears threaten to burst from her eyes, as she looked at her brother's legacy. Solas could see she was torn but he ignored her and looked at the Keeper.

 

"The absents of the baby and myself would not have gone unnoticed by now. Tiatria and the Commander of the Inquisition will be looking for us."

 

Esticael looked at Solas with disdain ,"Let them come, we'll stop them before they get the camp."

 

"Really Lethallin?" questioned a voice.

 

The Keeper and Tiatria looked at them as Tiatria looked at them with furry in her eyes. "I believe you have something that belongs to me."

 

Cullen helped her down off the horse, "I want my baby back!" Tiatria demanded.

 

Esticael looked at her surprised, "You've come home."

 

"I came for my child!" Tiatria snarled.

 

Keeper Deshanna looked at Tiatria, "We thought the baby and you were captive. We had plans to get you out safely as soon as possible."

 

Tiatria looked at her Keeper furious, "I am a free woman! I came to have my baby in the lands of our people as is tradition. You stole my baby! I want him back!" Tiatria snarled.

 

Tiatria had flames erupt from her hands as she looked at them. Keeper Deshanna held up her hand, "Da'len, we didn't know you were free, if we'd known we'd..."

 

"I don't care! If you don't give him back the gods won't be able to save you!"

 

Esticael looked at her, "Lethallin, this is my brother's child surely you can agree to stay with us and raise him with us."

 

"No!"

 

Cullen walked over with his sword clearly in view, "I want my Son."

 

By this time all of the clan had circled around them talking amongst themselves. Shocked that a Shemlen would claim an elven child as his own.

 

"What did you say?" questioned Deshanna in amazement.

 

Cullen gave her a stern look, "My Son, I want him returned to us."

 

Esticael looked at Cullen disgusted, "He will never belong to you Shem! He's free and will not be your slave!"

 

"He's not a slave, never was! Last warning, return him to his Mother, NOW!"

 

Keeper Deshanna looked at the baby who was sleeping in Esticael's arms. She gently took the baby into her own arms before turning around.

 

"You say this child is your son? But he's elf kind, how..."

 

Cullen shook his head, "I don't care he's elven! He's my Son! I am fully aware who his father was and I will bring him to respect his real father but he's also my son too!"

 

Cullen turned to face the clan, "I love Tiatria and wish to make her my wife!"

 

Disruptive whispers could be heard amongst the clan as wicked looks were starting to show. Cullen didn't care, he was going to get his baby back one way or another. A male elf landed on Cullen from the trees and pinned him to the ground and kicked the sword out of Cullen's hands and several others jumped on him. Cullen roared like a lion as he struggled to fight them off.

 

Tiatria shot electricity at the attackers electrocuting them getting them off Cullen. A determined hunter put a knife to Cullen's throat as he held his head up by his hair.

 

Tiatria stopped as she watched the male elf's face held nothing but disgust for her. "You are nothing to me anymore, to us!" he spat at her.

 

Deshanna looked at her, "Why Da'len? Why would you want marry a Shem? After what they did to you?"

 

Tiatria looked at her, "This man isn't like the others or the ones who hurt me, enslaved me or Tahl'rail. He's noble, valiant and good, he's a commander of his own people. He leads the Inquisition's armies! He wouldn't let anything happen to me or my baby."

 

Another male elf approached Cullen punching him in the jaw. "How can any Shem have any of those qualities?"

 

Cullen gave him a nasty look as he brought his hands up and flicked a bit of blood off the left corner of his lip.

 

"All they know how to do is destroy things! They are brutes with no regard for anything or anyone but themselves."

 

"The same could be said about you." Said Cullen as he looked down at the ground. The other elf punched him again and grabbed the left side of his shirt.

 

He pressed his face against Cullen's, "You have something to say Shem? Let's hear it!" Cullen wasn't going to lower his eyes or show any sign of submission to this bastard.

 

Tiatria looked at her Keeper seeking understanding, "This man saved me from those who took me and killed Tahl'rail. He even killed one of them! This man is different from any other Shemlen I've met."

 

Everyone now was in uproar. "Elvhen'alas!" the others were screaming at her.

 

The Keeper could see the love she had for him in her eyes, there was no lie within them.

 

Deshanna eyes flashed of anger, "Venavis!" said cried out, she held up her hands to quiet down the others.She looked at Cullen, "And you? Do you feel the same way for her?"

 

Cullen looked at her with fire in his eyes. "I would die for her or my boy!"

 

The Hunter looked at him, "I would gladly help you out with that!" he snarled.

 

Cullen tried to pull his head loose but the hunter's grip was too tight. The Keeper looked at her shaking her head as her hands gently touched Tiatria's face. As much as she wanted Tiatria to come back to their clan or at least leave the baby, it wasn't meant to be. Deshanna looked at the baby, the production of two of her Da'len's. This child was precious beyond measure. She looked at Cullen's eyes and saw how his eyes burned with passion, love, integrity, valor everything that would see Tiatria taken care of along with this child. They would be safe with him and this Inquisition.

 

Deshanna gave Tiatria her baby gently, "Ir Abelas Da'len, We have wronged you greatly."

 

A rock hit Tiatria in the forehead knocking her back and onto her right side. Cullen struggled but really couldn't with the blade at his throat. She'd held onto her baby tightly and was unharmed. He was starting to cry from the fall.

 

"You disgrace Tahl'rail's memory! You betray your people!"

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen signaling to him they were fine. A female hunter walked up, it was Esticael, Tahl'rail's little sister.

 

The crowd joined in on her outrage, Tiatria touched her forehead seeing a small amount of blood coming forth.

 

"My brother loved you!" She spat on her, "He gave his life looking for  _you_!" Esticael slapped Tiatria to the ground again. Esticael then pointed to Cullen, "Now you want to marry one of  _them_ and raise my brother's child with them?"

 

Esticael jumped onto Tiatria and started to slap and punch her in the face. Tiatria fought back as hard as she could, while she tried to protect her baby. Cullen tried to get loose but couldn't, the elf that had him looked down at him.

 

"Don't move or I'll kill you now Shem!"

 

Tiatria huddled into a ball protecting her infant from the assault leaving Cullen and Solas to watch. Tiatria eventually stopped fighting, she just struggled to protect her baby. Esticael grabbed a dagger and tried to stab Tiatria but Tiatria turned it to ice and then lightning escaped her left hand shattering it and electrocuted her. Esticael wasn't going to give up she looked at Tiatria who was starting to stand up. Esticael used her right foot to trip Tiatria which stopped her from using her spell further. She then got up as Tiatria was falling and slugged her in the left jaw. Tiatria fell hard to the ground and Cullen struggled to get loose.

 

The elf looked at him again, "I will kill you so you can join her in a moment! This is what we do to those who betray their people!"

 

Esticael stood over Tiatria and drew her sword pointing the blade downward. Her breath labored her teeth clenched her eyes wild with hatred.

 

"I will raise my brother's baby, I will make him Elvhen! Ma Halam!"

 

Cullen screamed in terror as his heart dropped and tears escaped him. As Esticael moved her sword in an upward thrust and then a hand grabbed her by the neck. A cold chill rushed her spine causing her to let go of her sword. She turned around seeing Deshanna with angered eyes slapping the girl across the face.

 

"Esticael, you are out of line!" Deshanna motioned her head for her to leave. "Remove yourself, you shame Tahl'rail with your behavior." Esticael looked at Deshanna feeling betrayed, and stormed off into the crowd.

 

Deshanna looked at the crowd, "You all shame Tahl'rail's memory! What would he think or say seeing you attack his Vhenan and Da'len?"

 

The crowd started to rial down and looks of shame could started to set in. Deshanna continued to walk the line, "We all know what he would do! He would have killed all those who tried to harm either of them!"

 

Deshanna sighed in an angry huff, "In his stead, I will not tolerate this behavior! An innocent Da'len could have been harmed! We are not heathens!"

 

Cullen just stared at the woman who commanded ultimate respect from her people. His eyes glassy as his body tensed, his breathing still labored. He kept his eyes on Tiatria who hadn't gotten up. She stayed on the ground holding their baby with her left hand; as she propped herself up with her right.

 

Cullen looked at her with concern clearly written in his face, "Are you alright?"

 

The hunter looked at him, "Shut your mouth Shem!"

 

Deshanna looked at Cullen and pointed at him, "This Shemlen has done nothing aggressive to warrant this kind of treatment. He is a warrior of the highest honor of his people but yet he does nothing to endanger this family he's adopted as his own! He has more self restraint that Tahl'rail ever would have."

 

Cullen continued to look at Tiatria who wasn't getting up and no one was checking on her. At this point, he had enough he used his right elbow to hit the elf in the gut. He pulled his hair out of the elf's grip. Cullen then ducked under the blade as the elf fell onto his butt. In doing this, it caused the right side of his cheek to be cut by the blade's edge as he got up and ran to her. Others tried to grab him as he slid on his knees to her.

 

They started to pull Cullen away from her, "Are you alright?" he asked again.

 

Cullen fought back this time, even with his hands bound he wasn't having it. He roared as he threw one off his shoulder and punched him in his face. A few others threw more ropes around him but he grabbed the ropes and pulled on them. It brought whoever was holding them forward and he elbowed them in the face. A foot hit Tiatria in the face causing her to fall on her back and roll. Cullen saw and jumped on top of her shielding her body with his.

 

A crack of lightning shot through the air, "Venavis!" echoed Deshanna's voice.

 

The others backed away showing Cullen still on top of Tiatria. Cullen's breathing was labored as his hands held Tiatria. The baby's screams could be heard under Tiatria's body.

 

Deshanna looked at the crowd, "Shameful, you all are acting exactly the way the Shemlen expects us to!"

 

Deshanna's eyes bore her outrage and stormed with her anger. Everyone stepped back as she walked up to Cullen. Deshanna knelt down putting her right hand on Cullen's back. Cullen turned his head to look at her his eyes flashed of a ferocity still with tears in them; that told her everything about him. His actions just told her everything about his character and his love for her. His arms were around over his love to best of their ability. Deshanna touched his hands and he pulled away.

 

"Please"

 

Cullen had a wild look about him in his eyes. Deshanna was careful not to rile him up anymore, than he already was. Gently she untied the ropes around Cullen's hands.

 

Solas snapped the ropes off his wrists as he'd been burning them slowly as not to alarm anyone. He ran over to Cullen as he slowly turned Tiatria over. Tiatria still clutched onto her baby, "Tia?" Cullen called out.

 

Cullen's hands held Tiatria head up, "Tia?" His eyes moved side to side.

 

Solas gently took the baby from her, Solas looked him over, "He's fine just hungry."

 

Tiatria opened her eyes and looked at him. Cullen put his right hand around her waist and helped her sit up. He kissed her forehead and held her tight, "Thank the Maker!" His right cheek rested on her head.

 

Cullen then looked at her head wound and saw the blood had already stopped. He looked at the crowd, "I killed the Bastard who first enslaved her and killed Tahl'rail! I will kill any now who will harm her or my Son!" Cullen got up with Tiatria in his arms his eyes, cold.

 

"Even if that means her own people."

 

The Keeper looked at him in amazement her gaze narrowed. "You have not wavered once in calling Tahl'rail's baby yours, why?"

 

Cullen looked at Deshanna, "I have loved this child and Tiatria since the moment they stepped into my life. Once I learned who his father was, it didn't waver my feelings for him. I wouldn't even care if the baby belonged to the man who enslaved her. I would love him just the same as if he was mine."

 

Deshanna walked up to Tiatria and looked her over. Her attentions then passed to the infant who was still screaming in Solas' arms. Deshanna took the baby from Solas and gave him to his Mother.

 

Deshanna then turned her attentions to Tiatria. She examined her head and used a minor healing spell to seal the wound, with her left hand.

 

Cullen lowered Tiatria down as Deshanna still looked at her with sad eyes. "You must now make a choice Da'len. It brings me no pleasure to do this."

 

Tiatria smiled as she held her Keeper's hand with tears dripping from her eyes. "I choose my new life with the Inquisition."

 

Tears fell from Deshanna's eyes, "Then you know you can never return to us, for any reason."

 

Tiatria nodded hugging her Keeper, "I understand."

 

Deshanna looked at her and then at Cullen, "This is the first time I have ever had to say this and I know this will be the last; this Shemlen is worthy of you Da'len." She then looked back at Tiatria cupping the left side of her face. "If anyone was to leave our people for one, it would be for one such as him."

 

Tiatria smiled with tears in her eyes, Deshanna looked at Cullen, "Love her, protect her, and always be worthy of her. She is losing much to be with you my boy."

 

Cullen gave a small smile as he gave a nod, his right arm around Tiatria's shoulder, "Yes my lady, I always try to be every day."

 

Cullen then kissed the left side of Tiatria's head. He then took Deshanna's left hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it gently, "It was an honor to meet you my lady." Deshanna blushed she never had met a Shemlen with such manners.

 

Deshanna looked back at Tiatria, "Ar lasa mala revas Dareth shiral Ir abelas, ma vhenan."

 

Tiatria wept as she nodded taking Cullen's right hand, Cullen put her back onto the horse and he got ready to leave as soon as Solas joined them.

 

As they walked away screams cries, Tiatria looked back at her Keeper, "Dartheth Shiral Keeper Ar lath ma." Deshanna nodded as they both started to walk away slowly.

 

Tiatria was cautious as she walked passed the crowd. Their angry tones of voice got louder as they started to throw things at her. Rotten food hit her, people spat on her and threw small objects. She could hear some harsh threats being screamed at her that were meant for her, Cullen and Solas.

 

"Fen'Harel Ma Halam!"

 

Solas smiled as he shook his head.

 

"Elvhen'alas!"

 

"Ar tu na'lin Emma mi!"

 

Tiatria held on tightly to her baby as she started to cry, once away from the clan's screams Cullen stopped the horse. He turned and had Tiatria show the baby. Cullen took the baby into his arms and checked him out to make sure he was alright.

 

Tiatria looked at Solas, "Are you alright Solas? Did they hurt you?"

 

Solas smiled as he looked up at her, "Yes Lethallan, I'm fine. I just have a headache."

 

Cullen gave Tiatria the baby as he escorted the horse back to camp. Once there Cullen helped her down and Tiatria went into the tent to feed the baby. Cullen took a huge sigh of relief as he followed them into the tent. Tiatria unwrapped her baby's blankets to wake him up. Cullen was over joyed his Son was back where he belonged. Cullen brushed off some dirt from his tiny nose and smiled.

 

Cullen kissed his forehead and then kissed Tiatria on the lips. When he exited he grabbed his sword unsheathing it. He stabbed it into the ground next to him as soon as he sat against a tree. Solas walked over to the fire pit and worked to get another fire started.

 

Tiatria's voice echoed as she sang to the baby as she nursed her baby. Cullen watched Tiatria for a moment as she softly rocked the baby. Her dress was off her left shoulder as she looked at him. Cullen's eyes slowly closed as her singing lulled him to sleep as his hands hung off his knees.


	17. Returning Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Tiatria return to skyhold with their new baby.

Maxwell was reviewing some paperwork at the War Table. He had dealt with the Wardens in the Western Approach and their Tevinter mage friend. Hawke and his Warden friend were going to Adamant and to scope out what was there. Maxwell heard the doors open and looked up, seeing Josephine. She walked towards him and had a letter in her right hand.

 

"I believe we got a letter from our dear Commander."

 

Maxwell smiled as he walked around the table and took the letter from Josephine. Maxwell opened the letter and he smiled.

 

"It seems our Commander is officially a father. Lady Lavellan gave birth to a healthy boy."

 

Josephine lit up like she had just received box seats to the opera. "Wonderful! I do hope they'll return soon, I am eager to see the little bundle of joy."

 

Josephine noticed a more serious looked taking over Maxwell's face, "What is it?"

 

Maxwell looked up at her, "It seems that Lady Lavellan's clan happened to be in the Emerald Graves and tried to rescue her and her baby as they thought she was still a slave. Apparently they found out that wasn't the case and she was banished because she refused to come back and that she wanted to marry Cullen."

 

Josephine put her hand up to her mouth, "Are they alright?"

 

Maxwell nodded, "Yes, they are fine. It seems the Inquisition is her family now."

 

Josephine felt horrible for Tiatria, a new mother and already losing her family. She then noticed Maxwell smiling as he folded up the letter?

 

"What is it?"

 

Maxwell looked at her again, "Lady Lavellan named her son: Corlyth."

 

*****************************************************

 

Cullen walked his horse by the reins with Tiatria, and their new son in her arms, on the horse's back. Solas was riding his horse but was behind Cullen's horse. Cullen had his sword on his hip in case any other Dalish Elves chose to attack them again. He wasn't taking chances. People stopped to look at them coming into the Courtyard which made Tiatria nervous. She already had her baby stolen once, now people were looking at him here. By the time they got to the barn Blackwall came out of the barn and started to clap and laughed happily.

 

"Where is he? Where is the little Laddie?"

 

Cullen put his left hand on Blackwall's chest as he gently pushed him back. Blackwall was confused as he looked at Cullen.

 

"Tia's been protective of the baby since the encounter with her clan. Be slow and gentle with her, last time we stopped for food she nearly incinerated one of the patrons who just wanted to look. We had to promise to eat outside."

 

Blackwall nodded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean any harm."

 

Cullen nodded, "I know this, I just want you and the others to be on your guard. At least till she feels comfortable with you around the baby."

 

Cullen then backed up and walked over to Tiatria and helped her down off the horse with the baby. Cullen smiled seeing the baby sleeping and content.

 

Tiatria looked around and saw Blackwall, he gave a nod, "My Lady, it's good to see you return."

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen then back at Blackwall, "Thank you"

 

Tiatria knew Blackwall wanted to see her baby but she wasn't sure, Blackwall understood.

 

"I'm sure he's a fine looking baby. I'm glad you both made it out alright."

 

Blackwall then took the horse's reins and took it back to the barn. Cullen put his arm around her and gently escorted her to their room.

 

Blackwall looked at Solas, "What's his name?"

 

Solas watched the two walking away as he then looked at Blackwall, "His name is Corylth, it means Legendary Son."

 

Blackwall nodded, "I would say it suits him."

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria, "We're home Tia, he's safe. I think it's okay for people to see him."

 

**************************************************************

 

Tiatria knew that but somehow she just couldn't shake that feeling of not trusting others. When they went up the stairs Maxwell was there to greet them.

 

"It's good to have you back Commander, how was your vacation?"

 

Cullen looked at his new family and then smiled back at Maxwell, "It was wonderful Inquisitor."

 

Maxwell smiled as he lowered his head slightly, "I'm glad to hear Commander. When you have a spare moment you are needed in the War Room for a quick meeting."

 

Cullen nodded his head, "Yes Inquisitor, just let me get my family settled into our room and I will be there momentarily."

 

Maxwell gave a nod and walked away with his hands behind his back. Cullen walked Tiatria and their baby through the garden. Tiatria didn't understand why Cullen couldn't get settled with them, before he had to go back to his duties.

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen, "You can't stay with us? You haven't even been back for ten minutes, and they already have you back to work?"

 

Cullen smiled, "I'm not going to be long sweetheart, I want to be with you and the baby for the day. I will go back to work tomorrow."

 

Tiatria looked around and saw people looking at her. She held onto her son tighter, "Cullen, people are staring at us."

 

Cullen looked around, "They just want to look at the baby."

 

The two walked up the stairs and into their newly fixed room. The ceiling was fixed and flowers were all around in vases. Tiatria was taken back by seeing the cradle had bedding in it, baby clothes folded neatly on the bed. Tiatria was shocked as was Cullen, he looked at a card that was on top of the clothes. He looked at her as he put his right arm around her shoulders.

 

"The card says:

_We welcome the newest member of the Inquisition. We hope that these small gestures of goodwill, will help you settle in._

_Best regards,_

_Josephine._

 

Tiatria was shocked and tears began to fill her eyes with tears. Cullen kissed Tiatria's head as he rubbed her shoulder and arm. Cullen then gently took his son and put him in the cradle. Cullen then walked Tiatria to the bed and helped her lay down. Cullen looked at the dresser in front of their bed and walked over. He pulled the drawers open and began to put the clothes away. When he turned around Tiatria was already asleep. Cullen kissed her forehead before he left the room.

 

Cullen opened the door to the War Room and saw the others there. Leliana smiled, "Welcome back Commander and I believe congratulations are in order."

 

Cullen smiled as he looked at the group of smiling faces as he rubbed his neck, "Thank you"

 

Maxwell stepped forward, "We know you should get settled but we have some information you might want to know about."

 

Cullen's eyes narrowed as he tuned in, Leliana looked at him, "I did some digging about Lady Lavellan's former master, and how he survived Haven."

 

Cullen folded his arms, "I'm listening"

 

Josephine looked at him, "Do you remember when we sent the Chargers to search for survivors?" Cullen nodded, "Well it appears that the slide didn't completely bury the Chantry. The Chargers were able to get into the Chantry and retrieve some important paperwork."

 

Leliana put her hands behind her back, "I sent a few of my agents back to Haven and they were able to gain access to the Chantry the same way. They went into the dungeons and the in the slide the cell doors were damaged. So it appears he was able to walk out, shortly after the slide. My agents were able to see that he took the same path we did."

 

Cullen's face stayed in hardened look, "What about the other one?"

 

Leliana adjusted her stance, "It appears he was killed by the slide, his head hit the wall and it crushed his skull. I also did some digging Lady Lavellan's former Master's history."

 

Josephine looked at him "His name was Dax El Wardo from Antiva. He is one of the richest nobles in Antiva. His family mainly runs several high end brothels. "

 

That didn't surprise Cullen, "So what he captures new employees?"

 

Leliana shook her head, "No, he was traveling abroad until the breach exploded into the sky. He then decided to join the Inquisition to serve in army. He was in the Free Marches at the time and as he traveled back he found Tiatria and abducted her. My sources say that he had planned to kill her before he was to join. You caught him and saved her before he was to kill her."

 

Cullen's blood ran cold as the thought of he had gotten there a few minutes late. That he would never gotten to know Tiatria or her child. A life that would've never lived, it angered him and Maxwell saw the anger in Cullen's eyes.

 

"Cullen"

 

Cullen looked at Maxwell as he fought to keep his anger in control, he wanted to scream, shout or better yet knock out someone. When he looked at Maxwell, his body was calm and his eyes. He could see the compassion in Maxwell's eyes.

 

"She's safe, they're both safe. We just thought you should know what we had found out while you were away."

 

Cullen raked his fingers through his hair, "Andraste preserve me." Cullen took a breath to digest it all, "I will tell her this when I think she's ready, if she ever is."

 

Maxwell nodded his head, "I agree, in the meantime you can trust that no one will ever disclose to her what was said here. This is something that should between the two of you, if you choose it to be."

 

Cullen sighed as ton of weight left his shoulders, "Thank you Inquisitor. In the meantime, I would like to return to my family and I will start back to work tomorrow morning."

 

Maxwell smiled, "Of course Commander and don't worry about being late. Having a new baby can be taxing at night, over sleeping isn't a sin."

 

Cullen smiled as he gave a nod and left the War Room to rejoin his family.


	18. Small Victories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria and Cullen adjust as parents, Cullen and the other advisers talk to Maxwell about Adamant.

Over the next month Cullen and Tiatria got used to having a new baby around. Tiatria did her best to take the baby at night so Cullen could sleep. Josephine's room was right next to theirs. Even with the wall between them, she could still hear the screams.

 

Josephine had her pillow over her face, "GET HIM TO STOP CULLEN! GET HIM TO STOP!"

 

Cullen got up from the bed as Tiatria was desperate to sooth her son. Tiatria walked back to the bed and passed out the moment her head hit the pillow. As Cullen held his son in his arms trying to sooth him. He had on a pair of sleeping pants on. Cullen had Corylth over his right shoulder and was patting his butt. Josephine moved the pillow off her face as she sat up and walked over to Cullen's room. She opened the door looking at the two. She gave a very grumpy look Cullen.

 

Cullen gave a displeased look back to Josephine, "I can't just command him to stop Josephine! It doesn't work that way! He's a baby!"

 

Josephine gave him a soured face, "If I don't at least eight hours of sleep I look horrible the next day! Also I will be grumpy with the nobles other important guests! I don't think the Inquisition needs a poor reputation due to lack of sleep!"

 

Cullen looked at her in disbelief, "I don't care Josephine! Personally I think the nobles need a swift kick in the butt to get them in line more than honeyed words! I think people will understand because you have a neighbor with a new baby!"

 

Cullen looked at Corylth as he rubbed his back with his left hand. Cullen looked at his son over his right shoulder. He kissed his tiny cheek. Cullen then gently rubbed Corylth's back. That usually seemed to calm him. After a few moments he did seem to calm down and he burped.

 

Cullen looked at Josephine with a smug look, "See there was a reason he was crying."

 

Josphine shook her head, "Have a good night Commander."

 

Cullen laid his son on the bed, he put his left hand on Corylth's belly and rubbed in clockwise circular motions. Cullen watched his son and smiled as he rubbed his tiny head. Cullen loved playing with his raven black hair. He had so much of it of it, it looked like a sleeping cat on his head. Corylth's hair was incredibly soft due to a shampoo Dorian insisted on for his hair that gave it an incredible shine too. That got the tiny infant to stop crying, Cullen smiled at him. Cullen loved to look at his dark blue eyes. They were as dark as Tiatria's.

 

"That's my boy. No more tears." said Cullen, in a low soothing voice.

 

Cullen picked the baby up and put him in his cradle. Corylth lulled off to sleep as Cullen laid back in his bed and in a few minutes everyone was asleep.

 

When morning came Tiatria was still sleeping due to the exhausting night. Cullen who loved be being a hands on dad, so he decided to steal Corylth for a little while, and put him in a sling. Cullen would either bark at the men with him on his chest or do paperwork. By all accounts Cullen loved this elven baby and not for one moment thought of him as anything else as his Son.

 

Cullen had gotten Tiatria to come out with the baby feed him in the gardens. He promised he'd stay in sight watching over them. Cullen loved hearing her sing to the baby as she sat on a bench. Cullen would lean against a pillar as he watched her with a foot crossing the other. He'd just watch and listen, her voice would carry and others would listen too.

 

It was a little after he'd been watching her a messenger found Cullen in the garden and gave him a letter. The messenger knew not to talk loud. The last one who did and frightened Tiatria back into their room with the baby; he got latrine duty for a week.

 

Cullen read the letter for a moment and knew he was going to have to leave. Tiatria was nursing and he didn't want to bother the process. It was always at this moment that Tiatria was relaxed and at peace. Maxwell came out and found Cullen and walked over. Cullen caught sight of him and rose his index finger to his lips. Maxwell followed Cullen's other hand pointing to Tiatria; he then caught realized why he needed to be quiet.

 

It was only a few moments longer before the baby stopped nursing and fell asleep. Tiatria rose her dress sleeve back into position. She turned her head to see the Inquisitor with Cullen, she got up with eyes wide.

 

"Inquisitor!" Tiatria looked around, "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to...in public..."

 

Cullen stood up but Maxwell rose his left hand to signal to Cullen it was okay. "My Lady, it's alright. I would never deny a baby nourishment over piety."

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen who smiled at her, she then looked back at Maxwell. "Thank you, Inquisitor."

 

Maxwell looked over at the sleeping baby who wasn't bundled up. He was in a sleeper with milk on his chin. He looked very fat and content at the moment. This was the first time Maxwell got a good look at him.

 

"He is very handsome my lady."

 

Tiatria blushed as she patted her son's butt, "I...ah, thank you Inquisitor."

 

Maxwell bowed as he looked up at her, "I'm sorry my lady, but I must ask for your dear Commander's attendance to a meeting."

 

Tiatria looked at him shocked that the Inquisitor of all people asked for her permission. She wasn't sure what to say except, "Of course, my lord."

 

Cullen walked up to Tiatria and kissed her forehead, "I will be back after it's done. If Corylth is still asleep maybe we can have dinner together?"

 

Tiatria nodded with a smile on your lips, "I better put him down Inquisitor, if you'll excuse me."

 

Maxwell gave a friendly nod, "Of course My Lady, it was wonderful to see you."

 

Cullen and Maxwell then watched her walk away, "Has there been complaints about her in the garden?"

 

Maxwell turned and walked away with Cullen following him, "Yes, but I refuse to give it any credence. I refuse to take away any small comforts she has around here because of a few nobles are being petty over seeing a mother nurse her child."

 

Cullen looked at him shock, "I ah...thank you Inquisitor. I'm sorry I didn't come when I was first summoned by the messenger."

 

Maxwell stopped outside of the War Room's doors, he turned around and looked at Cullen. "It's quite alright Cullen. I know how you have other duties besides getting our men ready for Adamant. Lady Lavellan needs to get out more. I know she only feels safe when you around, I wish I could give you more time with her. Besides if I didn't see you tend to your family, I'd worry."

 

Cullen stood a little taller, "Thank you Inquisitor."

 

"Besides it's good to see you tending to something other than paper work." Maxwell teased.

 

Maxwell opened the door to the War Room where Leliana and Josephine were waiting for them. They were planning their moves on Adamant. When they saw them, Leliana looked at Maxwell with her hands behind her back.

 

"Adamant Fortress has stood against the Darkspawn since the time of the second Blight."

 

Cullen walked behind the table and stood next to Leliana, "Fortunately for us that means it was built before the age of modern siege equipment." He put his hands on his sword's pommel. "A good trebuchet will do major damage to those ancient walls!"

 

Cullen looked at Josephine who was on his left, "Thanks to our Lady Ambassador!"

 

Josephine looked at Maxwell, "Lady Sel of Jader was pleased to lend the Inquisition her scrapers! They have already delivered her trebuchets."

 

Leliana had a somewhat troubled look on her face, "That is the good news."

 

Maxwell sighed, "And the bad news?"

 

Leliana looked at him seriously, "Erimond called the ritual at the Western Approach a test! He may already be raising his army of demons in the Fortress."

 

Cullen looked at Leliana, "The Inquisition's forces can breach the gate but if the Wardens already have their demons."

 

Leliana looked at Cullen with a smile, "I found records of Adamant's construction. They are choke points we can you use to limit to fields of battle."

 

Cullen liked that, "That's good! We may not be able to defeat them outright" he looked at Maxwell "But if we caught off reinforcements, we can carve you out a path to Warden Commander Clarel!"

 

Maxwell knew the time had come to face the Wardens and to stop Corypheus' plans for a demon army. He wasn't going to let him have such a prize. However he didn't like the cost, "Taking this fortress is going to get a lot of good soldiers killed."

 

Josephine looked at him, she knew how he felt, "Our soldiers know the risks Inquisitor and they know what they are fighting for!"

 

Cullen sighed, "It will be hard fought no way around it, but we'll get that gate open." Maxwell could see the determination in Cullen's eyes.

 

Josephine looked at Cullen, "It's also possible that some Wardens may be sympathetic to our cause."

 

Leliana looked at Josephine, "The warriors may be willing to listen to reason though I doubt they will turn against Clarel directly." Leliana then turned to look at Maxwell, "The mages however are slaves to Corypheus. They will fight to the death!"

 

Cullen looked at Maxwell, "We built the siege engines and readied our forces. Give the word and we march on Adamant!"

 

Maxwell looked at them all, "Let's go!"

 

*******************************************************

 

The next morning Cullen had gathered the last of his things. Tiatria was worried the moment Cullen told her he had to leave for Adamant. She followed down into the courtyard where his horse was waiting for him along with the army. Tiatria was holding their son who was content in her arms. Cullen held her face gently in his hands.

 

"Please be careful Cullen, please come back to us." Tiatria quietly pleaded.

 

Cullen put his forehead on hers as he gave a content smile while looking at his son. "I will be back soon, don't worry. Bull will have Krem look after you if you need anything."

 

Tears formed in Tiatria's eyes as fear swept over her heart, Cullen kissed her. "I will be back soon, maybe after I come back we can talk about the wedding?"

 

Tiatria gave a small nod as she wiped a tear from her left eye. She looked up at him, "Just promise me you'll be safe?"

 

Cullen nodded "I will be."

 

Cullen the turned and got on his horse as he looked at his men with a stern look.

 

"Alright, move out!" he ordered as he sat up tall.

 

He turned his horse and began to lead the army out of Skyhold. Maxwell rode his horse along with the men. He caught sight of Tiatria holding her baby, he stopped his horse and looked at her.

 

Tiatria looked up at him, "I promise you, I'll bring him back alive my lady."

 

Tiatria nodded as she saw him continue on with the army and prayed that Cullen would come back to her and her son.

 

***************************************************

 

Maxwell decided to take Bull, Blackwall since this was a Warden Issue and Varric. Cullen led the armies while Leliana went with her spies to give lookout advantages to the Inquisitions army. As they rode there Cullen moved his horse up to Maxwell's.

 

"Are you sure you can handle this?"

 

Maxwell smiled, "I'm going to have to, aren't I? We need to stop the wardens from making a huge mistake, in following this Tevinter Magister and preventing Corypheus from gaining his army."

 

Cullen looked way for a moment, Maxwell looked at him with side smile. "Thinking of her?"

 

Cullen realized he got caught and blushed, "Maker's Breath, am I so easy to read."

 

Maxwell gave a small laugh, "Only when it comes to her I'm afraid."

 

************************************************

 

When they reached the Fortress it was night. Cullen gathered his troops and made ready the trebuchets.

 

BOOM!

 

A massive boulder smashed into one of the battlements of Adamant. The pieces of stone still falling from it. The Inquisition's men shouted as if they had already won the fight. Cullen was with his men watching the advancement of the forces.

 

More Trebuchets fried from higher positions on a hill behind them. Warden Archers were aiming for the forces below them as the boulders smashed into them. Bodies flew all over the place as they hit. The Inquisition's soldiers advanced some with banners. Some with sword and shield others were surrounding a huge battering ram toward Adamant's gates. Archers on the battlements were desperate to keep the men from reaching the gate. They had lit arrows to fire below. Inquisition soldiers rose up on ladders to take the walls. The Warden warriors were desperate to keep the Inquisition soldiers from scaling over the walls. However it wasn't working they were getting in.

 

The battering ram inched its way closer to the gate. It weigh several tons so its pace moved slowly. Rocks hit the advancing soldiers in the front who had their shields up. Archers shot their arrows hitting some, falling a few. Some wardens were so desperate they threw debris from the trebuchet assaults down onto the advancing soldiers. Some soldiers were killed from being hit by it. When the battering ram reached the gate the men pulled onto its sides. This caused it to move back and they let go having it hit the gate. Both soldiers and Wardens on the battlements still fought tooth and nail for control. The battering ram hit for a second time as Wardens struggled to brace the gates closed.

 

Bodies and debris falling all round them. A body fell on the batter ram as it got ready for a third hit. Once it did the gates flew open. The wood from the door shattered splintering off in many pieces. Wardens flew back everywhere.

 

Inquisition soldiers advanced form the outside with shields up and swords drown. They struck down any Warden who dared to attack them. Maxwell followed them inside with his staff ready if needed. Alistair and Hawke ran in with her as did the others. They were attacked by mage wardens and demons. A trebuchet hit the wall overhead. Pieces of the wall flew down as she dodged them.

 

A warden looked down, "Pull back! They're through!" he ran off from sight.

 

"Alright!"

 

Maxwell turned around hearing Cullen's voice. He had walked up behind him, "You have your way in, best make use of it! We'll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can!"

 

Maxwell looked at him with concern in her eyes, "I'll be fine! Just keep yourself and the men safe!"

 

Cullen looked at Maxwell with a serious look, "We'll do what we have to Inquisitor! Warden Alistair will guard your back! Hawke is with your soldiers on the battlements! He's assisting them until you arrive!"

 

They both heard screaming and looked up towards the battlements. Men falling from the walls as fireballs from the trebuchets flew from overhead. A demon looked over the wall before it left from view.

 

They looked back at each other Cullen shook his head, "There is too much resistance on the walls!"

 

Cullen pointed up to them, "Our men on the ladders can't get a foothold! If you can clear out our enemies on the battlements we can cover your advance!"

 

Cullen growled as he looked at Maxwell, his armor, the look of death in his eye. After a moment he pulled back and ran back exiting the gate and to his men. Maxwell turned around and Maxwell started his advance through the fortress.

 

*************************************************************

 

It was hours by the time Maxwell and the others reached Erimond and Clarel. Maxwell was trying desperately to convince Clarel she was being tricked. It wasn't until Blackwall spoke that anything seemed to be getting through.

 

Maxwell looked back at Blackwall, "Blackwall can you talk some sense into them?"

 

Blackwall looked at his fellow Wardens. "You don't know me! But you may have heard my name! Like you I've given my life to the Grey Wardens! The first time I put on this armor I felt like I belonged! Like I was part of something honorable! Something with a purpose! I know how good that feels, how safe! But fighting and dying here today won't stop the Blight!"

 

Blackwall took a step forward his head cocked point his sword at Erimond, "If you want to stop the Blight kill that Bastard up there! His Master is the living embodiment of its corruption!" The warriors seemed to have on their faces like they woke up.

 

They turned around looking at Clarel looking for answers. Clarel looked at them all silent she didn't know what to say. She looked at Erimond.

 

Erimond shook his head as he held his staff, "Clarel we have come so far! You are the only one who can do this!"

 

Clarel looked at him, "Perhaps we can test the truth of these charges. To avoid more blood more shed!"

 

Erimond gave her a look that was wicked he knew he had lost the plan. He shook his head "Or perhaps I should bring in a more reliable ally!" He looked at Maxwell and the others.

 

Erimond took his staff and stamped it on the ground, "My Master thought you would be here Inquisitor!"

 

Erimond looked overhead into the sky, "He sent me this to welcome you!"

 

A roar could be heard overhead. Maxwell looked into the sky and saw Corypheus' dragon. It swooped down as if it was going to snatch him. He dove down to dodge it, the beast breathed its red fire. Everyone else ran for it. Some of the wardens weren't so lucky and were hit.

 

The dragon flew up as it roared. Clarel looked at Erimond realized she had been tricked. He was too busy with toying with the Inquisitor. The dragon flew by again smashing into one of the griffon statues. The pieces fell to the ground. The dragon landed onto one of the watch towers above. It roared at those below, Clarel backed up looking at it. It looked like an Archdemon to her. Clarel looked at her dear friend who had bravely, willingly given his life for this. His body laid on a wooden table. Clarel cried out as a lightning bolt hit Erimond in the back. It stunned him causing him to drop his staff and fall over onto the ground. The dragon looked at Clarel. She looked at it then at Erimond, her hand once again charged with lightning.

 

Erimond woke up, "Clarel!" he warned he reached out to her. His face fraught with concern "Wait!"

 

Clarel threw her lightning at the dragon it did nothing more than agitate it. It released a red energy ball at her and she dodged it. Erimond got to his feet as the dragon flew again breathing it energy at Erimond and Clarel this time. Erimond ran for it like the warm he was. Clarel angered wasn't going to let him get away.

 

Clarel looked at the other wardens, "HELP THE INQUISTOR!" She then ran after Erimond, Maxwell saw her run. He and the others had to battle the mage wardens and their demons first.

 

Luckily the warrior wardens helped them and they were able to defeat them all fairly quickly. Maxwell and the others ran after Clarel. It wasn't long before they were able to catch sight of her. They went around corners of the fortress until they saw Clarel go up a flight of stairs. They ran up them and turned to the left. It led to a long pathway that overlooked the whole Western Approach. It was a dead end for Erimond. There was no escape as Clarel approached him with staff in hand. Erimond threw a fireball at her but she put up a shield to deflect it. She kept walking towards him extremely mad! Erimond threw another fireball but that had no effect either.

 

"You! You destroyed the Grey Wardens!"

 

Erimond scurried to the end of the path which had no wall but a long drop. He turned around seeing a very angry Clarel. Clarel pointed her staff at the ground and gathered stones to it. Erimond tried to throw lightning from his hands but Clarel threw the rocks at him forcing him to the ground. The force nearly knocked him over the edge to fall to his death. He laid out flat with his arms out unconscious. Clarel ran to him to see if she had killed him. Erimond turned over onto all fours as he laughed.

 

Erimond shook his head, "You did that to yourself you stupid Bitch!"

 

Clarel stood in front of him with her staff at the ready her lips in a snarl. Erimond fell over with his left arm propping himself up.

 

Erimond used his right hand to hold his abdomen, "All I did was dangle a little power over your eyes and you couldn't wait to get your hands bloody!"

 

Clarel enraged swung her staff causing lightning to shoot out from it. It hit Erimond and caused him slide back fifty feet or so. He groaned in pain as he held himself doubled over.

 

Clarel approached him, "You could have served a new god!" said Erimond.

 

Clarel shook her head, "I will NEVER serve the Blight!" Maxwell and the others slowly walked towards them.

 

They didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

 

Suddenly Corypheus' dragon landed behind Clarel snatching her into its jaws. It then leapt into the air flying over Maxwell's head. It landed onto the battlements above growling with Clarel's legs dangling from its jaws. It swung it head side to side digging its teeth farther into her body. It then spat her out causing her to land on her back. Maxwell was about to run to Clarel but the dragon slowly descended from its perch growling at him. Clarel turned over onto her right side. As the dragon approached them everyone was forced to back up towards the edge of the ledge. Clarel dragged her broken and bleeding body. As the dragon slowly started to walk over her.

 

Clarel began to recite the Wardens oath, "In War, Victory" she kept dragging her body towards the others.

 

Clarel turned herself over to look at her killer, "In peace, Vigilance"

 

Clarel then used her right hand to shoot a lightning bolt into the beast at the moment it was leaping at Maxwell and the others. They jumped but the dragon's weight broke the ledge they were standing on. The dragon skidded passed them trying to regain its footing before falling over.

 

It just turned over and flew away. They others on the other hand struggled to regain their footing to try to run to safety. As the pieces fell away Stroud nearly fell over but Maxwell ran back and helped him back up. Everyone ran as fast as they could to get to safety. However it was no use too big of a chunk broke off before they could reach the main supported part of the fortress, they all fell.

 

As Maxwell looked down he saw a huge rift below them all his hand flared and a whole opened. Everyone fell through it several people saw this and gasped.

 

One soldier who saw who was outside Adamant ran to where Cullen was. Cullen was fighting his own batch of Wardens and demons. The soldier came and helped him, "Thank you soldier!"

 

The soldier saluted, "Ser, I have news! The Inquisitor fell through that huge rift with Warden Blackwall and the others!"

 

He pointed the rift. Cullen's went to shock looking at rift that was below the fortress. He grabbed the soldier by the shirt and brought him close, inches from his face.

 

Cullen used his sword to point at it, "You're telling me the Inquisitor fell through that?"

 

The soldier shook his head, "Yes Ser! I saw it myself Ser!"

 

Cullen let him go as he looked at the rift, "Maker's Mercy! I pray he and the others make it out alive!"

 

Cullen felt his heart stop as he worried for Maxwell's safety. No one had gone into the fade before with and made it out with a happy ending.


	19. Victory and Defeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell and the others come back out of the rift, the wardens fate is decided and Cullen get's a letter from home that tears his world apart.

Maxwell jumped through the rift and landed on the other side of it. The Wardens and the Inquisition's forces were still fighting. Maxwell rose to his feet with a fierce look on his face. Wardens and Soldiers both stopped fighting as he held up his hand. His mark flared as the rift began to close. All the demons in the area began to get sucked back into it. Soldiers and Wardens were forced backwards from the energy.

 

Finally the rift closed and everyone cheered. Hawke approached Maxwell, "She was right! Without the Nightmare to control them mage wardens are free and Corypheus loses his demon army!"

 

Hawke smiled at Maxwell, "Though as far as their all concerned the Inquisitor broke the spell with blessing of the Maker."

 

Maxwell smiled, "They came out of this alive! As far as I am concerned they can tell whatever stories they like!"

 

Hawke smiled, "That's how legends get started, or at least that's what Varric always says."

 

One of Leliana's men came running up, "Inquisitor! The Archdemon flew off as soon as you disappeared! The Venatori magister is alive but unconscious! As for the wardens, those who weren't under Corypheus' control helped us fight the demons!"

 

A warrior Warden came up, he saluted Maxwell, "We stand ready to make up for Clarel's tragic mistake!" The Warden looked around "Where is Stroud?"

 

Everyone was quiet for a moment, Maxwell knew he had to tell them.

 

Maxwell stepped forward, "Warden Stroud died striking a blow against the servant of the Blight! We will honor his sacrifice and remember how he exemplified the ideals of the Grey Wardens! Even as Corypheus and his servants tried to destroy you all from within!"

 

The Warden looked confused, "Inquisitor, we don't have anyone left any significant rank. What do we do now?" Hawke and Maxwell looked at each other.

 

Maxwell knew exactly what to do, he smiled. "You stay and do whatever you can to help! Stroud died for the ideals of the Wardens! In War, Victory and we are still at war! Do you still believe the Wardens can still help?"

 

The Warden nodded, "I do your Worship!"

 

He nodded back, "You're still vulnerable to Corypheus and possibly his Venatori! But there are plenty there are  _plenty_ of demons that need killing!"

 

Cassandra stood amazed, "After all that you give them yet another chance?"

 

Hawke looked back at Maxwell, "While they do that I'll inform the Wardens in Wiesshaupt what's happened. Best they don't get caught off guard."

 

Maxwell nodded at Hawke, the Warden gave a nod, "Thank you your Worship we will not fail you!"

 

Hawke looked back at Maxwell one last time, "Good luck with your Inquisition! Try not to start an Exalted March or anything, and take care of Varric for me." Hawk then turn and left.

 

************************************************************

 

Maxwell came back to the Inquisition's camp, he was surveying the damage. Lots of wounded, the dead were minimal compared to the wardens. Maxwell was walking to the medical tent once he heard Cullen was hurt. As he walked up to it he saw a healer come out of the tent.

 

The older woman looked at Maxwell, "Inquisitor"

 

Maxwell had concern clearly written on his face, "How is he?"

 

"He will live, he's an extremely stubborn man. He was stabbed in the abdomen but nothing majorly vital was hit. I was able to stop the bleeding and sew him up. He needs rest now that is a vital key right now."

 

Maxwell nodded, "Alright."

 

Maxwell watched the healer walk off to tend to the other wounded and then noticed a messenger walking around looking rather confused.

 

"Can I help you with something?" asked Maxwell.

 

The man looked at him, "I'm looking for Commander Cullen. I have an important letter for him."

 

Maxwell looked at the man rather concerned, "Has something happened?"

 

The messenger looked at Maxwell, "I don't rightly know Ser, I was given this letter by the Ambassador and told to bring it here as fast as possible and it was for the Commander's eyes alone."

 

Maxwell held out his hand ,"I'll take it. He's in the medical tent after being wounded. I will see that he gets it."

 

The messenger saluted and left as Maxwell looked at the letter. It did have Josephine's seal on it and he gathered it was a normal report from Skyhold. He walked over to the tent as he opened it and read it. Varric caught sight of Maxwell losing the color in his face and was about to vomit.

 

Varric walked over to him, "Everything alright?"

 

Maxwell clearly had tears in his eyes, "It's from Josephine." Maxwell told him tearfully.

 

Varric looked at him as he waited for more information. Maxwell took a breath, "Cullen's son died."

 

Varric's eyes shot open, "What?"

 

Varric snatched the letter from Maxwell as he read it for himself. Maxwell walked over to the tent and pulled open the flap, looking at Cullen who was sleeping. Cullen was bare chested with bandages wrapped around his stomach.

 

Varric shook his head, "How are you going to tell him?"

 

Maxwell let go of the flap and looked back at Varric, "I don't know, but right now is not the right time. He needs to rest and recover his strength."

 

Varric sighed, "Shit, can't curly ever catch a break?"

 

***********************************************************

 

Cullen woke up late the next morning, he slowly sat up holding his stomach which was very sore. He then noticed Maxwell sitting on a cot next to him on his left. Maxwell's face couldn't hide the fact there was something awful that needed to be said.

 

"Inquisitor? What is the matter?"

 

Maxwell looked down at the floor for a moment before he looked back at Cullen. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell him. Maxwell's stomach tied up into knots and his heart pounded. "We got a letter from Josephine last night" he said slowly with a thick tone to his voice.

 

Cullen put his legs over the cot and sat up straight to listen to what Maxwell had to say. He could see Maxwell was searching for words.

 

"Is it Dorian?" Cullen questioned, Maxwell shook his head and Cullen's heart started to race as fear crept in, "Not Tia?" Maxwell shook his head again and looked at Cullen as he held his hands on his knees. He was fighting to find his words. The words that needed to be said in the right way.

 

"Cullen, your son died in his sleep."

 

Cullen's eyes got wide as his blood froze, his heart ached and his soul ripped in half. He ran from his cot and ran outside with Maxwell hot on his heels. Cullen then vomited as Maxwell caught up to him. After a few moments Cullen turned around with an angry face.

 

"You can't be serious Inquisitor, he's only an infant!" Cullen grabbed Maxwell's shirt and brought him in close. "He's a baby! You're wrong! THE MAKER WOULDN'T DO THIS TO ME! OR HIS MOTHER!" The veins in Cullen's body threatened to burst out of skin, "TELL ME YOU ARE!"

 

Cullen punched Maxwell in the jaw causing him to fall to the ground. Cullen continued to punch Maxwell as he straddled him, he was so insane with rage that he lost all his senses. Maxwell normally could defend himself against a man Cullen's size but the way Cullen hit him, caused him to see stars. Maxwell wasn't going to use magic to get Cullen off of him because he didn't want to hurt him; he was hurting enough already.

 

"Cullen, stop!" Maxwell cried out as he punched Cullen in the jaw causing him to start to fall back but Cullen recovered and came back hitting him in the left cheek, forcing Maxwell's head to snap back.

 

"TELL ME YOU'RE WRONG!" Cullen would punch Maxwell after he spoke each word "YOU'RE...WRONG!...YOU'RE...LYING!" Cullen then felt two strong hands pull him back and locked him into a restraining hold.

 

It was Bull, "Cullen, take it easy."

 

Varric helped Maxwell to get onto his feet, but fell back a few times. Maxwell didn't fault Cullen for it. If something like that happened to Dorian, he'd act the same exact way. His jaw hurt like hell though, his nose was bloody and he spit out some blood, he didn't realize Cullen was so strong.

 

Bull kept Cullen restrained as he screamed and tears exploded from his eyes. Cullen felt like his his whole world had died. He didn't seem to be able to hear anything, anyone was trying to tell him in an attempt to calm him. Bull only let go when Cullen fell to his knees and he just screamed.

 

No one said a word for there was nothing to say, they all felt the loss too, to watch Cullen, the proud and fierce warrior he was now fell like wheat and weep like he did, was heart wrenching.

 

Blackwall walked up to Cullen with a horse at the reins. Blackwall knelt down and held out the reins to him. "Go home Commander, we'll follow when we can." Cullen took the reins and got on the horse and rode like a bat out of hell.

 

**************************************************************

 

At Skyhold the mood was very somber and quiet. No one could get Tiatria to let go of her baby, even five days after the fact. Tiatria refused to let anyone inside, she refused to sleep in fear they'd take the baby from her. Josephine tried to reason with her but it didn't work, Cassandra tried tough love but she almost got incinerated for it.

 

Cole kept her company in the dark room, her pain called to him and refused to leave her. There was a knock at the door and after a moment it opened. It was Cullen, he could smell death all around their room and saw Tiatria huddled on the bed with the baby. Her hair was in front of her face blocking her eyes from seeing him clearly.

 

Cullen slowly walked towards her, "Tia?"

 

"Pain, anguish, the life I fought to protect in this world is gone. The one symbol of the love I once had is gone. They want to take him, bury him but I will kill all those who try and take him from me. Death may have taken his soul from me but I refuse to let the last thing I have him away from me."

 

Cullen slowly walked in and sat down gently onto the bed in front of her. His hands gently moved the hair out of Tiatria's face. Her eyes instantly showed her broken, they were wide and just stared at nothing. Cullen looked at his son and saw that he definitely was deceased. He was pale, lifeless and his skin was starting to turn.

 

"Oh Maker." Cullen said softly, tears forming into his eyes again.

 

Tiatria's hands were locked in, holding the baby. Cullen knew that the baby needed to be buried, he wanted his son to rest in peace in the loving arms of Andraste, the Maker and his Mother's Gods.

 

Cullen held Tiatria's face gently in his hands, "Tia, Tia wake up." Cullen's words were so soft that it hurt. "Tia, I'm home. I'm home sweet heart."

 

Cullen's left hand gently touched Tiatria's right as it stayed locked on holding the baby. Cullen's eyes weakened as he looked at her, realizing Tiatria was catatonic. Her mind couldn't process that the baby was dead.

 

"Her soul hurts, she tries sometimes to get the baby to wake up." said Cole. "She tries to feed him"

 

Cullen's tears poured down his cheeks as he lowered his head. He fought to keep a strong face for her, he wanted to get through to her.

 

Cullen held her right cheek, "Maker preserve me Tia, you need to let him go. There's nothing more you can do for him."

 

"When she discovered him, she tried all the healing magic she could to bring him back, but he refused to wake up."

 

Tears poured down Tiatria's eyes, her body and face stayed frozen but the tears just ran down her cheeks. Cullen kissed her forehead as he looked at his son and gently touched his hair. The hair was still as soft as the day he left.

 

Suddenly Tiatria moved startling Cullen, she looked at her infant  and lowered her top, revealing her left breast. Cullen watched in horror as Tiatria had the baby latch onto her and used her right hand to squeeze some milk out. Cullen broke and tears spilled from his eyes, as he watched. 

 

"I continue to bath him, diaper him and change his clothes but still he won't wake up, I don't understand why he won't wake. I'm taking care of all of his needs but still nothing. I want him to wake him up so I can see his eyes sparkle." Cullen looked at Cole, "She thinks if she continues to take care of him, he'll wake."

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria as he tried to steel himself, "Tia, he's gone honey, he needs to be buried. Let me take him and have him attended to."

 

Cullen put his hands on the baby and tried to pick him up but Tiatria's eyes changed from lifeless to rage so fast there was no time to react. "DON'T TOUCH HIM! LEAVE MY BABY ALONE!" she shrieked, grabbing Cullen by the throat.

 

Cullen's face was firm but gentle, "Tia! He's dead! You did all you could but he's dead!"

 

The anger and pain burned ferociously in her eyes, "I was to look after him till you came home! I was to look after him!"

 

Cullen continued to look at Tiatria as her fingers dug into his skin. Cullen put his hands on hers, trying to loosen her grip. Tiatria slowly loosened her hold as she looked into Cullen's amber eyes. Tiatria could see the truth in them, as horrible as it was, it was there.

 

The anger slowly left her eyes as Cullen leaned forward and held Tiatria close to him as she shrieked, "I WAS TO LOOK AFTER HIM!" over and over.

 

Cullen held Tiatria with both arms as he cried along with her, "You did look after him till I came back!" he sobbed as he rocked her, "I'm home now" he kissed her head "it's time to stop!" Cullen held her face in his hands, "It's time to let him go."

 

Tiatria looked at her baby, "I tried so hard to bring him back!" she told him as she looked at her baby, as she pulled him away from her breast. "I don't know what happened? I put him down to sleep in his cradle and when I woke up he was gone!" Cullen put Tiatria's sleeve back up as he listened. "I don't know what happened, I don't know what happened! I tried so hard to be a good mother!" Tiatria looked at Cullen, "Why are the gods punishing me?" she snuggled into his chest, "He's just a baby! Why?"

 

Cullen hugged her, "I don't know! We didn't do anything to deserve this, but these things happen."

 

*****************************************************

 

Josephine, Maxwell and the others were waiting outside hoping Tiatria would see reason. When Maxwell had come to the door the sight of his face caused Josephine to gasp. She put her hand over her mouth as Maxwell shook his head signalling to her now wasn't the time.

 

It had been hours since Cullen went in and no one made a sound, they just waited.

 

Josephine couldn't hide her tears as she felt horrible for snapping the night before Cullen left. Snapping because the baby wouldn't stop crying and now, she felt like the most wicked person there ever could have been. Maxwell put his right hand on her shoulder and looked at her. Josephine hugged him as she cried.

 

Varric lowered his head as wiped a tear from his eye. This had to be one of the saddest things he'd ever seen and he had seen a lot. A life never to be lived, cut short by senseless design of the Maker. This was a story that should have been told and he knew it would have been a good one. Love, desire, fighting for freedom, and what was right, was all the things his mother, father and Cullen fought for, for him.

 

Cole looked at Maxwell startling him and Josephine, "She let him go, she's ready to say good-bye now."

 

Maxwell sighed as he put his left hand on Cole's shoulder, "Thank you Cole, it was thoughtful for you to help her."

 

They heard the door open slowly and Cullen stepped out with the baby's body wrapped into a blanket. He didn't want anyone to see how the baby looked. Cullen looked at all his friends with tears in his eyes. He sniffled as he looked at the tiny body and put his right hand on the tiny body as he struggled not to sob. Everyone moved aside as he walked by to take his son's body to the undertaker to be prepared for burial.

 

Maxwell went with Cullen, he was determined to make sure that Cullen's son would be treated with the up most care and dignity, like his father had and always would always continued to be.


	20. A Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen struggles to take care of Tiatria. Dorian has words with Cullen and learns humility. Maxwell gets wind of Tiatria's condition and goes to see her with help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> "Ar Lath Ma Vhenan." (I love you my heart.)

It took a day or so to get the baby ready for burial. Blackwall made a small casket and Cullen sent proper clothes and made all the arrangements. Maxwell cleared the garden of people as Cullen had requested and for the two to be alone. Mother Giselle was the only other person present.

 

Tiatria still couldn't understand why her baby died. What did she do that caused it?

 

Cullen didn't blame her, no one did, it took everything Cullen had to help Tiatria clean up and dress for the ceremony. Tiatria's mind was still pretty shattered and only gave minimal responses. When they were ready Cullen picked her up and took her down to the garden. He had Tiatria in his arms the whole ceremony, her head rested on his chest plate.

 

All Cullen could think about was how he wanted to hurry home and plan the wedding. He and Tiatria were talking about more children. Now it all seemed stupid and unimportant.

 

When Mother Giselle was done Cullen lowered Tiatria down as a couple men lowered the baby's casket into the ground. Tiatria placed a beautiful rose bush over Corylth's casket. It was a Dalish tradition to place a tree or bush over the body. It was symbolism for returning to the earth and something coming out of loss. Tiatria then placed her wedding bracelet on the casket. In her heart she knew that part of her life was now officially over. She prayed that her son would be cared by Tahl'rail until the day she'd be reunited with them.

 

Maxwell told Cullen to take his time in coming back to work, he wanted Cullen to properly mourn and to help Tiatria with her grief as well. Tiatria had stopped eating, sleeping or even caring. Without her baby nothing seemed to matter.

 

****************************************************************

 

Cullen came into their room with a dinner plate in one hand and a cup of water in the other. Tiatria was laying down on the bed, her arms hugging herself as he walked in. Cullen put the bowls down on the dresser and walked over to Tiatria. Tiatria had slowly refused all food and water leaving Cullen to fight for her to take in nurishment. Her cheeks were sunken and she had no remaining fat on her body. Tiatria was now as thin as the day Cullen met her. Cullen had struggled to keep this private, as he felt it was his duty to take care of Tiatria, and to help her heart and soul heal.

 

Varric would often inquire about Tiatria's condition but Cullen refused to say much. Dorian missed teaching his favorite student but at the moment he was more distressed over the fact that Cullen broken Maxwell's nose, causing bruising around his eyes. The whole castle seemed to be in a somber mood as everyone seemed to feel Tiatria's loss. 

 

Cullen sat down on the bed and gently shook Tiatria awake. Tiatria's eyes slowly opened as Cullen smiled gently at her.

 

"I brought dinner."

 

Tiatria closed her eyes again without a word, uninterested in the food. Cullen desperate, knelt down fiercely kissing her hands, "Tia you need to eat and drink something." Cullen had struggled for weeks to get to eat something. However no matter how hard he tried Tiatria still refused to eat. Cullen knew they both could heal from this tragic loss and hopefully more children could come later, if Tiatria wished it. However that could only happen if Tiatria accepted his help and would eat. 

 

Cullen stood up on his knees as he held Tiatria's head, "Tia you need to drink something! Please Tia!"

 

Tiatria looked at him with broken eyes, "I don't care" she said in a weakened voice.

 

Cullen's face was hit with shock, his eyes became angry, "Never ever say that again! My world begins and ends with you!"

 

Cullen got up and took the cup of water and brought it back. He sat on the bed as he moved Tiatria onto his lap. She was so lite from starving herself, it was like lifting a feather.

 

Cullen brought the cup up to Tiatria's lips she turned away from it. Her right hand swept the cup out of Cullen's hand. Cullen held Tiatria tight in his arms as the cup landed onto the floor. His hand touched her face, water still remained on his fingertips. When Cullen touched her lips with his fingers, it felt so cool and refreshing.

 

Cullen was desperate at this point, "Please Sweetheart, I need you to drink. Part of your problem is dehydration. I can help you but only if you work with me."

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria seeing her eyes were closed. She was so tired, her head was bobbed backward. Cullen gently moistened her lips with his fingers again. Her lips rubbed into each other. They craved the water.

 

Tiatria's eyes opened again fighting the sleep, "Leave me Cullen, Falon'Din comes for me. I want to go. I want to be with my baby."

 

Cullen didn't know who that was but, he wasn't going to let her go anywhere. He felt Tiatria's pulse on her right wrist, it was weak and erratic. She was fading into death and that scared him. Cullen was desperate to think how to get water into Tiatria without making things worse.

 

Suddenly the door to Cullen's room opened with Dorian giving a rather agitated look, "Well Commander you just had to take your anger out on someone didn't you!" he snapped as his right index finger pointed directly at Cullen. Cullen's back was to Dorian and at the moment and he didn't care. "My Amatus has a fractured jaw, a broken nose and huge bruises on his fabulous skin on top of it."

 

Cullen didn't even look back at Dorian, "I'm sure you can heal that Dorian."

 

Dorian gave a snort as he folded his arms as he walked in, "Of course I did, that's besides the point!"

 

Cullen stood up and turned to face the angry Tevinter with Tiatria in his arms. Her head lay against Cullen's chest as she struggled for breath. Her skin was pale, her cheeks sunken in. Dorian was shocked to see Tiatria in such a state. "Say what you want to say and get out!" Cullen snapped, "I have more important things to be concerned with right now!"

 

Dorian walked over to Tiatria as he opened her right eye, "Hasn't she been eating or drinking anything?"

 

Cullen would have strangled Dorian if hands weren't full, "HER CHILD DIED DORIAN! ONE DOESN'T JUST EASILY GET OVER THAT!"

 

Dorian watched as Cullen laid Tiatria back down to which he knelt down. Cullen picked up Tiatria's left hand and held it in both of his. Cullen looked at his love who was fading and he knew it. "I have tried everything I could think of to help her." he said tearfully. Dorian walked over and leaned over Cullen as he checked Tiatria's pulse. Dorian pointed to the cup of water on the floor, "Bring that over here my dear Commander."

 

Cullen snatched the cup and brought it over, Dorian took it from him. Dorian then pulled out a clean handkerchief out of his pocket and put it in the cup. There was still some water inside of it and Dorian planned on using it. 

 

Dorian then looked at Cullen, "I'm going to need you to open her mouth."

 

Cullen stood up and sat on the bed from Tiatria's right side. Cullen then moved over and gently opened Tiatria's mouth. Dorian pulled out the wet handkerchief an ever so gently squeezed it. Small amounts of water fell into her mouth. Dorian stopped after a small amount went in and let her swallow.

 

After a few times, Dorian stopped because Tiatria made motions of choking but nothing came up. Dorian and Cullen kept doing this till the cup became empty. Both wanted Tiatria to have more but both knew not to push it. When Dorian could see Tiatria was doing better, he looked at Cullen, "Ah look, I was an ass earlier. It's my specialty."

 

Cullen gave a snort as he folded his arms, "You're damn right."

 

Dorian looked at Tiatria and gave a small smile. "She'll recover, it'll be slow but she'll get there." Dorian then looked at Cullen, whose face was long and worn. "How are you handling all this?"

 

Cullen held Tiatria's hand to his chest as he stroked her hair, "My son is dead Dorian." Cullen then looked at the mage with tears in his eyes. "How do you recover from that?" Cullen looked back at Tiatria, "He may not of have been mine but, he was. He came from her, that's all that mattered."

 

Dorian lowered his head as he was at a loss for words. Cullen was always someone who seemed rock solid, put together, hardened by battle and horrors that no one could ever imagine, but at this moment, he was in tears over a child he never fathered but dearly loved.

 

Dorian gave a clever smile, "I heard a rumor you made a man do push ups all day and night for questioning you about that little sprite being yours, is that true?"

 

Cullen smiled, "It's true, the next day I had him go through another full day of training. No one will ever question my love for that baby."

 

"I certainly wouldn't."

 

Cullen looked at Dorian, "Thank you."

 

Dorian got up, "I think I should leave you two alone. Have a good night Commander."

 

Cullen watched Dorian leave as he kissed Tiatria's hands and lips.

 

*******************************************************

 

Maxwell was in his chambers reading a book in bed, he noticed Dorian walking up. Dorian's face was solemn and he was thinking about something.

 

"Where have you been?"

 

Dorian stopped as he got to the top and scratched his head. "Went to give your Commander a tongue lashing for hitting you..."

 

Maxwell sat up, "Dorian tell me you didn't!" he scolded, "His son died, I'm the one who told him. I knew I was going to get hit."

 

Dorian looked at Maxwell stunned, "What?"

 

"I knew Cullen would have a bad reaction, I wanted to be the first one to tell him. I have enough respect for the man to tell him rather than, he hear it second hand or read it."

 

Maxwell looked at Dorian slightly pissed, "You had no business..."

 

Dorian snapped at Maxwell, pointing at him. "I will always have words with anyone who hurts you! They will be lucky if that's all I do to them Amatus!"

 

Maxwell's face became hard, "His baby died Dorian, the love of his life is practically catatonic, and you decided to scold him for hitting me?"

 

Dorian's face grew solemn when he looked at Maxwell, "Yes well, I felt rather stupid when I saw Lady Lavellan's condition."

 

Maxwell had a concerned look on his face, "What do you mean?"

 

Dorian folded his arms, "She's starting to refuse water, she already refuses to eat, for weeks by the look of it. I worked with the Commander to get her to drink some water."

 

Maxwell looked at Dorian before he ran down the stairs, Dorian was following him. "Amatus, where are you going?"

 

"I'm getting the healers and we are going to Cullen's room and check on Lady Lavellan."

 

******************************************************

 

Cullen was starting to fall asleep as he held Tiatria as close as possible to him. His left hand cradling her head to his chest. Tears slowly trickled down, slowly but surely sleep came for him.

 

After what only seemed like moments, a knock at the door waking Cullen up, Cullen slowly got up as not to wake Tiatria; he walked to the door and saw Maxwell with a few healers on the other side.

 

Cullen was surprised,"Inquisitor?"

 

Maxwell had a look of concern on his face, "Cullen please let us tend to her."

 

Cullen stood aside as he opened the door further, Maxwell walked over to Tiatria. He knelt down and gently took her left hand into his. Tiatria opened her eyes slowly as Maxwell smiled as he caressed her cheek.

 

"My lady, we're going to take care of you." Maxwell then looked at Cullen, "You shouldn't have had to carry this alone."

 

Slowly but surely Tiatria received the best care possible. It wasn't until her health improved that the healers told Cullen and Maxwell how close to death she really was. She wouldn't have survived till the morning. Cullen took a leave of absence as he tended to her. Cassandra took over training the soldiers.

 

When Tiatria was strong enough, Tiatria would visit her baby's grave in the gardens. Tiatria was surprised to see a tombstone in front of the bush. It was a plaque made out of white marble that had Corylth's name on it. It had a Halla engraved on it, which touched her heart.

 

Tiatria heard someone walking up to her and she turned her head, seeing Cullen. Cullen smiled as he put his hand on her shoulder. "The Inquisitor commissioned it. He wanted to honor our son in some way."

 

Tiatria smiled as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "The gods blessed me in sending me here. I can't imagine how my life would be if I didn't."

 

Cullen smiled as he watched Tiatria stand up and they hugged each other. Cullen held Tiatria tight as his hand stroked her hair.

 

"I love you." he told her gently

 

Tiatria smiled at him, "Ar Lath Ma Vhenan."

 

Cullen didn't speak Elven but he knew what her words meant and to him, her love was the one thing that carried his heart through all this.


	21. A Broken Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen continues to help Tiatria heal and in order to do so breaks a vow he made to her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Vhenan: My Heart

Cullen was able to go back to work after Tiatria was more stable. She kept to herself mostly even if Cullen was around. She rarely ventured outside of the garden but on a particular day she decided to go to Cullen's office.

 

Tiatria wanted to have dinner with Cullen. She walked to Cullen's office by cutting through Solas'. He'd been busy tying up the loss ends of Adamant and helping all that had been affected by battle. Tiatria was hoping that in having dinner they could spend more time with each other. Tiatria knew Cullen was having a meeting of some sort so she snuck into his office while he was having a meeting. She wanted to see what he really did with them.

 

Cullen was leaning over his desk as half a dozen soldiers circled him, "Rylen's men will monitor the situation!"

 

A soldier saluted, "Yes Ser!"

 

Cullen grabbed a report from another, "We'll begin preparations at once!" The Soldier then left Cullen read the report, "In the meantime we'll send soldiers to..."

 

Cullen looked up and saw Tiatria watching him. Her right arm tucked under her left elbow. Her left hand by her chin as she watched him in fascination.

 

Cullen lost his train of thought, "aaahh...assist with the relief effort." His gaze not firmly fixed on her as he leaned onto his desk.

 

Cullen sighed, "That will be all."

 

The men saluted and he followed them out still looking at her. Cullen grabbed his door and Slam! "There is always something more isn't there?" muttered Cullen tired of the day with his hands on the door.

 

Tiatria smiled at him, "Wishing we were somewhere else?" she questioned softly.

 

Cullen gave a small chuckle, "You have no idea." he pushed himself off the door and walked to his desk.

 

Tiatria watched Cullen, "This War won't last forever, when it started I hadn't considered much beyond our own survival, things are different now" he turned to look to her.

 

"What do you mean?" Tiatria asked as she walked up to him.

 

Cullen looked away from Tiatria for a moment, then turned to look at her as he spoke, "I find myself wondering what will happen after, when this over. I will want to move on but not from you." he told her gently as he softly touched her cheek.

 

Cullen smiled at Tiatria for a moment then turned away, "I...I don't know what you, that is, if you..." Cullen's fumbling his words made Tiatria smile. Both knew with the baby gone that things had changed. However Tiatria still loved Cullen, she just was finding her own way to heal. Tiatria watched Cullen walked over his desk to look at his papers.  She knew he was nervous of what her answer would be. Tiatria walked up to him and put herself in front of him.

 

"Cullen, do you have to ask?" she questioned.

 

Cullen relieved smiled at her, "I suppose not" he told her softly.

 

Tiatria leaned back on the desk but her hand knocked one of the bottles off of Cullen's desk distracting him from what he was saying. Tiatria gasped but before she could say anything about it, a spark had gone off and nothing mattered. Cullen looked at Tiatria and brushed everything off his desk as he followed her on it. Their eyes didn't leave each other once. Her fingers ran through his golden hair as his fingers cascaded down the left side of her body.

 

Cullen picked Tiatria up as she opened her legs letting him lay on top of her. As he kissed Tiatria deeply wrapping his arms around her pulling her up farther on the desk. When Cullen laid Tiatria down, her head just missed falling off the desk. Cullen threw off his gloves tossing them aside. Tiatria could feel his hands his fingers were just as she remembered; harsh, that of a soldier. She could feel the many years it took to developed them. Even though they were harsh they still were very gentle.

 

The kisses they gave each other seemed to engulf them. Tiatria could feel all the lonely and hard years of Kinloch Hold & Kirkwall melt away. As for Tiatria the loss of Tahl'rail, slavery they too seemed to melt away.

 

Cullen stopped and looked Tiatria in the eyes, "Are you sure Sweetheart?"

 

Tiatria had not a trace of fear in them, she stroked Cullen's face, "Yes!"Cullen looked at her unsure, Tiatria held his face in her hands, "Cullen, I don't need to be your wife for this moment to happen."

 

Cullen smiled at Tiatria as his gentle kisses became more intensely passionate. He slowly unbuttoned Tiatria's top with his right hand into her shirt brushing it off her shoulders causing it to fall to the floor. Cullen cupped her left breast as he kissed her with intense heat, Tiatria helped Cullen take off his coat. Tiatria looked at Cullen's armor and noticed all the scratches, the dents, the nicks in it. Even after all this time she couldn't begin to think how to undo any of it. Cullen knew by heart and within a few moments his breastplate and gauntlets were off. All that remained were his shirt and pants.

 

Cullen laid back down on top of Tiatria and turned onto his back holding her close as they kissed. He held the left side of Tiatria's face. Tiatria sat up on top of Cullen's waist. She looked at him with a smile as her hands went under his tunic. The stimulation of her touch, up his hard muscular flat stomach; and to his chest made Cullen, very hard. Tiatria felt it and her cheeks flushed as she kissed him biting his lower lip and ripped his tunic open.

 

Cullen laughed, "Hey, I only have a few of those!"

 

Tiatria grabbed Cullen's boots behind her and pulled them off one by one and threw them aside. Cullen flipped Tiatria onto her back. He threw off what was left of his shirt. Cullen looked at Tiatria and kissed her gently, Tiatria looked at Cullen, her right hand caressing his face. Stars were in clearly in Tiatria's eyes, she shook her head.

 

"Actually, I want to show you something." Cullen have a curious look as Tiatria sat up on the desk, Cullen could clearly see she wanted to take him somewhere. Cullen gave a gentle smile, "Alright, just let me get a shirt."

 

Tiatria led Cullen to a clearling that was east of Skyhold's walls, it was thick with trees and brush but also flourished with wild flowers. Cullen didn't even know this place existed, Tiatria held onto Cullen's right hand, their feet still bare at her insistence. A small trail was illuminated with candles to a large willow tree. Cullen could see Tiatria had enshrined the tree with animal bones, feathers and other such adornments.

 

Tiatria let go of Cullen's hand as she walked up to the tree. Her right hand touched the tree's trunk which had elven writings carved into the trunk. "I come here at times when I need to get away from all the Shemlen." Cullen watched as Tiatria looked at him, "Or to pray to the gods." Pollen had stirred into the air from her foot steps. Tiatria walked back to Cullen taking both his hands into hers, she brought them up to her chest as their fingers interlaced with each other. Cullen gently kissed Tiatria as she backed them towards the tree. Cullen watched as Tiatria kissed his knuckles, "Promise me. Promise that you want to be my husband." 

 

Cullen snatched Tiatria's face into his hands as he passionately kissed her. "I will do more than  _promise_ , Tia," Cullen growled, "I would marry now if I could." Cullen's right hand held Tiatria's jaw as his fingers disappeared into her hair. Tiatria picked up a long piece of leather, Cullen watched as she wrapped the leather around her left hand and his right. Tiatria looked up at Cullen through her thick eyelashes, her sapphire blue eyes sparkled as her poutty lips curled into a smile. "Now make your promises."

 

Cullen gave a smile so big it threatened to tear his face. "I will never leave you." he vowed gently kissing the top of Tiatria's fingers. "Even if we are seperated, I will return to you. You are  _mine_ , and I am  _yours_."

 

Cullen deeply kissed Tiatria, when their lips parted Cullen grabbed Tiatria's hand, " _Yes_!" she voiced, the word was full of intent, the  _longing_  was clear, even as her eyes closed, " _Yes_ , I am  _yours_ ,  _Cullen_! I've always been yours!"  Mana from Tiatria's body coiled around them, Tiatria pressed her forehead against Cullen's as his left hand moved up her body causing her to look at him. She could see in his eyes that he needed to  _finish his vow_... 

 

Mana sprinkled over their heads, red and pink energy falling over their heads, like fireflies. Cullen's right hand intertwined with hers, next to his heart, "I will protect you, and nothing save death can take me from you. You are my heart, my soul, my love. You are my  _wife..._ " Cullen vowed with promise, "... _mine_! You are  _mine_ , Tia, only if you  _agree_ , and I will be  _yours_ , forever, if you  _want it_!" This bond, this magic seemed to  _snap_  into place, connecting them them  both to each other.

 

Cullen could feel Tiatria's magic radiating off her like a beacon, he'd never felt anything like it. To feel a mage's magic out of fear or necessity; but to feel it out of love was another. Tiatria could feel everything that Cullen felt for her seep through his skin, as if it oozed out of his pours. In that moment the two felt each other as if they were one, in mind, body and soul. 

 

Tiatria smiled and nuzzled herself against Cullen's chest, allowing Cullen to wrap his right arm around her. They looked at each other with new eyes as Cullen held Tiatria's left hand. He felt the ring on her finger as he kissed her.

 

"I still have every intention of making you my wife."

 

Tiatria could feel Cullen's fingers on her ring as he spun it slowly around. She smiled at Cullen as she kissed him again.

 

"I am your wife, I choose to be your wife. Just as you have chosen you to be my husband." Cullen gave Tiatria a slightly confused look, they hadn't had any prayers or blessings by a Mother of the Chantry. Nothing was official in the eyes of the Maker. To Cullen it was important that everyone knew, she was the one he loved. Tiatria smiled sweetly as she played with Cullen's hair."We are bonded in our hearts and souls. In the Dalish tradition we are now married, I'm your wife and you're my husband."

 

Cullen held her close and smiled, "That we are." his lips passionately took hers.

  
The two looked at each other, Tiatria's fingers in Cullen's hair as they kissed each other. For the longest moment the two looked in each other's eyes. Cullen's hands moved up Tiatria's back and moved her closer, to kiss her. It felt like they had reached a new level of love for each other. Tiatria put hand into her pocket and pulled out a hold ring that had the face of a lion with two ruby eyes and a diamond in the mouth. Cullen was speechless as he watched Tiatria put it on her left ring finger. 

 

Tiatria had asked the Inquisitor about how Shemlen marriage traditions and offered his advice. Maxwell gave Tiatria the ring in hopes that she could use it at her discretion. Cullen smiled as they both shared a passionate kiss, "Now everyone knows you belong to me." Cullen chuckled, "That I do."

 

After several moments of kissing, Tiatria looked up at Cullen through her thick eyelashes. "I want you inside me!" she begged.

 

Cullen groaned, just the thought of it nearly enough for him to cum, his erection throbbed against Tiatria's thigh. "Tia, I..." Tiatria smiled as she untied their hands, she then pulled Cullen's shirt off and the two passionately kissed. Cullen's hands pressed Tiatria against his body as his hands unlaced her shirt so he could pull it off her lithe body. 

 

Cullen smiled as he unlaced his pants leaving them to drop to the ground. Tiatria felt Cullen's fingers unlace her pants, allowing them to fall away from her hips. Both seemed to not be able to get enough of the taste of the other's lips. As Cullen tasted Tiatria's lips he could feel her excitement and joy over what was to happen next. It was the first time in all of Tiatria's life that she couldn't wait for his touch, a man's touch. 

 

In a single tug of took of the cloth of his  small clothes, Cullen revealed himself to her. Tiatria was stunned as her gaze locked on the part of his body that ached desperately for her.

 

"I've never seen...you..." Tiatria mumbled, Cullen swallowed a growl at the unintentionally provocative action. His hands gently held hers. "I hope I meet your expectations, Tia..." he returned throatily, still watching her, wondering what her opinion was.

 

Tiatria assured him, smiling softly, "You're beautiful, Cullen." she assured him looking up at him. Cullen was struck momentarily speechless, once more and taken aback by the fact that this wonderful woman was  _his_ wife.

 

Lust flared as Cullen's cock  _jerked_  at Tiatria's words and her breath, Cullen couldn't take it anymore. Cullen grabbed his wife and helped Tiatria lay down and settled between her legs. Tiatria reached up stroke her thumb over Cullen's scar. "I don't know..." she paused, swallowing her tears, "I will do my best to please you, I'm sure all that time I spent as a slave will prove..."

 

Cullen shook his head and gave her a slightly irritated look, "I don't want you to  _ever_  think about that part of your life, it will  _never_  has to compare what you have now. You will always satisfy me in every way," he shook his head, "never worry about that." Cullen kissed Tiatria gently as he breathed into her ear, "You are the one I love above all others, everything you are, or ever will be pleases me."

 

Cullen bent down to kiss Tiatria again, reassuring her. He kissed Tiatria gently, tenderly like gentle laps of the ocean's waves. Cullen's body pressed up against hers as they laid in the grass. Cullen's hands held Tiatria's face as he laid on top of her. Slowly his right hand caressed the skin of Tiatria's neck, her shoulder and arm, her thigh till he reached for the shaft of his penis.

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen in the eye as he left thumb caressed her cheek. Cullen smiled as he put his forehead on hers. Tiatria's hands gently cascaded down Cullen's shoulders and chest as he kept her attention on him with a string of loving kisses. Tiatria smiled as she opened her legs wider, with both of their arousal spiking again, Cullen pulled back, shifting and pressed the head of his cock to Tiatria's vaginal entrance.

 

Slowly, carefully, Cullen began to push in, Tiatria's head went back moaning in pleasure when Cullen first slipped between her folds. Cullen kissed Tiatria lovingly and with passion as he kept his body above her. Cullen whispered beautiful and reassuring things into her ear. Tiatria panted and began to moan, laying her head back as Cullen moved farther in.

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria as he felt himself fill his wife. "If you wish me to stop, tell me so and it will." he gently whispered, "I won't have you afraid or have you think I am like those bastards who had you before."

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen with tears in her eyes, "I know you're not Cullen, and I know you will never will be."

 

Cullen kissed Tiatria gently, lovingly as he gently moved his cock out slowly. Tiatria then felt Cullen move within her again with a single gentle thrust and he moved very slowly watching her face. Cullen didn't move he wanted her to get used to the feeling of him inside of her.

 

Cullen's lips wisped over Tiatria's collarbone so faintly it gave her goosebumps. He headed to her lips and feverishly took them when they touched hers. Tiatria nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks. They kissed for what seemed like a long time, Cullen's right hand rubbed the outer and inner length of her thigh. Cullen's hand slipped between the smooth folds of entrance till he felt Tiatria's clit.

 

Cullen laid on his forearms under her arms. He then laid on top of Tiatria's completely. His right hand held Tiatria's tightly over her head. They both dared not to let go for it might be a dream they feared to lose.

 

Tiatria couldn't believe how strong Cullen was, his arms, his back, but his touch, his voice, movements could be as soft as silk. This was the man who was the Commander of the Inquisition's army. He was hard as steel and was unapproachable. On this night Cullen was the most tender, soft man Tiatria had ever known. She didn't know such a thing in a man could exist and tears poured from her eyes. Cullen stopped as he could hear Tiatria trying to keep her tears silent.

 

Cullen looked at her concerned, he afraid he was hurting her. "Why are you crying?"

 

Tiatria smiled ,"Tears of happiness and joy. Something I never thought I would experience in this!" Cullen smiled as he kissed the woman he loved most. To know he was giving her such pleasure in sex that it was causing her to cry, he was now determined to make her want more.

 

Tiatria smiled as Cullen's teeth gave a ghostly scrap on the right side of her neck. "What are you doing Cullen?"

 

Tiatria felt Cullen gently rubbing her clit with his middle finger. Tiatria quickly got her answer as her body and face felt hot. Tiatria's heart started to flutter. Cullen started to feel Tiatria moisten as she began to moan and pant. She wrapped her arms around Cullen's neck. Tiatria's cheeks blushed as she felt the urge to buck her hips against Cullen's. She bit her lower lip as she moaned with want.

 

"I'm making sure you will enjoy this." Cullen said in a low husky tone.

 

Tiatria arched her back a little as she begged, "Please Cullen..."

 

" _Tia_..." Cullen pulled back just a touch and then sank back in,  _hissing_  at the way she gripped him, "Makers  _Breath_ , Tia..." 

 

" _Cullen_ ,  _please_." she whimpered, rolling her hips against him and whining as he slid deeper, " _I love you._ "

 

Cullen pulled back...almost to the tip, not quite leaving her body...and then slid back in, grunting at the wave of pleasure that hit him, knowing it wasn't long when tried to match his movement.

 

Cullen then finally found it as he slowly moved his hips with hers so they seemed to be working together. Tiatria felt her groin and stomach muscles tighten. Tiatria just knew she needed more of it, it felt incredible. Cullen felt the need to speed up giving his hips a little snap. Tiatria just groaned as she held his neck tightly having his head fit in the grove of her shoulder and neck. Cullen put all his weight onto his left arm as he snapped his hips into her. His finger still stimulating Tiatria, as she began to buck her hips more deeply and without restraint. Cullen tried to match her, move for move so it would bring out the most pleasure.

 

Cullen kissed Tiatria as he moved with a little more vigor as he sat up on his knees holding her legs in his arms thrusting. Tiatria began to moan as Cullen lifted his wife into his lap. Cullen looked at Tiatria as he held her head and kissed her, he positioned her over his lap and wrapped her legs around him. Tiatria shook her head confused, "What are you doing?" she giggled.

 

Cullen smiled looking up at her, "Trust me." He told Tiatria as he held the shaft. As Cullen gently guided Tiatria to slowly sit on him.

 

Cullen groaned as he felt Tiatria's moist flesh surround it, as he guided Tiatria to sit. Her cheeks flushed as she sat on Cullen slowly. Cullen then gently moved Tiatria's legs to wrap around his waist.

 

Cullen pulled Tiatria in as close as possible, "This way we can look at each other and you have some control too."

 

Tiatria started to breathe heavy as Cullen rubbed her shoulders. "Are you alright?"

 

Tiatria nodded, "It's just in so deep."

 

Cullen looked at her concerned, "Is this alright?" he asked.

 

Tiatria nodded as she wrapped her arms around Cullen's neck, their foreheads touching. "I want you to know something."

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen as he gave a gentle kiss, "You are always safe with me, always. I will  _never_  hurt you." Tiatria smiled brushing the back of his head with her right hand. "If anyone ever dares to try to harm you, they will answer to _me_."

 

Cullen didn't move till Tiatria nodded signaling to him it was okay. He then slowly put his hands on Tiatria's butt. Cullen slowly moved her till she had the right rhythm going, she could feel the friction of him against her clit. Cullen made sure he was slow, even though his body cried out for different. Tiatria began to moan as the stimulation was getting to her.

 

Tiatria snapped her head back, her hands grabbing Cullen's shoulders, moaning. "Creators, Cullen, it feels so good."

 

Cullen looked at his lady love as she came undone around him. "That's exactly what I want to hear!" The passion in his voice was unmistakable. "You are my everything." Cullen began to thrust slightly harder, his thumb still tracing her left cheek. However, Tiatria was so far gone...wracked by pleasure and the feel of her around him, the sounds she made...Cullen's right hand moved her back and forth on his lap. In a flash Cullen spun them so Tiatria's back was against him, both standing on their knees, as Cullen thrust his hips the hard and fast pace she'd wanted.

 

Tiatria mewled, as her left hand wrapped around Cullen's neck to yank him onto his back, kissing him soundly as she tried to meet his movements. Cullen allowed the contact for a moment before pulling back enough to speak,  _"Trust me_." he'd begged, his left hand holding hers.

 

 _"Always_ " Tiatria vowed, opening herself to the warmth of her own heat even as she felt her end rushing nearer. Cullen held Tiatria's hips as he bucked his hips along with her.

 

 

Cullen then rolled Tiatria onto her back and grabbed her left leg and he lowered her back and kissed the very nape of her cleavage of her chest. Tiatria raked her fingers through his hair.

 

" _Cullen_ -!" Tiatria was  _gasping_  and clutching at his shoulders, legs clenching desperately around him, "I'm... I...I think I!"

 

"Let it happen." Cullen growled, bending to kiss her as he moved  _faster_ , harder, racing them  _both_  to the edge, " _Cum_  for me, Tia." he breathed, bringing his head to her ear.

 

Tiatria's last word was a  _scream as_  their bond intensified their pleasure helping them both towards the edge. Cullen grabbed Tiatria by the left leg and kissed the very nape of her cleavage. Tiatria raked her fingers through his hair.

 

 Within that moment Tiatria felt her vaginal walls clamping down on him was enough to throw Cullen over the edge after her, near  _roaring_  as he gave one last thrust before holding himself deep inside of her, filling her with his seed.

 

Cullen was overloaded with Tiatria's thoughts, feelings, it threatened to overtake him as he could now feel what she'd always felt for him and it warm, loving and hot! His skin threatened to burst into flames with passion, lust, his eyes darkened into an animal lust. It was at that moment that it didn't matter if others or even the Maker saw them as husband and wife. She saw it and at this moment, so did he. 

 

After a series of passionate kisses, Cullen saw Tiatria's eyes lower, "I'm sorry" she said gently as she shook her head.

 

Cullen chuckled, "What for?"

 

Tiatria gave a slightly worried look,"I should have told you today wasn't one of my safe days."

 

Cullen smiled as he nudged her forehead up, to force her to look at him. "It's alright, I don't mind."

 

Tiatria started to shake a little, she felt as if she deceived Cullen. "I was so preoccupied with making love with you that, I forgot to tell you."

 

Cullen smiled as he used his hands to have Tiatria look at him. He kissed her sweetly, "I'm going to say it again." he told as his right hand cradled her jaw. "I don't care, whatever happens, happens." Cullen kissed her forehead, "Alright?"

 

Cullen waited few minutes before Tiatria looked at him again and nodded. Both were still hurting from the loss of their Son but they also knew there was a whole just waiting to be filled. Cullen wasn't afraid to have another child, he prayed every day that oneday Tiatria's belly would be filled with his child again.

 

Tiatria on the other hand was a little more reluctant. She was afraid that if she had another baby that something would happen again. Tiatria felt she was cursed and that happiness was not allowed for her.

 

*********************************************************

 

A few days later, Cullen walked into the Herald's Rest in Skyhold after a long day of papers, orders and thinking of Tiatria. He couldn't keep his mind on anything else and his work suffered for it! Cullen looked at his mug of ale as he remembered seeing the pain and suffering in Tiatria's magnificent blue eyes. All the time of them being together, Cullen knew she was healing and now she was in a far better position now than, when he first found her.

 

Suddenly Cullen's body lurched forward from a slap on the back spilling some of his ale. He heard a loud laugh that carried through the whole room.

 

Bull sat next to him, "So, you and your girl are finally are married and are fucking, huh?", he questioned with a laugh, looking over at the barkeep "I'll have what he's having but stronger!"

 

Cullen looked at Bull stunned, "How did you know?"

 

Bull smiled looking at Cullen, "Ben-Hassrath remember! You pick up on the little things."

 

Cullen scuffed, "Such as?"

 

Bull drank some of his ale and turned to look at the Commander, "Well for one you're not so fucking uptight! I mean you aren't so depressed or uptight. For another you have a little more bounce in your step. Your body is loser and you have that special spark in your eye." Bull then pointed to Cullen's ring. "Plus you are playing with the ring on your finger there." Bull took another drink of his ale, "You weren't sporting that until recently."

 

Cullen looked away for a moment then at Bull again, "What about her?" he questioned.

 

Bull gave a small smile, "She has the look of love in her eyes, they don't have look of emptiness as they did before. She stares of into the distance off the battlements when she thinks no one is looking. Her eyes used to have pain and fear for human men in them too, that's softened greatly for her, in her soul too."

 

Cullen gave a small laugh with a smile, "There truly can't be any secrets around here can there?" he scuffed.

 

Bull looked at him, "Not when you're working for the inquisition, no." Cullen took a deep silent sigh, "So, you kept your vow not to fuck her till you're married huh?"

 

Cullen snapped his head around, "You knew?", he asked softly.

 

Bull's face softened, "Yeah, it wasn't hard to figure out, you two didn't have that look and knowing how she feels about you, I knew you were the one holding back. I knew due to her history of being a sex slave and all, that you didn't want her to feel like a piece of fucking meat. You wanted to give her a commitment before you'd fuck her.

 

I respect that, you didn't act like how other guys would, and fuck her every time she was willing to spread her legs for you. Also, you two had this look in your eyes that showed you wanted to fucking maul each other, up until recently."

 

Cullen took a big drink of his ale. He then put his left hand up to his face. Bull could see that Cullen looked like he took a punch to the gut. "What happened to Tia was unspeakable, no one should have to suffer like she did." Cullen slammed his left hand on the bar with such force the saw dust rose off it. "I want Tia to feel loved, valued." he said gently. Cullen looked at Bull, "I couldn't in good conscience be with...her like that without her knowing..." he told Bull as he started to feel embarrassed. Cullen drank his ale till he finished it. Bull had another full one waiting for him, he slid it over to Cullen.

 

Bull nodded, "I respect that but she felt that way a long time ago. Something tells me you were wanting to prove to yourself that you were worthy of her." Bull got up from his seat and put his left hand on Cullen's shoulder, "I'll catch you later Cullen, just make sure after you fuck her, to slap her ass. Women love that."

 

Cullen finished his ale and left after paying for his tab. He walked all the way to his room where Tiatria was waiting for him. When he opened the door he saw her sitting by the cradle. Cullen's heart flew into his throat. Tiatria had been doing so well for a few days about their son being gone. Tiatria had been packing his things all day but when it came to the cradle, she couldn't.

 

"What are we going to do with this?" she asked quietly.

 

Cullen walked in as he slowly rubbed his neck, "I don't know, maybe...we can save it. Pack it away with his things, until we have another baby."

 

Tiatria slowly pulled the blanket out of the cradle as she hugged it to her chest. "Why would we ever want another, other than to replace him?"

 

Cullen instantly knelt in front of her holding her left hand, his eyes frantic. "We can never replace him,  _never_." Cullen used his index finger to raise her head to look at him. "However we can move on, we will always love him, remember him but life needs to go on."

 

Tiatria closed her eyes as she buried her face into the blanket, "I want my baby back!"

 

Cullen hugged Tiatria close to his breast as he fought to hold tears back himself. "I know, I do too."

 

Later that night...rest didn't come, Cullen kept thinking of everything, the Inquisition, Corypheus, his lost son and then eventually Tiatria... so beautiful and playful. He wanted to see her happy again...he wanted her to be able to move on. With Tiatria he felt... so...he simply felt, felt himself grow strong, solid and only wanted to protect her. His mind finally knew peace and was quiet, stronger when he held her in his arms.

 

Cullen's hair had gone to curls after rolling around and trying to be comfortable in bed all night but... the more he thought of Tiatria, the more he starved for her.

 

Tiatria had fallen asleep crying into her pillow. She'd dreamt that she was reunited with her baby and Tahl'rail after ending her life. Tiatria was starting to think that maybe she only could be happy if she killed herself. It would be the only way she'd ever know true peace.

 

During the night Tiatria had wakened several times only to cry again, feeling alone and her heart aching with Cullen trying to console her. Seeing her that way was always a surprise to him, red rimmed eyes, hair a mess, his heart quivered... she still looked beautiful to him, even then. Cullen growled at himself as he rubbed his face with his left hand. Why of all times, when she was hurting he desired her? Was it because he was now bonded to her? Was he now feeling her desires not just his? Cullen propped himself on his right forearm as he looked at his wife.

 

He tried to focus on her, the more he looked at her, he felt her sorrow, her loss. Cullen could feel a desire aching from his wife. A desire to be filled with life, but the fear of having it taken away was also present. 

 

Cullen moved Tiatria over into his arms and snuggled her as he kissed her forehead. However Cullen could feel a desire from Tiatria, it was far stronger than any fear. A desire to be with him in mind, body and soul. Cullen started to feel uneasy with knowing and feeling so much about her. He now felt like he was spying on Tiatria. He sat up and rubbed his face with both hands as he groaned, realizing that with them now bonded, there was nothing that they could hide from each other. Without thinking, Cullen realized he let himself be taken by powerful magic, something old and primal. After Kinloch was fearful and suspicious of all magic but now without realizing it, he allowed himself to be open to magic and let it ensnare him in the best possible way.

 

Tiatria slowly woke up feeling Cullen's conflicted feelings, she looked at Cullen, tears were still in her eyes. Without words Cullen could feel Tiatria's feelings. She didn't mean for him to feel tricked or trapped into something he didn't want. Cullen gently moved the stray hairs from Tiatria's face. Tiatria smiled when she realized Cullen didn't regret anything, that to be with her this intimately, truly meant he was worthy of her; and her trust. Tiatria made a little squeak when Cullen leaned over and his lips met hers, hungry and hot and pressing. Tiatria melted into Cullen's kiss, as she felt him wanting to comfort her and bring her any and all contentment.

 

Cullen leaned Tiatria's body onto his, wanting more contact. Tiatria parted her lips from his long enough to climb into Cullen's lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers knitting into his curly hair. Now Tiatria was responding to Cullen and his want and desire for her, and she for him. Together they would have to help each other control their feelings and desires so one emotion wouldn't over take the other. However at the moment, this was an emotional desire that Tiatria wanted and let it take her without reservation.

 

"Tia" Cullen groaned, kissing her with more vigor, Cullen's arms wrapped tightly around her lithe body, pulling her closer to his chest. Tiatria always felt so warm and soft against Cullen, it was intoxicating.

 

Cullen held Tiatria so tightly, she could feel the hardness of his chest without his armor. Tiatria's hands explored down his neck, caressing his neck and over his shoulders. Cullen was all muscle and his skin was smooth. Tiatria found herself wanting to touch all of Cullen. Tiatria pulled away from his kiss, his bottom lip between her teeth.

 

"Cullen..." She breathed it out, "Don't stop."

 

Feeling Tiatria's hands run over Cullen's body ignited his blood flaring hot. Cullen's hand, wandered up her waist to cup Tiatria's still swollen breast, her nipple firm in his palm. Feeling Tiatria move into his touch he felt encouraged and let his hand wander up the length of her throat and to the back off her head where her silky strands slid between his fingers. His other hand traveled lower to cup Tiatria's butt.

 

"You're absolutely the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." he panted against her mouth before pulling her in for another searing kiss. Cullen grew impossibly hard, pressing against the heat between her thighs, thin layers of clothing the only thing between them. He couldn't help moaning as the friction felt so amazing it shot shivers to Cullen's neck and shoulders.

 

Tiatria wanted to feel more of Cullen and she wanted him to feel more of her. Tiatria put her palms on his chest and pushed back so that she could look at him. Cullen was red faced and panting, his chest rising and falling heavily as he stared back at her. Cullen's pupils were blown wide with want and she always blushed under his heated gaze.

 

Cullen's chest was... a masterpiece. Scars adorned smooth skin over hard muscle. His flat, little nipples stood out in the cool air and she circled one with her fingertip. Cullen ran his hands reverently over her breasts, pulling her shirt off of her to expose her pale, perfect shoulders beneath the elegant curve of her neck, a perfect stomach that softened under his touch, her perfect breasts that beckoned his touch once more. Kissing her in a line from her mouth to her navel as he leaned her back onto the bed, stilling only to experience her pleasure in his mouth on her breasts as he gently kneaded them and groaned with his approval.

 

Tiatria did love the gentle rock of Cullen's hips between her legs, but she found his tenderness always endearing. The trail of open mouthed kisses down her body had her breath caught into her chest. Tiatria arched her back when Cullen's lips closed around her nipples, pushing her breast into his attention, a needier moan than she'd intended falling from her lips.

 

Cullen chuckled as he gave a smirk, "Maker's Breath, you are so precious to me." he spoke softly, kissing her inner thigh.

 

Cullen couldn't find the words to express how beautiful she looked in this moment... flushed and breathless, hair in subtle disarray, desire clear in her eyes, her vaginal folds mere inches from his face.

 

All of it, for him. "You are my treasure."

 

The first taste of her made him moan wantonly, she was so hot and wet for him. Cullen's hands wandered lazily along Tiatria's thighs as he indulged in her, teasing her with gentle licks, reveling in every response of her magnificent body.

 

Tiatria's legs trembled slightly each time his lips touched her, the heavy anticipation of what she knew would come next rolling through her body in waves of ravines lust.

 

Cullen's tongue met Tiatria's clit and she made a noise she didn't know resided in her. It was throaty, wanton, needy... it surprised her. His tongue, Creators was soft and wet and warm and slicking through her folds, not hard enough, just what would make her crave more. It was his turn to tease and tantalize and tempt.

 

"Cullen..." She begged.

 

Tiatria's fingers snaked into his curls of their own accord and her hips rolled up. Feeling her tremble from his touches always had him in awe. Moaning in response to her almost desperate pleas, Cullen pressed his lips into Tiatria's harder, alternating between firm and gentle licks, watching her responses to always find those perfect spots, and then moving away from them just to see her squirm more under his expert teases.

 

Cullen rested a palm on Tiatria's abdomen to hold her down as he slowly coaxed her toward the precipice of her climax.

 

Tiatria could practically feel Cullen's cocky smirk against her throbbing folds, his lips pressing in harder, giving her what she had so desperately begged for. She let out a loud moan that somewhat resembled his name, fingers tightening in his hair, legs opening further still.

 

Tiatria's body moved entirely on its own. Simultaneous rolls of her hips to meet Cullen's hot mouth, her hands pulling him in to keep him there, needing every shred of attention he lavished on her. Tiatria shook and shuddered, her muscles clenching, and her carefully shackled magic was on the verge of letting loose. Her pleas and mewls became closer together and a hot ball of pleasure begged for freedom in her core.

 

Tiatria pulled Cullen's mouth in hard, a loud cry escaping her, echoing in the room, joining the cold mountain air as it was swept away with the breeze from the open window. She came hard for him, harder than she had the last time. Her back arched and she felt as though her whole body was on fire.

 

Cullen felt a wanting need of her from his heart to his groin, making him want to give Tiatria everything and more, including a good pounding. "I want you..." he panted, kissing her neck, throat, then taking Tiatria's mouth with his again, "on your knees, Sweetheart. I want to take you from behind." Cullen's voice was all heat and need, smooth want puffing out against her lips. And his words... so laced with desire. It sent a sweet thrill to Tiatria's core and she subtly felt an intense arousal from his request brought flooded her senses.

 

"As you wish... Commander." She purred, kissing him again before wriggling out of his arms and turning her back to him.

 

Cullen almost got lost in the feeling of himself slowly pushing into Tiatria until she finally responded to him. Tiatria dropped her upper body to the bed and wiggled her bottom at Cullen, looking over her shoulder at her lover.

 

Tiatria's voice was all honey and when she wriggled from Cullen's arms and displayed herself before him, her vaginal folds glistening and dripping with their combined fluids, the way she looked back at Cullen with such desire... his face felt heated and his breath caught up in his chest... he had never seen such an erotic sight in his life.

 

Cullen ran hands over Tiatria's butt and moved closer to her, hands travelling over her curves. Cullen kissed Tiataria's back and shoulders, holding his cock in his fist, slowly pressing himself into her glistening folds. "You feel so..." he groaned instead of finishing his sentence as he fully sheathed himself within her, and began rolling his hips generously.

 

Tiatria watched Cullen's face as he pushed slowly into her wet folds. Cullen groaned, his eyes dark and full of lust as her body swallowed his impressive length and when he spoke, his sentence went unfinished. Tiatria's mouth opened as a little moan fell from her.

 

Cullen's body moved with the expertise of everything else he did. His muscles coiled and tightened beneath his sweat beaded skin and he looked very much like a God. Tiatria found her hips rolling back and up, without even meaning to, as though her body knew more of what to do than she did. Tiatria coaxed Cullen deeper into her and, Gods... the noises she made each time he pressed in...they would make anyone blush. Cullen felt so, incredibly perfect inside her and Tiatria felt herself wanting more.

 

Tiatria laid her head on the bed, raising her hips and bowing her back so that Cullen's thrust in at the perfect angle, his heavy sack slapping her clit every time he pushed in.

 

"Please, Vhenan... harder." Tiatria begged. Her legs opening just a little more for him.

 

Hearing her pleasure was almost good as feeling his own as he worked himself in and out of her, wanting to pull more of those sweet, sexy noises from her.

 

Cullen was lost in the feeling of Tiatria, feeling her hips roll with his, her skin smooth and taut beneath his palms, tight slick heat drawing out his pleasure. He was hers. All hers; a tamed beast whose only purpose was to please her. So wrapped around her finger, yet she was the one begging. Sweet voice carrying through their chambers, she begged him, speaking his name in such a way that made his muscles tense and his cock throb within her. When Tiatria's legs parted just a little more to accommodate him, he felt himself go deeper into her and moaned, stilling for just a moment to relish the feeling.

 

"As my love wishes." he whispered, grabbing her hips and pulling her to meet his thrusts, their skin slapping loudly in the most lewd manner. The sounds of their pleasure echoed around them and he wanted more.

 

Grabbing the headboard, Cullen began to pound into Tiatria relentlessly, hearing his name from her over and over again as he moaned and panted. Cullen was dripping sweat onto Tiatria already sweat slicked skin, hands gripping the headboard, wanting to give every inch of himself to her. Maker, so hot and tight. Cullen growled, pounding into Tiatria faster, losing himself in his desire.

 

Tiatria braced her hands on the headboard, every one of Cullen's hard thrusts jerking her forward. Tiatria wanted to push herself back into him as hard as she could. Cullen's fingers dug into the skin into her hips as he slammed into her over and over. All Tiatria felt was overwhelming pleasure. Her magic released all over the place covering them both in prickles of energy and cold. It was like a kiss of falling snow. She tried to stop it, but she couldn't.

 

Tiatria's body felt like it was stuck in one, long orgasm. Cullen grunted with every thrust, pushing deep inside her, sweat rolling down his body, rolling from his skin and dropping on hers. Cullen's hips pounded into her, into the bed relentlessly, pounding her until his stomach clenched and he couldn't hold back any longer. Cullen's body hardened, muscles tensing as though he was in battle. Hot and sweaty, his hair a golden sea of mussed curls sticking to his forehead.

 

"Tia" Cullen gasped.

 

The feeling of Tiatria clench so tightly around him. Her cries had echoed around them so loudly Cullen was sure all of Skyhold knew what they were... up to. Tiatria had gushed, shaking, her body flushed and her breathy moans had him wanting to hold her tight against him. Seeing her come, her responsiveness, her receptivity had him, so taken with her... he had never loved anyone the way he loved her. Sweet Andraste, he loved everything about her.

 

"Tia..." he groaned, meeting her eyes. He could feel her on the cusp, he wanted to make her cum tonight, more than once. "Cum for me, Tia."

 

A woman had never made Cullen want to shout her name, or growl with abandon, see stars behind his eyelids, make his body and mind so relaxed and ready he could just ... let go. Cullen pressed his hips hard against Tiatria, pressing into her depths, trembling around her as his release seemed to linger for so long. Cullen barely heard himself and the variety of sounds and words that came from his mouth. He wrapped his arm around her, groaning gently, panting, moving her closer to him, as if she might suddenly disappear...like waking from another one of his many dreams of her.

 

"Cullen!" Tiatria cried out for him, loud and desperate, almost a sob, and she came so hard around him. A wet rush of fluid left her body and she could feel and hear the slap of it as he moved with such an urgency. Tiatria shook, her fingers balled in the sheets so hard her knuckles were white.

 

"Maker... Tia... I'm going to..." he spoke in a desperate tone.

 

Cullen's forehead resting between her shoulder blades as he fucked her with enough force to make her bounce obscenely off of his thighs. With a groan that rose in volume as her tight vaginal canal milked him, he came harder than he ever had in his life; his ears rang and his knees grew weak, almost making him collapse on top of her. Tiatria felt drops of Cullen's sweat fall onto her back as they both fought for breath. With Cullen's legs shaking from exhaustion, he fought to collapse on Tiatria right side. The two fought to hold each other since their limbs felt like lead weights. 

 

Tiatria could feel Cullen's desperation and desire to love her, make her feel whole once again. Tiatria realized that Cullen was willing to give himself to the point of exhaustion if had to make her feel that way. As she looked at Cullen, who had swiftly fallen asleep, Tiatria knew she had to let herself heal and move on from her son's death; not for just her sake but her Husband's.


	22. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria surprises Cullen with a dinner and a dance that he'll never forget. Cullen wakes up to an unexpected and wonderful surprise while Tiatria has doubts....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> Vhenan: my heart

Over the coming weeks and months, Maxwell and Cullen had been keeping busy in locating a former colleague of his, a former Templar named Samson. He'd been Corypheus' Sergeant to his army of Red Templars and overseeing mining in the Dales near a town called Sahrnia. Maxwell destroyed the mines there, he destroy Samson's operations.

 

Cullen was determined to see Samson fail for he was using people to mine the red lyrium. Cullen was horrified to find out that Red Lyrium was made out of people were infected. He knew Samson from his days of being a Templar in Kirkwall. Samson was a horrible addict to lyrium and Corypheus was feeding Samson's addiction. Cullen was currently trying to find out where Samson's base was held.

 

Tiatria walked into his office as he was sifting through paperwork and there were a few messengers waiting for letters from Cullen. Cullen found one of the letters he was looking for and handed it to one of the messengers.

 

"Take this one to Leliana, she needs to get back to me on this as soon as she can."

 

The messenger gave a nod and left and Cullen stood up as he held another letter. He read it for a moment and then handed it to the other. "Make sure Lady Josephine gets this. Tell her, she needs to contact the noble who wrote this and petition him for aid with our current plans in exchange of a favor."

 

Cullen caught sight of Tiatria and smiled as he gave the letter to the last messenger. He couldn't understand why she didn't announce herself. Cullen walked over to her and held her left jaw in his hand as he kissed her.

 

"Hello love, how is your day going?"

 

Tiatria held onto his hand as he walked back to his desk and leaned on the front of it, holding her into his arms. Tiatria rubbed Cullen's cheeks she loved the feel of his stubble against her fingers. Cullen watched as she snuggled into his shoulder as her left hand played with his stubble. "I wanted to see if you'd be done in time for us to have dinner?"

 

Cullen smiled, "Not really," he tossed his papers on his desk, before he looked back at her. "but I think I can make an exception."

 

Tiatria's face lit up which caused Cullen to smile too, it was nice to see her eyes sparkle back to life. Cullen kissed her lips as he pushed himself off the desk and his hand vanishing into Tiatria's ebony hair as he kissed her.

 

The two walked till they got to the garden and Cullen was surprised by a picnic dinner. Cullen looked at her, "What is this?"

 

Tiatria smiled as she blushed a little. "I made you dinner, I hope you like it."

 

Cullen looked back and saw all his favorite foods on a generous size blanket next to some rose bushes. Cups, plates with food: cakes, meats and greens and a few bottles of wine.

 

Cullen walked up and looked back at her with a smile. "Maker's Breath, you made all this?" It reminded Cullen of Haven and when Tiatria would make dinner for her during her readings lessons. 

 

Tiatria's blushing got worse as she shyly looked at Cullen, while holding her hands together. Cullen walked over and took Tiatria's hand, which caused her to look into his melted honeycombed eyes. Cullen noticed she was wearing a simple blue dress that went down to knees. It was flowy and hugged her beautiful body in all the right places.

 

Cullen held Tiatria's hand and led her to the blanket and they both sat down. He took off his gloves, and tucked them in his coat. Cullen took one of the bottles of wine and popped the cork. He took a chalice and poured the wine into it and handed it to Tiatria.

 

Tiatria seemed surprised that he gave it to her, "What?" he questioned.

 

Tiatria smiled, "I made this for you to enjoy."

 

Cullen chuckled as he poured the other chalice, "I'm not eating this alone." Tiatria hadn't thought of eating the food with her husband. She made it for him to eat and to enjoy but apparently that also meant her enjoying the food as well. Cullen then noticed a book next to the basket. He picked it up, "What's this?" he questioned. 

 

Tiatria smiled as she looked at it, "I went to the library and Dorian helped me find poetry books." Cullen opened the book and saw that it was the same exact copy of the poetry book he'd lost in Haven. Tiatria took the book from Cullen, she sent through each page till she found a poem. 

 

Tiatria smiled as she looked at Cullen out of the corner of her right eye. "Love" she said softly. Cullen was amazed, she had read a poem's title.

 

Tiatria took a breath, "My heart was broken, Alone and shuttered." Cullen was amazed, it was slow and with a little bit of a stutter, but Tiatria was reading, on her own. "Then you came along, And in love fluttered." Tiatria looked at Cullen as his mouth was a gape. Literally he was speechless, which ended up making Tiatria nervous. She bit her bottom lip which caused Cullen shook his head and held onto her right hand. He knew she thought she did something bad. 

 

"You were amazing, how...how did you-"

 

Tiatria smiled, "Dorian's been teaching since you have been so busy." 

 

Cullen felt bad that he hadn't been able to help Tiatria learn to read, in truth he enjoyed teaching her but his duties currently had him working till late at night. Cullen leaned over, his right hand cradled her cheek as he kissed her. "You did amazing Sweetheart, I'm so proud of you."

 

Tiatria blushed as she could see Cullen meant every word, causing her to smile. When their lips finally parted, Tiatria smiled. "Shall I read another?" Cullen laughed as he laid down with his wife. Together they found poems for Tiatria to try. If she got stuck Cullen would help her and together they laughed, kissed, ate and by the time they were full, night had come. Tiatria took Cullen's hand and pulled him up. Cullen chuckled as she slid his coat off his shoulders.

 

"What are you doing?" he questioned, hoping this going to lead to more intimate pursuits, he could feel her want and desire.

 

"I want to dance with you!" she told him biting her lower lip.

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria and he saw her eyes sparkle, he hadn't seen them sparkle in so long he knew he couldn't deny her. However Cullen was never much of a dancer, his two left feet prevented him from sweeping the ladies off their feet.

 

Cullen noticed a few elves walking into the garden while holding drums. He looked at Tiatria confused, "Tia, what?"

 

Tiatria smiled as she was figuring out how Cullen's armor came off, "I wanted to show you something Cullen. A Dalish tradition to show the love we have for each other."

 

"Oh?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

 

Tiatria looked up at Cullen and kissed him, "This dance is to show my desires for you and your desires for me. It's a Dalish tradition between two lovers who are bonded."

 

Cullen didn't know what that meant, "Bonded?"

 

"Shemlen call it marriage."

 

Cullen's interest was now peaked. This was first time she ever wanted to share any such thing with him before, about her people. Tiatria wasn't getting far with Cullen's armor.

 

Tiatria gave him a seductive smile, "Take off your sword and armor." Cullen's eyes pupils blew out with interest, as she smiled, "Trust me."

 

Tiatria took off his belt that held his sword. The sword fell to his coat. "The armor Cullen! You need to be flexible."

 

Cullen slowly took off his gauntlets and chest plate. They dropped to the dirt and she took his hand. She guided him to the center of the garden. Tiatria looked up at him, "You need to feel the beat of the drums! This dance is to show your affection and love for the other person. Your heart comes out in it this, all of it!" Cullen blushed.

 

Tiatria smiled, "I will guide you till you get the idea. Keep your eyes on me! Never break eye contact when I look at you!"

 

Cullen nodded nervous as he wasn't sure if he was going to make a fool of himself. Tiatria flicked her right wrist that signaled the drummers.

 

As the beat started Tiatria used her right hip to softly bump Cullen's hip back. She grabbed Cullen's tunic with her right hand. Tiatria wrapped her hand into it. She pulled Cullen in close. Tiatria's legs went over Cullen's right leg as he tried to regain a bit of his balance. Tiatria then put her palms into his and made a wide circle that placed his hands on Tiatria's hips as she moved her seductively. She then got very close to Cullen's body pressing up against him. Tiatria moved her hips in a circular rhythm and they never stopped. Cullen blushed as he was starting to get aroused.

 

"Feel the music Cullen! Feel your heart!"

 

Tiatria wound her hips around his leg as she held his hands. She made Cullen's hands touch her waist as she moved up and down. Tiatria then made Cullen's hands touch her breasts. She brought their hands together as she leaned up for a kiss and when she was within a few centimeters of Cullen's lips she turned to her body pressing her back against him. Tiatria's hips ground against Cullen's and she used her hands to touch his hips and thighs. Tiatria could feel how aroused he truly was and smiled. Tiatria turned her head to the left and looked down.

 

Josephine and Leliana had come out of Josephine's room onto her balcony to see what the drumming was about. They were shocked to see Cullen and Tiatria dancing in such a manner.

 

Josephine put her hand up to her face shocked, "I never knew the Commander could dance in such a way!"

 

Leliana looked at them with nostalgia in her eyes. Cassandra had come out with Varric through the main door. Neither one had seen that kind of side from Cullen before. They saw him trying to learn to follow her lead which was hard.

 

Tiatria began to breathe heavily, she lowered her body slightly onto Cullen. Cullen put his hands on Tiatria's shoulders and down her arms. His hips then finally started to follow hers. They started to move in the same way as hers. His heart started to follow the beat of the drums and her.

 

Cullen prayed that Tiatria's gods knew he would do  _anything_  for her.

 

Tiatria swirled around her hair into her face her eyes burned with passion as he put his right hand behind her head and they danced. They spun around slowly at first and then it picked up and Cullen pulled her hair forcing her head back. She bent her back as far as it would go as the spun and her arms spread out. He then brought her back up and they then ground together like a wave. Tiatria saddled his leg again and ground herself on it as low as she could go and keeping the rhythm to the beat. Tiatria's left hand on Cullen's chest as she moved her body firmly pressed against his. Cullen was now totally lost in the moment and focused only on her.

 

Varric looked at Cassandra who seemed to be swept up in romance of it all. Varric knew he had to use this in his next book and had to try to remember as much as possible. Josephine had her elbows on the banister of the balcony. She propped up her head with her hands. "Isn't it romantic Leliana? Two lovers in the night showing their true love's heart, through dance?"

 

Leliana remained silent she seemed very nostalgic about the whole thing.

 

Tiatria's energy was raised so high that green particles rose from the grown and started to move and surround them. Tiatria swung her head around breaking free of his hold. She backed up still moving her hips seductively.

 

Tiatria kicked the dirt up around her stomping her feet. She drew her arms together and into her body. She softly caressed her throat as with her hands. Tiatria moved her head back and spun around wildly. Cullen had never seen such beauty of movement. He continued to follow Tiatria's lead and moved towards her. Cullen too kicked up the dirt around him with his boots. Tiatria then extended her arms and wove them around spinning. Tiatria then put her hands under her jaw. Cullen could feel the lyrium that still filled his blood rise. It seemed to mix with Tiatria's mana and the torches around them responded.

 

Everyone responded with gasps. Eventually the torches around the garden exploded and the normal fire turned into veilfire! Tiatria looked up and Cullen was there. The embers fell all round them like a shower of fireflies.

 

Cullen could feel Tiatria's magic pulsing just beneath her skin, reacting to the intent of her words; felt his blood responding, wicked desire and knowing rising up, making his grip on her hips tighten.

 

Cullen's hips continued to move in a circular rhythm. Cullen put his left hand on her hip and his right hand under her chin, Cullen deeply kissed her. When they parted Cullen grabbed Tiatria's hands and put them over her head and spun her around. " _Yes_!" the word was a whine, but the intent, the  _longing_  was clear, even as her eyes snapped shut, " _Yes_ , I am  _yours_ ,  _Cullen_! I'll always be yours!"

 

Tiatria's last word was a  _scream_  as their bond  _seemed to not only light up the skin but their blood_ , connecting their pleasure and throwing them both over the edge. Mana again exploded over their heads but it had red and pink energy falling over their heads again, like fireflies. Cullen then spun Tiatria's into his chest. He grabbed Tiatria by the left leg and he lowered her back and kissed the very nape of her cleavage of her chest. Tiatria raked her fingers through his hair.

 

The drums stopped and they stood there breathing hard. When Tiatria rose and looked at Cullen, "That is what is in your heart and that is what is in mine, as husband and wife." she told him biting his lip.

 

Cullen looked around and saw all the energy particles. They had formed all this energy around them as if they were stars. The veil fire burned brightly all around. Cullen looked at her trying to catch his breath, as he lovingly stroked Tiatria's raven black hair. Cullen took Tiatria's left hand and kissed it, he then slipped another Ironbark ring with diamond chips in the band.

 

"What's this?" Tiatria questioned, "In my world this shows that you're married." Tiatria smiled so big her teeth could be seen. She looked up at Cullen, "What about you?" Cullen handed Tiatria a gold band, "You place the ring on my left ring finger." Tiatria looked at Cullen and as she gave soft bounces. Cullen watched as Tiatria put his ring on his finger. The moment the ring was on, Cullen grabbed Tiatria's face and kissed her with everything he had.

 

Suddenly they heard clapping all around them. They looked up around and seeing the others. They couldn't believe they had been watched. They both blushed and laughed holding each other. Tiatria fell deep into his chest as he held her laughing.

 

Varric clapped, "Way to go Curly! I never thought you had it in you! Apparently she knows how to bring the passion out in you!" Cullen immediately grabbed Tiatria and moved her to be in front of him, hiding his current erection from all the erotic dancing.

 

Cullen saw Cassandra still hiding by the steps. She was blushing just as bad as Cullen. Cassandra backed up and left them to their own devices. She didn't want to let on that she approved of such a thing.

 

Josephine waved at them, "We must have you both dance at our next ball as entertainment!" Josephine was entirely joking of course but thought it would be funny.

 

Cullen felt his face grew hot, "Maker's Breath! Can't we even do anything without being watched?"

 

Tiatria started to walk away slowly letting go of his hand. Cullen held on it pulling Tiatria back firmly kissing her for all to see. They both still breathed heavy as he caressed her face.

 

Everyone could see neither were paying attention to them and they slowly slipped away as Cullen kissed Tiatria with hot feverish passion. His right hand in Tiatria's hair as he held her head so, his lips could overtake hers.

 

Cullen's left hand went up Tiatria's thigh and he discovered she didn't have any small clothes under her skirt. Cullen's smiled as he gave her a predatory look. Neither cared that they were being watched or not, Cullen instantly opened his pants and freed his hardened cock out of his tightened pants. He grabbed Tiatria and picked her up with both hands. His teeth scraping along her neckline and collarbone as he kissed her pretty breasts.

 

Cullen's hand held Tiatria firmly as he lowered her onto his intensely hard cock. Tiatria felt as hot as he did as her arms wrapped around his neck, her legs wrapping around Cullen's waist and locking together. The moment she felt Cullen enter her, was the most intense feeling she'd ever had known. With being bonded both felt each other's feelings for the other, every emotion, every touch was intensified. Tiatria felt her stomach tighten the same time as Cullen's. Tiatria threw her head back as he nipped at her throat as his hips slammed into with such speed and force an echo of skin slapping against skin could be heard. They both growled as they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Tiatria's hand got lost in his curls as she held onto them.

 

Cullen seemed to be a man possessed, an more animal than man as he took her. His blood boiled almost out of his skin as he started to growl, like nothing anyone had ever heard before. Tiatria felt herself grow hot as her vaginal walls moistened and started to throb against Cullen's cock. Tiatria started to moan as she felt her climax coming hard and fast. The two seemed to know what the other wanted, needed, as lust and passion overtook them.

 

Cullen felt his balls start to tighten along with his groin muscles. "Andraste preserve me!" he growled, he prayed as he keep up the pace of slamming himself deep into her. His breath was hot against Tiatria's neck as his teeth held onto her shoulder.

 

"Vhenan!" she moaned into his ear.

 

That was all Cullen needed to hear to throw him over the edge and spill his seed into her as she milked him for all he had.

 

After a few moments Cullen's mind seemed to back to normal and he felt the animal lust leave him. Cullen looked around seeing where he was and thanked the Maker no one was around to see him claim Tiatria as his wife.

 

Cullen gently lowered Tiatria to the ground, "Maker's Breath, I'm sorry I don't know what came over me."

 

Tiatria smiled with love and passion in her eyes, "You took what was yours to enjoy, Vhenan."

 

Cullen took his hand into her and led him up the stairs, "Come on Vhenan, let's go to bed and you can ravish me till you are satisfied."

 

Cullen growled as his right hand squeezed her ass and they went into their room for a fun filled evening. Not once did Cullen think about going back for his armor, not once.

 

******************

 

Cullen woke up early the next morning to start his day, it was so hard to pull himself away from his wife. The two of them had been having sex till late into the night. They only stopped when Cullen felt he was empty and Tiatria had fallen asleep. Cullen had never felt such an intensity to his emotions before, to feel what she did as well as himself was overpowering. It was wonderful to be able to feel what she did about him.

 

Cullen's left hand was holding Tiatria's hand which was next to her stomach. It took everything his had to slowly move his hand away without waking Tiatria. He then bent over and kissed her cheek as his hand held her belly.

 

Cullen froze, ' _Belly? Tia has a belly? How long has she had it? How could I have missed it?'_

 

Cullen sat up as he pulled away the blanket from Tiatria. His hand then again felt for Tiatria's belly and there it was. Cullen's heart pounded in excitement as he felt a massive hit of endorphins. Now work seemed unimportant. The men and paperwork could wait now, since Tiatria had his full attention. Cullen smiled as he leaned over and kissed Tiatria hard enough to wake her. Cullen's right hand went down her belly and into her vaginal folds. His index finger circled Tiatria clit as his middle finger went inside her.

 

Tiatria hummed pleasantly, slowly coming out of sleep. She could feel the shift of the bed behind her, still feel the warmth of Cullen's body flush along her own. A smile curled its way onto her lips. Tiatria rolled onto her back as Cullen captured her lips.

 

"Good morning." she moaned into Cullen's mouth, "Mmm, what a night," she murmured.

 

Cullen chuckled, low and thick. "I'm not done with you yet,  _wife_."

 

Cullen's breath tickled the back of Tiatria's neck, his mouth following soon after and she could just feel the smirk on his lips. Tiatria let out a pleased sigh, the lazy attentions of his mouth reigniting the flames within her. Seeking more, she wiggled and arched herself against him, able to feel the extent of his already present arousal.

 

"Someone's eager." Tiatria giggled, Cullen nipped her neck, earning a breathy moan.

 

Tiatria moaned as she opened her legs and looked up at him.

 

Tiatria could feel Cullen was excited about something as she looked into his eyes. Tiatria's left hand held his scratchy stubbled cheek. Cullen could see Tiatria was still sleepy and she wasn't used to waking up so early. Cullen kept kissing her as she sensed love, joy, and pride come from him like beacon. Tiatria then realized why he was so, happy as she felt him hold her belly.

 

Tiatria put her hand on his, "You found out."

 

Cullen smiled at her, "Maker's Breath, why didn't you tell me? How far are you?"

 

Tiatria took a moment as she lowered her eyes, "I'm afraid"

 

Cullen's face dropped, "Oh sweetheart, it'll be alright." He told Tiatria as he stroked the top of her head.

 

"I don't want to lose this baby too." she said tearfully.

 

Cullen wiped Tiatria's tears away as he kissed her damp cheeks. Cullen looked at Tiatria with hopeful eyes as saw her eyes filled with fear and doubt.

 

"Nothing will happen love, it's alright to be happy about this baby." Cullen squeezed Tiatria's hand that lay on her belly. "How far are you?"

 

Tiatria looked at him, "Three and half months. The baby is half Shemlen, so I look bigger than I really am: that's why I'm showing already."

 

Cullen kissed his wife, his love, the mother of _his_  child.

 

Tiatria felt Cullen move his hand go from her belly to her cheek as he kissed her, gently but firmly. At this moment Cullen was in total love with the woman he loved more than life. She'd come so far from a tortured, beaten, half dead slave, now to being his wife and love.

 

Right now, at this moment Cullen had every intention to make love to her, to show her how she made him feel at this moment. Cullen's hand went back to sliding down from Tiatria's newly formed belly to her vaginal folds as he Cullen moved to be in between her legs.

 

"I'm still not sure this is...hnngh!" Cullen's lips swiftly covered hers, stifling the loud moan. Tiatria bit down on the side of her hand as Cullen added another finger to the two already pumping in and out of her. He pressed a lazy kiss on the inside of her thigh, his stubble scraping against the sensitive skin.

 

Tiatria shivered underneath Cullen, slouching back even further into the bed. Her toes curled as his pace quickened. A deep, pleased growl rumbled from his throat when another audible moan slipped past her lips. There was a dangerous smirk flashed to her just before he dove into eagerly suckle at Tiatria's clit. Tiatria's hand fell away from her mouth as she gasped, clutching the bed's sheets. Cullen grinned, a sensation she could all but  _feel_ against her skin. He redoubled his efforts, eager to hear such a delightful sound again.

 

Tiatria's back arched, a particularly loud mewl slipping past her lips. Cullen added another finger and she began to pant.

 

"Oh Creators!  _Cullen_!" His name echoed down the dim, cool room.

 

Tiatria's eyes rolled back, she felt like she was floating. Never before had she felt so full, so satisfied as right then. Her chest heaved as she drew ever closer to the edge. Cullen had slowed, forcing her to teeter on that edge. "Please," she begged.

 

Cullen's pace slowed to a near crawl as he tipped his head back just enough to peer up at her. A smirk tugged the corners of his lips. "What was that?" he questioned.

 

" _Please_ ," she begged again, her voice heavy and ragged.

 

"As my wife wishes," he murmured, smugness heavy in his voice.

 

Cullen resumed his task until she came completely undone under his touch. A satisfied hum slipping past his lips as he lapped the excess juices from her vaginal folds. A lingering hope in the back of his mind that she would embrace this pregnancy.

 

Tiatria turned her head, moaning into the pillow as Cullen rearranged himself. Lifting and draping one of Tiatria's legs over his own, he earned himself easier access to rub and tease against her entrance with his cock.

 

"Don't be shy about it," she giggled.

 

Cullen nipped along Tiatria's neck, brushing her hair out of the way to allow himself better access. Tiatria let out a soft sigh when his fingers swept over the sensitive tips of her right ear, catching her attention. With a sly smirk, Cullen worked his way up her neck and jaw and toward the shell of her ear. And as he continued to slide his length against her dampening slit, he began to gently nibble the tip of her ear.

 

Tiatria gasped, shifting back against him in a plea for more. "Creators, Cullen," she moaned, breathless.

 

Cullen chuckled, taking one hand up the length of her leg. His fingers curled slightly, nails leaving a pleasant tingle in their wake. The other entwined with her own hand as she wiggled, opening herself up to him further.

 

Twisting herself back, Tiatria used her free hand to pull Cullen into a lazy kiss. Slowly, he began to press inside of her, soft sighs and moans seeping into their kiss. Cullen settled himself deep within her, allowing her body a chance to stretch for his girth.

 

A languid pace started, hips rolling together as Cullen moved. They parted from their sloppy kiss, a pleased smile on Tiatria's face as she looked at him.

 

"Satisfied already?" Cullen teased with a smirk.

 

"Not in the least," she murmured.

 

An incoherent, Elvhan curse slipped out when he varied his tempo. Alternating a few quick and short strokes with slower, deeper thrusts into her. Tiatria pulled him into another sleepy kiss, almost lethargic in the lazy exploration of their tongues.

 

**********************************************************************

 

Later Tiatria came out her room as she walked down into the garden and into the Main Hall. Tiatria noticed the Inquisitor leaving with Iron Bull, Cassandra and Varric. She cut through Solas' office to get to Cullen's but Solas stopped her.

 

"Lethallan, how are you feeling today?"

 

Solas knew of her pregnancy and confirmed it when Tiatria grew suspicious that she was. Tiatria asked to keep it quiet till she told Cullen.

 

Tiatria gave a smile, "I'm doing fine, so far I've only got sick a few times today."

 

Cullen walked through as he caught sight of Solas checking Tiatria's stomach. She was laying down on a long table Solas had set up for her. He had papers in his hands and was reading them till he saw the two. Cullen stopped and walked over slowly till Solas saw him.

 

"Commander, I believe congratulations are in order."

 

Cullen looked at his wife holding her hand, "Sweet Heart are you alright?"

 

Tiatria smiled, "Yes, Solas is just checking up on us."

 

Cullen looked at the elf waiting to hear the news on how both were doing. Solas smiled as he looked at Tiatria, his left hand felt the small rounding of her belly. It was small but big enough to show to any who lifted her shirt that they could tell she was with child. It would be another month or so before she'd really show more, leaving people to wonder.

 

"You're fine Lethallan, both of you are. This child will be born strong and healthy."

 

Cullen felt a weight lifted from his shoulder's hearing that, "Thank the Maker." he sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

 

Tiatria got up from the table as Cullen helped her. She looked at her husband and then Solas. Her eyes were conflicted as she wanted so desperately to be happy about her condition. Cullen felt her feelings and hugged her. "It's alright."

 

Tiatria held her husband as she struggled hard not to cry, "I'm afraid Vhenan, I'm afraid. I don't want to get attached to something if it's going to get taken away again."

 

Cullen's heart broke for his wife as he felt her fear, it was bone chilling to feel how far it really went. The fear of losing another baby, the fear of watching her child being buried again. The fear of never getting to watching: her child grow, smile, walk and all the other little things that would make being a parent worth wild.

 

Cullen kissed her as he wrapped his arms around Tiatria, he stroked her hair as he felt everything she was feeling. It was hard to be bonded to another when they felt like this.

 

Solas watched the two, he thought for a moment before he looked back at the two. "Lethallan, your child has a strong will to live, I highly doubt history will repeat itself with this child."

 

Cullen kissed Tiatria's head as he rocked her, "See honey, it's okay, you can enjoy this baby."

 

Tiatria looked at him as Cullen wiped away her tears with his thumbs as he kissed her forehead. Cullen smiled as he put his arm around Tiatria shoulder and had her walk with him. Cullen escorted Tiatria to his office. When they got in Cullen lowered his arm as he tossed the papers in his hand on the desk. He then turned and held his wife's hand.

 

Cullen leaned against the desk as he used his right hand to raise Tiatria's chin up so she could look at him. "Tia, it's okay to feel what you do, to be honest I'm nervous about things going wrong again too." Tiatria's face seemed to brighten as she heard he was afraid too. "However the joy and excitement I feel overpowers that."

 

Tiatria knew what Cullen was saying made sense, she knew he was right but she couldn't shake the feeling. "How long would you have let your condition go before you couldn't hide it from me anymore?" Cullen saw the truth in her eyes, "That long huh?" he scratched the back of his head as he looked at the floor for a moment. Cullen sighed, "Well then there is only one recourse then." Tiatria looked at him, "I'm just going to have to be happy for the both of us."

 

Tiatria looked at him with a small smile on her lips as she sighed, "Where was the Inquisitor going?"

 

Cullen gave a gentle smile, "He was going with Iron Bull to the Storm Coast to see if he could make an alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari. If the Inquisitor succeeds in his negotiations then we'll be first organization to ever have such an alliance."

 

"So then, this is a big deal then?" Tiatria questioned looked at Cullen curiously.

 

Cullen nodded as he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her in. "Yes it's a big deal" Cullen gave a smile as he kissed her, "But not as important as what's going on with us, and the blessing we are having."


	23. Foreboding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell returns from the Storm Coast with Bull and his men after trying to make an alliance with the Qunari. Tiatria gets caught up in a formality with Bull and the Ben-Hassrath. Cullen asks Varric to tell his wife stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qunlat Translation:
> 
> Ebost isala, Tal-Vashoth: Return to dust Grey One.

A few weeks went by before Maxwell and the others came back from the Storm Coast. Tiatria was along the battlements by Cullen's office as she watched their horses rode in under the main gate. Tiatria felt two hands hold her belly, which was now noticeable. Tiatria smiled as she felt her husband kiss her left cheek.

 

"The Inquisitor is back," she told Cullen.

 

Cullen smiled, "Looks like it."

 

Tiatria turned around and hugged her husband, "Do you get any work done anymore? It seems all you do is shadow me now." She questioned, teasing him.

 

Cullen smiled as he chuckled, "You're too distracting Tia. To see you walk around carrying our child makes me want to touch you."

 

"Is that so Commander?" she asked with a catty smile as her right hand deftly took hold of his crotch.

 

Cullen blushed as he looked around, his wife literally had him by the balls and he didn't want others to notice. Tiatria kissed with such a feverish passion Cullen lost himself as he held her face in his hand. Tiatria pulled at the laces on Cullen's trousers causing him to moan into her mouth. Tiatria took hold of his length and gently stroked him. It only took two or three strokes before he was rock solid.

 

Tiatria bit her lower lip as her right hand caressed his cock. Cullen gave a low growl that came from his throat. Cullen turned Tiatria around, and took a few steps till they were against the stone of the ramparts; her back against him as he groped her breasts.

 

"You don't care if anyone sees us?" she asked giggling.

 

Tiatria's cheeks flushed as Cullen shook his head, "I don't care, I just need to be inside you."

 

Never in a million years would Cullen normally do such a thing, having sex for all to see but this woman held a magical power over him. Cullen threw caution into the wind with Tiatria. She broke him out of his shell, and made Cullen want to live more, do more.

 

Cullen grabbed the back of her dress and ever so slowly pulled it up by his fingers, till her butt was against his trousers. Tiatria looked over her right shoulder as Cullen used his right hand to place his cock inside her. Tiatria moaned as she felt him enter her. His hands then held onto her hips and started to move. She leaned forward onto her elbows. As he moved the slapping of skin could be heard.

 

Cullen's left hand rubbed Tiatria's belly, "What is it that you do to me? You carry my child and yet you still want more of me."

 

Cullen's hand went up till he reached her throat. He then began to thrust in harder, "You have an increasing need for me, my love." Cullen kissed the right side of Tiatria's neck.

 

Tiatria moaned as Cullen picked up the pace. Tiatria using his rhythm to help aid to help push back using her hips. Together they rode each other helped reach to their goal faster. Cullen's right index finger glided against her clit. Tiatria lowered her head as she began to pant and moan. Tiatria's knees began to weaken and Cullen wrapped his left arm around her waist. He didn't want Tiatria to fall as he was pleasuring her. Tiatria put her head on her hands as she moaned trying not to cry out and draw attention to them.

 

Tiatria began to breathe hard and take in deep breathes as she felt herself draw close. Her body felt hot and tingly as he took deeper thrusts.

 

"Please...I...want..."

 

Cullen lowered his lips to her ear, "What do you want Love?" His hips moved upward to reach into her more deeply.

 

Tiatria struggled not scream, "I...want...every...drop..."

 

Cullen gave a low chuckle that came from his throat, "As you wish wife."

 

Cullen's left hand held onto hers' as she held onto the stone of the Rampart. He squeezed her hand as they both got to the most wanting, emotional need to reach their climax together. Cullen then began to give harder thrusts as Cullen's rubbing of her clit sent Tiatria over the edge and he felt her squeeze him tightly which forced him to spill his seed into her. Cullen made sure he kept himself all the way in till he was done. Cullen was slow to pull out and put his cock back into his pants and re-laced them. Tiatria turned around working the back of her dress, to lay normally, she then kissed him passionately.

 

Tiatria watched Cullen go back into his office as he scratched his head. Tiatria walked to down the stairs into the upper courtyard. She walked past the Tavern and saw Maxwell, Bull and another male elf talking to each other. The male elf left and walked by Tiatria, he looked at her and smiled as he left. Tiatria noticed Maxwell walking up to her.

 

Maxwell smiled at her, "My Lady Lavellan, it's wonderful to see you."

 

Tiatria smiled, "Hello, Inquisitor, did you secure your Qunari alliance?"

 

Maxwell smiled as he shook his head which confused Tiatria. Why would you smile if you didn't get something that important?

 

"What happened?" she questioned.

 

Maxwell just gave her a gentle smile, "I decided Bull's friends were more important that the alliance."

 

Tiatria wasn't sure what he meant but she was glad with his decision. She started to walk away, "My lady?"

 

Tiatria turned around as Maxwell put his left hand on her small belly. "You're expecting?"

 

Tiatria smiled, "Yes, I just started my second season."

 

"That's wonderful my lady, I expect Cullen is happy."

 

Tiatria smiled, "Yes, very."

 

"I will have to extend my congratulations to our Commander, when I get the chance."

 

**************************************************************

 

A few days later, Tiatria saw walking the ramparts and noticed Bull and Maxwell talking to each other. She wanted to ask Maxwell a question that had been on her mind. She'd heard rumors of talk about who was going to be the next Divine. She'd worried about who would be next to fill this important position. She'd worried about Corylth's future if he'd been a mage and now with a new baby on the way she worried about the same thing.

 

Tiatria had yet to raise this concern to Cullen because his mindset was finding this Samson. Cullen had talked about being close in finding him. She didn't want to break Cullen's concentration over her worries.

 

Bull saw two men dressed in Inquisition uniforms. Bull turned his back to the men staying in front of Maxwell. The two men charged Bull, and Bull turned around slapped on in the mouth forcing him to walk backward. The man's body knocked Tiatria to the ground. Tiatria screamed from the fright which caught Cullen's attention.

 

A dagger hit Bull in the left shoulder, Bull groaned in pain as he took a single step back. Bull grabbed it, pulling it out and flung it at its owner killing the man. His body fell back lifeless as the other man worked his way to standing up again.

 

The man grabbed Tiatria by the throat and forced her in front of him, using her as a shield. The man grabbed a dagger from his belt and held it to her throat. Tiatria's hands started to flare up into fire as her mind escaped her and she thought she was on the boat traveling over the Waking Sea.

 

The soldier glared at Bull, "Ebost isala, Tal-Vashoth."

 

Maxwell and Bull looked at Tiatria as she screamed her hands burning the man's arm. She was burning herself in the process but she didn't seem to be aware of it.

 

"Lady Lavellan," Maxwell called out, "My lady!"

 

Bull moved closer carefully, "She's not part of the plan asshole I am. Come and get me!" Bull growled.

 

Maxwell and Bull's eyes were so focused on Tiatria and what was happening that they didn't notice Cullen approaching the man from behind. The man stopped as he had a look of surprise on his face. He made a gasp for air. The man lowered the dagger having it make a small cut on her collar bone.

 

Cullen growled into his ear, "Let my wife go."

 

When the man let go of her Tiatria fell to the ground screaming, as Cullen ran the man all the way through. Cullen pulled out his sword and tossed the body over the ramparts. Cullen then turned his attentions to Tiatria. Maxwell was already kneeling in front of Tiatria as he iced his hands and tried to put her hands out.

 

Cullen looked at Bull, "What in the Maker's name is going on?"

 

Bull groaned as he held his shoulder that was bleeding, as Cullen slowly walked up to Bull. "Sorry Cullen, I thought I might need backup. I called the Inquisitor here." Bull gave a growl, "I guess I'm not worth sending professionals for."

 

Cullen looked at Bull angered, "You knew the assassins were coming?"

 

"A little change in the guard's rotation tipped me off."

 

Cullen punched Bull in his wounded arm, "Why didn't you tell me ahead of time? I could have prevented this from the beginning!"

 

Maxwell looked at the two, "Commander!"

 

Cullen looked down and saw Tiatria on laying on her side, gasping for air.

 

Cullen knelt down, "Tia!"

 

Tiatria was screaming in pain, Cullen wasn't sure what was going on. Bull did however he pushed the two out of the way. Bull had a vial on his belt and he started to have Tiatria to drink it. Cullen looked at Tiatria as his left hand stroked her hair as she laid on her left side. She looked at Cullen "It hurts! It hurts!" she shrieked.

 

Cullen looked at Bull, "What did you give her?"

 

"Their blades were poisoned with Saab-Qamek, liquid form. I have been dosing myself with antidote or I'd be..." Tiatria started to vomit violently, "puking my guts out." Bull finished.

 

Tiatria's magic started to go wild as screamed, "DON'T TAKE ME! DON'T TAKE ME! I WANT TO BE WITH TAHL'RAIL!"

 

Cullen looked at his wife in fear as he held her head, "Tia what's wrong?"

 

Bull gave her more of the antidote, "It's the poison, it causes you to have hallucinations."

 

Cullen saw Tiatria's dress was burned off in a few key areas, her breasts, arms and part of her belly. Her skin was burned as well. Cullen knew he was going to have to get a healer to tend to Tiatria's wounds.

 

Cullen took off his coat and covered her body. Cullen then helped her sit up as she continued to vomit.

 

"TAHL'RAIL! DON'T PUNCH MY MASTER, STOP!" tears rolled down her cheeks as she screamed "PLEASE MASTER, DON'T DO THIS! DON'T KILL HIM!"

 

Cullen took Tiatria into his arms as he stood up, "Get a healer!"

 

********************************************************

 

Cullen walked out of his bedroom with Bull and Maxwell were waiting outside. Cullen socked Bull in the jaw causing Bull to take a step back. "You should have warned me! My wife stays on the ramparts near my office daily!"

 

Maxwell held out one hand, "Cullen, what's her condition?"

 

Cullen continued to give Bull a hard stare, "She's sleeping right now, the healers gave her the antidote and she finally, stopped vomiting."

 

"She's lucky it was just a scratch." said Bull.

 

"And your child?" questioned Maxwell, causing Cullen to look at him.

 

"We don't know, so far things are optimistic. However she has first and second degree burns on her chest and torso."

 

Bull scratched his horns as he felt like an asshole, Cullen narrowed his eyes.

 

Cullen folded his arms, "You knew the assassins were coming?"

 

"A little change in the guard's rotation tipped me off."

 

"Why didn't you tell me ahead of time? I could have apprehended the two before they tried to assault you."

 

"If I had been warned you about the guards, the assassins would have been tipped off. I didn't expect anyone to grab her anyway! I was their main concern."

 

"Well that's not how it played out, did it?" Cullen scolded, "My family nearly died today!"

 

Maxwell looked at Bull, "Why did they come here anyway? Why were they trying to kill you?"

 

Bull shook his head, "Sending two guys with blades against me? That's not a hit, that's a formality. Just making it clear that I'm Tal-Vashoth."

 

Bull gave an irritated growl, "Tal-Va-Fucking-Shoth!"

 

Cullen shook his head, "Sorry if I don't share your sentimentality."

 

Bull held up his right hand, "No it's okay, let me know if anything happens with her and the kid. I'm sorry this happened."

 

Cullen and Maxwell watched Bull walk away slowly, he needed a drink after a shitty day like today. Maxwell looked at Cullen who was running his fingers through his hair in an agitated manner.

 

"Cullen, if you need anything, you let me know."

 

Cullen nodded as Maxwell gave him a pat on the back. "Thank you Inquisitor."

 

Maxwell watched Cullen open the door to his chambers, "Cullen", Cullen looked at Maxwell, "I specialized in healing magic when I was at the Circle. When she wakes up, I can start to heal her burns."

 

Cullen was touched by Maxwell's offer, "Thank you Inquisitor."

 

Cullen then entered inside his chambers, Tiatria's chest and torso were wrapped in bandages. Elfroot leaves where under the wrappings. Cullen's eyes became glassy as he looked at Tiatria. Her head laid to the left on her pillow. She was sleeping soundly as Cullen got on his side of the bed and rubbed her belly. Cullen knew it was too early to feel anything what so ever but he still craved to feel something.

 

Cullen began to sing an elvish song he'd heard Tiatria sing many times. It always sounded sad but he loved it when she sang it.

 

********************************************************************

 

Over the coming days Tiatria slowly recovered and Cullen struggled to keep work in his mind afloat. When Cullen got a chance he'd check on Tiatria. Maxwell was pushing for Cullen to help him find Samson's base.

 

The poison really got to Tiatria and weakened her considerably. Solas found it amazing that Tiatria didn't lose her pregnancy. He made daily checks on her to make sure both were recovering well enough.

 

Bull still felt bad for what almost happened to Tiatria and the baby. He was willing to help Cullen with guard rosters. Bull wanted to make sure there were not anymore slips with the guard rotations. Any time there would be a change that didn't meet up with what was written Bull would look into it.

 

Cullen finally got a missive he was waiting for and left his office to find Maxwell. He searched the War Room, the garden, his Bed Chambers and hoped he'd be in the library with Dorian. Cullen got to the top of the stairs that lead into the library. Cullen heard something crash in Dorian's reading nook, he looked around the bend finding Maxwell on his knees, Dorian's cock in his mouth.

 

It was obvious Dorian was trying to keep his voice down, with the way his teeth bit into his glistening under lip though half-moans and pants still escaped. He didn't want them to get caught. The throbbing of Dorian's cock until his cock ached. He rocked his hips against Maxwell, trying to relieve the pressure as he worked his head front and back as Maxwell took his cock. Maxwell hummed around Dorian's cock, causing him to come—hot and thick—down his throat.

 

Cullen's screamed from the shock and immediately turned around holding his face in his right hand as he wrapped his left arm around his chest, still holding the paper in it. Cullen's face blushed horribly as he tried to un-see what he'd just seen.

 

Dorian laughed, "My dear Commander, care to join us?"

 

Maxwell turned his head and saw Cullen's back facing them as Cullen continued to hold his right hand over his eyes. Maxwell's face started to turn red from embarrassment at Dorian pouted.

 

"Aww, Amatus you missed a few drops."

 

Maxwell stood up giving Dorian a crossed look, causing Dorian to give a catty smile. Maxwell walked out of the alcove as he put his right hand on Cullen's shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry Cullen."

 

Cullen shook his head, "It's quite alright, Inquisitor."

 

Cullen slowly removed his hand from his eyes with his eyes slowly opening. His face was still horribly red as he handed Maxwell the letter. Cullen refused to look Maxwell in the face as Maxwell read the letter.

 

Maxwell looked at Dorian then Cullen, "You found Samson's base?"

 

Cullen gave a nod, "Yes, it's an old Tevinter Temple, a shrine to the god of silence Dumat. You can go and discover what is there whenever you are ready."

 

Maxwell looked at Cullen, "Samson was an old colleague of yours right?"

 

"Yes"

 

"I want you to join me, I don't know what to expect and, I am sure you would like to come along and see him, taken apart."

 

Cullen snapped his head around looking at Maxwell, "Normally I would but my wife Inquisitor."

 

Dorian had his arms folded as he looked at Cullen, "My dear man what do you expect is going to happen while you are away?"

 

Cullen knew that Tiatria was in Skyhold and it was safe but still he didn't want to leave his wife ill and alone. He didn't want something to happen and he wasn't there for Tiatria in her moment of need.

 

Maxwell looked at Cullen, "Cullen, you have worked tirelessly to see that Samson broken and to cripple Corypheus. I feel you deserve to see Samson's base to be overtaken by the Inquisition. I will make sure Lady Lavellan will be well looked after till we get back."

 

Cullen folded his arms as he was conflicted with this, Tiatria hadn't even really been able to stay awake for long periods of time. The poison was still working out of her system and it drained her. Cullen had his misgivings about it but he shook Maxwell's hand.

 

"Alright Inquisitor."

 

Maxwell gave a nod and the two left to get ready for travel. Cullen walked back to his room where Tiatria was still sleeping. He began to pack with grabbing a few things from his dresser. When he turned to put the items in his pack, he saw Tiatria was awake.

 

"Tia!" said Cullen.

 

Cullen put the items in his back and sat down next to her. He held her left hand in both of his as smiled at her.

 

"How are you feeling?"

 

Tiatria struggled to keep her eyes open, "Alright, just sleepy. I'm sorry I haven't been able to stay awake."

 

Cullen shook his head as he moved some hair out of her eyes. He smiled at her gently as he looked at her.

 

"It's alright, you need to rest for yourself and the baby."

 

Tiatria looked at his pack, "Why are you packing?"

 

Cullen took a breath, "I have to go somewhere with the Inquisitor. I won't be gone long, I promise."

 

Tiatria's hand struggled to grip onto him tightly, "Please, don't go. I would feel better if you stayed."

 

Cullen felt Tiatria's fear and apprehension as he held her hand. Now Cullen was starting to get a bad feeling. Cullen leaned forward as his right hand stroked the top of her head as he kissed her. He was hoping it would help with her anxiety as he held her hand.

 

"The Inquisitor will have you well looked after. I promise you'll barely know I'm gone. You just need to rest Sweetheart."

 

Tiatria began to cry as she put his hand on her belly, "Please stay, we are asking you to stay!" she begged.

 

Cullen knew he had to go as much as he didn't want to, he _had_  to. Cullen feverishly kissed her as he put his hands against her cheeks. Tiatria started to cry as she knew he was telling her no. She could feel it from him that he felt guilty about having to go.

 

Cullen then looked at her with a gentle smile, "I will have Solas check on you every moment he can and I will tell Varric to come by and tell you stories. I know how much you love Varric's stories."

 

Cullen gave his wife a long and intense kiss, he then kissed her belly which now was a decent size. With the baby half human her belly would deceive where she was in her condition. Tiatria was almost in her late second season. However her belly gave a look of being in her third. Both were waiting for the moment they could start to feel the baby. Cullen was desperate in wanting to feel his child move. Cullen took her hands and put them together as he kissed the top of her fingers.

 

"I love you"

 

Cullen then grabbed his bag and left as Tiatria watched him go with tears in her eyes.

 

When Cullen got to the Main Hall with Dorian, Varric, Bull and Maxwell waiting for him. Cullen looked at Maxwell, "May make a request Inquisitor?" Maxwell gave a nod as Cullen put his shield on his back, "Please have Varric stay here so he can tell my wife stories."

 

Varric looked at Cullen stunned, "What? Curly..."

 

Cullen looked at Varric cutting him off "Please Varric, your stories comfort her. She was in tears when I left her just now and she wants me to stay. If you stay and tell her stories, I believe it will help her with my absence."

 

 

Varric smiled and to say his ego wasn't inflated would be a downright lie. To know someone appreciated his storytelling skills, was flattering. Everyone looked at Varric as his smiled got bigger and he seemed to grow an inch or two.

 

Maxwell smiled as he looked at Varric, "Well I can't speak for Varric but, something tells me he won't mind staying behind."

 

Varric smiled as he chuckled, "Well I can't deny our Sweetheart my presence if it makes her happy. Something tells me she'll be more fun telling stories to than the Seeker anyway."

 

Dorian gave a smile, "Presumably she doesn't stab you in the book."

 

Cullen put his left hand on Varric's shoulder, "Thank you Varric, I appreciate it."

 

Varric smiled as he watched everyone go down the steps and to start their journey to kick Corypheus' ass.


	24. Tranquility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen travels to Samson's base with Maxwell and the others. In sacking of the base Cullen learns his wife may be in danger. Tiatria finds herself in the worst situation possible as Samson makes sure Cullen suffers.

As Cullen and the others traveled to Samson's base Cullen's mind still thought about Tiatria. He prayed that Varric telling her stories would help her with his absence. He also hoped finding Samson's base would go smoothly and without any complications so he could get right back to Skyhold. Maxwell knew Cullen was quiet but to him his friend's silence was deafening. Dorian teased and chastised Cullen a little to rouse him into talking but his mind was clearly else where. 

 

That night before they were about to get to Samson's base, Maxwell saw Cullen sitting on a log, staring into the fire. Maxwell was about to go into his tent for the night to join Dorian but, he noticed that as Cullen was deep in thought.

 

Maxwell walked over and sat down across from Cullen, "Thinking about her?" he asked quietly.

 

Cullen didn't even flinch, "I can't get her face out of my head Inquisitor." Cullen put his face into his hands as his finger tips massaged his forehead. "How she begged me to stay, the fear I felt from her."

 

"Felt?" Maxwell questioned with smirk on his lips.

 

Cullen looked at Maxwell, "We did a bonding ritual that left both of us to be able to feel each other's feelings, and in other ways, our thoughts."

 

Maxwell smiled as he held his hands together, "I heard about that, it's a bonding ritual, right?"

 

Cullen gave a nod, "Yes, Tia's people would bond together when they found their match. With Tia being a mage, it was more intensified. For non-mages it's just a ceremony and at times the Keeper will cast a spell on the two to feel the other's emotions, if the two want it. But with her already being a mage it makes it more intense."

 

"So you two married each other?" Maxwell questioned.

 

Cullen gave a nod, "Yes, in all technicality Tia is my wife."

 

Maxwell smiled as he scratched the back of his head. He was happy for Cullen to finally love someone so much that he wanted to get married was wonderful.

 

Maxwell looked up at Cullen, "I'm happy for you Commander. Why didn't you tell me you two were married? I would've stopped calling her, Lady Lavellan."

 

Cullen didn't seem to care about that part, his mind was elsewhere. Maxwell got up and walked over to Cullen and patted his shoulder causing him to look up at Maxwell. "Don't worry Cullen, we'll be back to Skyhold before you know it."

 

Maxwell then walked inside his tent where Dorian was waiting for him. "There you are Amatus," said the Teven who was naked under a blanket of skins. His right hand propping up his head. "I was wondering what was keeping you."

 

Maxwell took off his shirt and boots as he looked at Dorian, "Cullen is still worried about Lady Rutherford."

 

"Lady Rutherford?" Dorian questioned slightly confused.

 

Maxwell chuckled, "Cullen married Lady Lavellan the last time we were away."

 

Dorian sat up from his bedroll, "What and they didn't inform us? That is no way to get a wedding gift."

 

Maxwell shook his head as he drop his pants, leaving Dorian to soak in the magnificence standing in front of him."I don't think they did it for the gifts Dorian."

 

Dorian twitched his nose as he gave a catty smile, "If they knew what marvelous gifts I bestow, they would do it for the gifts alone."

 

Maxwell laid down next to Dorian as he covered himself with the blanket. His left hand propping up his head as he looked at Dorian. Maxwell's left hand caressed Dorian's exquisitely chiseled chest.

 

"Really?"

 

Dorian put his left hand under his Amatus' chin, his thumb gently rubbing it. "Yes Amatus, I have marvelous and exquisite taste."

 

"I noticed." Maxwell chuckled.

 

Dorian smiled as he leaned forward and kissed Maxwell's lips. Dorian's left hand vanished into Maxwell's hair as Maxwell laid down on his back. The two consumed in their lips trying to overtake the other.

 

Maxwell felt his body flare up as Dorian's hand went down his pants and took hold of his half flaccid cock. With a few strokes from Dorian from the base to the crown of his cock, Maxwell got hard for his love. Dorian unlaced Maxwell's trousers and pulled down passed his butt. Dorian then grabbed a vial of oil and slicked up Maxwell's cock. The oil felt good on Maxwell's cock, it had a warming agent. Dorian then straddled Maxwell's hips as he was already naked. Dorian took a generous helping of oil and rubbed onto the entrance of his ass.

 

Maxwell began to stroke Dorian as Dorian moved his hardened cock to his love's lips. Maxwell opened his mouth as Dorian's whole cock went into his mouth, Dorian's cock hit the back of Maxwell's throat.

 

Dorian felt Maxwell gag around him a bit, to which caused Dorian to stroke Maxwell's head. Dorian felt a chuckle vibrate across his cock, causing him to smile. Taking a deep breathe, he looked at Maxwell for a moment. Maxwell's tongue was skillful in working Dorian's cock. Dorian bit his lip, fighting back noise that threatened to spill from his lips. Maxwell's fingers rolled Dorian's balls between them, stroking a hand down his thigh. A finger began prodding at Dorian's entrance, which quickly became his undoing.

 

Dorian began to thrust his hips forward, tevene swears falling from his lips as a finger pushed into his tight heat.

 

"Festis bei umo canavarum" Dorian muttered, losing himself in the pleasure.

 

A second and soon after a third finger was added, thrusting in and out of Dorian. They had to be quick, but Maxwell wouldn't dare hurt Dorian.

 

"Maxwell...Now...please" Dorian begged.

 

Maxwell removed his fingers, giving Dorian's cock a kiss to the tip, he stood up onto his knees. Dorian swiftly got onto his back. Maxwell slowly pushed himself into Dorian, small gasps falling from both of them. Maxwell held still for a moment, letting Dorian adjust.

 

"I'm not fragile. Move!" Dorian said, rocking his hips forward.

 

Maxwell gave a sharp thrust of his hips, causing Dorian to claw at his back.

 

"More" Dorian said, to which Maxwell was more than happy to oblige.

 

Maxwell thrust deeply into Dorian, easily finding that sensitive bundle of nerves within. Dorian threw his head back.

 

"Amatus!" Dorian moaned loudly.

 

Maxwell maneuvered himself, working a hand over Dorian's cock. "I love your voice, fuck, I love the way you cry out!" Maxwell said, thrusting into Dorian over and over.

 

Maxwell's loud groan sounded off the tent walls. He removed his hand, moving them to grip both of Dorian's hips. Dorian's back scraped across the bedroll repeatedly and he knew he'd be sore, but it'd be worth it.

 

"Venhedis... Ahh...Amatus, fuck hard..." Dorian cried, as Maxwell's hand wrapped around his aching member once again.

 

Maxwell slammed into Dorian, harder, sweet maker, harder. Dorian's mouth fell agape, pre-cum smearing up and down his length with their thrusts. Dorian was close, oh so close. Just a little more and he'd fall blissfully over that edge. Maxwell's teeth sank into his shoulder and it was his undoing. Dorian cried out, the sound falling around them as he felt Maxwell spill inside of him.

 

Maxwell managed to hold himself up, even as his legs shook. He'd been needing that, the sweet release, the delicious euphoria. Panting, they untangled themselves, Maxwell wrapping his arms around a heavy breathing Dorian.

 

Maxwell had Dorian lay on his right side as he held his love in his arms. Slowly sleep came to the camp and only crickets could be heard.

 

************************************************

 

The next day The Shrine of Dumat - Sampson's hiding place - was eerily quiet as the group entered the front gates, left open and unbarred.

 

It seemed, in fact, that the courtyard was  _prepared_  for an ambush, with crates forming blockades and Red Templars slightly visible behind them.

 

"This is it. Everyone, be ready." said Cullen

 

"I think someone alerted them, Cullen," Maxwell whispered, staff at the ready, "We may be too late."

 

"Let us hope there is still something to be found." Cullen growled.

 

They stepped forward as one, all of them ready, and it was Maxwell who launched the first attack, a fire barrage that knocked down the two red Templars closest to them.

 

Then everyone joined in.

It was thrilling, Cullen had to admit, to be back in the thick of things, to actually be  _fighting_  on the front lines and not just  _Commanding_  from behind.

 

Even more so, it was a thrill to fight at the Inquisitor's side.

 

He'd seen Maxwell fight from a distance, but fighting  _with_  him was completely different.

 

They all moved as a unit, almost circling each other, Cullen, Bull and Cole were cutting down the enemies that drew close while Maxwell and Dorian assaulted those at a distance.

 

Cullen dove to block an arrow aimed at Maxwell, and Dorian cast a barrier on Maxwell that kept several spells from making contact.

 

They fought together, protected each other, and slowly made their way inwards, companions helping take down the Behemoth that appeared at the top of the stairs and gathering around them as they neared the entrance.

 

"They sacked the place before  _we_  could," Cullen growled as he showered another group of enemies with lunge strikes, sticking close to his side.

 

"There may still be  _something_  here, we'd better check." said Dorian

 

They fought their way through to the very back room, pushing open the heavy doors and stepping inside.

 

No more enemies assaulted them, but Cullen spotted a familiar man sitting quietly on the ground near the back, his gaze locking onto Maxwell as they approached.

 

"Inquisitor"

 

"You  _know_  me?" Maxwell questioned, confused.

 

"It's Maddox, Sampson's Tranquil," Cullen knelt at the man's side, scowling, "Something's wrong, let's send for the healers."

 

"That would be a waste, Knight-Captain Cullen," Maddox - calmly, emotionless as all Tranquil were - spoke, gaze wavering as he watched them, "I drank my entire supply of Nightcap essence. It won't be long now."

 

Maxwell winced, "We only wanted to ask you questions, Maddox."

 

"Yes. That is what I could not allow. I destroyed the camp with fire. We all agreed it was best. Our deaths ensured Sampson had time to escape."

 

"You through your lives away... for  _Sampson_?  _Why_?" questioned Cullen.

 

"Sampson saved me even before he needed me. He gave me purpose again. I... wanted to help...I'm sorry...about...your wife...Comm..."

 

Maddox' head slumped even as his words trailed away, eyes closing as he breathed his last.

 

Cullen grabbed Maddox's mage robes and shook him, "What about my wife? What do you mean?"

 

Maxwell put his hand on Cullen's shoulder, "Cullen, he's dead. We won't get anything else out of him now."

 

Cullen only shook his head, standing and turning to Maxwell, "We should... check the camp. Maddox may have missed something."

 

"We should give him a proper burial." Maxwell murmured, expression torn.

 

"We will. After we've finished here." said Dorian, he knew it was important to her that he'd be given rest.

 

Maxwell nodded, instructing their companions to look around.

 

They found a few things - spotless Lyrium bottles, notes from Sampson - most importantly being a somewhat broken set of tools, likely the ones Maddox had used to maintain Sampson' armor.

 

"Let's hope Dagna can make sense of them."

 

Cullen passed them to Maxwell to tuck away. Dorian gave into the need to hook an arm around his waist and walk side-by-side as they left the Shrine, burning away behind them.

 

"And that this madness will soon be at an end." Cullen finished.

 

With Maddox was dead his tools found. Cullen, Maxwell, Cole and Dorian left the shrine's burning remains behind.

 

Cullen rode out as hard as he could to head back to Skyhold. He didn't know what Maddox meant about Tiatria. His heart pounded as his blood ran cold in fear of what was happening.

 

********************************************************

 

Varric walked into Tiatria's bed chambers where she was sleeping. She heard the door open and she woke up. She smiled seeing Varric.

 

"How are you feeling Sweet Heart?" Varric asked, as he grabbed a chair and pulled it close to the bed.

 

Tiatria smiled as she looked at him, "I have to thank you for coming to see me Varric."

 

Varric smiled, "Not a problem, what story do you want to hear today?"

 

Tiatria thought for a moment as she looked at him, "Tell me about your Dalish friend, Daisy?"

 

Varric chuckled, "Oh Daisy, now there was a girl who was may not have had her head on entirely straight but she always meant well. I remember when she first came to Kirkwall she would always get lost."

 

Tiatria smiled as she put her right hand on her belly. "Is it really so big Varric?"

 

Varric gave a smirk, "Not really" he told her as straightened himself in his seat. "it just had a few turns that didn't make sense. I petitioned for a map to be put up for people like Daisy, but I was shot down. So I gave her a ball of twine."

 

Tiatria laughed, "A ball of twine?"

 

Varric chuckled, "Yeah, I gave it to her so she could tie one end to her door and then she'd hold onto the ball of it. Wherever she went she could always find her way back with it. After a while she memorized the lay out and she didn't need it anymore."

 

Tiatria's sparkled as she listened, she wished that someday she'd get to see Kirkwall for herself. Her clan would pass its boarders and see its walls but no one ever went in.

 

Tiatria rested her head on the pillow as she listened to Varric, she then noticed his voice lowered and the surroundings of her room faded as did Varric. Varric noticed Tiatria had fallen asleep and was happy to see her resting. Varric then felt something hit him in the back of the head. Before Varric could do anything he felt himself being pushed out of his chair and onto the floor.

 

Varric woke up hours later, he growled as his right hand held the back of his head, checking for blood. There was some but it had dried and had stained the collar of his favorite red shirt. He stood up as he spun a coarse of dwarven curses he'd learned from Bartrend. Varric's heart stopped when he saw that Tiatria was missing out of the bed, the sheets hand been tousled as some pillows were on the floor. Varric became very panicked, very quickly. Who would take a sick pregnant woman, and why? Varric ran out the door screaming for help.

 

***********************************

 

Tiatria felt herself being jostled and she opened her eyes and saw she was in a dark room. She saw a man who looked frightening. He had dark thinning hair, his face looked horrible, scruffy beard, dark eyes which were bloodshot. He wore an armor that was silver with dark crystals. She looked behind herself to see another man dressed in templar armor with crystals coming out of his face and hands.

 

Tiatria scrunched up holding her arms around her legs, "Who are you? What do you want?"

 

The man looked at her, "My name is Samson, I'm the general for Corypheus' army."

 

Tiatria's blood ran cold as her eyes grew wide, "What do you want from me?"

 

Samson knelt down to look at her, "I have people on the inside who have been watching you and your dear Commander. I know you carry his brat in your belly too."

 

"That doesn't tell me what you want from me?"

 

Samson moved the hair out of her eyes, which Tiatria rebuffed. Samson grabbed her by the back of her head. Tiatria's got wide as his bloodshot eyes bore into her.

 

"I wanted to see what you looked like, I wanted to see what made you so special, I wanted to see why your Commander gets a happy ending while the rest of us Templars suffer. I also want to sample what he's been getting."

 

Tiatria's eyes got wide with terror as she used her hands to try and burn Samson's face. Samson snuffed out the fire like it was nothing.

 

"I'm Templar, I can counter everything you come up with Sweetheart."

 

Samson then threw Tiatria onto the floor with her butt into the air. Samson grabbed her to stand up and slammed Tiatria against the wall. Tiatria screamed as her face hit the cold wall as Samson pressed his body against hers. Samson's hand pulled up her dress as Tiatria shrieked as she tried to get Samson off of her. Samson stuck his fingers in between Tiatria's legs as she screamed.

 

Samson smelled her hair, "I'm going to enjoy this, I get to see what luxury's the Commander has been enjoying."

 

"No!" Tiatria shrieked.

 

Samson turned Tiatria around grabbing her by the throat. "Why are you doing this?" She choked out.

 

"Shut up..." he grunted, fumbling with her dress. "You're distracting me."

 

Samson pinned Tiatria to the wall with him holding her hands above her head. Samson harshly capturing her mouth in a kiss.

 

When Samson broke away, he took notice of the tears streaming down Tiatria's face, her eyes scrunched up in agony.

 

"Please stop, I...I don't want this..." she managed to whisper.

 

"It doesn't matter what you want," Samson said matter-of-factly, his gaze darkening as he leaned closer. "You are a mage. And you are good for only one thing, all mages are!"

 

********************************************

 

Varric ran down the steps and into the garden, out the main hall and down the courtyard steps as he screamed. "CASSANDRA! CASSANDRA!"

 

Cassandra was practicing with her sword with dueling dummy and turned her head hearing Varric's desperate cries. Cassandra turned her body as she lowered her sword. Cassandra became concerned when she saw the dwarf ghostly pale from fright. Dried blood around the collar of his shirt.

 

Cassandra dropped her sword as she put her right hand on Varric's shoulder. "Varric, what is it?"

 

Varric struggled for breath, "Seeker, we have a serious problem."

 

****************************************

 

Not breaking eye contact, Samson lifted his robes a few more inches before he sheathed himself inside Tiatria in a single motion. Tiatria let out a sharp cry of pain and he, a groan of pleasure. 

 

"Maker, you're so tight...lucky man, your man."

 

Samson continued to thrust himself inside Tiatria as she sobbed against him; begging, pleading for him to stop. Samson only continued to take what he deemed was rightfully should've been his. Samson kept up his harsh pace, beating Tiatria ragged against the stone wall causing the back of her dress to tear up. Samson keep the pace until he finally spilled himself inside her, releasing a roar of satisfaction. Panting heavily, Samson pulled himself from Tiatria, his seed dripping across her belly and she instinctively curled in on herself, weeping as she rocked back and forth.

 

Samson looked at the young elf as she wept. Samson gave a cruel smile.

 

"My master needs a vessel for what he needs to do to rule Thedas. I convinced him it shouldn't be me because I'm his general, someone has to keep his men in line. However he needs someone, when I learned of you, I told him a tranquil mage would be perfect. You've been a slave before so you know how to take orders and if you are void of everything that made you, you. You'd be right for the filling for whatever he needed."

 

Samson's words sent fear through Tiatria's body but the word  _tranquil_  was the word which caught her attention. Her neck snapped up urgently and she looked up at Samson with tear-filled eyes.

 

"No..." she murmured. "No, no, no..."

 

"Keep her restrained," Samson muttered apathetically as he walked across the room, reaching for the brand.

 

Two templars grabbed Tiatria's arms and slammed her against the wall. Tiatria quickly became more hysterical, frantically pulling at the Templars who were holding her they kept her bound to the wall before the other Templar's grip became tighter.

 

"She's got quite the spirit...it's a shame she'll lose that," Samson said with a sickening grin.

 

Tiatria continued to scream and writhe, doing everything in her power to escape, but the Templars held her firmly in place. As Samson approached, wielding the sunburst brand, she ducked her head to the side, hoping to avoid the cursed thing, but another Templar took hold of her jaw and righted her, forcing her to meet Samson's gaze.

 

Samson's eyes remained impassive as he descended upon her, but hers were more expressive than they had been her entire life. A thousand different expressions passed across her face, though each one was deeply rooted in fear. As the brand sunk into her forehead, the hissing sound of burning flesh was easily drowned out by her ear-shattering scream.

 

When Samson released the brand Tiatria was unconscious. The Templars dropped her as Samson looked at another Templar. "Did the crystal record all that?"

 

A Templar had a recording crystal, it recorded images, voices for anyone to see.

 

Samson looked at the crystal, "I hope that sound of her screams alone will never be able to leave you Commander for as long as you live."

 

The Templar nodded that it was off and Samson gave a snort, "See that it gets to our Commander."


	25. The Blame Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen finds out what happened to his wife, Maxwell blames himself...

Cullen jumped off the horse as it galloped into the courtyard. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs but was stopped by Cassandra and Leliana. Both had solemn looks on their faces, "Where's Tia?"

 

"Cullen" Cassandra started to speak.

 

"WHERE IS MY WIFE?" Cullen demanded.

 

Leliana showed Cullen a crystal in her hand, "We received this, early this morning."

 

Cullen looked at them angry and confused, "That doesn't tell me where my wife is."

 

"Cullen, she was taken during the night." said Cassandra, causing Cullen to look at her. "We don't know how or why she was taken. Varric's wine chalice was laced with something, rendering him unconscious. When he woke up, your wife was gone." Cullen ran his fingers through his hair, in an agitated manner. "We suspect double agents are in the Inquisition's ranks." Cassandra told him, "It was Varric who raised the alarm once he regained consciousness."

 

Leliana was looking at Cassandra then at Cullen, "We viewed what was on the crystal, the contents are...disturbing."

 

Cullen's blood boiled and froze at the same time he wasn't sure to say or do. Maxwell and the others walked up the stairs. Maxwell looked at Cullen as he took the crystal from Leliana.

 

"Is she alive?" Cullen asked quietly.

 

"Yes, she's alive." said Cassandra.

 

Maxwell put his hand on Cullen's shoulder as he looked at him. "Do you want to view it alone?"

 

_Did he want to view it alone? If Cassandra of all people had tears in her eyes, it had to be horrific._

 

Cullen looked at his friends as he gave a simple shake no. Everyone followed Cullen into the War Room. Cassandra then took his sword from him and removed all daggers that were close to him. Cullen took a deep breath and gave a hard swallow as he put the crystal on the table. Everyone held their breaths as Cullen touched the crystal to be turned on.

 

After a few moments all those in Skyhold's walls heard a horrific, heart wrenching scream. Leliana kept her head low as Cassandra looked at her friend. Maxwell cried, tears poured down his cheeks as he saw Cullen was leaning over the war table as he held onto its edges. Tears dripped from Cullen's eyes like a stream hitting onto the table as he stared at the crystal. His eyes were wide as they held shock and disbelief. The woman he loved and married, raped and made tranquil. Samson recorded it for Cullen to watch it over and over again.

 

Samson was right, the sound of the screams of his wife would never leave his ears again. The pain the fear Tiatria must have suffered. Samson using his Templar abilities to take away Tiatria's ability to fight back and defend herself. Now she was void of emotion, life, everything that made him love her, was gone.

 

No one moved, they were afraid to, they didn't know what to say or do. They just watched Cullen slowly rock back and forth. Maxwell knew this was going to be the build-up of something bad. Maxwell knelt down, "Cullen, we'll find her. We'll find a way to bring her back to you."

 

Cullen in flash rose to his feet and grabbed the collar of Maxwell's tunic. "How are we," he corrected himself, "you going to get her back? We don't even know where _she_ is!" Cullen shook his head in agitation, "Even if we get Tia back, she will _never_ again be who she once was!"

 

Cassandra took a few steps forward, "Your child still alive Cullen, even if she isn't there, a part of her always will be." she told him.

 

Cullen looked at Cassandra angered, "That is a cold consolation Cassandra." he snarled.

 

"For now it's the only consolation." she told him gently.

 

Maxwell picked up the crystal, "I'll have Dagna look at the crystal and see if there is anything she can tell us about it."

 

Josephine looked at Maxwell, "Our alliance with Orlais holds for the present they'll send aid upon request."

 

Cassandra looked at Josephine, "And our actions at Adamant denied Corypheus his army of demons! With Orlais support and our army's numbers match his! Corypheus' must be panicking if he sanctioned Lady Lavellan's abduction."

 

Leliana had her hands behind her back as she listened, she then turned her head to look at Maxwell. "My agents agree, our victories have shaken his disciples."

 

Cullen growled, "None of that helps us in finding my wife! All that matter is where is Corypheus now? Could Tia be there as well?"

 

Cassandra looked at him, "After you left we received word that, after Adamant, Corypheus uprooted his mages stronghold's and sent them marching south to the Arbor Wilds. Maybe she was being held in one of those strongholds?"

 

Maxwell nodded, "His army clearly wasn't prepared to run then! Our victories have them on the defensive."

 

Cullen stepped forward, "They've terrorized Thedas long enough! We end them now! If Corypheus is hiding in the Arbor Wilds with my wife in tow then that's where I'll go!"

 

Maxwell shook his head, "No Cullen, that's where we'll go. You're not alone, not in this!" Cullen gave Maxwell a nasty look, what right did he have to feel like they could be friends at this particular moment. 

 

Josephine looked puzzled, "But what is Corypheus doing in such a remote area?"

 

Leliana looked at her, "His people have been ransacking elven ruins since Haven." She looked at Maxwell, "We believe he seeks more. What he hopes to find however continues to elude us."

 

Maxwell looked at her, "Samson mentioned something about Cullen's wife being a vessel. We have to find out what he means by that. Making her tranquil seemed to be key to making it work."

 

Morrigan walked up to the table, "Fortunately I can assist."

 

Maxwell gave a nod, "You have my attention Lady Morrigan." Morrigan looked at the advisors before looking back at Maxwell, "What Corypheus seeks in those forgotten woods is as ancient as it is dangerous."

 

Maxwell felt a little worried, "Which is?"

 

Morrigan backed away a little, "It is best if I show you." Morrigan walked out of the room with Maxwell behind her.

 

Cullen got up as he looked at Cassandra, "You'll get your sword back when I think you're ready. Till then I'll hold onto them."

 

*************************************************************************

 

Cullen sought refuge in his office, he sat in his chair as he his right hand was held up against his nose, and he was deep in thought. The images of his wife's terror and horrific screams in his mind. There was a mountain of paperwork but Cullen had no intention in touching it. Cullen wondered, if he'd ever see his child or his wife again? What more was Samson capable of? How much more pain and evil was he going to do to his beloved wife?

 

The thoughts that entered his mind of what was being done to Tiatria were horrific. Cullen knew as a former Templar things that went on, things that Templars did to mages and no one said or did anything about.

 

Cullen got up from his seat and walked over to one of the book cases, he pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment.  He pushed all the papers off his desk and unrolled the parchment and revealed a map. He started to look around all the areas mentioned in the war room to see if he could figure out what paths or routes Samson's army would be taking. Cullen quickly went to his quarters and packed a bag, he was going to wait till night fall till he'd leave Skyhold and start looking for his wife. At this point the only person he trusted was himself in trying to get Tiatria back. He threw his bag on his chair in his office and leaned over his desk once more, looking at the map. 

 

"You're in your head too much, Curly."

 

Cullen rose his head to see Varric, Maxwell and Bull were walking through the door. Cullen exploded leaping over his desk as he gave off a huge, enraged roar. He grabbed Maxwell's coat and slammed him against the door behind him.

 

Angry tears filled Cullen's eyes, "YOU!" he roared, "IF YOU HAD LET ME STAY WITH HER THE WAY I WANTED, SHE'D STILL BE HERE!" Bull grabbed Cullen off of Maxwell and for once Cullen was overpowering Bull, who fought to hold on. "MY WIFE IS TRANQUIL BECAUSE OF YOU! THE HORRORS, EVERYTHING SHE SUFFERED IS _YOUR_ FAULT!"

 

Maxwell looked at Cullen rather cross as his hand gently sliced through the air, "I know that Cullen!"

 

Bull let go of Cullen when he settled and approached Maxwell and sucker punched him in the face, breaking his nose. Maxwell held his face in his right hand as Cullen approached him in a very aggressive manner. "You know what she suffered before!" Cullen snarled, "now _again_ at the hands of a Templar! Do you know what that's like?" No one had seen such anger in Cullen's eyes before, "The horror and fear?" Cullen demanded.

 

Maxwell lowered his hand showing his bloodied nose, Maxwell punched Cullen in the jaw causing him to stumble back. "YES!" he replied, "Yes Cullen, I do know what it's like to be raped by a Templar!" Maxwell roared. Cullen punched Maxwell in the jaw, which caused him to see stars. Cullen then grabbed Maxwell's shirt and slammed him backward onto his desk.

 

Varric was horrified to be mixed up in seeing all this drama. Varric looked up at Bull who just stood there to make sure it didn't get too out of hand. The two watched every move the two of them made.

 

Cullen glared at Maxwell for a few moments before he let go, he stood up as he spit out a back molar as he saw the truth in Maxwell's eyes. Cullen's eyes softened slightly, "I had no idea, Inquisitor, I'm sorry."

 

Maxwell's eyes burned with rage, "No," he snapped as he spit out some blood, "you wouldn't, would you? I don't find a need to talk about my past."

 

Varric scratched the back of his head, "Shit Casanova...does Sparkler..."

 

Maxwell looked at Varric still having anger in his eyes, "Yes, Dorian knows. He was the first person to ever know about _any_ of it." Maxwell looked back at Cullen, "He helps me cope with the nightmares, flashbacks, all of it."

 

Maxwell wiped the blood running from his nose, "I know exactly the pain she suffered and continues to suffer...all of it. I was almost made Tranquil myself afterward!" Maxwell then walked up to Cullen slowly, "I will  _always_ blame myself what happened to your wife Cullen...always."

 

Maxwell narrowed his eyes,"Always" Cullen didn't know what to say, Maxwell did however, he looked at Cullen's desk and looked at the maps and snatched one. "I will never stop looking, never stop searching for your wife Cullen! _Never_!" Maxwell held up the map to Cullen's face. "Now if you are willing to stay here, we can all work together in looking for her or" he threw the map back onto Cullen's desk, "you can leave and look for her on your own."

 

Maxwell then left Cullen's office without a single word leaving Cullen and the others stunned. Varric looked at Cullen, "We were going to have you come get a drink with us. You need to get out of your head Cullen." Cullen turned around and looked at the map, he started to realize that if he did strike out on his own, the odds of finding Tiatria would be minimal. However if he staid in the Inquisition and utilized its resources, the likely hood of her being found would be a lot better. As much as he hated it and as angry as he was, Cullen knew he had to stay. 

 

Cullen felt someone touching his arm, he looked at Varric with tears in his eyes as Bull put his hand on Cullen's shoulder, "Come on Cullen, you shouldn't be alone." said the Dwarf, "The first round is on me."

 

Cullen walked out with his friends as Varric scratched the back of his head, "You can try and win back some of the money you lost last time."

 

"Not on your life dwarf." Cullen replied.

 

*************************************************

 

Maxwell made a swift movement in putting his nose back into correct placement. Dorian growled, "Why do you keep letting that man punch you Amatus?"

 

Maxwell leaned forward as he used an Elfroot leaf to put over his nose to heal it. After a moment, Maxwell looked up at Dorian as he stood up. He then went to a wash basin and took a cloth to wash off the blood from his face.

 

Maxwell took a deep sigh, " _I'm_  responsible for what happened to his wife, Dorian. The horrors, _every_ horror that she has suffered on every level, it would break anyone's will to live."

 

Dorian gave a sigh, as he lowered his arms. "Amatus, you can't blame yourself."

 

Maxwell spun around at Dorian, "I DO BLAME MYSELF DORIAN!" he snapped as he ran his fingers through his hair, "IF I HADN'T" Maxwell sniffed up his tears, "made Cullen come with us..." Maxwell lowered his head as his shoulders began to shake.

 

Dorian gave a firm look, "What that this wouldn't have happened?" he sighed as he shook his head, "We don't know how these people got into Skyhold, who is to say that if the Commander was here that this  _still_ wouldn't have happened?"

 

Dorian watched as Maxwell sat back on his bed as he leaned forward holding his hands. Dorian walked over and knelt down holding his Amatus' hands. Maxwell looked at Dorian with glassy eyes as he struggled for words.

 

Maxwell's bottom lip quivered as he refused to look into Dorian's eyes. "She was taken from her home, raped and made tranquil Dorian. She had to be frightened..." Maxwell lowered his head, "just like I was. Just like I could have been."

 

Dorian gave a small smile as he held Maxwell's hands and gently brushed the hair out of his Amatus' eyes. Tears ran down Maxwell's cheeks as he looked at Dorian.

 

Dorian kissed Maxwell forehead, "Amatus, you aren't her, she isn't you." Dorian's hands gently squeezed Maxwell's, "Tranquility wasn't meant for you." Maxwell felt Dorian's forehead bump his, "We'll find her and figure out what to do next, hmmm?"

 

Dorian wiped the tears from Maxwell's cheeks with his thumbs. "If Cullen  _had_  been here..." Maxwell was still trying to find the logic if Cullen had remained behind.

 

Dorian shook his as he hushed Maxwell as he sat on the bed, "It's alright Amatus we'll find her."

 

***********************************

 

In the cold stones of Therinfal, plans for Corypheus' next strike were taking shape. Samson was busy making preparations for his Master the only leisure he had was when, he took Tiatria to his bed. Tiatria always complied with every wish Samson demanded of her and more. When he was done with her, Tiatria was told to stand in the Main Hall and wait for further instruction. However most of the time, with an elven beauty in the hall, who could never say no, most of male Templars would sample Samson's prize. Even with her large belly, men seemed to still be attracted to the dark haired beauty. 

 

Even as men shuffled her around, raised her skirt and bent her over for the taking, Tiatria couldn't help but miss the way Cullen treated her. How gentle he was, caring, tender even. The men here would used their hands to hold her tight, or hit her, leaving marks. Some seemed to make it a game to see who could beat her the severest in making her lose their former Knight Commander's child. Many viewed Cullen as a traitor who abandoned the Order, seeking his own gains with the Inquisition. 

 

A young templar watched Tiatria very intently, he watched her as carried water jugs, from the well in the courtyard to the kitchens. He watched as other Templars took Tiatria in the hallways, either striking her or spitting on her. He had honey blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, he had gentle face. His hair was cut in a militant type style. His name was Soryn and he newly came to the templars shortly before Samson's take over. Like any good soldier he did as ordered and tried the new red lyrium. The stuff had an unusual taste and hurt his body for days after ingesting it.  Soryn had seen what happened to the Templars who kept ingesting the red lyrium. 

 

However much he wanted to stop drinking the stuff he couldn't do to lyrium withdrawl and there was no other lyrium available.  All the normal lyrium was gone and only the red lyrium was available. Soryn watched as Tiatria walked from the kitchens with Samson's dinner to a separate room across the main hallway. He'd converted it into a war room of sorts and was looking over a map of the Arbor Wilds. He looked up when he heard the door open, seeing Tiatria coming with his food. 

 

Samson smiled as he watched Tiatria put the plate on the table next to the map. "I have your food Master." Tiatria said in a flat tone. When Tiatria woke up from the ritual, Samson made it very clear that she was to always call him Master to avoid beatings. As Tiatria's right hand pulled away from the plate, Samson grabbed her by the wrist. Samson's grip was always tight and hurt. Samson pulled Tiatria  towards him, his left hand braced her back, forcing her to slam onto the table. Samson kicked Tiatria's feet apart as his right hand went into his robes. "I think I'll be having an appetizer before, dinner. "

 

Soryn knew what was going to happen next, he looked at Tiatria's eyes which were blank as her right cheek pressed into the table. 

 

"Sir!" Samson looked up at Soryn who stood up at attention. Samson looked at the Templar rather cross. "What is it?" 

 

Soryn looked at Samson who always sent chills down his spine, he pointed over his shoulder with his right thumb. Knight-Captain Carroll wants a word with you. Something about the shipments from the Emerald Graves."

 

Samson growled in agitation as his cock was already hard and was aching to the point of pain. The old burned out Templar, had always had a problem in the sexual department, since his lyrium addiction seriously took over. At times things would work and now he had a new pretty play thing. 

 

"That pile of rubble can barely talk, how do you know what he wants?" 

 

Soryn panicked for an explanation, anything, "All I could make out was lyrium and Emerald. I figured that's what he meant." Samson growled as he pulled himself away from Tiatria and  put himself back together. Samson looked back at Tiatria, "I'll be back for you later." he growled. Soryn watched Samson glare at him as he  passed by, he then looked at Tiatria who didn't move. Soryn walked over to Tiatria, his left hand gently took her right, Tiatria looked up at Soryn confused. "What are you doing?" she questioned.

 

Soryn helped Tiatria stand up and noticed how dirty she looked, "It's alright" Tiatria noticed how much the young Templar looked like Cullen. Soryn held Tiatria's hand and started to walk with her in tow, but Tiatria didn't move, causing him to stop. "I can't leave, Samson will be angry if I don't remain where he left me. I don't like it when he's angry." Soryn gave a gentle look. "It's alright, I'll handle Samson." 

 

Tiatria decided to follow the young Templar to his quarters, when Tiatria walked in Soryn closed the door and looked back at Tiatria, she had lowered the straps of her dress. Soryn was quick to stop her, "That's not necessary my lady."

 

Tiatria was confused, "What reason could you want me then?" 

 

Soryn felt sorry for Tiatria, a mother to be being abused and used for whatever the others wanted. Soryn tried to keep his eyes on hers as he raised the straps of Tiatria's dress.  Soryn put his right hand on Tiatria's shoulder and gently escorted Tiatria to a chair. As Soryn looked at her, he could see the dark circles under her big blue eyes. Her arms were bruised as were different parts of her body. Tiatria kept her eyes low, hair blocked her eyes, which caused Soryn to move the hair aside so he could see her better. 

 

"Are you hungry?" he questioned, causing Tiatria to look at him. Tiatria shook her head, "No, but I thank you for the thought, Master." Soryn held up his hands, shaking his head, "No! I'm not your Master, never call me that!" 

 

"What should I call you then?"

 

Soryn smiled as took her left hand into his. "My name is Soryn, you can call me that." Tiatria gave a nod, "Alright, I'll call you Soryn."

 

*************************

 

Over a month passed and the Inquisition moved at a slow pace, Samson's letters that had been left at the temple of Dumat,had been sifted by Dorian. His expertise in translations of difficult languages, seemed to be put to task.  Dorian scoured the libraries for any and all books he could find on ancient Tevinter language. From what Dorian could tell the writings were written in a dialect that was over a millennia. 

 

At the moment all Dorian could decipher was, a place ' _were regret dwells'_ , also he made out the word _vessel_. No one really could figure out what they meant, Cullen's need to find his wife only became more intense after Leliana's people had discovered Corypheus' agents scouring elven ruins but left with nothing of importance. Cullen's imagination ran wild with what Samson truly wanted with his wife.

 

Over the coming days, Leliana had her ravens fly to every agent, every resource she knew of to get any information she could find on Samson's location. Josephine wrote to the Empress to please have Brialla's spies see if they could find any information or her own personal contacts with the nobles could help shed some light on the situation. Dagna did her best to try and find any new information she could find from the crystal. It was hard since the room was dark but she could tell that the room was bricked with stone. Unfortunately she couldn't find anything else in her opinion would be helpful. She felt so bad for Cullen and his family. Cullen would come down everyday to examine the crystal with Dagna for any hints or clues. He'd bring all of his maps to scour all the terrain to look for any place that was made with stone or brick. It wasn't long before Cullen found out that Tiatria was at Therinfal Redoubt but Dagna told him that the odds were that she wasn't there anymore.

 

 

Cullen on the other hand was more concerned what would happen to his child once it was born. He knew time was running out before that time would come. Cullen worked his men like none other, long hours, few breaks, Cullen was determined to see vengeance for what happened to his wife. Every night he'd pray at the temple of Andraste for guidance. Cullen was angry and in pain that this had happened. To Cullen there was few words that could comfort him at this time. Varric, Bull and others did their best to reach out and help him but Cullen withdrew from his friends and all social life. He didn't seem to be sleeping anymore and would only eat when Cassandra brought him food and supervised. The rest of the time, Cullen remained focused on getting his family back and that he'd make Samson suffer.

 

Maxwell entered Cullen's office who was having a meeting at the moment. Cullen was leaning over his desk as he looked up at his men. "Rylan will head one of the units when we get to Therinfal. I want you all to take up the infantry line and be ready for his signal to charge in the gates." Maxwell noticed how hard Cullen's face had become, his eyes beyond cold. "At present we have Morris having his men working day and night on make ladders to scale the walls of the castle." Cullen stood up as he held onto his sword's pommel with both hands. He caught sight of Maxwell standing behind the soldiers with his hands behind his back, calmly listening. 

 

Cullen took his right hand and rubbed his eyes as he groaned, "That'll be all." he told the group. The soldiers stood at attention, saluted and walked out. Maxwell watched the men leave before he turned his attention back on Cullen. "I see you have been keeping busy."

 

Cullen gave the Inquisitor a hard look, as Maxwell walked over to Cullen's desk, " Dagna said that Samson would have moved away from Therinfal by now."

 

Cullen became highly agitated and had his fists punch the desk. "I don't accept that Inquisitor!" he bellowed, "There has to be something there!" Cullen didn't want to hear it, even if he could see the truth in Maxwell's eyes. Even if the truth was clearly in front of him, he couldn't accept it. Cullen walked over to the small window behind his desk and leaned against the wall. "I can't just sit idle Inquisitor, I need to do something! I need to find my family!" Cullen shook his head as he growled, "Even if the Templars are no longer there, there may still be something, clues as to where they are going."

 

Maxwell sighed, "I know Cullen, you need to be patient."

 

Cullen snapped his head looking at Maxwell, "Patient?" he questioned in a salty tone. Cullen's left hand pointed at the door. "Patient! You wouldn't say that if it was Dorian that was taken! You'd rip half Thedas apart to find him!" he snapped. Cullen walked back to his desk as he flicked his left thumb off his chin. "It's my family who was taken Inquisitor, not yours." Cullen corrected. He still blamed Maxwell for the abduction of his wife and Maxwell knew it. Maxwell knew Cullen needed a focus at the moment and he was okay with it being him. 

 

"Cullen, believe it or not, we all feel your loss. We all view each other as a family here, not just colleagues. We all feel that something was stolen from us, just as much as you." Cullen seemed to have taken a small measure of comfort in those words. 

 

Maxwell looked at one of Cullen's map and turned it to his direction, "Leliana has had a little more success with her ravens, in finding out that the vessel was key to something called an  _Eluvian_." Cullen's interest had clearly been peaked as he watched Maxwell's right index finger, trace over trading route lines. however don't know who or what that was exactly." Maxwell looked up as he heard Cullen becoming agitated and rub his neck. Maxwell stood up as he held his hands behind his back. "Morrigan showed me what an Eluvian is" Cullen looked at Maxwell eagerly, "It's a full  length elven mirror used to travel from place to place and even between worlds."

 

Maxwell sat on a corner of Cullen's desk, "I have Morrigan and Solas looking for any possible locations where this artifacts could still be found."

 

Cullen sat down his chair in an agitated slump, he then lean forward putting his elbows on his desk as his hands rubbed his forehead. Hearing about magic elven mirrors, that traveled through the landscape or even worlds, gave Cullen a headache. "We're running out of time Inquisitor," he huffed, "everyday that passes is a day closer to my child being born and only Maker knows what Samson has planned."

 

Maxwell felt Cullen's plight, and was just as worried as him on that factor alone. "Cullen," 

 

Cullen looked up at Maxwell as he leaned back into his chair, clearly discouraged. "We'll find her, we are doing everything we can to find her." Maxwell watched as tears formed in Cullen's eyes. "I've missed everything, watching my child grow" Cullen's hands seemed to block his eyes as he took a moment. "Or even feel my child stir in my wife's belly." 

 

Maxwell looked at Cullen who seemed to have lost all hope, even as Cullen rubbed his eyes with his left hand; Maxwell felt tremendous guilt. Because of his choice, his friend was suffering needlessly. Cullen had been robbed of everything a husband and father to be should be entitled to during something so joyous. Maxwell was going to make very sure his friend would get his family back. However for the rest of his life, Maxwell would forever blame himself for all that Cullen was currently suffering. 

 

Maxwell put his left hand on Cullen's left shoulder, "In the meantime, you need to start eating and sleeping properly. You're no good to anyone if you collapse from exhaustion." Maxwell could clearly see Cullen was sulking and not paying attention. He nudged Cullen's shoulder, "What will your wife say if she sees you half starved and worn out?" he teased. Cullen finally looked up at Maxwell and gave a nod, "Alright."

 


	26. Hope and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen along with the Inquisition's help hound Corypheus and Samson through the Arbor Wilds. Cullen and Cole come up with a plan to rescue Tiatria before she becomes the Vessel for whatever Corypheus is planning. Cullen helps Tiatria bring their child into the world.

 

Months went by and in that time Maxwell and Morrigan worked with the others on what Corypheus wanted in the Arbor Wilds. And in the end they found it, the Eluvian that was in that forest.

 

Before they left for the wilds, Maxwell helped Cassandra locate the missing Seekers. Together they found the missing Seekers in a fortress called Caer Oswin. Cassandra and the Maxwell discovered that High Seeker Lucius had sold his fellow Seekers to the Order of Fiery Promise after learning that they were resistant to red lyrium, thus making them unusable to Corypheus.

 

The Lord Seeker in fact  _willingly_  allowed an Envy demon to assume his identity and take command of the Templar Order while Lucius led his fellow seekers to their doom. When confronted at Caer Oswin, Lucius revealed the _'truth'_  about what the Seekers of Truth really are; " _abominations_ " who have created a never ending war by creating the Templar Order and the Circle of Magi. Lucius gave Cassandra a book that contained the secrets of the Seekers' order as proof of his words. Claiming to have higher ambitions than Corypheus, Lucius revealed his plans to creating a new purer Order that will start anew after the world ends with Corypheus' ascension to godhood. He attempted to convince Cassandra to join him only to meet his end in the ensuing battle.

 

Cassandra refused to join in such madness and she along with Solas, Cole and Maxwell killed him and the other hostiles from the Order of Fiery Promise that remained.

 

In the time Maxwell and Cassandra were gone, Leliana, Cullen, and Josephine pulled their forces together to hound Corypheus and find Tiatria. Most of the time Cullen was ahead of the others to give orders and anticipate their enemies next move. 

 

Leliana's agents reported that Tiatria staid for the most part in the center of the Templar's army. Samson had ordered her to do so, so it would make her a harder target. Samson was well aware Cullen would want his wife back, so he was going to make it very hard for him. Cole had tracked and found the main camps with Leliana's agents. With his ability to be unseen Cole stayed close by to make sure the journey wasn't too strenuous on her. Her pregnancy had progressed and she was now very large. Cole couldn't sense anything from Tiatria as he looked at her. However he could sense the  baby and he could tell it was scared.

 

Tiatria's eyes were void of all emotion and life, the sunburst brand's mark in the middle of her forehead. Once Maxwell and Cassandra had regrouped with his army; he was brought up to speed. Maxwell ordered Cole not to say a word to Cullen about Tiatria's condition. He didn't want her location being leaked to Cullen who'd leave and get himself killed in an attempt of retrieve her. Also Maxwell didn't want Cullen to learn of any of the horrors she was continuing to suffer.

  
Maxwell, Cole, Solas and Cassandra decided to use what they had learned from the Lord Seeker's tome and work on what they could do to help Tiatria break free of her Tranquility.

 

Cullen was in his tent getting undressed from his normal armor. Maxwell entered Cullen's tent as he noticed Cullen was putting on another type of armor, Templar armor. It was Cullen's from when he continued to serve. He had kept every bit of it, even the helmet and robes, sword and shield. Cullen hadn't worn it in years but it was still in excellent condition. It was polished, clean nothing to suggest he'd ever not being up keeping it.

 

"Whoa" said Maxwell, admiring Cullen in it. He knew Cullen was a former Templar but to see him actually in the armor was shocking and a little weird to Maxwell. 

 

Cullen turned around as he adjusted the straps on the breastplate. Cullen looked at Maxwell as he grabbed his old sword and shield. "I never could figure out why I kept all this," said Cullen as he felt the weight of his old sword, "and kept up all of its upkeep." Cullen looked at Maxwell as he sheathed his sword. "I guess the Maker knew that one day it would be needed again."

 

Maxwell nodded, "Are you sure you want to go through with this plan Cullen?"

 

"Yes!" said Cullen in a determined voice, "The men will do well without me. Cole will help me find where Samson has my wife. Hopefully in wearing the Templar armor, I can pass by the remaining Wardens and Templars without notice. I will retrieve Tia and bring her back here till the battle is over and we will go back to Skyhold. She has to be close to having the baby."

 

Cullen lowered his head as concern wracked his eyes, "Who knows what will happen to my child once it's born." Cullen thought about all the time he missed in watching is child grow and develop. He missed feeling his child move inside his wife's womb. Maxwell watched Cullen's right hand clench. "Or what horrors Samson has planned."

 

Maxwell walked up to Cullen and put his left hand on Cullen's shoulder, "Please for Andraste's sake be careful out there. Don't take any foolish chances or risks, if we can't get her tomorrow, I promise will get her another day."

 

"My child may not have another day Inquisitor." Cullen told him honestly.

 

Cullen held out his hand to Maxwell, "I may not get another chance to say this Inquisitor but, it has been an honor to serve and fight by your side."

 

Maxwell took Cullen's hand and smiled, "I couldn't agree more Cullen, I feel the same way about you."

 

*********************************************************

 

When morning had come to the Arbor Wilds. The time had come to confront Corypheus preventing him from reaching his goal of an Elven artifact. Cullen grabbed his Templar helmet and left the camp at dawn with Cole. They left their friends to whatever fate the Maker had for them as did their own.

 

Cullen put on his helmet hiding his face as followed Cole through the brush and thick vegetation of the forest. Cole was silent in his walking and guiding Cullen. The two agreed that if he approached by any of the enemy Cullen would act as if he was part of Samson's company and Cole would follow.

 

Cole led Cullen to where he last saw Samson's encampment. When they got there it was empty and burnt to the ground. They had no intentions of coming back to this spot. Cullen and Cole found a trail to where they were going. Cullen noticed footsteps of someone without shoes or armor that stayed with the Templars. He knew that they had to belong to Tiatria and he took solace that she was alive, now he just had to find her.

 

It was about another hour before, they started to hear sounds of the battle around them and both had their weapons at the ready. The trail showed that more and more of the Red Templars were breaking off; possibly to join in the fighting. However the progression was still going into one direction as if everyone was sure of where they were to go.

 

Cole and Cullen did have to engage in battle as they got farther in as more elven ruins could be seen. Cullen knew that they were getting closer as more elven statues and structures could be found. Eventually the two made it to an Elven building, and Cullen saw the templars going into the building itself.

 

Cullen caught sight of Tiatria from the back. Her hair was longer and, her dress was the same as the day as she was taken. It was dirty and torn but it was her, Cullen's heart pounded as he realized he was so close in getting her back.

 

Cole looked at Cullen, "She's alright, the child is alright, it wants to come out soon though."

 

Cullen's heart started to race as he realized Tiatria could be or start her labor soon. "We have to be careful" Cole told him, "there isn't much time and your excitement may have you make a mistake. Be patient, she will be left unguarded to prepare for a short time. That is when you should take her."

 

Cullen knew Cole was right, he couldn't afford any mistakes. He looked at Cole, "Is there a way you can distract the surrounding Templars so I can get to Tia or you get her out instead, if I can't?"

 

Cole gave a nod, "People don't see me unless I let them, I can try and lead her out safely, small, no notice. It depends if she will come with me."

 

Cullen's mind raced as he fought for an idea,"Tell her you are to take her where Samson wants her to be, for whatever ritual or thing they need her for." He knew from experience that Tranquil would obey if there was logic in it. 

 

Cullen then walked out of the brush with sword in hand, he walked to be with the other Templars and Cole followed. With being a former Templar Cullen knew when to stay in formation, everything that it took to blend in. Samson led the men enter inside the temple, he told several Templars to run to the courtyard and set up explosives.

 

Samson then looked back and saw that Tiatria who kept her head down in his presence. Cullen noticed she had bruises on her arms and wrists. Samson grabbed Tiatria's right wrist as he led her away from where the blast was going to be.

 

Cullen caught sight of Tiatria as she was pulled to the side with Samson. Her face was solemn and without emotion. Cullen got a better look of  her arms and wrists seemed and th extensive bruising. Tiatria stood perfectly still, like all tranquil did.

 

"Get ready for the blast you bastards! Get clear!" Samson ordered. 

 

All the Templars and Cullen got clear and hid behind walls, statues anything to shield themselves. When the explosives went off the ground shook hard. Debris flew everywhere as Cullen looked at Tiatria and noticed Cole standing behind her and Samson.

 

When it was over Samson still held onto Tiatria's hand and raced for the hole. Cullen and the other Red Templars joined Samson as they all started jumping inside of it.

 

Maxwell, Morrigan, Solas, Cassandra and Varric ran in watching Samson jump into the hole with Tiatria in tow. Cullen jumped in after them as did Cole, Maxwell saw the two and knew it was in the Maker's hands.

 

Samson and his men fought through strange Dalish elves shot arrows, cast spells on them. Cullen did his best to push through and used his shield and sword to protect Tiatria from any assault. Tiatria didn't seem to be frightened by the chaos around her. She would just stop when someone either protected her or tried to assault her.

 

A few times Tiatria heard what she thought was Cullen's lion roar in the middle of the heat of the battle. Tiatria's empty eyes would scan for Cullen to see if her ears were correct. At one point she felt someone leading her to a wall.

 

Tiatria looked and saw it was Cole. He was holding onto his daggers with her behind him.

 

Tiatria looked between her dirty, greasy strands of hair that covered her face. Her eyes were black, her lower lip cut and bruised. Anyone who looked at her could tell she'd been beaten on several occations but these marks looked recent. "Cole, it's nice to see you." Tiatria said to him in a flat, emotionless tone. "Why are you here?"

 

Cole saw a Red Templar nearby and stabbed him in the back and then slit his throat. Tiatria watched the body fall into the water. "Cole, you can't kill the Templars. They want to bring order out of chaos."

 

Cole looked at Tiatria, "You were lied to, they want to help the Elder One. He's a bad person and wants to hurt people."

 

Tiatria didn't seem to register what Cole was saying, "Samson promises that I can help, I can help the Templars to bring order."

 

Tiatria then noticed Samson and the Red Templars were moving on. "I must go, it was nice in talking to you." She then started to walk away from Cole, which caused him to grab her hand. "You need to stay here with me. Samson wants you to stay with me, to protect you."

 

Tiatria watched the Templars leave, leaving only one left behind. Cullen started to run over to Tiatria but Samson came back.

 

"Soldier, where is the tranquil slave?" Samson questioned irritated.

 

Cullen froze and stood at attention, "I was looking for her Sir, when I noticed she wasn't with us." Cullen was trying to alter his voice from Samson.

 

Samson looked around and saw Tiatria standing off into the darkness. He walked over to her as his face showed irritation. He grabbed Tiatria's wrist and pulled her, "You stupid bitch! You never stay where I tell you to! Right now isn't the time to be wondering about!"

 

Tiatria looked back at Cole, "Good-bye Cole."

 

Samson stopped and looked back and saw no one, "Who are you talking to? There's no one there!"

 

Tiatria looked at him, "I was with my friend Cole. He came to see me, protect me."

 

Samson shook his head as he as he rolled his eyes, he figured it was some sort of imaginary friend or something, because there was no one there.

 

Samson looked at Cullen, "You!"

 

Cullen still stood at attention, Samson tossed Tiatria at him, "You'll be her personal bodyguard, see that she doesn't get killed. We'll be needing her later, if you do a good job, I'll let you have your way with her."

 

Cullen struggled very hard not to stab Samson right then and there, he would have but he didn't know how to get out with Red Templars around. Cullen gave a nod as Samson walked away leaving the two alone. Cullen took Tiatria's hand as she looked at him, Cullen nearly was set to rage as he finally saw Tiatria's condition, beaten, bruised, half starved. He looked into her soulless, empty eyes. Tiatria's belly was huge and she could go into labor at any moment. Cullen was desperate to hug her but now wasn't the time.

 

Tiatria looked at his hand holding hers, "Do you want me now?"

 

Cullen felt his body freeze with those words, just like when they first met and Tiatria thought she needed to sleep with him to thank him. Cullen shook his head and kept Tiatria walking behind him. Cullen's shield and sword at the ready. Cullen kept them at a slow pace so nothing came out as surprise. He was also hoping that he'd lose the others and find a way out.

 

Tiatria stopped at one point and put her left hand on the wall. Cullen heard her groan which caused him to look around.

 

"What is it?" he asked.

 

Tiatria looked at him, "I believe my baby is coming."

 

Cullen began to sweat, "What?"

 

Tiatria gave him an honest look, "I've been having pains since dawn, I was hoping they'd go away. Samson says it's too inconvenient and he can't deal with it right now."

 

The day was already late so if she was still having pains, Cullen knew odds were they weren't going away.

 

"How strong are the pains?" Cullen questioned as he stabbed his sword into the dirt and put his right hand on her belly. At the moment Cullen felt his child move around. Cullen felt such joy at that moment that he had to remind himself where he was. 

 

"They are coming more frequently and are no longer inconsequential" Tiatria told Cullen causing him to look at her, "they are now causing me to slow down. That makes Samson angry, I don't like it when he's angry."

 

Cullen could clearly see what would happen if Samson became angry, he was going to make very sure Samson paid for every mark on his wife's skin.

 

"Well we're going to go as slow as you need," he told her, "we'll stop if we have to. Don't worry about it, I'll deal with Samson." Tiatria nodded as they continued, she liked this Templar and appreciated his kindness.

 

Cullen prayed somehow Samson would be killed so they could just leave. However that wasn't the case, and Samson kept tabs on them so there was no opportunity to escape. Eventually they broke down a door that led into a chamber and into the outside. The Red Templars were kept busy killing all of the elves who resisted their progression farther into the temple.

 

"Fight on! An army of these Bastards won't stop us!" Samson encouraged. When the last of those who resisted were killed, Samson chuckled as he looked at his men. "You tough Bastards, a day's march, hours of fighting, and still fierce as dragons." Samson patted one of the soldier's shoulders as he looked at his men with pride. "They Chantry never knew what it was throwing away."

 

Samson grabbed Tiatria and jerked her forward with him, "Careful Sir, she's in labor." Cullen warned.

 

Samson chuckled, "I wouldn't worry about it, as soon as it's born we're leaving it here to rot with the dead."

 

That wasn't going to happen while Cullen was alive, he watched Samson drag Tiatria to a huge hill. Cullen could see from the landing of the steps that there was a huge mirror and well at the top of the hill.

 

"Come on vessel, you have some filling to do!" Samson snarled.

 

Maxwell and the others ran into the open area where a well was kept. One of the Templars looked behind Samson. He pointed behind his commanding officer, "Samson! Ser...watch out!"

 

Samson turned around seeing Maxwell and the others running for him. They stopped when they saw Samson holding onto Tiatria.

 

"Inquisitor, you and those elf-things don't know when to when to stop. You've hunted us half across Thedas. I should've guessed you'd follow us into this hole."

 

Maxwell saw Cole slowly walking towards Samson and Tiatria. Cullen kept his eyes fixed on his wife, he wasn't going to chance her getting hurt.

 

Maxwell looked at Samson, "I found your tranquil, Maddox. He sacrificed himself for your cause."

 

Samson's face saddened, "I told him not to...he died as one of us, then. One of the faithful." Samson then looked at Maxwell giving him a hardened look. An evil grin crossed his lips, he let go of Tiatria and rose his hands.

 

"Corypheus chose me twice, first as his General, now as the vessel for the Well of Sorrow." Samson tilted his head, "However, I told him I was too valuable as his General, so I found a proper candidate for the vessel. Do you know what's inside the Well? Wisdom. The kind of wisdom to scour a world."

 

Samson had a very satisfied look on his face as he looked at the well "I give it to Corypheus, and he can walk into the Fade w _ithout_ your precious anchor; and all of it contained in a tranquil slave."

 

Maxwell watched Samson look back at him as he folded his arms. "What Tranquil slave?"

 

Samson looked around, "Wha...What? Where is she?"

 

**********************************************************

 

Cullen and Cole ran with Tiatria as fast as they could, Tiatria had to stop because of the contractions. Cullen followed the same way that Maxwell and the others had gone. Cole kept the way clear but to his surprise, it was.

 

"Templar please stop, I need to sit down." Tiatria urged.

 

Cullen put Tiatria down and threw his helmet off as he grabbed her face and fiercely kissed her. Tiatria looked at Cullen when she pushed back.

 

"You look like my husband."

 

Cullen smiled as he shook his head, "Maker's Breath Tia, I am your husband!"

 

Tiatria looked at him uncertain, "You can't be, Samson said he no longer wanted me or our child, that's why I was brought to him."

 

Cullen gave a snort as he held Tiatria's hands to his face, he was determined to have her understand that it truly was him. "Tia, it's me! Samson lied to you, you were kidnapped while I was away with the Inquisitor. I would never say to anyone that I didn't want you. I love you and our child with every breath I take."

 

Tiatria knew that all made sense, she watched Cullen as he lifted Tiatria's greasy, matted hair from her face so Cullen could see the brand on her forehead. A knot filled Cullen's throat as he fought back the tears that threatened to burst. He looked at the brand he knew all too well. To see it on his wife, the woman he loved was heart wrenching. He looked into her gorgeous sapphire blue eyes. They were empty, void of any life, emotion, they danced and sparkled once, now to see them as they were...

 

Tears fell from Cullen's eyes, "I'm so sorry for what you suffered."

 

Cullen kissed Tiatria forehead repeatedly, he finally had her, finally Tiatria was in his arms. He could hug, kiss, and touch the woman he loved more than life. Cullen picked Tiatria up again and ran and didn't stop till he was out of the Temple.

 

Cullen and Tiatria were deep into the thick of the forest. As they moved Cullen kept dropping pieces of his armor so he could move faster with her. When Cullen was in his trousers and tunic he was able to run faster. The shield and sword stayed with him but the rest was gone, he'd look at her periodically to see Tiatria breathing through the pains.

 

Even now with hard, painful contractions hitting Tiatria was void of all emotion. Occasionally Cullen would see Tiatria scrunch her face in pain but nothing that told him he needed to stop or that she was in horrific pain. Cullen finally stopped when Tiatria's water broke.

 

Cullen knelt down and placed Tiatria by the base of a tree. Cullen had Tiatria open her legs and prayed to the Maker that he could do this. He never delivered a baby before, Cullen remembered what Solas had done but he hoped it would be enough.

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria, "How are the pains?"

 

Tiatria took deep and long breaths as Solas had taught her to do. She looked at Cullen and grabbed his hand and she squeezed it. Cullen could feel in Tiatria's hand squeezing his, she was in horrible pain. Tiatria's face and demeanor didn't change. She didn't panic, she didn't scream, she just groaned and breathed.

 

Cullen held onto Tiatria's hands as she breathed, Cullen could feel what her body was going through. He felt the crippling pains in his back and abdomen. The burning the cramping was horrible and he could barely focus on what needed to be done. Never again would he question what women went through in this.

 

However Cullen was amazed by what he was seeing, he'd never seen something so amazing. He could see the head slowly come forth. It was slow but his eyes were fixed, focused. Cullen continued to look up at his wife's face.

 

Tiatria started to take deep breaths as the pain came back along with another familiar sensation taking over.

 

Tiatria looked at him, "I need to push! I feel an urgent need to push!" she insisted in a flat, lifeless tone.

 

Cullen nodded as he watched his wife do what she needed to. Cullen could see the head starting to come as Tiatria pushed. It was slow and Cullen didn't know how the baby's head was going fit through without tearing Tiatria apart. The head pushed against the skin causing a ring to be seen.

 

Tiatria noticed that Cullen's hands seemed to stay close to the head. Cullen didn't know what to do exactly he just cradled the head as it slowly came out. Cullen's heart raced as he felt the adrenaline surge in his veins. He prayed this child would live and remain healthy.

 

Being able to see his child come into the world, to know he was  _his_  hands that helped deliver his child, was life changing. Cullen could see blonde hair lots of it, his hands started to shake from the adrenaline. He heard someone running towards them. Cullen picked up his sword and spun around stabbing a Red Templar in the gut as he roared.

 

Cullen's senses were so heightened, he wasn't going to let anything near Tiatria, friend or foe. He was going to protect his family with everything he had. Cullen watched the man's eyes roll back and slumped down to the ground slowly.

 

When Cullen was sure the man was dead he turned his attentions back to the matter at hand. He knelt down again and saw that the head was almost out.

 

"Maker's Breath," Cullen said, as he was now touching his child's head.

 

Cullen could feel its hair as its face was almost seen. Tiatria bore down, groaning and grunting through it with her eyes shut, doing whatever worked best to dull the immense pressure on her pelvis, following instinct. Tiatria stood up on her feet, in a squattng position, Cullen signaled to her that it was alright for her to lean against him. Tiatria did lean on Cullen as her forehead laid on the groove of Cullen's neck. Cullen felt Tiatria wrap her hands around his neck as she kept breathing, kept pushing, kept feeling that pressure descend bit by bit further.

 

A moment later, the head was in Cullen's hands, even with his child's head in his hands he heard someone else coming. He could hear that the person had armor on, heavy armor. Cullen quickly put his right arm around Tiatria's waist and with his left hand took his knife out of his belt and threw the knife. The knife hit another Templar, an archer in the eye.

 

Cullen turned his head back around, helping Tiatria stablize on her feet. He looked back down, "Just a little more Tia, you're nearly there!" Cullen smiled at her, "One good push!"

 

After a few tense moments, Tiatria felt the gush of fluid as the baby fell out and her back fell against the tree, as Cullen caught the baby into his hands.

 

Good strong cries filled the air, Cullen showed the baby to Tiatria, "It's a girl!" Cullen laid the baby on Tiatria's chest. Cullen took off his gloves throwing them on the ground. He touched her head looking at her in amazement. Cullen looked at Tiatria, "Maker's Mercy Tia, you did it! It's done,  _our_  baby is here!" Cullen looked at the baby, "She's perfect! Andraste's Mercy, she's perfect!"

 

The baby girl had lots of thick honey blonde hair just like Cullen. She had Tiatria's eyes and mouth and peach skin. Cullen had never been so happy, Cullen looked at Tiatria his heart stopped. Tiatria just looked at the baby like she was a foreign object, that needed examining. "Tia, it's  _our_  baby, y _our_  daughter." Cullen urged. 

 

Tiatria looked at him, curiously, "I'm well aware of that, however I'm unable to express what one would in this moment. As a former Templar, you above all should know this." Cullen did know that but in a small sliver of hope, she'd be happy too. Tiatria took the baby into her hands. "You seem so happy she's here, would you like to hold her?"

 

Cullen's eyes got wide, "Maker's Breath Tia," Cullen shook his head as he sighed in disbelief.

 

Tiatria motioned to give Cullen the baby back, "You should have her then since, you can express what I cannot."

 

Cullen pulled off his shirt and held it in his hands as Tiatria placed their child in it and gently wrapped the newborn in it.

 

Cullen understood his wife's desire to give the baby back, it broke his heart. The flat, lifeless tone of her voice were like nails on a chalk board. This beautiful baby girl did and didn't have a mother. A mother who was tranquil, he didn't know what he was going to do. There was no cure for the rite and all mages born in the Circle were given to the Chantry in a day after birth. He'd never seen how tranquil parents reacted with their own children.

 

Cullen had heard what it was like being tranquil. Loss of everything: never thinking about your life before, your emotions, your dreams stripped away. He'd heard mages pleading for their friends to kill them if they were ever made Tranquil, out of an act of compassion.

 

As Cullen looked at Tiatria, he saw the journey the two made in finding each other: the moment he saw her, chained, thin, afraid. He remembered how she slowly came out of her shell with him. How he watched Tiatria's womb grow with their son. The laughter, the love they had when their hearts knew, knew that they were finally complete.

 

How when Cullen was with her all the pain, anger, and distrust left him the moment he saw Tiatria. The innocence, the curiosity, the understanding, the joy and happiness her eyes once held; gone.

 

There was no way to fix this and as he looked at her, Cullen knew death would be a mercy but, she was still his wife. The woman he loved more than anything and maybe it was selfish but, he couldn't bear to let Tiatria go, even if she was already gone.

 

Cullen sat next to Tiatria as he put his arm around her and pulled her in close. Cullen broke down and began to sob as he kissed Tiatria's head. He continued to cry as he held his child and looked at her.

 

**************************************************

 

Leliana was in the Inquisition's base camp, she had agents looking for Cullen and Tiatria. No word had come if they had made it out alive. Josephine was trying to keep her mind busy with sending missives to Orlais, Ferelden anywhere they had allies waiting for news.

 

The two were in a tent that was used for a makeshift War Room. Josephine sighed as she looked at Leliana.

 

"Has there been any word? It's hard here just...waiting." Josephine said to Leliana in a soft frustration.

 

Leliana looked at her friend, "I know Josie, I searched myself and found nothing. I have my agents looking everywhere they could possibly be."

 

A soldier stuck her head into the tent, "The Commander is coming back, he's not alone."

 

Both Josephine and Leliana looked at each other and ran out of the tent. They ran to the edge of the camp and saw Cullen walking into the camp with his family in his arms. The two noticed that, Cullen had taken his shirt off and wrapped his daughter in it. Tiatria held the baby but was asleep, Samson had worked her hard and gave her few chances to sleep.

 

Her sunburst brand clearly visible on her forehead. Cullen went into his personal tent and laid Tiatria down to sleep. Cullen took his daughter from his wife and held her in his arms. He knew Leliana and Josephine were waiting outside to see the two of them, however he was only bringing out one. Cullen kissed his wife's forehead and then came outside to see thousands of questions in his eyes.

 

Cullen had one question for them, "Where's Cole?"

 

Leliana put her hands behind her back, "He came back to the camp to let us know you had escaped with your wife. He then went back to the Temple to help the Inquisitor."

 

Josephine looked at the small bundle in Cullen's arms, "Your baby is beautiful."

 

Cullen looked at his daughter, "She is." he said tearfully nodding.

 

"You should know that we have Samson in custody." Cullen got a very dangerous look in his eye, "The Inquisitor defeated him but didn't kill him. He's been ordered to be escorted back to Skyhold for judgement."

 

Josephine looked at Cullen, "There have been ordered to keep you away from him till he is to be judged."

 

Cullen looked at his daughter, "I have better concerns than him anyway."

 

"How is she?" Josephine questioned with her heart in her throat.

 

Cullen had tears in in his eyes, "Tia is fine, tired."

 

"Did she see the baby?" asked Leliana, she saw in Cullen's face that he was still pained, that seeing the woman he loved most in such a state was soul crushing.

 

All Cullen could say was, "Yes and no." Cullen sighed, "Tia saw her but she didn't, she couldn't express the joy and love she is entitled to. She just gave me the baby like her child meant nothing, like she was a stranger's baby."

 

"Do you have a name for her?" asked Leliana.

 

Cullen looked at the sleeping baby, his right index finger gently caressed the tiny fingers of his daughter's left hand. "We were talking about it before Tia was taken, but we didn't totally agree on one yet. However we were starting to agree on one name for a girl."

 

"What was it?" questioned Leliana.

 

Cullen looked at his baby and smiled, "Amalia"

 

"Is there anything we can do?" asked Josephine.

 

Cullen had an unnervingly wicked look, "Get me back to Skyhold with Samson."


	27. Love's Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Samson is brought to Skyhold for judgement. Cullen tries to adjust to having a Tranquil wife. 

By the time Cullen returned with Tiatria and his baby to Skyhold, the Inquisitor was ready for Samson's trial and judgement; Samson was being taken up to him. They tossed Samson in front of the steps of his throne.

 

Cullen fully dressed in his normal armor, approached Maxwell, "Forgive me Inquisitor, out of personal interest. I have relieved Josephine as you might expect." Maxwell smiled at him, he knew Cullen's personal reasons and they were very good ones. "Knight Templar Samson, General to Corypheus, Traitor to the Order!" Cullen snarled.

 

Samson hung his head low, "The blood on his hands cannot be measured."

 

Cullen looked at him with anger and disgust. "His head is too valuable to take! Kirkwall, Orlais many would see him suffer, I can't say that I'm not one of them, after what he did to my wife."

 

Maxwell looked at this broken man who was once a proud warrior; he was impressed on, how hated can one man be? "The headman's axe isn't enough? That's an impressive amount of ill will!"

 

Samson raised his head and looked at Maxwell, "The Red Lyrium will steal your vengeance! You know what it does, Corypheus only delayed my corruption."

 

Cullen was disgusted when Samson, "Are you still loyal to that thing? He poisoned the order, he used them to kill thousands!"

 

Samson just looked at Cullen and gave a small laugh, "Templars have always been used! How many were left to rot like I was, after the Chantry burned away their minds?", demanded Samson.

 

Maxwell started to feel sick thinking that could've been Cullen's fate: used up, burned out and in sad states of affair. He didn't want to think of it.

 

Samson looked at them with disdain, "Piss on it! I followed him because the Templars could at least die at their best! Same lie as the Chantry, profit just isn't as pretty!" He looked at Cullen, "That Elf you married, she was as sweet as she looked."

 

Cullen grabbed Samson by the throat as he roared in anger, he squeezed as he pulled out a dagger and in one sweep its point was at his throat. "I'd be careful if I were you Samson! Be thankful to the Maker that I'm not the one judging you." Cullen growled in a low tone, so only the two of them could hear.

 

Samson looked at Cullen with a smile, "That brat of yours that she was carrying around, did it survive?" Cullen started to press his dagger into Samson's throat drawing blood.

 

"Cullen"

 

Cullen stopped, Maxwell looked at Cullen as he knew he was right as he turned his eyes at Maxwell. "He's doing it to get a rise out of you." Cullen tossed Samson at the guards, they dared not to let go. Cullen stepped aside as he sheathed his dagger.

 

Maxwell looked at Samson with severe distain, "I found your people, they believed in your cause was righteous!"

 

Samson just gave Maxwell a dismissive look, "Not your business Inquisitor."

 

Cullen shook his head, "Your friend Maddox was so loyal he was willing to kill himself; for you."

 

Samson gave the two a condescending look, "We were always going to die! I saw what Corypheus was doing, so I fed them hope instead of despair, I fed them to believe their pain had purpose. Just like the Chantry does right Commander?", he taunted, looking at Cullen.

 

Samson then looked lowered his head again, "It ended as well as anything else I have done!" Samson sighed, "Corypheus will kill me on sight!" He looked at Cullen, "Not all of us Ex-Templars can have picture perfect retirement plans like you got, Commander!"

 

Cullen looked at Samson with a dangerous look in his eyes, "You did everything you possibly could to ensure that didn't happen. You raped my wife, you made her tranquil and when you would've been given the chance...you'd have killed my child at birth."

 

Samson looked back down, "I will tell your people what they want! Everything I cared about, is destroyed." Maxwell looked at Samson who truly was now a broken man, first by the Chantry, now by Corypheus.

 

Maxwell gave a snort of disdain,  "Very well Samson, you will spend your remaining years serving the Inquisition." Maxwell prayed that the next part wasn't going to be a mistake, "Cullen, will be your handler! Pray he'll get something useful out of you!"

 

Samson shook his head, "I doubt the Commander even believes there's anything worthy left in me."

 

Cullen glared at Samson, "You're not wrong," Cullen gave a tired sigh, "you served something greater than yourself once, perhaps you can be made to remember that!"

 

Samson looked at Cullen, "I want you to know one thing Commander, I did what I did to your wife because, if we can't haven't have a happy ending, neither should you."

 

Maxwell looked at Cullen then at Samson, "Cullen earned his happy ending by working hard for it. Just like you worked hard for yours."

 

Samson said nothing as he left with his guard escort. Cullen looked at Maxwell rubbing the be back of his neck before walking to his office. Maxwell stood up, "Cullen, wait a moment." Cullen stopped at the base of the steps and turned to look at Maxwell. "Yes Inquisitor?"

 

Maxwell had a worried expression on his face, "How is your wife? I apologize for not checking on her sooner." Cullen raised his right hand as he shook his head. "It's alright Inquisitor, I know you're busy."

 

Maxwell stepped down to the bottom of the stairs, "No, it's not. I know giving birth and the travel back to Skyhold was taxing on her." Cullen gave a nod, "It was, but she made it back well enough." Maxwell folded his arms as he gave a slight tilt of his head. "Has a healer seen to her?" Cullen nodded as he put his hands on his sword's pommel. "Yes, the moment we arrived I had a healer look at both of them." Cullen could see the anticipation in Maxwell's eyes. "My daughter is perfectly healthy in every respect, thank the Maker."

 

Maxwell gave a hopeful look as he gave a singular nod, "I'm glad to hear it."

 

Cullen's heart became heavy as he sighed, "My wife on the other hand," Cullen took a breath, "she was brutally assaulted Inquisitor, I shan't go into details but what I can tell you is, she suffered." Maxwell's face became long as he sighed, his heart ached for Cullen's wife. "I'm sorry Cullen, please let me know if there is anything I can do."

 

Cullen gave a nod as he walked away back to his bedchambers, when Cullen opened the door. Tiatria rose from filling a bathing tub with hot water. Her slender fingers held onto the bucket she was holding. "Welcome back Cullen, I thought it best to draw you a bath." Cullen's eyes weakened as he looked at the sunburst brand on Tiatria's forehead. Tiatria's eyes still remained empty and her voice void of any emotion. Cullen gave a concerned look as he walked up to her. "Tia, you should be in bed. You've just given birth, you need to rest." 

 

Tiatria watched as Cullen took the bucket from her and set it on the floor. Cullen looked in the cradle at the end of the bed to see his daughter currently sleeping. Cullen had the cradle brought back from storage, the moment that he and his family returned to Skyhold. Tiatria looked at Cullen, "Are you angry with me? I can remove the water if you wish." Cullen shook his head as he looked back at his wife and gave a gentle smile. "No Tia, you didn't displease me. I just want you to rest."

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen then at the bath, "I feel fine to be honest, with the baby asleep I only wanted to make myself useful to you." Cullen kissed his wife's forehead as he held her in his arms. "Tia you can make yourself useful to me by taking care of yourself first and properly rest. That way you can tend to Amalia better." Tiatria gave a nod, "Alright Cullen, if that's your desire, I shall do my best to optimize my energy levels." Cullen looked at the tub and the steam that came off the water's surface. He then looked back at his wife and gave a gentle smile. "Why don't I help give you a bath?" Tiatria looked at Cullen puzzled, "Why would you desire to give me a bath? It's only logical that I should bathe myself." 

 

Cullen took Tiatria's hand kissed it, he then walked over and took off his coat and vest, tossing them on the bed. Cullen then took off his chest plate and other armor placing them on either his armor stand or on the dresser next to it. Once off, Cullen took off his gloves and tossed them on the dresser before turning and looking at his wife. Tiatria watched as Cullen removed her dress by gently lifting her dress off over her head. Tiatria had extensive bruising all over her body. She'd clearly been beaten, whether for amusement or out of anger, it wasn't clear, what was clear however was that Cullen was going to make sure Samson was going to suffer.

 

Cullen held Tiatria's left hand and helped her into the tub and smiled as she sat down. After everything his wife suffered, Cullen wanted to show his wife the kindness she was deprived of for months. Cullen was aware that in all likely hood he was doing this for himself more than for her. Being tranquil Tiatria was like all the other, Cullen had ever known. She resembled that of a sleepwalker, never entirely awake nor asleep.  In Tiatria's mind there was no passion or zest for life.

 

Tiatria was aware of the difference between her former self and her Tranquil state, and able to understand that things that have happened to her since becoming Tranquil. Cullen knew in all likely hood that everything Tiatria would have suffered while in Samson's company, would have upset or traumatized Tiatria's former self.

 

While still a Templar, Cullen saw to it that Tranquil were treated with dignity and respect in Kinloch as well as Kirkwall. He knew Tranquil were more agreeable than those who were not Tranquil, and would not normally oppose an authority figure, because they do not possess the desire to object, but if a Tranquil saw a logical reason not to follow an order, they do so. Tranquil couldn't take offense and know no modesty.

 

Now the woman Cullen love more than anything was Tranquil, her eyes were empty. She had flat emotionless tone to Tiatria's voice, the intense focus and rationality was unsettling for anyone who knew her before, Cullen especially. To see the Sunburst brand on her forehead was nothing Maxwell, Dorian, Vivienne or Solas cared to see. To know and see a physical marking that showed Tiatria was severed from the fade, dreams, her powers, and her emotions, were bone chilling. Maxwell made sure everyone in Skyhold knew to treat Tiatria with the up most respect and not to touch or take advantage of her in anyway.

 

Cullen feared that part the most, someone could take sexual advantage of his wife. For now he had Tiatria stay in their room and tend to the baby. He didn't know how long it would take before Cassandra and Maxwell would find a solution to break tranquility, if they ever could, so he just had her stay hidden till a solution could be found. 

 

  Tiatria was aware that her presence made people uneasy, so she would assume a placid smile, even though she could never be pleased about anything but she knew it put others at ease. As Cullen washed his wife's skin, he watched as her skin become covered in goosebumps. To Tiatria the water was very pleasurable, it had been so long since she had a bath. Samson never let her have such luxuries even after she serviced any of his men. She was always in the same dress, same condition and was ordered to stay in the Main Hall of Therinfal till someone wanted for any kind of service.

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria with a gentle smile as he looked at every blemish, every bruise on his wife's skin, and imagined kind of horror she could have suffered. He only stopped when Tiatria's left hand touched his, causing Cullen to look up at her. To look in her deep sapphire blues now, was like looking into a dead ocean. 

 

A knock came at the door causing Cullen to look at the door and stand up. When he opened the door, one of the Inquisition's soldiers on the other side. The soldier stood at attention as she looked at Cullen, "Commander, Seeker Pentaghast wishes to see you in your office." Cullen gave a disapproving look as he shook his head. "I'm off for the night, tell Cassandra we will meet in the morning." Cullen was about to shut the door but the soldier held up her hand, preventing it from being closed. Cullen's face became agitated, "She told me if you refused, to tell you that she found a cure for your wife." 

 

***************************************

 

Cullen walked into his office, he found Cassandra going through some of his report papers on his desk.

 

“You wished to see me Cassandra?” Cassandra looked up putting her hands behind her back; her eyes slightly narrowed, her postured tensed, “Your messenger said you read the High Seeker’s tome and found something interesting.”

 

Cassandra nodded, “That is true. Do you know what caused the mage rebellion?” she questioned.

 

Cullen shook his head as Cassandra put the tome on his desk, “It was the discovery that the Rite of Tranquility could be reversed.”

 

Cullen’s eyes widened in shock, “What?”

 

Cassandra sighed, “Lord Seeker Lambert covered it up…harshly. There were deaths. It was dangerous knowledge, the shock of its discovery in addition to what happened in Kirkwall…”

 

Cullen saw first hand what happened to Kirkwall, Cassandra walked around Cullen's desk. “So there is a cure? A way to reverse it?” Cullen questioned hopefully as he folded his arms.

 

Cassandra nodded, “Yes, it appears that we’ve always known how to reverse the rite, from the very beginning.”

 

Cassandra shook her head as she sighed, “I was made tranquil and I didn’t even know." Cullen's face clearly showed surprise, hearing that Cassandra herself was tranquil at one point. "You know we Seekers go through a Vigil as part of a Seeker’s training my training we spent time emptying ourselves of all emotion. We," Cassandra corrected herself, "I was made tranquil and didn’t even know it. Then the vigil summoned a spirit of faith to touch my mind….that was what broke tranquility and gave me my abilities.”

 

Cullen got angry, “You’ve always known? You could’ve helped those who were forced to partake of this rite and shouldn’t have been?" Cullen slammed his right fist on the desk, "Why did nobody do anything about it then?”

 

Cassandra looked away for a moment, as she looked out of one of the windows of Cullen's office. “The Seekers did not share that secret, not with me, not with the Chantry not even with…”

 

Cassandra walked over to a window and looked out of it as she leaned against the wall. “Mages who were once Tranquil lose all control over their emotions. They become irrational, unable to focus. Perhaps that state eventually passes and they can be helped, but it will take time to investigate... I would not want news of a cure to spread until we know for certain we can help these people.”

 

Cassandra sighed as she shook her head, "Maybe there is a chance of greater success with your wife, due to the fact she hasn't been tranquil for as long as some who have been tranquil for years."

 

Cassandra looked at Cullen, “You have to choose whether reversing the rite is the right thing for your wife. If she can relearn to control her emotions and live a normal life once more. If you do this, if you make this choice for her, you have to remain committed to helping her regain her former self.”

 

Cullen gave Cassandra a determined looked, “She is my life Cassandra, she can’t live the way she is now. I know her, she’d ask for death before asking Tranquility. I owe it to her to help her reclaim her life.”

 

Cassandra walked up to him slowly, “You know tranquil don’t lose their memory, she will remember all that happened to her while in Samson’s custody, _all_ of it. Is that something you want her to remember with everything else she’s survived? Is that fair to her?”

 

Cullen’s determined look never wavered, “I helped her before and I will help her again. I owe her this, I owe my daughter this.”

 

Cassandra gave him a nod, “Alright, I will summon Solas, Cole and the Inquisitor for this. You get your wife and meet us in the Main Hall in the morning.”

 

*****************************************************

 

Cullen opened the door to his bed chambers, he saw Tiatria nursing their baby. Even though Tiatria had no feelings or any visible attachments to their daughter, Tiatria still took her responsibility as a Mother in stride. She would nurse the baby, diaper, clothe, everything she was supposed to do, but everything seemed to be a job with a more intense focus.

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen, “Was your conversation with Cassandra illuminating?”

 

Cullen looked at her, “You need to come with me in the morning.”

 

Tiatria looked at him then their baby, “I can’t leave the baby unattended, my duties as her mother forbid me to leave her hungry or dirty.”

 

Cullen nodded as he knew Tiatria was right, “Tia, I found a possible way for you to be free of Tranquility.” he told her as he sat next to her on the bed.

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen with her cold, dead eyes, “Are you sure you want to? Is that wise? I’m no longer able to use my powers and no longer a danger to anyone. I also can handle my emotions better about what happened to me while I was with Samson and the Red Templars. If you break tranquility, there would unwanted feelings about it.” Tiatria looked at her baby, "I'm not sure whether I could handle such negativity properly."

 

Cullen took held Tiatria's left hand as it held the baby for nursing, “Tia, you weren’t a danger then and you won’t be a danger now.” He waited for his wife to look at him again before he spoke. "I will help you process what happened to you while you were gone. Your friends will help you too. You just need to keep in mind that nothing you did or were forced to do with them, was your fault."

 

Cullen looked at his wife as he brought his face closer to hers as he sought recognition, "Do you understand?"

 

Tiatria nodded, “Alright Cullen, if you think that this choice is best, I will go with you.” The baby soon fell asleep in Tiatria’s arms, she stood up put the baby in her cradle. The two then got ready for bed for the night, leaving Cullen to wonder how things would turn out in the morning.

 

During the night Cullen woke up seeing Tiatria holding the baby as she looked out the window. Amalia had woken up from hunger and Tiatria swiftly tended to her. She was still nursing the baby as she looked at the moon and the stars, as she stood deathly still like all tranquil did. Cullen watched as he wondered what his wife was thinking about. Her past with the Dalish? Her time with Samson? Cullen could only guess at this point. 

 

Tiatria turned her head and caught sight of Cullen staring at her. Cullen startled as she seemed to snap her head to look at him, her eyes empty in the moon's light, had caught him off guard. She walked  to the baby's cradle and lowered the baby into it. 

 

Tiatria hadn’t raised the top of her nightgown as she approached, “Do you want me?" she questioned as she sat down on the bed and crawled over to him on all fours. "Shall I satisfy you?" her voice caused chills to shoot down Cullen's spine, as he held up his hands to refuse. “No, Tia. It’s alright.”

 

Tiatria leaned up against Cullen and caressed his crotch with her left hand, “But you haven’t had any kind of release since I left or since I  came back. It’s only natural for a husband to want what is his.” Cullen jumped as he grabbed Tiatria's hand away from his groin.

 

Cullen sat up as Tiatria's fingers slowly crept up his stomach and chest. As her fingers wisped across Cullen's skin, it caused it to be consumed by goosebumps. Cullen looked into Tiatria's eyes, they seemed to sparkle in the moon's light. For the briefest moment Tiatria's eyes seemed to sparkle like they once did. Within moments the two were inches from each other, their lips so close to touching. Cullen's right hand held his wife's head as he looked at her lips, so pouty and full, begging to be kissed. To feel his wife's gentle touch once more, her warm breath touching his skin, made Cullen snap. Cullen snatched Tiatria's lips, and within one smooth stroke flipped her onto her back. Tiatria felt her husband's hands gentle and strong, rub her thighs as he his kisses consumed her lips.

 

Tiatria felt goosebumps run all over her body, as Cullen's hands gently pushed Tiatria's nightgown briskly over her thighs. Cullen had a starved look in his eyes, a predatory growl escaped his lips. Cullen kissed his wife with hungry passion as he pushed down his pants. Cullen then leaned over and then briskly thrust himself inside of his wife. Cullen took a long sigh as felt his wife around his cock once more. The feeling was enough to have Cullen question his resolve, gave long, smooth strides of his hips as he lowered himself onto Tiatria. Cullen passionately kissed his wife as he put her hands into his as, he moved. Even though Cullen's love and passion seemed to seep through to her skin, Tiatria couldn't and didn't respond back, no zest, no passion whatever.

 

Cullen started to become desperate for his wife to respond back to him. He looked up at his wife as he felt her left hand touch his shoulder. Her eyes seemed to sparkle for the briefest moment and then went dead again. Cullen looked deeply into his wife's eyes as he moved. Tiatria remained deathly still as she looked back at him, Cullen stopped the moment her hair fell from her face, revealing the sunburst brand on her head.

 

Tiatria watched as tears from Cullen's eyes dripped onto her cheeks. Cullen's hands shook as he gently held her head and deeply kissed her forehead. He then kissed the inner palm of Tiatria's hand as he held her left cheek. Cullen looked away for a moment as he sniffed up his tears. Once he had collected himself enough, he looked back at Tiatria. “If we are going to have sex Tia, I want you in the moment _with_ me, not waiting for me to finish my own pleasure.”, he told her in a tearful and shaky voice.  Cullen then kissed her as he sat up and put the top of her dress back onto her shoulders.

 

Tiatria looked at him, she was able to still pick up on Cullen’s feelings in some way. “You don’t want me in this state, you want me the way I was before. You feel it’s wrong to have me any other way.”

 

Cullen at that moment made a solemn vow, to never have sex with Tiatria as she was. Even if that meant never having sex again, that’s what it meant. Cullen didn’t want anyone else, he wanted his wife. During the night he thought long and hard about what that would limit him to, as Tiatria slept next to him. He would cuddle, love, kiss and cherish Tiatria if that’s all it was meant to be. To have Tiatria as his wife felt wrong, and that he’d be no better than any other man who took advantage of her. Cullen’s life would be taking care of his wife and child no matter what.

 

Once morning came, Cullen took Tiatria's hand as she looked at him, then the baby. “What about the baby? Leaving her unattended would be inadvisable."

 

They both heard a knock on the door and Cullen opened it, Varric walked in and smiled, “So where’s the little lady at?”

 

Varric looked at Tiatria and was taken back, it saddened him to see the brand on her forehead, her eyes empty. Looking at tranquil people always gave Varric the creeps. So Varric tried hard not to stare as he walked to check out the baby.

 

Varric chuckled as he saw Amalia sleeping on her back her arms lying on either side of her tiny head. He looked back at Cullen as he chuckled.

 

“She’s a doll Curly, she looks just like you. Are you ready for the day she will have men chasing her?”

 

Cullen folded his arms as he gave a smug smirk, “Sure Varric, as long as they not afraid of a little testing.”

 

Varric could only imagine the testing Cullen would put them through, push-ups, sit-ups, anything he could think of to make sure any man would be worthy in his view of his daughter.

 

Cullen knew Varric had a nickname for his daughter, ‘Little Lady’ but Cullen had a nickname of his own for his daughter, ‘Peanut’.

 

Varric looked at the two of them, “You better get going, I can take care of her till you get back. If she wakes I got some stories for her.”

 

Cullen opened the door letting Tiatria out first, Cullen pointed at Varric, “Nothing graphic Varric, on either end.”

 

Varric held up his hand and chuckled, “I’ll be a perfect gentleman in my stories Curly, I promise.”

 

Cullen left the room as he and Tiatria walked down to the Main Hall. When they got there Cassandra, Solas, Maxwell and Dorian were waiting. Maxwell looked at Cullen and stepped forward. “We’ll conduct the ritual in my chambers Cullen, it’s private and has plenty of room.”

 

Cullen took Tiatria’s hand and they all walked into Maxwell’s chambers. Cassandra help up the tome, “We have come up with a plan of sorts.”

 

Solas stepped forward, “I shall guide Lady Rutherford into the fade through the fade of her dream. Normally a Tranquil cannot dream but…”

 

“…but with my help” interrupted Maxwell, causing Cullen to look at him. “I will use the anchor to pull her into the fade through the dream realm.”

 

Cole looked at Cullen next, “I’ll help, fix, what’s broken inside her.”

 

Tiatria looked at Cole, “It’s nice to see you Cole. You helped me before, before when I had too much pain. You helped me, thank you.”

 

Solas took Tiatria’s other hand and led her to the bed,"Please Lethallan, lay back on the bed and close your eyes." Solas gently instructed. Tiatria complied but sitting on the bed and laid back on it, adjusting her head onto the pillow.

 

Solas looked at Tiatria, “Close your eyes Lethallan, relax.”

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen as he looked at her with hopeful eyes, Cullen prayed this would work, it had to. In Cullen’s mind he was praying that this would work and he’d get his wife back. She’d only been tranquil for about four or five months so, he was praying that regaining everything wouldn’t be such a shock or overwhelming.

 

Solas then walked to the other side of the bed and laid down on it. His left hand held Tiatria's right and they both closed their eyes. Solas’ hand began to glow, the energy was slow but the energy slowly engulfed their bodies. Maxwell then walked over to Tiatria’s left side and took her hand with both of his. His left hand began to glow.

 

Cullen folded his arms and watched it all, he’d never seen anything like this, even when he was a templar. This was the kind of magic that was forbidden.

 

 

************************************************************************

 

 

Tiatria opened her eyes and saw that she was in a wooded forest. It looked familiar, it was the forest her clan always lived by in the Free Marches.

 

Tiatria looked around and saw Solas with her, “I’m here Lethallan to help you stay focused on staying in this realm.”

 

Tiatria looked at Solas as he guided her into the forest. Tiatria looked around noticing the beauty of the land. She could hear the noises of the forest, trees creaking, birds chirping, leaves rustling through the gentle wind.

 

Tiatria looked at Solas, “What am I looking for?”

 

Solas gave a gentle smile, “You’ll know it when you see it Lethallan.”

 

**********************************************************************

 

 

Cullen knelt down and held his hands together and brought them up for his forehead to rest on them. Dorian and Maxwell watched him as he began to pray and recite the Chant of Light.

 

"My hearth is yours, my bread is yours, my life is yours. For all who walk in the sight of the Maker are one.

 

Only the Word dispels the darkness upon us.

 

A learned child is a blessing upon his parents and onto the Maker.

 

Speak only the Word; sing only the Chant. Then the Golden City is thine, spoke Andraste.

 

What hath man's sin wrought?

 

Let him take notice and shine upon thee, for thou has done His work on this day and the stars stood still, the winds did quiet, and all animals of earth and air held their breath and all was silent in prayer and thanks.

 

Though stung with a hundred arrows, though suffering from ailments both great and small,

 

His Heart was strong, and he moved on."

 

Maxwell smiled as he watched his friend recite the Chant, he looked at Cassandra and they both began to recite the chant with Cullen, over and over. In hopes that the Maker and Andraste would hear their prayers.

 

 

*************************************************************

 

Tiatria continued to walk around with Solas till they saw a light, it was a soft golden light. It spilled out from the spacing of the trees. The closer they got to it the brighter it became. They came to a clearing and both held up their hands to shield their eyes from the bright light. The light slowly dimmed and they saw Cole in front of them. Slowly Cole’s body vanished and a golden white spirit floated in front of them.

 

The spirit gave off a humanoid look, its bottom half was missing as its body was ethereal looking. They could see through it, and it seemed to sparkle slightly.

 

Tiatria looked at Solas who gently smiled as he held his hands behind his back. He tilted his head to the right signaling to her to walk forward towards the spirit. Tiatria looked back and noticed she was sensing something, something she hadn’t felt in a long time. She felt warmth, security, it was amazing to feel anything close to an emotion.

 

Tiatria looked at it curiously, “What are you?”

 

“Warm, kind, secure, something you didn’t think to feel again. I am gentleness, I am kindess, I aid all those who hurt and call out to me. I am compassion.”

 

“What are you going to do to me?” Tiatria questioned

 

“Release you from what shouldn’t be, you feel locked up, tight, unable to express what should be. I want to help. I want to release you.”

 

The spirit slowly moved up towards her, its right arm stretched out and its light seemed to radiate a brighter light as it got closer to her. Tiatria didn’t seem to be afraid, she felt something kind and loving from it. She felt that this spirit cared about her and its nature was gentle. She closed her eyes when she felt it touched her forehead.

 

***************************************************************

 

Cullen and everyone watched, Maxwell’s hand continued to glow as he looked at her focused. Cullen looked at Cassandra. His nerves were starting to get the best of him.

 

“How long is this going to take Cassandra?”

 

Cassandra shook her head, “I don’t exactly, the book never said how long this kind of ritual would take. It doesn’t even talk in great detail about. It just covers that it could be reversed and how it was discovered. If the reversal succeeds for your wife, she will be the second recorded case of Tranquility reversal of a mage in all of Thedas.”

 

Suddenly a white light filled the room as Cole’s body and Tiatria’s were engulfed in light. Tiatria’s body slowly lost the light but the sunburst symbol on her head remained illuminated and a flash of light burst from it. Cullen and the others watched as the light on Tiatria's symbol slowly vanished from Tiatria’s forehead.

 

Tiatria shot up from the bed as she let out a huge gasp as if she was starved for air. Her eyes scanned the room as she saw everyone and Cullen looking at her. Tiatria kept her eyes on Cullen who walked up to her and sat down on the side she was on. She noticed the tears in his eyes as he smiled at her.

 

Tiatria felt a well of emotions hit her as well as a flood of memories rushed through her. Tears exploded from her eyes as she started to feel everything, the good and bad, Samson’s men raping her, her branding of being made tranquil, all the words and conversations she’d heard.

 

Tiatria’s body began to shake as she grabbed Cullen holding him tight and sobbed. "Cullen!" Tiatria cried out in relief.

 

Cullen looked at his Wife with loving, happy and relieved eyes. The sunburst brand on her forehead was gone. Cullen feverishly kissed her forehead and her lips with all his might. Tiatria’s fingers dug into the furry mantle of Cullen's coat.

 

“Thank the Maker!” Cullen sobbed.

 

Tiatria’s right hand held his left as he held her cheek, “You saved me! You came and saved me!”

 

Cullen wept as he hugged her tightly, “I would never! I refused to! I would have hounded Corypheus and Samson to the gates of the Black City, if I had to! I would have found you! I would…have found you.”

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria as he could feel her emotions again. So many emotions, feelings, good and bad from Tiatria that, it was hard for Cullen himself to stay calm.

 

Maxwell and Cassandra thought it was a miracle of the Maker and of Andraste to see such a thing. The Rite of Tranquility, broken. Something that was thought to be impossible by all accounts.

 

Tiatria looked at all her friends as she fought to stop crying, “Thank you so much for helping me! Thank you! Thank you!”

 

Everyone just smiled as they looked at Tiatria, “It was an honor my lady.” said Maxwell, he was happy to reverse an injustice that he felt he played apart of. 

 

Tiatria then looked at Cullen as all of her emotions from her captivity with Samson hit her, Cullen felt them hit her all at once. His face showed his concern. “Tia, it’s okay. It’ll be alright.” He told her as he stroked the sides of her head.

 

“It’s not alright!" she screamed tearing her face away from Cullen's hands. "That vile man was inside me!” she screamed burying her face in her hands. “They all were!” Tiatria then got up and ran down the stairs, mad from all the negative flow of emotions. Cullen ran after her and when she got out to the main hall he was able to grab her.

 

“Tia Stop!” he told Tiatria as she swung her head around. Her hands caught fire explosively as she held herself burning herself.

 

“I’m a whore!" she screamed, "I’m a whore!” tears pouring down her face.

 

Cullen threw his coat on Tiatria knocking her to the floor, smothering her hands from doing further damage. Cullen kept his body on top of Tiatria’s, his hands wrapped around her and he sat back holding her into his lap.

 

Cullen looked at his men who were watching this go on in disbelief, “Clear the hall now!” he roared.

 

“They were inside me, they made me do vile things!” she screamed, Cullen could feel all the pain, all the humiliation coming out of her. It was the most gut wrenching feeling Cullen had ever felt in all of his life. 

 

Cullen just rocked Tiatria back and forth as he kissed her head, gently hushing her. “It’s okay Tia, it’ll be alright.”

 

“Why did you have to go? Why?” she questioned in a tearful sob as she turned into his chest.

 

Maxwell came out of his chambers to see the two of them on the floor. "Why did you make him go?" she screamed at Maxwell, tears pouring down her face. Maxwell felt horrible for what Tiatria suffered, he knew there was no answer he could give, that would satisfy her. Cassandra walked into the hall hot on Maxwell's, she was afraid of this moment, having Tiatria regain her emotions which were overwhelming her, and at the moment there were more bad than good.

 

Cullen looked at Maxwell, “Go to my quarters and have Varric remove our daughter. I want to take Tia there to calm down. I will get my daughter once she’s calm down.”

 

Maxwell nodded as he ran to Cullen’s room to tell Varric. Cullen was slow to get up with Tiatria into his arms. He walked to their quarters, Varric had already left the room quickly with the baby. Maxwell quickly opened the door for Cullen, as Cullen approached. "Varric said he’d have Amalia at the Herald’s Rest with Bull and the others."

 

Cullen nodded as he put Tiatria onto their bed and hugged her as he knelt down on his knees. He gently hushed and rocked her as she sobbed. “Nothing that happened was your fault," he assured Tiatria softly, kissing her head gently. "it’s alright. Nothing was your fault.” Maxwell gently shut the door leaving the two alone.

 

“They did things to me, foul, evil things while our baby was inside me!" Cullen held his wife's head against his chest, as he kissed her forehead. "How can I ever look at her? How could you bring me back? I rather have staid tranquil then live with this!” she sobbed.

 

Cullen’s blood ran cold as he heard those words fall from his wife's lips. Words he’d never thought he’d hear her say. Tiatria swiftly grabbed a knife on Cullen’s belt and tried to stab herself but Cullen grabbed her right hand. He cracked her hand forcing her to drop it. “Tia no! We have a child, you can’t leave her!” Cullen then threw the knife off the bed, out of Tiatria’s reach. Tiatria pushed Cullen away from her as he looked at her.

 

Tiatria’s eyes and feelings couldn’t betray Cullen, “How can you love me after all that they did? How can you want to lay with me?”

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria with a firm look in his eyes, “I don’t care if I never lay with you again!" he told her with a sigh, he then rubbed his neck. "I just wanted my wife back, all of her.”

 

Tiatria took deep breaths as her hair fell into her eyes, the sunburst mark still clearly visible. Cullen could see that his wife's eyes still had a wild look in them as Tiatria fought for control over herself. Cullen tried to touch her cheek but she pulled away from him.

 

Tiatria closed her eyes, “I can’t…Cullen…I can’t.”

 

Cullen sighed as he lowered his hand, “It’s alright.”

 

Tiatria held herself as she rocked back and forth, “Samson made me do things to him and his men that were vile, Cullen.”

 

Cullen softly hushed Tiatria as he stroked her head, “You can tell me anything you want. It won’t change my feelings for you.”

 

Tiatria had tears pour down her cheeks, “I don’t think, I’ll ever be able to tell you about any of it." Cullen watched his wife hold herself tight. "However with us being bonded, I expect you already know.” she said tearfully. 

 

 Even with all that he knew, Cullen’s heart for his wife never wavered, never saw her any different. However he could see the shame and humiliation in Tiatria's eyes. 

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria and sighed, “Do you want to see our Daughter?” Cullen hoped in seeing the baby, Tiatria would become more grounded. 

 

 

********************************************************

 

 

Cullen and Tiatria opened the door to the Herald’s Rest, Cullen was swearing under his breath about having a baby in a place like this. When they walked in the place was completely quiet and everyone tended to their business as they drank.

 

Cullen had never seen anything like this before. His eyes scanned the whole pub to look for Varric. Varric was in the back with Bull and Dorian who was currently reading to the baby. The two slowly walked over to them and saw Varric still holding the baby as he played Wicked Grace with Bull. Dorian had noticed the infant was asleep and stopped reading and closed his book. "Ah good, things seem to have calmed down?"

 

“Why is it so quiet in here?” asked Cullen.

 

Bull looked at Cullen with smirk, “Because I told them too." he told Cullen as he leaned back in his chair. "I didn’t want them waking the little lady. Any who do, I’ll kick their ass.”

 

Varric looked at Tiatria who looked at her baby, her eyes seemed unsure but he could clearly see they were no longer empty. “I think she’s been waiting for you.” He told her. Varric put down his cards and handed the baby to Tiatria. 

 

Tiatria took her daughter gently into her arms as she looked at Amalia with new eyes. Once in her arms, Tiatria used her right index finger and thumb to hold her daughter’s hand. The baby still looked new only a few weeks old. Tiatria looked at Cullen stunned as he put his right arm around her. Cullen watched as he saw tears drip down his wife's cheeks as fought to find the words. Cullen smiled as he could feel everything his wife wanted to say. She looked back at Cullen then the baby who seemed to be very content at the moment and yawned; her eyes still closed. Cullen put a gentle hand on Tiatria's as they started to shake from all the excitement. 

 

"It's alright," he told her gently

 

Varric gave a smile as he saw tears welling up in Tiatria’s eyes, that’s how he felt it should be. They all did, no one should be separated from their emotions or their dreams.


	28. Justice or Vengeance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During an intimate moment Tiatria confides in her husband. Cullen and Cassandra interrogate Samson but in that process Samson finds Cullen's breaking point and things end badly for Samson. Cassandra talks to Maxwell about and Maxwell talks to Cullen.

 

 

Over the coming months, Tiatria and Cullen decided to keep the baby's name Amalia. Cullen also decided after the defeat of Corypheus he would step down as Commander of the Inquisition's army. Cullen decided his family needed him more than the Inquisition did.

 

Cullen refused to touch Tiatria unless he had her permission, it was hard to watch Tiatria struggle to regain her emotions and work through it all. Cullen had been so busy in helping his wife piecing her life back together he had forgotten about Samson for a time.

 

However, Cullen made sure Samson's stay in the dungeon was miserable. He was stripped of his armor and given one meal a day. He was kept in the farthest cell possible, away from prisoners as to not inspire anyone on any possible escapes. The cell itself had no back to it, so Samson was exposed to the elements.  It dropped off a steep cliff so Samson had no incentive to escape. 

 

Tiatria and Cullen still shared the same bed. She allowed kissing and cuddling for now, Cullen didn't mind, he meant what he said. If it meant he was never to lay with her again, he could accept that. He was just glad to see his wife interact with their daughter, sing to her as she fed, bathed or when she put her to bed. To see his wife's eyes sparkle with life was more than sustainable for Cullen alone.

 

When Tiatria's mind was calmer, which seemed to be before bed, Cullen picked up his roll as teacher. He wanted to help Tiatria focus on continuing to learn to read. Dorian had done a wonderful job but, Tiatria was still unstable with her emotions and would lash out. At this moment in time, she was calmer and felt safer when she was Cullen. Maxwell allowed Cullen to take time off whenever he needed to help Tiatria stay calm and focus. When Cullen was away a nanny would help monitor Tiatria in making sure she didn't feel overwhelmed. 

 

Tiatria loved to read and loved to do it with Cullen as her teacher. In the process of learning Tiatria discovered her a love for story books. Dorian was accommodating and found a few Dalish story books.

 

Her favorite story was about Ghilan'nain, goddess of the Halla and navigation.

 

"One day, while hunting in the forest, Ghilan'nain came across a hunter she did not know. At his feet lay a hawk, shot through the heart by an arrow. Ghilan'nain was filled with rage, for the hawk—along with the hare—is an animal much beloved of Andruil. Ghilan'nain demanded that the hunter make an offering to Andruil, in exchange for taking the life of one of her creatures. The hunter refused, and Ghilan'nain called upon the goddess to curse him, so that he could never again hunt and kill a living creature.

 

Ghilan'nain's curse took hold, and the hunter found that he was unable to hunt. His prey would dart out of sight and his arrows would fly astray. His friends and family began to mock him for his impotence, for what use is a hunter who cannot hunt? Ashamed, the hunter swore he would find Ghilan'nain and repay her for what she had done to him.

 

He found Ghilan'nain while she was out on a hunt with her sisters, and lured her away from them with lies and false words. He told Ghilan'nain that he had learned his lesson and begged her to come with him, so she could teach him to make a proper offering to Andruil. Moved by his plea, Ghilan'nain followed the hunter, and when they were away from all of her sisters, the hunter turned on Ghilan'nain. He blinded her first, and then bound her as one would bind a kill fresh from the hunt. But because he was cursed, the hunter could not kill her. Instead he left her for dead in the forest.

 

And Ghilan'nain prayed to the gods for help. She prayed to Elgar'nan for vengeance, to Mother Mythal to protect her, but above all she prayed to Andruil. Andruil sent her hares to Ghilan'nain and they chewed through the ropes that bound her, but Ghilan'nain was still wounded and blind, and could not find her way home. So Andruil turned her into a beautiful white deer—the first halla. And Ghilan'nain found her way back to her sisters, and led them to the hunter, who was brought to justice.

 

And since that day, the halla have guided the People, and have never led us astray, for they listen to the voice of Ghilan'nain."

 

***********************************************

 

A few weeks later, Tiatria woke up early one morning, sensing Cullen wasn't in the bed with her. She turned over to see Cullen against the wall near the door. His head was leaning against his left forearm, his right arm was moving vigorously as he groaned.

 

"What are you doing?" she asked.

 

Cullen got startled as he turned his head around. He stopped as he turned around with a rock hard cock in his hand. "Just needed some relief." Cullen looked down slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."Cullen pulled his pants back up as he looked at her. 

 

Tiatria put her arms around her knees as sat up. Tiatria thought for a moment, she pulled the sheet back and got up. Cullen wasn't sure what Tiatria was going to do. Tiatria backed Cullen against the wall as her right hand took hold of him. Cullen was still hard and this wasn't helping.

 

Cullen put his hands on Tiatria's shoulders as he shook his head. "Tia you don't have to do anything. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..."

 

Tiatria looked up at Cullen through her thick black lashes, "This is your room Cullen, you should feel comfortable to do whatever you want." Tiatria gave a curious look, "How long have you been doing this?"

 

Cullen swallowed the lump in his throat as he felt Tiatria's hand going up and down the shaft of his cock. "Since the last time, when you were still tranquil."

 

Tiatria had been thinking long and hard about being with her husband again. When she thought about being with Cullen, the very thought have Tiatria's stomach butterflies. Tiatria wanted Cullen's touch but with everything that had happened, it left her unsure. Tiatria looked down for a moment before looking back at Cullen. "Would you want me if, if I said it was okay?"

 

Cullen tried very hard not to jump her, "What do you mean Tia? I thought we agreed..."

 

"You don't want me?" Tiatria asked as she bit her lower lip.

 

Oh Cullen wanted her, every fiber of his being wanted her. He ached for Tiatria with every breath but he knew how she was felt with all that happened with Samson and his men. Tiatria never ever said a word about what happened. She didn't have to, being bonded let Cullen know.

 

Cullen was now the one left unsure, his right hand held Tiatria's cheek, "I just don't want to trigger anything."

 

Tiatria stroked Cullen's face gently, "I'm willing to try as long as you go slowly."

 

Cullen nodded as he took Tiatria's face into his hands as he kissed her. His strong, callused hands picked her up as he carried her to their bed. Tiatria wrapped her legs around Cullen's waist as she laid back gently onto the bed. The ferocity of his kiss took her breath away as he moved his right hand down her thigh into her inner thigh. Tiatria thickly nested her fingers into Cullen's hair.

 

Cullen rubbed in between Tiatria's legs gently. He kissed as she gasped, her cheeks blushed, and he smiled. Cullen could see Tiatria showing signs of nervousness as his right hand cupped her cheek. Cullen kissed Tiatria gently as his left hand brushed the fabric of her night gown, his left hand went gently up and under her nightgown. Tiatria's hands grabbed Cullen's stopping him.

 

Cullen paused for a moment, his eyes melted looking at his wife. Cullen sat up and gently held Tiatria's head to look at him, Cullen's lips then went to his wife's jawline and neck causing her to openly moan. His fingers got lost into Tiatria's raven black hair. Her arms wrapped around Cullen's neck pulling him in close. Tiatria felt Cullen lick, nip and scrape against her skin as he eagerly took off her gown and tossed it aside. He then used his right hand to hold Tiatria's butt as he had her lay onto her back. Tiatria's hands were still wrapped around Cullen's neck and she took him with her. Tiatria then wrapped her legs around Cullen's waist as she seemed to mewl into his mouth. Her left hand clutched onto his hair.

 

Cullen leaned back onto his knees as he got onto his knees and then tossed off his sleeping pants. The scar on his lip tightened as he smiled and looked at his wife with hungry eyes. Finally seeing his wife in this state of total undress made his cock twitch. Cullen let Tiatria take the lead in this, that way she could go as fast or as slow as she needed.

 

Tiatria giggled as she loved to see that look in his eyes. She sat up as her right hand pressed against Cullen's chest, having him lay backward as his left hand cradled her vaginal area as her legs saddled over him, and his fingers rubbed against all of her.

 

Cullen started to stroke her, gently, back and forth. 

 

_Tiatria's mind instantly  went to when her and Soryn were alone in his room together. Their friendship had grown to something more. Soryn knew that with Tiatria being Tranquil that his feelings for her were more than one sided. Tiatria wasn't able to to express her feelings for Soryn like a normal person would be able too but she desired to be with someone who treated her kindly. She watched as Soryn's lips kissed her left hand, his the fingers of his right hand gently caressed her vaginal folds._

 

Tiatria swiftly grabbed Cullen's hand causing Cullen to look at his wife as she shook her head. "I don't want that right now." she told him as her stomach began to get butterflies again. Cullen's right hand stopped as he stroked the left side of Tiatria's face and head. "It gives me unsettling feelings." Cullen nodded as Tiatria wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him in til she felt Cullen's lips pressed against her right breast. 

 

Tiatria snapped her head back, her hand grabbing Cullen's hair on the top of his head, moaning. Tiatria wanted to be in the moment with her husband, as she felt Cullen's forehead on her chest as he remained over her. Cullen's lips gently sucked on Tiatria's left nipple as his fingers played with her right. Tiatria was slow to rise onto her knees which gave Cullen the opportunity to used his left hand to adjust his cock so when Tiatria lowered herself that she'd sit right on it. 

 

Cullen looked at his wife as she looked at him deeply with her sapphire blue eyes. "Tia" The passion in his voice was unmistakable. "You are  _everything_  to me." Tiatria moaned as she rested her head on Cullen's.

 

Cullen groaned, as just the smell of his wife was nearly enough for him to come. Tiatria felt Cullen's erection throbbing against her thigh. "Cullen, I..." Cullen's lust flared as his cock  _jerked_  at her words and her breath, Cullen couldn't take it anymore. Tiatria stroked her thumb over Cullen's scar, "I don't know... how far I can manage..." she paused, as she leaned against Cullen; her lips inches from his. "But...I will do my best to please you."

 

Cullen kissed her gently as he breathed into her ear, "You will always please me, trust me."

 

Cullen kissed Tiatria, reassuring her that everything was alright. He kissed his wife gently, tenderly like gentle laps of the ocean's waves. His body pressed up against hers as they lay against the headboard. Cullen's hands held her face as his right hand caressed her skin of her neck, her shoulder and arm, her thigh till he reached for the shaft of his cock. Tiatria knew what was to come as she'd stopped kissing and started to take deep breaths as her anxiety went up.

 

_Tiatria's mind went to Soryn as he was completely undressed, every inch of his body was taught and toned. He took Tiatria's right hand and pulled her closer to him, as she stood over his lap. His cock, hard as a rock as it ached for the beautiful elf. Soryn pulled Tiatria's tattered dress off and tossed it aside. His hands gently touching her body, her breasts, her belly._

 

Tiatria looked down as Cullen kissed her neck, "Look at me Sweetheart, look at me." Cullen coaxed gently, bringing her back to him. Cullen could see in her eyes, she was fighting past demons.

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen in the eye as he left thumb caressed her cheek. He smiled as he sat up and put his forehead on hers. Tiatria's hands gently cascaded down Cullen's shoulders and chest as he kept her attention on him with a string of loving kisses. Cullen could tell she was having a hard time staying with him and in the moment. In truth Cullen knew Tiatria should could be remembering anything honestly, he just wanted to gently urge her to stay with him.

 

Cullen sighed as he nudged Tiatria's head with his, "Just look at me nothing else." he urged gently.

 

Tiatria nodded a she opened her legs wider, as she shifted and reached down to line Cullen up, pressing the blunt head of his cock to her quivering slit.

 

Cullen felt some moist droplets coming from Tiatria, which made his cock twitch. Tiatria gently guided it in, and slowly sank herself down upon it. She was taking it in slow. When Cullen's cock first slipped between Tiatria's folds, he couldn't help but let out a gasp. Slowly, carefully, Tiatria began to push down, Cullen watched his wife's face for any sign of any other flashbacks, any distress of any kind. To feel his wife around his cock again, was maddening. Tiatria's legs quivered as she sank slowly -  _slowly, gently_  - deeper.

 

Cullen kissed Tiatria lovingly with passion as he kept she body against him. Cullen whispered beautiful and reassuring things into his wife's ear. She panted and moan, moving her head back as Cullen's cock moved farther in. Once he was fully sheathed within her, Cullen immediately kissed Tiatria as he held her face gently. He kissed her tears away as his lips traveled down her jawline, her neck and her collar bone till he finally reached her left breast and licked and kissed around the nipple.

 

_Tiatria remembered as Soryn's left hand cradled her jawline as he kissed her neckline, once she had taken his cock inside her. His right hand gently massaged her left breast._

 

"I won't move till you say Sweetheart," Cullen told her, bringing her back, "I want you to get adjusted to me first." he told her softly. He could feel Tiatria's apprehension as her body shook a little. Cullen knew he'd have to be the one to move their hips together. 

 

Cullen's lips wisped over Tiatria's collarbone so faintly it gave her goosebumps. He headed to her lips and feverishly took them when they touched hers. Tiatria nodded as tears streamed down her cheeks. The two kissed for what seemed like a long time, Cullen's right hand rubbed the outer length of Tiatria's thigh. His left hand slipped between the smooth folds of her entrance till he felt her clit.

 

_Tiatria started to have flashes as she remembered her and Soryn moving their hips together._

 

Tiatria looked down as Cullen's teeth gave a ghostly scrap on the right side of her neck. "Cullen?" Tiatria felt Cullen gently rubbing in it with his middle finger. Tiatria quickly felt her body and face felt hot. Her heart started to flutter, which caused her to shake her head and moan, in discomfort.  _Tiatria flashed to Soryn's face growing red as his cheeks flushed. His hands urging her hips to move with his. Soryn started to groan and moan as he started to feel himself draw close._ Tiatria pushed Cullen backward so he could look at her. "No, I don't want it."  she said firmly.

 

Cullen looked at his wife, confused. "Why not? It can't be just me that"

 

Tiatria shook her head, "I don't want to feel that part, not yet." Cullen felt bad that Tiatria didn't want to feel pleasure in their coupling, but he understood it. To even get this far was a stretch for Tiatria at the moment. He didn't want to complicate it further by saying anything else till she was ready.

 

Cullen looked at his wife as he saw the demons in her eyes as she lowered them and looked away. Cullen's heart always broke when she did that. Tiatria felt Cullen's hands bring her in more. Tiatria shook her head as his lips whisped against hers. Cullen saw Tiatria's tears start, which Cullen immediately kissed or wiped away. Tiatria sniffled as she looked at Cullen, "I'm sorry" she blurted out as she fought back her tears.

 

Cullen knew this could happen but wanted to try anyway. "It's alright," he told her, kissing her forehead. To see her Husband's eyes melt for her, caused Tiatria to seek comfort in his arms. Cullen held her in his arms and rocked her gently from side to side. 

 

Cullen could feel shame over take his wife, it was crushing to the point that he thought he'd forget to breathe. "Do you want to talk about it?" Tiatria's body shrank as she clearly showed she was considering it. Cullen rubbed her back as he held her. Cullen knew while tranquil Tiatria could've told him everything that happened to her. As a tranquil Tiatria would've been compelled to answer as all tranquil were, and tell him every graphic detail, however Cullen never did ask. He wanted Tiatria to tell him when she was ready to, besides to know everything would've made Cullen truly angry, and he'd kill Samson outright.

 

Tiatria sniffed as she sat up straight and looked at Cullen from the corner of her right eye. "You may not love me again or even lay with me." 

 

Cullen doubted that, however he knew his heart would ache for her. Tiatria sighed heavily, "When I was with the Templars, there was one Templar" Tiatria stopped as she started to shake, after a moment she looked at Cullen. "A very young Templar, he seemed very new there." Cullen had a feeling it was a new initiate, who had just become a Templar. "He had blond hair, blue eyes and looked very similar to you." The left corner of Cullen's mouth crooked a smile, "I think he felt bad watching me get beaten or raped, by the others. On a occasions he'd sneak me away to his quarters." Tiatria wept, she remembered how his body slowly began to change to the red lyrium. "He was very gentle," she said gently, "He told me, he didn't want me to forget what it was like to be loved, valued." Cullen's eyes softened as he realized what she was starting to say. "He was so gentle when he bathed me, dressed my wounds and when took he me."

 

Cullen wiped Tiatria's tears away as her fingers dug into her arms. "Samson caught us one night and was so enraged that, he was giving me a bath." Tiatria's head lowered onto Cullen's shoulder, which caused him to hold her. "Samson made me watch as the Templar was beaten and eventually Samson slit his throat." Cullen's stomach turned as he tasted his own bile. Cullen laid backward as he held his wife, he started to feel Tiatria's guilt. 

 

Cullen's right hand rubbed her back gently, "It's alright, you did nothing wrong." Cullen sat up and gave his wife a gentle smile, "I'm glad someone was kind to you." he told her softly. Cullen rolled Tiatria onto her back, his lips gently kissing her, his thumb gently rubbed her right cheek. Cullen started to worry that Tiatria thought she'd been unfaithful. Tiatria could see in Cullen's eyes that he didn't see her any different. She gently stroked Cullen's cheek with her right thumb as she held his jaw. Cullen gently kissed his wife, at this point he wasn't expecting anything. He just wanted to reassure his wife, love her, honor her.

 

Tiatria begged softly, "Please Cullen, forgive me for what I let happen." she wiped away her tears with her hands. "I don't know how to explain it," she shook her head softly. "The only way I could explain it is, I  _desired_  to be with someone who treated me nicely."

 

"Tia..." Cullen gently answered, as he pushed himself up onto his forearms. "I...I don't want you to think that you were unfaithful in any way. Anyone, including Tranquil, would want to be with people who treat them with respect."

 

Cullen kissed his wife as he knew he couldn't love her anymore if he'd tried. The two kissed each other for quite sometime before Cullen felt his arousal sneaking up on him. He moved to get off the bed so he could take care of it but Tiatria held onto his hand. "I'm still willing to be with you, if you want to." Cullen gave a gentle smile as he watched Tiatria get off the bed and climbed onto his lap. Cullen bucked his hips just a touch before Tiatria sank back on him. Cullen couldn't help but  _hiss_  at the way Tiatria gripped onto him, "Makers Breath..."

 

 _"Cullen, please."_  she whimpered, rolling her hips against him and whining as Cullen's hips slid up deeper, " _I love you._ " Tiatria pushed Cullen with her hands for him to lay backward. Cullen put his hands on Tiatria's hips.

 

Tiatria pulled back...almost to Cullen's tip, having it not quite leaving her body...and then slid back causing Cullen to groan at the wave of pleasure that hit him as he moved his hips.

 

Cullen slowly moved his hips to Tiatria's, so they seemed to be working together. Tiatria felt Cullen's groin and stomach muscles tighten. She loved what was going on and she knew he needed more of it. It felt incredible to be one with the man she loved. Cullen felt the need to  give his hips a little snap by rolling over Tiatria onto her back. Cullen kissed his wife as he loved the new position he was in. It gave him the ability to move his hips the way he needed. Tiatria just whined as she held Cullen's neck tight, having his head fit in the grove of her shoulder and neck. 

 

Cullen looked at his wife as she started to feel herself become undone below him, "I will never stop loving you!" The passion in Cullen's voice was intense. "You are my heart, my soul, my everything!" Cullen thrust slightly harder, his left hand holding hers, their knuckles gently scraping the sheets.

 

Tiatriaopened herself up to the warmth of her own heat even as she felt Cullen's own end rushing nearer. This time Tiatria was now more open to this, because Cullen wasn't stimulating her externally, just internally, it was just his cock hitting all of the right spots inside of her. 

 

" _Tia_ -!" Cullen's right hand held Tiatria's as she was gasping and clutching at the sheets , his thighs clenching desperately for release,  Tiatria panted as her heart raced, "I'm... I-I think I-!"

  
"Make me come." Tiatria begged, as she bent upward to kiss Cullen as he moved  _faster_ , harder, racing himself to the edge. " _Come_  for me, Cullen. My  _love_." she breathed, bringing her lips to Cullen's ear, and he did. Cullen  _roared_  as he tumbled over the edge with Tiatria right after him, as he gave one last thrust before he collapsed onto Tiatria, holding himself deep inside of her, filling her with his seed. Neither moved for several long seconds, both panting to catch their breaths.

 

Finally, Cullen opened his eyes, he wanted to stare tenderly downward at the exhausted woman looking down at him. Tiatria's skin was flushed and damp with sweat, her mouth open to pant for breath.

 

Tiatria's eyes fluttered open after Cullen watched her for a moment, blue hazy and happy eyes, lips curling into an affectionate grin when she caught him watching. "Cullen." Tiatria murmured, lifting her hand to cup his cheek again, "I love you."

 

"I love you." Cullen echoed back, bending to kiss her tenderly, they both snuggled into each other's arms. Tiatria felt Cullen kiss her head before  she rose from the bed.

 

Cullen watched as Tiatria walked over to the dresser. There was a small hand mirror next to a pair of scissors. Tiatria picked up at the mirror and looked at her reflection. Her eyes locked on the sunburst brand on her forehead. She turned as the fingers of her left hand touched it. Cullen got off the bed as he gave a gentle smile and laced up his pants. He walked over to Tiatria who looked at him, "I have an idea" he told her softly, caressing her cheek gently. 

 

Tiatria watched as Cullen took the scissors on the dresser and used his fingers to come out some of Tiatria's hair over her face. With a few quick snips of the scissors, Tiatria was given bangs and her mark could no longer be seen. Cullen smiled, "There"

 

Tiatria looked at her reflection again and smiled, it was the first honest smile Cullen had seen in months. Amalia started to cry causing both to laugh as they knew it was time to start their day. 

 

*******************************************************************

 

Cassandra came into Cullen's office, "You asked for me Commander?"

 

Cullen put down his paper work, "Yes, I'm going to be interrogating Samson today and I wish for you to come with me. Your abilities as a Seeker is something I could use."

 

Cassandra gave a nod as they walked down to the dungeons, as they walked towards the cells Cullen's demeanor changed. His face hardened, his posture became tense. Cullen threw open the door that lead to the dungeon.

 

He saw one of the guards, "Come!"

 

The guard saw Cullen and his intense posture. Cassandra grabbed the guard by the neck, "Say nothing and follow!"

 

Cullen walked down each cell till he stopped. His eyes burned with hate and ferocity. Cassandra dragged the guard, "Open it... _now_!" he ordered.

 

The guards' hands trembled as he unlocked the door. Cullen threw the door open and grabbed the occupant. "On your feet Samson!"

 

Samson was still in his shirt and pants. They hadn't even left him any shoes to wear. Cullen threw Samson into a chair which skidded into a wall. Cullen then skidded a table into him. "WHERE IS CORYPHEUS? WHAT IS HE PLANNING NEXT?"

 

Samson gave a half smile, "Come down here for a chat Commander?" he chuckled

 

Cullen gave an irritated look knowing Samson had something to do with his wife's disappearance.

 

"WHERE.IS.HE?" he demanded.

 

Samson gave Cullen a cold smile, "So how's your wife? Has that sweet taste satisfied you yet? Maker knows she satisfied me and my men on many cold nights."

 

Cullen slammed his hand on the table, "WHERE?"

 

Samson just laughed at him, "You'll get nothing out of me Commander." Cullen knew Samson had lied to the Inquisitor about being cooperative. "I've already lost everything that mattered to me. You and your Inquisitor saw to that. The best thing I can do for Corypheus now it's keeping my mouth shut."

 

Samson then gave a low, cold laugh. Cassandra had enough and walked up to him narrowing her eyes. "You have two options! One, you give us the location of the Corypheus now and what he plans to do and, we put you back in your cell."

 

Samson didn't look impressed, "Second?" he asked.

 

Cullen gave him a wicked look,"We'll torture you till you do!"

 

Cassandra looked at Samson with narrowed eyes, "You are aware I'm a Seeker, yes? That I have ways of making you talk."

 

"You don't have the balls." Samson taunted.

 

Samson looked at Cassandra in the eye, the look in her eyes showed she wasn't bluffing. However seeing as he had nothing better to do, Samson wanted to push her. Suddenly Samson began to scream in horrific pain as he felt his blood boil and burn within. Cassandra looked at him with such focus her eyes fixed and refused to blink.

 

Cullen walked around them both, "Where is he Samson? Tell me where Corypheus is! Give him to us!" he growled. When he got to Cassandra his whispered into her ear, "Make it worse." Cassandra widened her eyes a little and Samson screamed louder. He felt like he was going to set on fire. He fought for breath as he screamed. Cullen looked at him, "Are you willing to talk?"Samson gave a slight nod.

 

Cullen wove his left hand, "Enough"

 

Cassandra blinked and it was over. Samson leaned over hyperventilating. "Tell us everything, NOW!" Samson struggled to look at Cullen, "He's...he's probably planning one last assault."

 

Cullen sighed in relief, "Why? We've already crippled him of his army, denied him entrance into the fade."

 

Samson still tried to gather strength, "Corypheus wants to prove he is the...rightful ruler..."

 

Cullen's switched subjects, he knew Samson wouldn't be able to tell him anything else of value. He could tell Cullen something he did want to know however. Something that kept Cullen up nights for months and still did.

 

"Why was my wife originally taken? How was she taken?"

 

Samson smiled, "The Master...needed her...for ritual"

 

"What kind of ritual? How did any of his agents get in?"

 

Samson was too weak to answer but Cullen wasn't accepting it, he grabbed Samson by the shirt and brought him closer."Talk or I leave you with Seeker!"

 

Samson coughed, "He wanted her to be a vessel of knowledge...to help him gain...access into the fade."

 

"Why wouldn't he give you such a task?" questioned Cassandra, folding her arms.

 

The right corner of Samson's mouth tightened into a smirk. "I was, I just convinced him, she was better."

 

Samson looked at Cullen, "I heard through my people that your dear Commander had found love in a recently freed elven slave. That she was beautiful and that was expecting her former Master's kid but, the Commander didn't seem to care about it. So I had my people keep tabs on her, and when the moment was right to take her and bring her to me." Cullen folded his arms as Samson spoke, he wanted to hear everything the man had to say. "I told the master that with her being a former slave, she'd be trained up nice in docile, just like his slaves from home." Samson gave a chuckled, "He seemed to like that! Also, she was an elf and a mage so he could use her powers to his pleasure."

 

Cassandra gave him an irritated look, "Why make her tranquil? You must of known she'd lose her powers once she'd be severed from the fade."

 

"The Master was working with another associate of mine, named Calpernia, she was leading the Venatori. She was training also to be the vessel. Corypheus was planning to trap her into some sort of cage to control her. However she couldn't pull off being the Venatori's leader and Corypheus killed her. I explained to him that if your Commander's woman was tranquil she could be easily be controlled, she'd be a hallowed out shell. Perfect for filling with whatever he wanted."

 

Cullen's blood began to boil, Samson deliberately picked Tiatria to hurt him. "I'm only going to ask you once more, how did your people get in?" Cullen growled.

 

Samson laughed, "You think you're the only organization with people on the inside? We do too, when I got word that you were heading to my old hideout, I decided it was the perfect time to strike. We took her that very night, brought her to our base, in Therinfal."

 

Samson began to laugh, "I had the best time shoving my cock up something so pretty, full and ripe with your brat too. Then to watch her as the rite drained her eyes of all life." Cullen exploded and roared as he punched Samson in the mouth. He knocked Samson backwards and stood over him as he punched him repeatedly.

 

Cassandra grabbed Cullen and struggled to get him off Samson. "Cullen! Wait! Stop!"

 

Cassandra was able to get Cullen off Samson. She looked at Cullen then at Samson as she pulled him and his chair back up.

 

Cassandra looked at him, "How was she taken? How was this done?"

 

Samson shook his head as he put his left hand on the table. Cullen swiftly drove a dagger into his hand.

 

Samson screamed, "We have spies, lots of them! When the moment was right, I gave the command!" he whined.

 

Cullen fought to keep his face like steel, "What?" Samson was about to pull out the dagger from his hand.

 

"Leave it!" Cassandra ordered.

 

Samson sighed, "I had my men knock out the dwarf, with your wife being as weak as she was it was easy for my spies to tie her up as she slept, put a bag over her head and smuggle her out, nice and easy."

 

Cullen walked up to him, "You had to have help to smuggle my wife out! Who helped you? I want names!"

 

Samson remained silent, Cullen had no time for games. He remembered the story Tiatria had told him about the young Templar. He nodded to Cassandra, she stared at Samson again. Samson screamed out again as she widened her eyes.

 

"WHO HELPED YOU!" Cullen roared.

 

Samson struggled to point and Cullen turned around looking at the guard who was the keeper of the cells. Cullen took his sword and stabbed him through the stomach.

 

The guard looked at Cullen, "Long live the Elder One!" and fell to the floor dead.

 

Cullen knew this only one of many, he then looked back at Samson. His blood boiled as looked at Samson a sorrowful, pitiful excuse of a man. He walked over to him pulling the dagger out of his hand. Cullen knew he should be asking: H _ow many of Corypheus' agents were actually in the Inquisition? How did they get Tiatria out without anyone noticing?_

 

Right now he didn't care. Right now he wanted Samson to suffer, suffer like his wife had suffered.

 

Cullen walked up to Cassandra, "Boil his blood till his brain cooks!" Cassandra looked at Cullen surprised, to say the least.

 

Samson's body was bent over in the chair he struggled for breath as he started to mumble. "She...she was the" Cullen turned around, "the best piece of mage ass, I've ever had." he then started to laugh. "And that's saying something, because I've had a lot."

 

Cullen nodded looking at the Seeker, "Kill him Cassandra!"

 

Cassandra looked at Cullen shocked, never would she dream Cullen would kill someone out of anger and spite. Killing in the heat of battle is one thing but killing in vengeance was another.

 

"No, I refuse to kill out of..."

 

Cullen got in Cassandra's face, "He tortured my wife! Made her tranquil!" Cullen's left hand pointed at Samson, "He killed one of his men for showing her kindness!"

 

Samson chuckled, "Your wife told you that one did she?" Samson gave a cruel smirk, "Did she tell you, that when I caught him, he was in the middle of fucking her?" Cullen was hardly going to take the word of an worn out lyrium addicted washed out Templar, over his own wife who lived the horrors that he dealt out.

 

Cassandra shook her head in disgust, "I will not be a part of your sense of justice! I will not be a tool to be used by you Commander." she put her right index finger on Cullen's chest plate. "Extracting information for the betterment of the Inquisition is one thing but what you are seeking...it's dangerous Cullen."

 

Cullen glared at Samson, Samson just laughed, "Did your Seeker keep you warm at night? Did she satisfy you the way your wife did me?"

 

Samson's laughing was like nails on a chalkboard, Cullen's face was scrunched up as rage, and irritation was getting to him. Cullen spun around as he roared in pissed off rage and threw a dagger hitting Samson in the left eye socket. Samson's head fell backward as his body slumped down into the chair.

 

Cassandra gave Cullen a nasty look and gave a disgruntled snort as she walked away, without another word.

 

****************************************************************

 

Cassandra burst the through into the War Room where Maxwell was reading missives and planning Corypheus' next move. "We have a situation Inquisitor!"

 

Maxwell looked up at her, "Problem Cassandra?"

 

"Cullen's gone too far! He had me help him to Interrogate and torture Samson!"

 

Maxwell folded his arms as he listened intently, "I see, anything else?"

 

Cassandra was flabbergasted that Maxwell wasn't surprised that the Commander of his army went overboard and out of control. Maxwell gave Cassandra an irritated look as he looked at her from the corner of his eye.

 

"Cassandra you saw what her absence did to Cullen, the images of his wife being raped and made tranquil did to him." Maxwell walked around the table, his eyes still fixed on her. "If that happened to Dorian, no one would be safe till I found him and brought him home! Then I would go after them, at no point in time would they be safe from me!"

 

Cassandra looked at him shocked, "You  _condone_  what Cullen did?"

 

Maxwell looked her angry, "I applaud what Cullen did!"

 

Cassandra stood up straight, "Justice isn't killing someone over what they did to another, that is vengeance! I was told once: Hate can only breed more hate! I have kept that in mind every day of my life ever since it was told to me."

 

Maxwell took a deep breath, "Somethings Cassandra can't be fixed by punishment alone, by execution alone. Sometimes the only way to heal and move on is taking justice into your own hands. To look into that person's eyes and know they can no longer hurt you. Cullen can look into his wife's eyes every day and know Samson can never hurt her, and she can look into his eyes and know that it's true."

 

Cassandra realized she wasn't going to get anywhere. She gave a nod and left the room without another word.

 

*******************************************************

 

Maxwell walked into Cullen's office and found him throwing knives at a fencing dummy. "I heard Samson died in interrogation today."

 

Cullen turned and looked at Maxwell and shook his head as he looked away from Maxwell. "From Cassandra I expect" Cullen sighed, "I'm sorry Inquisitor, I...I just couldn't let it go." Cullen told Maxwell as finally looked at him. "My wife deserves justice after what Samson did to her."

 

Maxwell nodded, "You're right Cullen, they were grave."

 

Cullen sat in his chair as he rested his right elbow on the chair's arm. He rubbed his temple, "He wasn't going to tell us anything useful Inquisitor. He told me what we already know, Corypheus plans on one more final assault. The rest was just mockery, taunting, telling me what he did to her."

 

Cullen growled at himself in frustration, "Cassandra tried to take over so I wouldn't do anything rash, she knew Samson was getting to me."

 

Cullen looked at Maxwell who folded his arms, "Well, I wouldn't worry about it Cullen, Cassandra's feelings are irrelevant." Maxwell put his left hand on Cullen's shoulder, "To be honest, I didn't expect Samson to live long in your custody anyway."

 

Cullen looked at Maxwell stunned, "What?"

 

Maxwell sat against Cullen's desk on the left hand side looking at Cullen. "Cullen listen to me, I was well aware what would happen if I put Samson into your custody. I had Samson's armor taken to Dagna and in my opinion that was all he was useful for. I kept Samson alive for you, and only you."

 

Cullen's eyes just showed Cullen's shock as his sat up in his chair mouth slightly agape as he lowered his arm. Cullen slightly kept turning his head as he struggled for the words. "I...I...can't believe you would do that?"

 

Maxwell sighed, "Listen to me Cullen, I never received justice for what happened to me. And what Samson did to your wife was out of spite, pure and simple." Maxwell looked at Cullen with tears in his eyes. "The only justice I could give your wife in any  _true_  form is that when you look at her, you can tell her that Samson can  _never_  hurt her again and she sees that truth in your eyes, every day. I may never receive justice but I can make sure she does."

 

Cullen looked at Maxwell as he thought for a moment, "Are you sure what I did was justice? Or was it vengeance Inquisitor?"

 

Maxwell sighed as he looked at Cullen, "That's something you have to figure out for yourself Cullen."

 

Cullen then watched the Inquisitor get off his desk and walk out of his off without another word.


	29. Protecting Those She Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for Maxwell to defeat Corypheus but is surprised to have to have an unexpected ally. Tiatria gives Cullen some happy news, after the Corypheus' defeat it's time for Cullen and his family to say good-bye.

News of Samson's death got around by the truth of how he died was covered up. It was believed that Samson took his own life, in defiance of the Inquisition and refused his own defeat. In the meantime, Cullen worked with Tiatria on honing in her emotions and thoughts. Sometimes it was hard for Tiatria but Cullen was patient.

 

In all retrospect Tiatria wasn't tranquil all that long so helping her regain her emotions was easier than it would have been if was years.

 

Cullen made plans of his retirement of the Inquisition and together they were deciding where they would go.

 

Cullen was in the War Room with Josephine and Leliana going over the map. Josephine was finishing writing some missives, Leliana was planning where she was going to send her agents next. Cullen was going over reports from the Western Approach.

 

"Have you and Tiatria decided where you're to move to Cullen?" Leliana questioned.

 

Cullen lowered his reports, "Yes, we made a decision to move down to South Reach to be closer to my family. They haven't met the baby or Tia yet, so it would be nice for them to meet and we can all stay close."

 

"Skyhold will not be the same without you Commander." said Josephine "Are you sure you have to go?"

 

Cullen looked at Josephine, "I know, I...we will miss all of you" Cullen sighed as he shook his head, "but this is what I think is best for my family, for Tiatria especially."

 

Leliana smiled, "I think Varric will be the most effected," she told Cullen as she held her hands behind her back. "He's grown quite attached to your daughter."

 

Cullen smiled as he put his hand on the pommel of his sword, "I know, Amalia's gotten attached to him too. Her eyes light up when Varric comes by."

 

Everyone chuckled as the door to the room opened. Maxwell and Morrigan came in and walked up to them.

 

Leliana looked at Morrigan, "Did you find what you need Morrigan?"

 

Morrigan looked at her confidently, "I can match the Darkspawn Magister's dragon, yes!" Morrigan then looked at Maxwell, "As for matching Corypheus, that is up to you, Inquisitor."

 

Maxwell wasn't sure how he was going to be able to match anything Corypheus and his dragon. He was going to have to be able to bring his best but could he do it? He would have to, she couldn't afford not to.

 

Maxwell looked at Morrigan, taking a deep breath, "Believe me I know!"

 

Cullen looked at both of them, "Then all that remains is finding Corypheus before he comes to us."

 

Leliana looked at him, "We have been looking for his base since all this began with no success."

 

Josephine looked at the both of them, but Cullen cut her off before she had a chance to speak. "His dragon must come and go from somewhere."

 

Josephine chimed in, "What about the deep roads?" Leliana and Cullen looked at her, "We could send word to Orzammar, hire envoys to..."

 

Suddenly a green flash of light took over the room. Maxwell's mark went wild, he and the others looked out the windows when the light subsided. When they could see everyone could see another Breach in the sky.

 

Morrigan looked at Maxwell, "It appears Corypheus is not content to wait."

 

Maxwell took another deep breath looking at Morrigan. "He's in the Valley of Sacred Ashes?"

 

Morrigan nodded, "You either close the breach once more or it swallows the world."

 

Josephine seemed shocked, "But that's madness! Wouldn't it kill him as well?"

 

Cullen and Leliana didn't want to answer her, they just looked at each other.

 

Cullen looked at Maxwell firmly, "Inquisitor, we have no forces to send with you. We must wait for them to return from the Arbor Wilds."

 

Maxwell smiled at him determination in his face, "Then I face him alone!"

 

***************************************************************

 

Tiatria was in her quarters with Amalia as she was singing her to sleep, when she saw the green light shine through the windows, Tiatria's heart raced as she started to panic. _What was the light? What did it mean?_

 

Tiatria ran out of the room as fast as she could with the baby in her arms. Cullen came into the Main Hall as Maxwell had left to his chambers to get ready.

 

"Cullen?" she cried out.

 

Cullen turned his head seeing Tiatria running towards him in a panic, "Tia? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

 

"What was that green light?" she asked as calmly as she could, even though she was shaking. 

 

Cullen pulled her aside, "Corypheus opened the Breach again, the Inquisitor is going to get ready to confront him again."

 

Tiatria's heart skipped a beat, "What about you? Please tell me you don't have go with him!"

 

Cullen smiled, "If you were Inquisitor, I would." he answered as he shook his head, "I'm going to stay here, prepare the men in case we need to defend Skyhold."

 

Cullen took the baby from his wife and kissed her head, "Come Peanut, come to daddy."

 

Tiatria looked up at Cullen, "Can you watch her?"

 

Cullen nodded, "Are you going to lay down?

 

Tiatria nodded as she slowly walked back to their room. The more she thought about everything the more she got angry. Tiatria was made tranquil to serve this Tevinter mage who wanted to be god. She thought about how everyone was  _always_  protecting her, saving her. Why couldn't she fight? Why couldn't she fight for those she loved? By the time Tiatria got to her quarters she put on a pair of pants and tunic. Tiatria then grabbed her staff and ran out of her room.

 

Cullen walked up to the soldier who was currently watching the gate, and was in charge of opening and closing it.

 

Cullen stopped just before entering inside the overhang of the gate, "Close the gates, they are to remain shut till the Inquisitor gets back."

 

The soldier saluted, "Yes Sir! What about Lady Rutherford Sir? Does she have clearance to re-enter the castle?"

 

Cullen looked at the man as he shook his head confused, "What...what, what do you mean does she have clearance? Of course she does, why?"

 

"I saw her run out of the castle with a staff after the Inquisitor."

 

Cullen gave surprised look, "Maker's Breath!"

 

Cullen approached the man, "Why didn't you stop her?" he growled. 

 

The man had a very frightened look on his face as he lost all the color in his face. "She...she...she's your wife Sir. I was afraid to."

 

Cullen gave the man a stern look for a moment as he held his daughter who was starting to fuss. Cullen looked back at Amalia as he kissed her and tried to hush her gently. Cullen looked outside the gate and in a moment he was looking all around Skyhold.

 

Cullen quickly found a wet nurse to feed Amalia and asked the woman to watch her till he returned. Cullen then ran to the stables and grabbed a horse, he quickly saddled it and then rode out hard to find his wife. He didn't know what she was doing but, Cullen was afraid Tiatria was going to get herself killed out there.

 

****************************************************

 

Down in the Valley the wind blew, the trees rustled, rocks lifted from the ground. Corypheus stood before a handful of soldiers holding the orb. "Tell me, where is your Maker now? Call him? Call his wrath upon me." Corypheus looked at the tired and battered men, "You cannot for he does not exist! I shall deliver you from this lie in which you linger, bow before your new god and be spared!" Corypheus then had the orb fly over his head. 

 

The soldiers slowly gathered themselves together. "NEVER!", cried out one of the men.

 

Corypheus looked at the man and shook over the defiance, "As you wish!" He crashed the orb in the ground causing an explosion of red energy.

 

The force of energy sent some of the men slamming into the rocks. As they recovered, green energy orbs emerged. As they got bigger they were demons, coming through the fade. They attacked the men injuring them. One soldier slashed at the demon with his sword wounding it.

 

Cassandra stabbed the other demon in the stomach. She used her foot to push the monster off her sword; throwing it backward. Everyone came walking up: Dorian, Varric, Sera, Blackwall, Solas, Bull, Cole, Vivienne even scout Harding came. Maxwell was behind them with his staff in hand ready for battle. He walked past them walking up to Corypheus.

 

Corypheus bowed to him, "I knew you would come!"

 

Maxwell rose his staff over his head with his friends behind him. "It ends here Corypheus!"

 

Corypheus stood up with his hands glowing with a mince energy, "And so it shall!" he promised.

 

The ground around the ruins lifted into the sky. It thew everyone off their feet. Six party members had been separated completely from the others by the rising ruins into the sky. Harding were thrown off as well as well. Harding watched helplessly as the ruins rose into the sky. As for Dorian, Varric, Bull and Maxwell who all knew it was about to start; they fought to regain their balance.

 

Cullen rode up seeing Harding, "Where's Tia?"

 

Harding turned her head seeing Cullen,"Commander, your wife isn't here."

 

Cullen walked up the dwarf, "She has to be, I followed her trail here."

 

"Well, I haven't see her Commander." she replied back

 

Cullen looked up at the ruins floating above them, "Maker help me! Please tell me she's not up there!"

 

Corypheus looked at Maxwell, "You have been most successful in foiling my plans, let us not forget what you are: a thief at the wrong place at the wrong time! An interloper and we shall prove here once here once and for all which of us is worthy of Godhood."

 

Maxwell stared Corypheus down, "I AM THE MAKER'S CHOSEN!" he then roared.

 

They just stared at each other, a growl came from the shadows. It was the Arch Demon dragon it came from the tops of the ruins overhead behind Corypheus. It was about to jump at Maxwell when another dragon slammed into it. This caused everyone to move out of the way. It was Morrigan, she had changed it a dragon! They tumbled over the edge, flying into the sky into the sky chasing each other.

 

Maxwell shook his head as he had been intentionally knocked down, he looked over to see Tiatria looking down at him. Maxwell looked at her shocked, "Lady Rutherford? What are you doing here?"

 

The she elf sat up as Maxwell sat up, "I want to fight! I want to make sure that Corypheus is defeated and will never come back. Also I want to protect my family!"

 

Maxwell smiled as he stood up, helping Tiatria stand, "I am honored you want to fight at my side my lady."

 

 Corypheus expressed his outraged. "You dare!"

 

Tiatria charged Corypheus ready to fight him, the others quickly followed suit casting spells, shooting arrows. This was it! Corypheus just looked at them as he fought them off.

 

"A Dragon!" The Magister taunted, "How clever of you! It will avail you nothing! You will be as a warning to all those who oppose my divine will!"

 

Hours had passed of fighting, Tiatria had helped through Corypheus' assaults. She tried to use all the pain she'd suffered from the moment she was a slave up to this moment to her advantage, by fueling her power to the fight. Tiatria followed Corypheus up a flight of stairs, she hurled ice spells at him. She and the others were overpowering Corypheus, leaving him to mock them. "This dragon is another ally for this mage from the guardian!" Corypheus realized he might have a harder time winning this than he thought.

 

Tiatria stood proud with her friends, "You will not win Monster!"

 

 Corypheus became angry over a lowly elf's taunt, "I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS OUTRAGE!"

 

Just then the dragons flew by jostling the ruin they were all on knocking Tiatria and the others off onto a different lower ruin. Morrigan and Corypheus' dragon fought in the sky. Morrigan flew high into the sky above the other dragon, she then turned around dropping her wings. She using her weight she forced the other dragon to fall smashing it into the ground.

 

Morrigan reverted back to her normal form severally wounded bleeding from the head. Everyone got up seeing the Corypheus' dragon. The dragon was already tired out but they would have a long way to go before they could kill such a beast. It took some time to tire out the dragon, luckily Bull was up for the Challenge and lead the charge.

 

Maxwell got hit with the dragon's tail, knocking him unconscious, "AMATUS!" Dorian screamed in sheer terror.

 

Tiatria ran over to Maxwell as the dragon turned its attention to him. In fighting the beast, there was a moment, a window and Tiatria took it. She rolled over to the dragon's neck and her staff flared and she struck her staff into the beast's neck! Tiatria hit an artery in its neck causing it to scream in pain before dropping down dead.

 

Dorian ran to Maxwell and helped him to sit up. Maxwell's vision was blurry for a few moments till he caught sight of Dorian's gorgeous face. The left side of his head was bleeding pretty good. Dorian was able to stop the bleeding. Dorian smiled with tears in his eyes, he was so happy to see his love was alright.

 

The two looked at Tiatria who was covered in blood as she held her staff. "Thank you," said Maxwell.

 

Corypheus seeing that his dragon was now dead, angered him beyond measure! "LET IT NOW END HERE! LET THE SKIES BE RIPPED OPEN ASUNDER!"

 

Tiatria looked up seeing that Corypheus was at the top of the ruin. She saw there was a staircase and ran up it, as Bull took point. Maxwell was still a little unsteady on his feet and Bull didn't want any surprises.

 

Corypheus was on a plateau waiting for them with the orb. Tiatria knew things were close to the end. She was going to finish this one way or the other!

 

Corypheus just looked at his enemies with a smug smile. "I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU THIS VICTORY!" As they all fought Corypheus just taunted them trying to break them. "You and all the other Heathens shall burn!"

 

Tiatria gave it all she had, she was going to finish this! She had Maxwell's back the entire time. So the others could focus on Corypheus.

 

Finally Corypheus realized he reached the end of his power. "NO, NOT LIKE THIS!"

 

Corypheus threw what he had left at Maxwell and missed because Tiatria pushed him out of the way and she, herself got hit.

 

Corypheus started to lose control of the orb, "I WALKED THE HALLS OF THE GOLDEN CITY, CROSS THE AGES!"

 

Maxwell looked at Tiatria unconscious and bleeding and got very angry, he slowly rose to one leg, he had enough, he dug in deep to the power of his mark having it flare up. Maxwell rose to his feet, Corypheus began to panic. "DUMAT, ANCIENT ONES! I BESEACH YOU!"

 

Maxwell walked up behind the Magister opening his hand and using the mark's power.

 

Corypheus fought to control the orb; pleading to his god aid. "IF YOU EXIST, IF YOU EVER EXISTED AID ME NOW!"

 

Maxwell was able to gain control of the orb and pulled it away from him but in doing so it broke his jaw.

 

Corypheus fell to his knees broken, Maxwell who hand the orb looked at him. He backed away looking at the orb. Maxwell then looked at the sky and rose the orb overhead. Green light shot from the orb and into the sky, the earth shook as did the hole as it sealed.

 

Maxwell dropped the orb, he walked up to the powerless Magister. Boulders fell around them Corypheus looked at Maxwell feebly "You wanted into the fade?" Maxwell questioned in a snide manner. Maxwell held up his hand activating his mark and opening a rift sending Corypheus to the fade; in an instant he was gone.

 

Rocks fell around them everyone scattered to not get crushed. Without the orbs powers ruins were falling back down to the earth. After a few moments Solas had found the shattered remains of the orb. He picked up a piece of the orb and looked at it with sorrow.

 

Maxwell was able to rise to his feet and slowly limped up to him. "Solas?"

 

Solas didn't turn his head, his gaze fixed on the broken remains of the orb. "The orb"

 

Dorian ran over to Maxwell, "Amatus!" putting his arm around his neck, helping him limp slowly forward, "Are you sure? We could take the pieces try to"

 

Solas shook his head, "That would not recover what has been lost."

 

Solas put the orb piece down and stood up looking at Maxwell, who could see in Solas' face that there was more to the orb than he was letting on. "There is more isn't there?" 

 

Solas' face grew sad as he shook his head, "It was not supposed to happen this way." Solas hung his head, "No matter what comes, I want you to know you shall  _always_  have my respect."

 

Cullen came running through, desperately looking for Tiatria. "Where is she? WHERE IS MY WIFE?"

 

After a few tense moments Varric found her, "Curly!"

 

Cullen turned around seeing Varric kneeling next to Tiatria's body. She was turned over to her left side, her back facing him, she wasn't moving. Cullen ran over to her, he was relieved when he saw her slowly start to stir. "Thank the Maker" Cullen sighed in relief. He knelt down next to Tiatria, helping her turn onto her back. He helped her sit up gently as she cried out from the pain.

 

Maxwell walked over to Cullen with Dorian helping him walk, "She saved my life Cullen" Cullen looked at Maxwell in shock. "Twice. I wouldn't be standing here if it wasn't for her." Maxwell looked at Tiatria,"I owe her my life."

 

Cullen kissed his wife as he hugged her gently as she slowly opened her eyes. "Thank the Maker you're alive!"

 

"What were you thinking?" Cullen scolded but not before Tiatria's eyes shut causing Cullen to panic. "Tia? Tia!"

 

"...I wanted to protect you...for...a change." Tiatria said in groggy tone. Cullen could see Tiatria was bleeding from her right temple. Her right shoulder had severe burns that went down her arm. Clearly Tiatria had fought hard with everything she had. Cullen knew she needed medical attention and gently picked Tiatria up into his arms.

 

Maxwell then heard Cassandra calling for him to know if he was alive. He walked down a flight of stairs with Dorian's help. He saw his friends around looking at him. Solas watched him descend down the stairs.

 

Morrigan held her left side, "Victorious I see, what I novel result!"

 

Dorian smiled at his Amatus, happy he was still standing and walked up to him, a huge smile crossed his lips "And you're alive and I'm alive! Incredible isn't it?"

 

Maxwell smiled at his love knowing they were both alive after all this.

 

Morrigan looked up into the sky, "And the Breach is finally closed!"

 

Maxwell looked up at the sky, "It looks that way." Maxwell was finally glad it was over, now he could look forward to what was to come.

 

Cassandra looked at him, "What will we do now?"

 

Maxwell looked at her with a small smile, "We go back to Skyhold."

 

****************************************************************************

 

Tiatria woke up in her bed with Cullen holding their baby, he had a slightly irritated look. Her wounds had been attended to and dressed. Amalia was slightly fussy as Cullen gently hushed her.

 

Tiatria could sense Cullen's fear, anger, mainly his fear. She sat up as she looked at him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

 

"You're damn right you are!" Cullen looked up for a moment and then looked back at her with tears in his eyes. "What...what were you thinking? Do you know how scared I was?"

 

Tiatria rubbed the palm of her hand against her forehead as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

 

"What would I have done if I lost you? What about our daughter?"

 

Tiatria looked at Cullen, "I wanted to make sure Corypheus was gone." she looked away for a moment. She then sighed as she looked back at Cullen, "I was afraid if I didn't see it for myself, I wouldn't truly believe it. I'm tired of people protecting me, I wanted to protect them for a change. I'm sorry."

 

Cullen walked over after he put the baby down and sat on the bed and kissed her as he held her tight. Cullen rubbed her back, "I'm proud of what you did today! I'm proud of you! You just frightened me."

 

Tiatria took Cullen's left hand into hers, "I did this to protect my husband and my children."

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria shocked, "What?"

 

Tiatria smiled at Cullen, "I'm with child again."

 

Cullen tackled Tiatria as they both laughed as he peppered her with kisses all over her face till he took a long, hot, passionate kiss. The baby started to fuss from her cradle as, Cullen dragged his lips down Tiatria's abdomen till he reached where his new child slept. Cullen the brought himself up and kissed Tiatria with everything he had.

 

***************************************************************

 

Over the next few days Cullen packed his family's things as he got ready to leave Skyhold as Tiatria recovered. On a day that Tiatria was well enough they were to leave. Everyone gathered around their wagon, Cullen was dressed in civilian clothes as he loaded the last trunk in their covered wagon.

 

Maxwell shook Cullen's hand, "Thank you for everything Commander, I don't know what I'd do without you. Are you sure you can't stay on?"

 

Cullen smiled, "I'm no longer your Commander, I'm just Cullen now." Cullen looked at his wife who walked up the two of them. "I'm sorry Inquisitor but it's best for our growing family if we move on."

 

Maxwell looked at Tiatria surprised, "Growing? Congratulations! The both of you!" he said looking at the two.

 

Tiatria kissed Maxwell on the cheek, "Thank you for everything Inquisitor, if it wasn't for you, I'd still be a slave. How can I ever repay you?" she asked tearfully.

 

Maxwell smiled as he kissed her cheek, "By living your life and being happy."

 

Tiatria looked at Maxwell with grateful loving eyes, "Thank you Inquisitor and good-bye." Tiatria and Cullen walked back to the wagon and saw Varric. 

 

Tiatria hugged him, "Good-bye Varric, We'll miss you."

 

Varric chuckled, "Awe, I doubt you'll miss my grizzled mug." Varric looked at Amalia, "I will miss you little lady. You were my favorite of all my fans. You were at least honest about what I put in my stories."

 

Varric looked at Cullen and shook his hand, "I'll see you later Curly, try not to have too much fun without me."

 

Cullen chuckled, "I'll see you later Dwarf, try and stay out of trouble."

 

Varric smiled, "We'll see how long it takes before I piss off the Seeker about something, possibly breathing."

 

Cullen helped Tiatria onto the wagon and Cullen bent over to grab the reins. Cullen looked at all their friends and smiled. After a moment he snapped the reins and the wagon pulled forward.

 

Maxwell put his hands behind his back as he watched the wagon go under Skyhold's gate and onto the bridge.

 

Dorian stood next to him with a smile, "You know Amatus, I don't think this will be the last we will ever see of those two, however by the time we see them again they will probably have a whole litter running about."

 

Maxwell smiled as he knew Dorian was right and he wondered what kind of adventures he had in store for Cullen and the woman he loved most.


	30. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiatria and Cullen settle into their new lives and prepare for the baby that is due to come.
> 
> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> "Ma Da'len," (My little one)
> 
> "Ma Da'vhenan." (My little heart)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Elven Language Translation:
> 
> "Tel'enara bellana bana'vhenadahl,
> 
> Sethen'a ir san'shiral, mala tel'halani
> 
> Ir sa'vir te'suledin var bana'vallaslin,
> 
> Vora'nadas san banal'him emma abel revas.
> 
> Ir tela'ena glandival, vir amin tel'hanin.
> 
> Ir tela las ir Fen halam, vir am'tela'elvahen."
> 
>  
> 
> Song Translation:
> 
> We/it lost eternity or the ruined tree of the People
> 
> Time won't help when the land of dreams is no longer our journey
> 
> We try to lead despite the eventual failing of our markings.
> 
> To the inevitable and troubling freedom we are committed.
> 
> When we could no longer believe, we lost glory to war.
> 
> When the Wolf failed/won, we lost the People to war.

Six months later, Cullen and Tiatria were established in South Reach. Cullen's family received Tiatria and Amalia with open arms. Mia had Cullen and his family stay with her till they could find a place of their own. To his surprise Cullen received money from the Inquisition as payment for his services. Clearly Cullen would never have to work another day of his life.

 

Cullen found a small patch of land near the forest and built his house with his brother Branson's help. It took everything Cullen and Branson had to finish it before the new baby was to come. Tiatria taught Mia and Rosalie how to maximize their herbs for cooking or healing. She taught both Cullen and Branson what trees to look for to cut down so it wouldn't hurt the land.

 

Mia worked with Tiatria about finding her voice and giving her husband a hard time when it was necessary. Cullen wasn't happy about it but he understood that Tiatria needed to find her voice more. Mia helped Tiatria with her emotions and thoughts, getting under control from the issues of the, reversal of the Rite of Tranquility.

 

By the time the baby was due to come Tiatria and Cullen were finally able to move into their new home. It wasn't large but large enough for the family they wanted. They had their own room as the children's rooms would be close. Cullen made it a point to live off the land like Tiatria's people did and with her knowledge it was possible. They were far enough out of town to have their privacy but close enough if help or if a trip into town was needed they could get to it. Tiatria had come to rely on her Sister-in-laws and it was agreed they would help Tiatria with the birth, when the time came. The three would be together during the day as Cullen was off hunting and the others husbands would be working.

 

Amalia was crawling around and Branson's son loved playing with her. Amalia was growing into a very healthy and happy baby. Her blue eyes would always sparkle and she loved to laugh. It wouldn't be long before she'd start to figure out how walking worked.

 

*************************************************

 

It wasn't till late into the night that Cullen felt being shaken awake. He turned onto his back since he was sleeping on his left side.

 

Cullen looked at Tiatria sleepily, "Sweetheart what is it?"

 

Tiatria was sitting up looking down at him. She was holding her belly with her right hand. "My water broke." She told him softly as not to wake the children.

 

Cullen's eyes shot wide awake, "Maker's Breath!"

 

Cullen jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room after he got his pants on. Tiatria giggled as she was hearing him go out of their room as he lit the lanterns nearly falling down twice. Tiatria prayed that he'd reach Mia's house without any issues. She then stopped and started to breathe as she felt a contraction start.

 

When Cullen came back with Mia and Rosalie an hour later, he saw Tiatria trying to breathe through a contraction. Her chin was on her chest as she tightly gripped the sheets.

 

Tiatria looked at him slightly displeased, "I thought you abandoned me or broke your neck."

 

Cullen rushed to Tiatria taking her right hand into his as he kissed her head. "I'm sorry, it took me bloody forever to find my way into town. You'd think after six months," Cullen chuckled at himself, "I could remember by now."

 

Mia and Rosalie came in holding blankets, towels a water basin, a knife and few other things to help with the birth. Cullen got on the bed behind her as she leaned against him. Tiatria started to feel a contraction as her face showed that she was starting to panic. Cullen intertwined his hands into hers.

 

Mia looked at Cullen, "Do you want to wait outside? This is going to be long and bloody."

 

Cullen shook his head, "I was there when our Son was born, I delivered our Daughter, I'm not going anywhere."

 

Both Cullen and Tiatria both knew they were going to in for a long night...

 

By late morning, Tiatria was crushing Cullen's hand or any other vital body parts that were highly sensitive. At times Cullen would be screaming louder than she was.

 

Tiatria would occasionally get up and walk around trying to ease her pains. Cullen said little for he knew there wasn't much he could do accept for what, she asked of him. He'd sing when asked because it would seem to help Tiatria relax and to focus on something else other than the pain. When the contractions hit he'd hold Tiatria and gently rock her side to side and sing softly into her ear.

 

Mia and Rosalie just watched their brother and marveled at his dedication to his wife and to ease her through her pains. He put their husbands to shame, as he hugged, kissed, sang or whispered loving words into Tiatria's ear. When Tiatria would lay on the bed Cullen woulld wipe her face, chest, arms and hands with a cool cloth and kiss her.

 

Tiatria got hit hard with a contraction as she was walking around the house. She screamed as she bent over onto their dinner table. Her legs were shaking as she did her best to breathe through it.

 

"I've got you," Cullen told her, wrapping his other arm around her. "Breathe through it."

 

Tiatria responded with more than a grunt, not until the pains started to subside, she knew she'd be biding her time before its inevitable and impending return.

 

"I could use a seat." She told Cullen out of breath.

 

That last one drained her, Cullen could see that it made her far more wobbly than she felt comfortable being. However he did as she asked without another word, Cullen kept a firm, supportive arm around her as they ambled towards a nearby bench at their dining table.

 

Cullen sat beside Tiatria, making the wood creak with their weight. Cullen made circles in the small of Tiatria's back with his palm, and she reveled in the small but satisfying release he brought to her stiff, back muscles.

 

"How are you holding up, Sweetheart?" Cullen asked casually.

 

Tiatria's head rested on his left shoulder, "It's not as bad as I remember but then again, the last time I was tranquil." Cullen looked over at his wife as her bangs drifted to the side, revealing her sunburst brand. Cullen would still get chills looking at the mark, a painful reminder of the past. 

 

Cullen snapped back as he Tiatria squeezed Cullen's hand, "Thank you for rubbing my back." She closed her eyes, "It feels so good."

 

Cullen smiled, "Good, I'm glad. I'll take my victories where I can."

 

By the time late afternoon came Tiatria was really screaming from the pain. Cullen looked at Tiatria's exhausted face, and her body heaving as she moved from one side to another, trying to find relief while drifting from position to position. Cullen kept rubbing Tiatria's back if she'd let him.

 

When Tiatria did talk, and it was mostly just spitting out elven swears when the hardest peak of the contraction hits. At the moment Tiatria was laying on her bed and Cullen sat next to her on the bed. Cullen held Tiatria's left hand as he stroked her head as she laid on her left side.

 

"How are you feeling?" Cullen chuckled trying at an attempt to lighten the mood.

 

Tiatria growled at Cullen as she wanted to punch him in the balls, "Wonderful!" she screamed, "The contractions are coming so fast they're overlapping!" Tiatria laid onto her back, "Over each other and it' not right!" Cullen held onto Tiatria's left hand with both of his. "I'm not having any time to recover, to prepare, to brace myself for it! By the gods Cullen this isn't be right, this isn't fair!"

 

Cullen knew what she meant and knelt down Tiatria, "I know sweetheart, I know." He told her calmly.

 

Tiatria punched Cullen in the stomach, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU KNOW?" she cried out of her clenched teeth.

 

Cullen bent over holding his stomach and took a breath, "We're bonded remember!" for a small elf, she could hit hard, "I can feel things, remember I can feel this to a point. I know how hard this is on you."

 

Tiatria started to cry, "I forgot, I'm so sorry!"

 

Cullen smiled as he kissed his wife, he walked around the bed and got on it. He then leaned over Tiatria and started to rub her back. "I know, it's okay, you're hurting." he smiled, "You're allowed to hit me."

 

Mia and Rosalie smiled seeing the brother take this whole situation in stride. Cullen hated it, to see Tiatria in a pain she cannot have any kind of relief, to only be able to do nothing more than offer his hand for her to squeeze as hard as she could was hard. Cullen wished he could do more to help her, comfort her.

 

What was really hard for Cullen was when Mia checked Tiatria's cervix she'd tell her, "not yet" or "just hold on a bit longer" or something that was just as equally frustrating.

 

Everytime Mia told her, Tiatria would throw her head back into the pillows, and Cullen had to bite his tongue to withhold his own frustration. Cullen could not blame his Sister of course, and he didn't. This was out of everyone's control.

 

"I can't do this anymore," Tiatria gasped when Mia had just walked away after telling her, "Soon. Not yet. But soon."

 

Tiatria's face was covered in sweat, it would streak down from her forehead, it pooled with tears out of the corner of her eyes. "Just make it  _stop_!" she shrieked. 

 

"Tia" Cullen held Tiatria's hands between both of his, pulling it close towards him, up against his chin, and in a low, gentle voice told her, "You can do this, I know you can do this. You've done this before so I know you can do this."

 

"SHOVE IT CULLEN!" Tiatria screamed as her head laid into the pillow.

 

Mia tried very hard not to laugh or smile but to her it was cute.

 

"Good, good," Mia commented after peeking out from between the legs of her patient.

 

Cullen was convinced this time his Sister was going to tell them that Tiatria's "almost ready" or that she needs "just a smidge more time" before his wife could get this baby out. Cullen's so set to that idea, so confident of what his sister was going to tell them, that he almost doesn't hear Mia say, "You can start pushing whenever you're ready."

 

Tiatria just laid there, wide-eyed and open-mouthed, trying to process those words she tried to drown out. "What?" Tiatria questioned when she heard the words again from Mia, this time Mia had her full attention, Tiatria laughs, either ecstatic from the news or going crazy from exhaustion, likely both. She squeezed Cullen's hand. He squeezed back. Tiatria looked at Cullen, take me outside, I want to have the baby in the forest." 

 

Cullen gave a nod as he sat up and started to take his wife into his arms. Mia looked at her brother in shock, "Wait? What?"

 

Mia grabbed her brother's forearm, "She's going to have the baby now, she can't be moved!" Cullen moved away from the bed with his wife in tow, "That maybe, but she wants to have it outside, so she will."

 

Mia watched her brother kick the door open and took Tiatra to the back of the house, toward the wood. Mia and Rosalie were quick onto Cullen's heels. "But people will see!" Rosalie told him, Cullen turned around giving his baby Sister a firm look. "Then they will see!" he snapped, Cullen sighed, "Tia's people give birth outside in nature, it helps the gods to see and recognize another child of the wood and to bless it long life. I'm not going to argue this at the moment." he told both his Sisters as he lowered Tiatria next to a tree. 

 

Tiatria looks at Mia and Rosalie, "Help me up?" she asks them.

 

Both women looked at each other as they helped Tiatria get into a squatting position. Tiatria moved her night dress up and tied it into a knot preventing it from coming back down. Cullen squatted down as he moved between his wife's legs.

 

Mia and Rosalie had her arms around their shoulders to stabilize her. Mia looked at Tiatria, "What are you doing?" Tiatria breathed deeply, "I want Cullen to deliver our baby. He did it last time and I want him to do it again."

 

Mia was about to protest but she caught a look from Cullen that told her to stay quiet about it. With Tiatria being upright she felt like the baby was just going to fall right out of her. Tiatria started to breathe and moan out loud at a sensation that demanded to get the job done.

 

"You can do this," Cullen assured his wife, rubbing her knee. Tiatria nodded as she bore down, screaming through it with her eyes shut. Tiatria worked to dull the immense pressure on her pelvis.  Tiara kept breathing, kept pushing, kept feeling that pressure descend bit by bit further down.

 

"You're crowning now," Cullen announced, his voice both so close and far away, as if in water. Tiatria opened her eyes and looked down to see her husband's attentive hands. Cullen kept them close to the head which was protruding from between her legs. 

 

Cullen says with a deep exhale, in a state of disbelief, tears in his eyes. "Go slow and easy if you can, Sweetheart," Cullen directed, "You don't have to force this, take your time."

 

Tiatria tried to follow her husband's gentle instruction, but it was _so_ hard, all this pain and excitement, and now the burning as the baby's shoulders were on their way out! It burned a lot, too much, so much that Tiatria could barely withstand the pain, but she did she had to, the baby unceremoniously flop out into Cullen's ready hands, as she expelled it from her body. 

 

"It's a boy!" Cullen announced in excitement, his words interrupted by the high pitched cries of their newborn son.

 

A son. They had a son and they both had tears in their eyes.

 

He had pale skin, black hair all wrinkled and wet, covered in a flaky white film and blots of blood, his eyes sealed tight and his toothless mouth open to scream his lungs out! So many little features that should be unsightly in any other context, but here, before her and her husband, seeing all of it together as a family, it was perfect.

 

Cullen grabbed the knife on his belt to sever the cord dangling from his Son's navel, separating him from Tiatria's body for once and for all. By the time Mia and Rosalie were finished helping Tiatria out of her shaky squat, Cullen was ready to hand over the baby to Tiatria, to let her hold their child for the first time.

 

Speechless, Tiatria held him like a treasure, perceiving his weight in her arms, pressing him against her chest, knowing for certain that he and all of this is real. He is bigger than any newborn she's ever seen in elven arms, but it didn't change how small and helpless he seemed, bawling and squirming. Tiatria touched his head, running her thumbs over his tiny, perfect ears, caressing his tiny balled up fingers. Sat along side his wife, but she couldn't take her eyes away from where they were now.

 

"Ma Da'len," she whispers to him, slipping into her mother tongue. "Ma Da'vhenan."

 

Shartan Rutherford, that's what they decided to call him, after the elven slave that joined Andraste in her holy quest. He was a Leader of the elven slave rebellion who joined Andraste in battling the Imperium. In their decision of naming their baby the wanted to bring their own worlds into one.

 

Cullen looked at his Son with tears in his eyes, "At Shartan's word, the sky grew black with arrows. At Our Lady's, ten thousand swords rang from their sheaths, a great hymn rose over Valarian Fields gladly proclaiming: Those who had been slaves were now free." Said Cullen as he looked at his Son, "Shartan 10:1, Dissonant Verse. I can't think of a better name for my boy. "

 

Once her brother's cabin with everyone Mia smiled as she realized how much it meant to Cullen. In the moments after his Son's birth, Cullen was dumbstruck just by his very existence. He was always this way after each of his children were born. Shartan was in Tiatria's belly, he'd felt his Son move, grow, had even seen him jabbing his elbows and feet and what not against Tiatria's skin, but to actually hold his Son is so different, like a revelation, like he finally knew why he was here, why the Maker gave him life, it was this, this very moment. Mia saw the tears in her Brother's eyes, everything he had missed with Amalia before her birth, seemed to be corrected. 

 

Cullen looked over at Tiatria, in the midst of a well-deserved and long overdue nap that Cullen, Rosalie and Mia had convinced her to take. She reluctantly agreed after they reassured her that they could handle watching the baby, and passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. And now, with her face against the pillow. Cullen felt like his life was whole, he had his family, all of it.

 

Branson had gotten wind of what had happened and came in while Cullen was enjoying looking at this smaller version of his. He sat alongside his resting wife, who he looked lovingly at. Cullen smiled as he felt some floundering between his arms, drawing his attention back down. The baby's stretching and wiggling his little limbs about, apparently for no reason other than that he was able to.

 

Branson's son came in next to see his newest Cousin. Cullen pulled a corner of the blanket that his son knocked off back over his pudgy tummy, still giving him the freedom to jerk his arms and legs around as he pleased. When Cullen's hand brushed against his son's free hand, a set of small, wrinkly fingers wrapped tight around one of his, taking up so little space but, at the same time, so very much.

 

It wasn't take too long for Shartan to scrunch his face up and start crying again, after a few of Cullen's attempts at rocking him did nothing to stop his little whimpers. Cullen saw his wife bolt upright as soon as that sound is on the  _brink_  of existence. It reminded him of a mother bear that thinks its cub is in danger, only at a smaller scale, though just as potentially dangerous; especially when she's a mage.

 

"He's just hungry," Cullen reassured her.

 

Tiatria held out her hands with a sympathetic smile. Cullen gently passed the baby over to his wife. Tiatria moved part of her gown aside, offering her breast to her son's crying mouth, and everything fell silent, save for the occasional suckling noise. The baby was managing to chug down as much milk he'd could get.

 

Branson laughed, "He's definitely a Rutherford."

 

Everyone laughed as Cullen and Tiatria watched this new life, their new life start and they knew it would be filled with love and laughter.

 

Tiatria began to sing a Dalish lullaby:

"Tel'enara bellana bana'vhenadahl,

Sethen'a ir san'shiral, mala tel'halani

Ir sa'vir te'suledin var bana'vallaslin,

Vora'nadas san banal'him emma abel revas.

Ir tela'ena glandival, vir amin tel'hanin.

Ir tela las ir Fen halam, vir am'tela'elvahen."

 

Cullen recognized it as the song she first sang to Corylth, Amalia and now their new son. Tiatria's beautiful voice filled the air and everyone listened. For Cullen's siblings it was a reminder that these children just didn't come from one culture but another.

 

Amalia crawled up to Cullen who picked her up and together, Cullen and Tiatria sang the lullaby together.

 

At this moment in time their life was complete and they couldn't wait to see what else life had in store for them....


End file.
